Lara Croft: Tomb Raider und die Scheibe der Sonne
by Nathan Croft
Summary: WitchbladeIndiana Jones Crossover:Bei einer ihrer Expeditionen findet Lara Croft einen Mann im Eis. Dieser Mann ist niemand anderes, als Indiana Jones. Mit ihm und Sara an ihrer Seite stürzt sie sich in ein neues Abenteuer voller Gefahren...COMPLETE!
1. Telefonate Prolog

LARA CROFT

TOMB RAIDER-INDIANA JONES-WITCHBLADE

Vorwort:

Ja, ich weiß das ist ein seeehr ungewöhnlicher Paaring, aber ich hatte schon immer so richtig viel Bock gehabt irgendwas zusammenzumischen, was sich niemand hätte vorstellen können. Und nachdem jetzt Alien Vs Predator und Freddy Vs. Jason im Kino waren und nachdem sogar Linkin Park mit Jay-Z was zustande brachte, da dachte ich mir: Es ist an der Zeit für eine solche Story. Na ja und da ich jetzt endlich mit meiner Van Helsing Story fertig bin, bot es sich einfach nur an. Und da ich nun mal sehr gern Abenteuergeschichten schreibe, war Lara Croft doch der perfekte Ansatz. Außerdem dann noch Indiana Jones, weil ich die Filme richtig geil finde. Und ihr kennt doch, wenigstens vom hören, die Comics, in denen Witchblade auf Tomb Raider trifft…

Na ja, die Figuren Rechte, jedenfalls jener, die auch in anderen Filmen, Comics, Storys und Serien vorkommen, liegen bei den Machern und den Erschaffern, die mir den Weg geöffnet haben, eine solche Story zu verzapfen. Und die Figuren die ich dort einfüge sind eben einfach eingefügt und haben mit den Originalen nichts, oder kaum was, zu tun…

Ach, würde mich doch freuen, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet wie ihr meine Story findet…via Review…sollten Drohungen, Flüche oder Todesbotschaften dabei sein, dann wird dies gerichtlich verfolgt und außerdem kommt meine Freundin Lara bei euch vorbei und ballert euch ne Kugel ins Hirn…grins…das war natürlich ein Scherz…aber seit nett mit Kritik, kay?

Na ja, fang ich jetzt endlich an und hoffe doch, dass die Story länger wird als das Vorwort, denn das ist ja schon voll der Brocken!

Eins:

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

14.August 2004

17:04 Uhr

_Peng, Peng, Peng…_

Die einzelnen Kugeln bohrten sich alle Zielgenau in die Tellergroßen Scheiben. Lara Croft rannte auf eine der Zielscheiben zu, stieß sich mit dem Bein davon ab, machte einen Salto rückwärts und schoss wieder. Dann landete sie wieder sicher auf den Beinen. Doch plötzlich knickte ihr linker Fuß um und sie fiel zu Boden. Winston, ihr Butler, kam zu ihr und half ihr hoch: „Sie waren auch schon mal besser."

„Ich werde alt.", meinte Lara lächelnd. Aber das wurde sie nicht. Sie war erst 31 und somit noch sehr weit davon entfernt alt zu sein. Sie war einfach nicht motiviert genug, um sich genug konzentrieren zu können. Die Sache mit ihrem Mentor wurmte sie noch immer.

Lara legte die Pistolen auf das silberne Tablett, dass ihr Winston hin hielt und griff nach dem Handtuch, mit dem sie sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Es war nun mehr als ein Jahr her, dass Werner von Croy getötet worden war. Es hatte in allen Zeitungen gestanden, doch Lara hatte den Mörder gestellt und ihn bestraft. Werner und sie waren in der Vergangenheit nicht immer gute Freunde gewesen. Sie waren mehr so etwas wie Rivalen gewesen. Damals vor fünf Jahren hatte er sie in Ägypten beinah getötet und auch wegen einem Artefakt, das sich die Iris nannte, hatten sie sich gegenseitig beinah umgebracht. Doch trotz allem waren sie doch Freunde gewesen. Und Lara hatte bei Werner von Croy gelernt. Sie war einmal zufällig in einer seiner Vorlesungen gelandet. Sie war eigentlich dort gewesen, wegen einer Party, doch sie hatte sich früher dort hin bringe lassen. Im nach hinein hatte sich das als sehr positiver Entschluss herausgestellt, denn die sowieso schon an antikem und okkultem interessierte Lara Croft, Thronerbin vom Grafensitz Surrey, entflammte danach regelrecht für das Antike und war darin richtig aufgegangen.

Ihre erste Expedition hatte nach Kambodscha geführt. Dort hatte sie nach bereits genannter Iris gesucht. Danach hatte Werner von Croy sie immer angerufen, wenn er professionelle Hilfe brauchte. Bis zu dem einen Schicksalshaften Tag, als Lara ihm bei der Bergung eines Streitwagengrabes geholfen hatte und Werner all den Ruhm für sich einheimste und sie noch nicht einmal in seinen Berichten erwähnte. Danach hatte Lara zum ersten Mal einen Einbruch gestartet. Sie war zu _Von Croy Industries _gefahren und hatte die Iris entwendet. Es war eine ziemlich schwierige Mission gewesen, doch sie hatte es überlebt. Danach waren sich die beiden noch mal in Ägypten begegnet, wo sie beide auf der Jagd nach dem Amulett des Horus gewesen waren. Dieses Amulett hatte dann auch dummerweise Seth, den Gott der Dürre, befreit, doch Lara hatte es geschafft Von Croy und Seth zu überlisten und hatte ihn gebannt. Danach war sie in der Ruine verschüttet worden und man dachte sie sei Tot, doch Lara hatte überlebt und war in Südamerika aufgetaucht, wo sie einige Zeit bei einem einheimischen Stamm verbracht hatte. Danach war sie zu Werner von Croy gefahren und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen, doch der Mann war getötet worden, von einem Verein, der sich die Cabal nannte.

Lara war ihnen nach Prag gefolgt und hatte den Anführer besiegt und getötet. Dabei hatte ihr ein gutaussehender Fremder geholfen. Sein Name war Curtis Trent gewesen, doch Lara hatte ihn danach nie wieder gesehen.

Eigentlich schade.

Aber jetzt lebte Lara alleine, abgeschieden von dem Rest der Welt auf ihrem Anwesen. Die einzigen Menschen von Außen waren, Chase Caver, ein alter Freund, und Leute, die die Fenster putzten oder den Garten pflegten.

Lara hatte sich total zurückgezogen, sie ging nicht mehr in Museen, stiftete und spendete nichts mehr. Sie hatte sogar die letzten Vorlesungen von Professoren verpasst. Sie mochte es, zu so was zu gehen und den Männern und Frauen zuzuhören und mit ihnen zu diskutieren. Doch keine Vorlesung war je so gut gewesen, wie die Vorlesung von Croy, der damals über die Azteken gesprochen hatte. Doch jetzt war er verstorben, beerdigt bei seiner Familie in Paris. Aber Lara lebte weiter, doch sie lebte anders als sonst. Und das kotzte sie langsam an. Sie hatte sich viel zu lange von der Welt distanziert. Sie musste wieder leben.

Und sie wusste auch, was sie als nächstes tun würde. Sie würde Leute anrufen, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Lara reichte Winston das Handtuch und ging durch einen hohen Torbogen in Richtung Haupteingang.

Croft Manor war ein riesiges Anwesen, abseits der Kleinstadt Surrey. Die Villa besaß insgesamt vierzig Zimmer, davon mindestens zwölf Badezimmer. Der Innenhof war so groß wie drei Fußballfelder und auf ihm fand, ein Parkplatz, für etwa dreißig Autos und Motorräder, ein Park, ein Heckenlabyrinth und ein kleiner Wald mit künstlichen Tempelanlagen, Platz. Dazu kamen noch eine Trainingsanlage und ein Schießstand. Das alles auf Hochtouren zu halten forderte viel Zeit, oder viel Geld. Und Geld hatte Lara Croft genug. Sie hatte, seit ihr Vater ihr nach seinem Tod mehr als 40 Milliarden Pfund vererbt hatten, das Geld gehortet und gepflegt. Sie hatte es nicht sinnlos auf den Kopf gehauen und verbraucht, sondern hatte es sinnvoll und vor allem profitabel genutzt. Somit hatte sich ihr Vermögen soweit gesteigert, das sie allein von den Zinsen leben könnte. Aber Lara legte sich nicht auf die faule Haut, sondern nutzte ihre Freizeit um immer was Neues zu lernen. Sie konnte Kampfsport, jegliche Waffen bedienen, jegliche Fahrzeuge fahren und jegliche Fluggeräte bedienen. Ja, sie hatte sich entwickelt und diese Entwicklung hatte ihr geholfen zu ihrem jetzigen Job zu kommen.

Alles was man brauchte war Geld, Gesundheit, Erfahrung und Bekanntschaften. Doch wenn man Geld hatte, dann hatte man auch Bekanntschaften, wenn auch nicht selten die falschen. Lara hatte schon des Öfteren mit Verrätern gearbeitet, oder eben gegen solche. Ein Paradebeispiel war da die Sache in dem russischen U-Boot. Der Mafiaboss Sergej Michailow hatte es damals auf den Speer des Lichtes abgesehen, einem biblischen Artefakt, das dem Besitzer Unsterblichkeit versprach. Lara hatte das Artefakt retten können, doch sie hatte das U-Boot und die 54 Mann große Crew nicht retten können. Sie trauerte noch immer, wenn sie doch trotz allem weiterlebte. Dieses Abenteuer war eins ihrer ersten gewesen, als sie noch nicht einmal die Iris aus Van Croys Klauen geholt hatte.

Sie erreichte den Haupteingang und ein Bewegungsmelder über der Tür, der sie als Lara Croft identifizierte, öffnete ihr automatisch die Tür. Fremde mussten klingeln und ihre Waffen, falls vorhanden, ablegen. Eine Glocke an der Tür klingelte leise und dann sah sie vor sich die große Eingangshalle. Zu ihrer linken und rechten führte eine Wendeltreppe ins erste Stockwerk. Im Erdgeschoss lagen all die praktischen Räume, also Küche, Ballsaal, Poolraum, Hobbyraum, Artefaktkammer, Bibliothek, Esszimmer und Waffenkammer natürlich. Im Keller war ein zweistöckiger Parkplatz voll mit wundervollen, normalen und seltenen Autos. Hauptsächlich schnelle Flitzer, aber auch Trucks, Jeeps, Motorräder, Quade und die erste Harley Davidson, die jemals in Umlauf gekommen war. Dieses Motorrad hatte ihr Vater bei einem Scheich erkauft und hatte eine beträchtliche Summe dafür bezahlt.

Dann war da noch der erste Stock voll mit Badezimmern, Wohnzimmer, Schlafgemächern, begehbarem Kleiderschrank und ebenfalls einer kleinen Waffenkammer, in der Lara ihre Lieblingswaffen aufbewahrte. Sie hatte vor einem Monat komplett renoviert. Jetzt sah alles einwenig neuer und moderner aus. Eigentlich war es ein sehr einsames Leben, aber wenn man so oft in alten Gemäuern rumhängt und meistens nur mit Verbrechern kommuniziert, dann wird man auch vorsichtig, was Gesellschaft betrifft. Okay, sie hatte Chase Caver und Sara. Apropos Sara, sie sollte dort mal anrufen, immerhin hatte sie das seit drei Monaten nicht mehr getan. Sara war bestimmt sauer, oder machte sich Sorgen. Lara ging die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Das Geländer war aus edlem Kirschbaum und als sie oben ankam blickte sie direkt in einen Original Van Gogh. Links in einem der endlosen Flure von Croft Manor gab es ein Telefonzimmer, aber genauso hatte jedes Schlafzimmer eins. Also ging sie in das nächstbeste und griff nach dem Schnurlosen Telefonhörer. Dann wählte sie die Vorwahl von New York und wartete. Dort war es schon längst mitten in der Nacht. (Wie groß der Zeitunterschied wirklich ist hab ich nicht finden können, aber wenn es jemand weiß, dann sagt bescheid und ich ändere es ab…) Sie wartete. Keiner ging ran, nur der Anrufbeantworter. „_Hier ist Sara Pezinni, weil, wie ihr bestimmt mitbekommen habt, ich grad nicht im Haus bin, bitte ich euch mir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, meist reicht ein Name…also tut euch keinen Zwang an…_"

Dann das Piep-Geräusch. Lara wartete noch einen Moment, dann sprach sie: „ Sara, hallo, hier ist Lara…du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich, oder? Jedenfalls, wenn du nicht grad nen Riesen Hass auf mich hast, oder Tot bist, ruf mich mal an…ich würde gern mal wieder was mit dir unternehmen. Bye!" Ihr Blick fiel auf die Statur von sich, die man hatte errichten lassen, um ihr zu gedenken. Sie hasste diese Statur, aber man konnte nichts dagegen tun. Dann legte sie den Hörer auf.

Lara seufzte und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, dann warf sie sich nach hinten und sah in Winstons Gesicht: „Oh. Hey!" „Miss Croft, das Essen ist bald fertig und die Fensterputzer kommen in einer Stunde.", erklärte Winston. „Okay. Gut, hab ich irgendwelche Termine?", Lara erhob sich wieder und blickte über die Schulter.

„Nein Miss Croft, hätten sie gern welche?", wollte Winston mit Unterton wissen. Sie wussten beide genau, dass Lara es hasste, wenn fremde Menschen in ihr Haus kamen, deshalb war sie während solcher Aktionen oft außer Haus. „Nein, nein. Ich werde wahrscheinlich dann einfach den Aston Martin Gassi fahren.", die Abenteurerin und Archäologin erhob sich vom Bett nun vollends und sagte dann zu Winston: „Ich möchte heute auf der Terrasse essen." Winston verneigte sich vor ihr: „Sehr wohl, Miss.", dann ging er, um dem Koch den Befehl zu geben. Unterdessen schritt Lara aus dem Zimmer und betrat ihren Kleiderschrank, suchte sich was Passendes aus.

Weiße Shorts, und ein schwarzes Top schienen ihr sehr passend, für einen Sommertag in England. Das war sehr selten, dass man schönes Wetter hatte, aber wenn es welches gab, dann sollte man es genießen. Und das würde Lara tun, vielleicht würde sie sich Chase über Nacht einladen. Das würde jetzt für einen Außenstehenden anders klingen, aber Lara und Chase hatten nichts _mehr_ miteinander. Damals vor zehn Jahren waren sie mal ein Paar gewesen, doch Chase hatte sie betrogen, auch das wäre für einen Außenstehenden falsch zu interpretieren, er hatte sie nicht mit einer Frau, sondern um ihr Geld betrogen. Aber Lara hatte ihm wenigstens teilweise verziehen, so dass sie jetzt wieder Freunde waren, aber eben nicht mehr, obwohl Chase sicher nicht abgeneigt wäre.

Lara verließ lächelnd den Kleiderschrank und trat hinaus ins Sonnenlicht.

New York City, New York

Appartement 234

15. August 2004

02:34 Uhr

Sara hörte noch das klicken und eilte zum Telefon, doch da hatte die Person schon aufgelegt. Und über dem Telefon blinkte eine rote 1. Sara Pezinni drückte den Knopf daneben und lauschte. Im ersten Moment nichts, dann Laras Stimme.

Sara erschrak regelrecht. „_Sara, hallo, hier ist Lara…du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich, oder? Jedenfalls, wenn du nicht grad nen Riesen Hass auf mich hast, oder Tot bist, ruf mich mal an…ich würde gern mal wieder was mit dir unternehmen. Bye_!" Verdutzt starrte sie den Apparat an, aus dem gerade Laras Stimme gekommen war. War sie es wirklich gewesen?

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Lara Croft rief sie an. Endlich!

Sie hatten sich vor zwei Jahren bei einem Missverständnis kennen gelernt. Damals hatte ihr jemand geflüstert, dass im Britischen Museum jemand einbrach. Sara war dann mit einer zwanzig Mann großen Crew dorthin gefahren und hatte den Einbrecher gestellt. Oder besser, die Einbrecherin.

Es war Lara Croft gewesen, die renommierte Archäologin. Sara hatte schon von ihr gelesen, über ihre Errungenschaften und das sie bisher allem und jedem entkommen war. Das Sara Pezinni sie gestellt hatte, war umso mehr für sie ein Triumph gewesen. Lara war nicht lange auf dem Revier gewesen. Nur eine Nacht und in dieser Nacht hatte Sara sich mit ihr unterhalten. Die ganze Nacht. Zuerst hatten sie darüber gesprochen, dass Sara ein Protokoll anfertigen sollte, dann, was Lara schon alles erlebt hatte. Sie hatten Nummern ausgetauscht, weil Lara nun mal nicht ein Verbrecher gewesen war. Normalerweise hatte Sara nicht den Wunsch nach Freundschaften mit Sträflingen.

Dann hatten sie zwei Jahre lang sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, waren überall gewesen und hatten sämtliche Feiertage zusammen gefeiert. Sie waren beide einsam gewesen, weswegen diese innige Freundschaft wohl entstanden war. Sara erinnerte sich gern an ihren Urlaub in Spanien, okay, im Nachhinein hatte es sich als eine Jagd nach einem antiken Artefakt herausgestellt, doch Sara hatte es genossen mit 150 Sachen über den Highway zu rasen, auf dem Weg nach Barcelona und verfolgt von Mafiosos. Jeder normale Mensch würde sie für verrückt halten, aber sie genoss jedes ihrer gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Und dann: Nichts.

Von einem Tag auf den anderen war Lara plötzlich erkaltet, hatte nur noch selten angerufen und sie eingeladen schon gar nicht. Sara hatte den Fehler bei sich gesucht, doch dann hatte sie von den schlimmen Sachen erfahren, die Lara erlebt hatte und hatte sich freiwillig einwenig distanziert.

Sara blickte auf die Uhr. Es war nicht spät in England, also würde sie dort sofort anrufen, denn sie kam gerade von ihrer Schicht und war noch nicht müde. Also wählte sie die Nummer, die auf einem kleinen Zettel neben ihrem Telefon lag, und wartete. „Croft Manor!", ertönte eine Frauenstimme am anderen Ende des Atlantiks. „Hi, hier ist Sara.", entgegnete die Polizistin. „Ah. Sara, du lebst ja noch.", sagte Lara mit Unterton in der Stimme. „Jepp. Die Verbrecher sind auch nicht das, was sie mal waren.", Sara stoppte kurz: „Du wolltest mit mir reden?" „Ja.", auch Lara hielt inne: „Ich wollte dich für ein paar Wochen zu mir einladen, hast du Lust."

„Sicherlich. Ich hab nen Urlaub wirklich verdient.", dann blickte sie sich in ihrer Wohnung um. Es war nicht wirklich eine große Wohnung. Gerade mal zwei Zimmer, ohne Bad und Küche zu zählen. Das Wohnzimmer, ein kleines Schlafzimmer, eine kleine Küche, die Sara fast nie nutzte, und eben ein kleines Bad. Sara hatte als Cop und Amtierende Trägerin der Witchblade, einer Waffe aus dem düsteren Mittelalter, die Sara eines Tages gefunden hatte, nicht viel Zeit für Jungs, Privatleben oder einem Hobby.

Weswegen sie die Zeit mit Lara immer genoss. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Fotos, die an der Wand hingen. Es waren Fotos von Urlauben und ähnlichem. „Ich glaub nicht, dass du das als Urlaub bezeichnen würdest!", riss Lara sie aus den Gedanken. „Kann gut sein.", meinte Sara verträumt: „Wann soll ich kommen?" „Ich hinterleg dir morgen ein Ticket…kannst kommen, wann dir der Kopf steht.", etwas raschelte am anderen Ende: „Oh. Sara, mein Essen wird serviert…wir sehen uns. Bye, ruf an wenn du fliegst!"

„Bye.", dann legte Sara auf. Lara Croft hatte wirklich bei ihr angerufen. Sara war glücklich und begann direkt damit ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie konnte schon heute Nachmittag fliegen. Und das würde Sara auch tun, aber zu erst brauchte sie schlaf. Und zwar eine ordentliche Portion.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Okay, das war's bisher, aber ich schreibe sicher weiter…so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche…

Also, sagt mir doch, wie ihr die Story fandet…

Yr-Is-ddwfn


	2. Missionsbesprechung

Zwei

London, England

Airport

15. August 2004

12:56 Uhr

Lara stand am Airport und wartete auf die Ankunft der Passagiere des, schon vor zehn Minuten angekündigten, Fliegers. Sara saß in dieser Maschine.

Es war eine Boing 747, wie ihr ein Blick aus dem Fenster auf diese riesigen Maschinen verriet. Das die Menschen zu so was fähig waren. Andererseits hatten sogar schon Ägypter große Taten vollbracht und auf den Südseeinseln verehrte man Reptilienartige Götter, die vom Himmel wie Außerirdische zu kommen schienen. Deswegen war die Erfahrung mit dem Fliegen für die Menschen eigentlich nichts Neues. Und Lara konnte selbst ja auch so eine Maschine steuern. Endlich öffneten sich die Türen und die Passagiere trotteten ihren ferneren Zielen entgegen. Sara war erste Klasse gereist, weswegen sie wahrscheinlich eine der ersten sein würde, die die Maschine verließ. Außer Sara hatte sich in die falsche Maschine gesetzt. Aber das würde wahrscheinlich nicht passieren, denn Sara flog nicht zum ersten Mal und der Airport von New York war gut genug kontrolliert, dass niemand seinen Flieger verfehlte. Laras Blick wanderte wieder nach draußen, wo die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand. Es war noch genauso warm, wie gestern, wenn es zwischendurch aber auch einwenig regnete. Aber hier im Airport war es doch recht kühl, weswegen Lara sich eine Jacke übergeworfen hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie geplant gehabt, Sara abholen zu lassen, doch dann hatte sie sich den Maserati geschnappt und war schnurstracks selbst gefahren. Das erschien ihr passender, nachdem sie Sara mehr als ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Doch Sara hatte sich nicht verändert, wie sie sehen konnte, als diese endlich das Gate verließ. Lara war schon beinah die letzte, die noch am Gate stand und wartete. Typisch Sara, war niemals eine der ersten am Ort des Geschehens.

Das Haar trug sie noch immer offen und es schien auch nicht gewachsen zu sein. Die Jeans war bis zur Hüfte runtergezogen und die Träger ihres Tangas hingen provokativ über der Hose. Das Shirt, mit einem Garfield Kater drauf der lautstark: Essen! Brüllte, war extra ein Stück zu kurz, so dass ihr Bauchnabel zu sehen war. Lara warf ihr ein warmes lächeln zu, dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten und sie rannten auf einander zu und umarmten sich. Dann ließen beide von einander ab und blickten sich an. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen.", begann Lara.

„Schön wieder hier zu sein.", fügte Sara hinzu. „Toll das du kommen konntest.", gestand Lara. „Klar doch, kein Problem.", Sara blickte ihre Freundin genauer an: „Außerdem konnte ich dich doch bei deinem nächsten Job nicht alleine lassen. Wann soll's losgehen?"

Lara blickte auf ihre Uhr: „Wir fahren jetzt erst Mal zu mir, dann schlafen wir dort eine Nacht und am nächsten Morgen geht's los."

„Und wo soll's hingehen?", sie setzten sich langsam in Bewegung zum Gepäckband. Lara ging einwenig vor und sah Saras Tasche sofort, denn erstens: War sie die letzte. Und zweitens: Niemand sonst hatte eine solch hässliche Reisetasche.

„Das erklär ich dir später.", begann Lara und hob die Tasche auf: „Lass uns doch erst Mal über was anderes reden. Was ist bei dir so passiert in diesem einen Jahr?"

„Um das zu erzählen brauch ich erst Mal nen Kaffee.", sagte Sara und folgte Lara durch den Airport nach draußen ins Sonnenlicht. Sie durchquerten den Hof und kamen endlich zum Parkplatz, wo Sara sofort auf das teuerste und schickste Auto schloss.

Den Maserati!

Eins musste man ihr lassen, Lara hatte Geschmack, was Gefährte betraf. „Kaffee.", setzte Lara ihr unterbrochenes Gespräch fort: „Hmm…ginge auch ein Tee?" Sara nickte zur Bestätigung und dann blitzten die Lichter des Sportwagens auf. Lara ging zum Kofferraum und warf die Tasche hinein, dann nahm sie am Fahrersitz platz und sah Sara noch mal an: „Okay. Nächster Halt: Teestube!"

Dann fuhr sie los. Zu erst musste Sara sich wieder an die Geschwindigkeit gewöhnen, denn ihr Cadillac war nun wirklich nich mal annähernd so schnell. Außerdem fühlte sie sich, wie auf dem Fahrersitz, da das hier England war und hier eh alles einwenig verdreht war. Und sie litt sowieso an einem Jetlag, was an der Zeitverschiebung lag. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, die ihr verriet, dass es in New York bereits Abend war. Dabei war es hier nicht mal Nachmittag.

„Also. Willst du mit deinem Leben beginnen?", wollte Lara wissen. Sara nickte kurz: „Kann ich machen. Hmm…na ja, ich könnte dir einen Bericht geben, oder wir machen es wie in alten Zeiten."

„Alte Zeiten!", bestätigte Lara und drehte das Lenkrad scharf nach links, woraufhin sich der Wagen beinah auf der Stelle drehte. Sara sah sie erschrocken an: „Was machst du?"

„Alte Zeiten!"

London, England

Teestube

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie endlich die Stube und Sara stieg aus. Sie hatten im Wagen noch einwenig über das Wetter und die Politik gequatscht, außerdem über verflossene oder aktuelle. Allerdings war das nur ein kurzes Thema gewesen, denn was konnte man schon groß sagen außer: „Solo!" Obwohl Sara niemals verstanden hatte, warum Lara noch Solo war, denn es riss sich bestimmt jeder Mann um Surrey rum nach ihr. Sie war schön, smart, konnte viel, hatte Humor, verstand Ironie und hatte Geld. Eigentlich die Traumfrau eines jeden Mannes. Lara parkte den Maserati grade in einer der vielen Garagen von London und Sara stand vor der japanischen Teestube und wartete auf ihre Freundin. Es war wirklich schön wieder in England zu sein. Und noch mehr würde Sara sich auf den Fitnessraum und den Pool in Croft Manor freuen. Lara hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie „einwenig" renoviert hatte. Doch einwenig war für Lara Croft nicht dasselbe, wie für Sara oder jemand anderen aus den normalen Kreisen. Und obwohl Lara eine von dem reichen und schönen war, hatte sie es immer geschafft auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu bleiben. Anders, als Prinz Charles, oder seine Söhne, Englands große Schande.

Sara verstand immer noch nicht, wie ein einziger Mensch so peinlich sein konnte. Aber darüber nachzudenken hieße sich mit dem Sinn des Lebens zu beschäftigen und das wollte Sara nun wirklich nicht. Ach, wann kam Lara endlich? Sara dachte wieder zu viel nach. Fürchterlich!

Um sich abzulenken begann sie, dass Schild vor der Teestube zu lesen. Doch das einzige, was sie verstand, war: _Ching Teestube_. Der Rest war chinesisch.

„_Tretet ein und empfanget die Ruhe._", Sara fuhr erschrocken herum und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Chase Caver. „Hey.", sagte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Hey.", entgegnete dieser: „Wo ist Lara?" „Verfolgst du uns?", wollte Sara mit Unterton wissen. „Nein.", wehrte Chase ab: „Ich war eigentlich unterwegs um was einzukaufen, aber dann hab ich dich gesehen und gedacht, warum einkaufen, wenn man den Tag doch mit zwei hübschen _Chicas _verbringen kann."

„Ich bin aber alleine hier.", gestand Sara, wobei es einwenig nach einer Lüge klang. „Lara lässt dich alleine weg?", Chase lachte: „Sicher nicht. Außerdem hab ich den Wagen gesehen." Er schüttelte sein blondes, längliches Haar und strich sich über den nicht vorhandenen Bart. Sara kniff die Augen zusammen: „Durchschaut. Wir wollten Tee trinken." „Welch Zufall. Ich auch!", Chase rieb sich spielerisch die Hände. Und endlich kam Lara: „Chase, welch seltener Anblick.", meinte sie ironisch. „Bin eben eine Rarität. Alle Frauen wollen mich haben.", entgegnete Chase und fuhr herum: „Hey Red!" Red war Laras Spitzname, doch wie die beiden draufgekommen waren, wusste Sara nicht. Wahrscheinlich eines, dieser Chase-Lara-Beziehungskiste Mysterien. Die beiden plauderten eben nicht aus dem Nähkästchen, was für beide eine harterlernte Lektion darstellte. Der Grabjäger lächelte charmant und öffnete die Tür zu der Teestube: „Nach ihnen Ladys."

„Damit du uns beim Treppensteigen auf den Hintern glotzen kannst!", Lara ging trotzdem vor und wippte provokativ mit der Hüfte. Chase zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ja auch. Und, weil ich ein Gentleman bin."

„Ja klar.", auch Sara trat schließlich ein und sie stiegen gemeinsam die Stufen zu dem Laden hinauf. Oben empfing sie eine kleine, japanische Frau mit einem herzlichen Nicken. Das fand Sara ziemlich cool. Egal ob man nun in Japan war oder nicht, die Menschen behandelten einen immer wie einen König. Obwohl hier Königin wohl eher zutreffen würde. „Guten Tag Miss Cloft." Lara verbeugte sich und Chase tat es ihr gleich, so dass auch Sara nichts anderes übrig blieb. „Dlei Pelsonen?", obwohl Sara niemals daran geglaubt hatte, dass Leute aus Japan aus r immer l machten, schien diese Frau das zu tun. Jedenfalls klang das so. „Genau richtig.", bestätigte Lara und ließ sich und ihre Freunde zu einem kleinen, niedrigen Tisch führen, dessen Sitzgelegenheiten Kissen waren. Die drei _Pelsonen_ ließen sich auf diesen nieder und warteten, bis die Frau ihre Bestellung aufnahm, was ziemlich schnell ging, da sie beinah die einzigen Gäste waren. Lara nahm sich einen Kräuter Tee, Chase einen mit Vanille und Sara griff sich einfach irgendeinen aus der Karte. Ihr sagten all diese Namen nichts. Und Tee trank sie normalerweise auch nur dann, wenn sie mit Fieber im Bett lag.

Als der Tee serviert wurde und sie wieder ungestört waren, begann Sara: „Also gut, Lara. Willst du mir jetzt endlich verraten, was du als nächstes planst?" „Du planst n Adventure und ich weiß nichts davon?"

„Bin halt ne Frau voller Geheimnisse.", entgegnete Lara und nippte an ihrem Kräutertee: „Aber na gut. Wenn du es nicht abwarten kannst. Hier!", sie zog einige Papierblätter aus der Handtasche und reichte sie Sara. Diese besah sich die Satellitenfotos, denn es war nichts anderes: „Schleppst du deine Sachen immer alle mit dir rum?" „Nein. Aber irgendwie habe ich mir bereits gedacht, dass du es nicht abwarten können wirst.", sie nahm noch einen Schluck. „Lass mal sehen.", sagte Chase, der sich gerade an seinem Tee die Zunge verbrannt hatte. Dann riss er Sara die Papiere aus der Hand und warf nen Blick drauf und reichte sie ihr schnell wieder zurück:

„Hab zwar keine Ahnung was das darstellen soll, aber ich bin dabei."

Lara lachte kurz auf: „Das hab ich mir bereits gedacht. Also hört zu: Gestern vor einer Woche stieß ich zufällig auf dieses Bild vom Pazifischen Ozean und seht euch das an.", sie deutete auf einen dunkleren Fleck: „Sieht aus, wie eine Stelle mit Tiefsee. Doch als ich mir ein weiteres Bild ansah, stellte ich fest, dass das Wasser dort gar nicht so Tief ist, also…" „…irgendwas Geheimes unter der Wasseroberfläche.", beendete Chase. „Genau. Und deswegen fliegen wir morgen nach Tucson, mieten uns ein Boot und schippern dort hin. Etwas weiter raus, um keine Probleme mit der Grenzschutzpolizei zu bekommen.", fuhr Lara fort.

„Und was erhoffst du dir da unten?", wollte Sara von ihrer Freundin wissen: „Bin nur neugierig." Diese blickte sie lächelnd an und fuhr dann fort: „Das _Herz des Drachen._" „Drachen?", Chase prustete los: „Ich dachte die Mayas hätte in Südamerika gesiedelt. Und die haben doch nicht an Drachen geglaubt."

„Ja richtig.", bestätigte ihn die Archäologin: „Doch ich stieß gestern Abend auf einen interessanten Text, während ich meine Bibliothek neu Katalogisierte, der von einem Besuch der Chinesen bei den Mayas. Und dabei sollen sie ihnen das Herz übergeben haben."

„Und was genau ist dieses _Herz_? Doch nicht wirklich ein, oder?", Sara verzog das Gesicht, bei der Vorstellung an ein glitschiges, blutiges und vor allem Uraltes Organ.

„Nein.", beruhigte sie Lara: „Es ist eine Truhe, in der Böse Geister gefangen wurden." „Alles schön und gut, Red. Aber wie zur Hölle kam der Tempel unter Wasser? Denkst du nicht, dass wir es vielleicht dabei belassen sollen?"

„Was denn Chase? Hast du Angst?", wollte Lara wissen, um ihn etwas zu necken: „Der Tempel ist wohl nach einer Flut, oder einem großen Erdbeben dort gelandet. Hier.", sie reichte ihm noch ein Blatt: „Das ist Mexiko vor vielen Jahren. Siehst du? Der Golf von Kalifornien existiert noch nicht und da in etwa ist der Tempel.", sie nahm das Blatt wieder an sich: „Das ist ein ganz normaler Prozess. Nennt sich Kontinentalverschiebung."

„Na egal. Ich bin dabei. Wollte eh schon immer mal tauchen gehen. Weiß aber nicht, ob sie wasserdicht ist.", sie hob ihren Arm und deutete auf die Witchblade. Das antike Artefakt. Bisher kannte die Menschheit nur drei dieser Uralten Waffen. Die Witchblade, die Angelus und die Finsternis. Damals wurden sie von mächtigen Frauen und Männern benutzt, um das Böse zu Bannen, wurden aber auch nicht selten für böse Zwecke genutzt. Weswegen das Wesen, der Waffen, beschmutzt wurde. Und obwohl Sara sich bisher nie über die Witchblade beschwert hatte, fand Lara sie irgendwie unheimlich. Immerhin war dieses _Ding_ immer wach. „Sie schafft das schon.", meinte Lara lächelnd. Aber irgendwie wünschte sie, dass diese Witchblade nicht Wasserdicht war. Denn es war für Sara eine Last. Und diese Last würde ihr erst mit dem Tod genommen werden.

„Entschuldigen sie. Miss Croft.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Die drei, bis auf Lara, die der Person hinter ihr direkt ins Gesicht sah, fuhren in ihrer Position herum und sahen in das Gesicht eines Mannes Anfang Vierzig: „Mein Name ist Peter Sheffield, Anwalt und fanatischer Sammler. Und ich hab eine Bitte an sie, die sagen wir mal…etwas anders erscheinen mag.", er zog sich ein Kissen heran und setzte sich dazu. Sara fand ihn auf Anhieb irgendwie unsympathisch und auch Chase schien ihre Meinung zu teilen, da er es hasste, wenn sich Männer an ihre Ex ranschmachteten. Obwohl dieser Mann einen sehr gepflegten und kultivierten Anblick machte. Sein schwarzes Haar war kurz, von einigen grauen Haaren durchzogen. Sein Hemd und seine Krawatte saßen perfekt und passten wunderbar zu seinem schicken Anzug von irgendeiner dieser superteueren Markenfirmen die Sara nicht kannte, da sie niemals dort einkaufen ging. „Kennen sie die Rose, die im Vatikan…", Lara beendete seinen Satz: „…immer zum Sonntag Laetare gereicht wurde? Und das bis ins 19. Jahrhundert vom Papst persönlich. Ja, kenn ich. Warum?"

„Na ja, ich wollte sie damit beauftragen mir dieses Schmuckstück der Religion zu besorgen. Ich würde sie auch angemessen bezahlen.", führte der Mann weiter. „Nein.", entgegnete Lara direkt und ohne sinnlosen Umschweif: „Kann ich nicht. Also, könnte ich schon, aber tu ich nicht. Erstens: Weil sie von mir verlangen sich mit der Kirche anzulegen: Ich hab das schon viel zu oft getan. Und zweitens: Weil ich mich frage, warum sie dieses Stück nicht einfach versuchen zu erkaufen? Und drittens: Finde ich nicht, dass sie der richtige Typ Mensch seien, der dieses Stück zu ehren weiß."

„Ach und wer weiß ihrer Meinung nach, wie man so ein Stück Gold ehrt?", fragte der _Bla_, Sara hatte den Namen bereits wieder verdrängt. „Na ja, die Kirche eben oder ein Museum und sie wollen ihr Artefakt sicher nicht an ein Museum stiften, oder?", fragte Lara sarkastisch. Sara musste lächeln.

Lara war echt klasse. Redete nie um den heißen Brei herum und kam immer direkt auf den Punkt. „Ich hab mich in ihnen getäuscht Miss Croft.", meinte der Mann und stand auf: „Schönen Tag noch."

„Ich hab Menschen wie sie zu Hauf erlebt, glauben sie mir Mister. Ich tu nur ihnen damit einen Gefallen.", dann verließ der Mann die Teestube und Chase lachte.

„Lustig ist das auch nicht.", konterte Lara schroff und nippte weiter an ihrem Tee. Dann legte sich für kurz peinliche Stille und dann lachten alle drei.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Ich hab mich für dieses Kapitel extra in die Tiefen der Religion und Geographie begeben und hab mir sogar das Rechensystem der Mayas angesehen. Also, für ne Fanfiction gebe ich mir doch recht viel Mühe, oder?

Aber beurteilt selbst…

Yr-Is-ddwfn


	3. Überfall

Hi Leute, also hier ist jetzt Kapitel drei von meiner Fanfic. Es tut mir leid das ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber mein PC war verseucht von einer Spyware und hat herumgespackt. Doch jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung und ich widme mich wieder der Schreibarbeit. Na ja, dann noch viel Spaß bei Tomb Raider - Indiana Jones – Witchblade...

P.S: Indy kommt so in Kapitel fünf...vielleicht...

Drei

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

15.August 2004

17:44 Uhr

Die Sonne stand schon seit einiger Zeit nur noch knapp über den Baumwipfeln der Parkanlage von Croft Manor. Lara Croft lenkte den Wagen auf einen der Parkplatze im Schatten einiger Birken, die sanft in einer Sommerbrise hin und her schwankten. Dann stieg sie aus und Chase und Sara taten es ihr gleich. Sie waren ihre besten Freunde und ihre einzigen Freunde, die Lara Croft hatte. Klar, sie hatte noch einen Haufen Bekanntschaften zu anderen Leuten aber mit keinem dieser, meist älteren Herren, Bekanntschaften würde Lara freiwillig ein Abenteuer unternehmen. Und ihr jetziges Abenteuer führte sie Mexiko. Morgen würden sie aufbrechen. Sie freute sich schon, endlich den verfluchten Schatz von Kortes in den Händen zu halten. Oder wenigstens den Teil der _nicht_ verflucht war. Sie war darauf gestoßen, als sie mit Chase in _Fluch der Karibik _mit Johnny Depp gewesen war. Danach hatte sie sich der Forschung nach diesem Schatz verschrieben und hatte tatsächlich, nachdem sie beinah aufgegeben hatte, was gefunden. Dort müsste es sein, da war Lara Croft sich sicher. „Wow, Lara Croft du hast zu viel Geld Mädchen...", Sara blickte sich um in dem renovierten Hof: „...könntest mir ruhig mal was spenden Schätzchen."

„Du hast gesagt du brauchst mein Geld nicht, Süße.", erinnerte Lara Croft ihre Freundin, die sich daraufhin die Handfläche vor die Stirn schlug und: „Mist!", murmelte. Chase grinste breit wie ein Clown aus diesen Horrorzirkussen und gesellte sich an Laras Seite. Dann gingen sie auf die große Doppeltür zu: „Sesam öffne dich.", schnalzte Sara mit der Zunge: „Ich wette das geht hier." „Nö.", wehrte sich Lara: „Das geht ganz altmodisch: Mit Schlüssel.", sie schloss die Tür auf und ließ ihre Freunde eintreten. „_Lux_!", rief Lara etwas lauter. Und in der dunklen Eingangshalle, die trotz der großen Frontfenster beinah komplett in Finsternis lag, entflammten antike Kronleuchter. Es war ein Computer, der im ganzen Haus arbeitete und auf Begriffe wie _Lux, Ignis, Aqua _und so was hörte. Insgesamt waren zehn Aktionen mit dem Gerät verbunden. Wasser für Dusche usw., Feuer für Kamin, Licht im Haus, Öffnen des Waffenschrankes, Musik im Haus, anschmeißen der Finnischen Sauna und ähnliches. Sie hatte keine Kosten gescheut, als sie das Haus beinah einer modischen Komplettrenovierung unterzogen hatte. Sie mochte zwar diesen düsteren Holzstil, den Croft Manor bisher verkörpert hatte, aber sie brauchte frische Farbe in ihrem Haus. Seit den Ereignissen mit Von Croy, ihrem Mentor, hatte Lara sich stark verändert. Und die Ereignisse zwischen Ägypten und Von Croy wollte sie gar nicht erst erwähnen. All das hatte nicht nur ihren Kleiderschrank wandeln lassen, sondern auch ihre Seele. Lara schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Sie dachte in letzter Zeit beinah nur noch daran, aber sie sollte es besser nicht. Sie musste sich auf ihren Job konzentrieren. Sie durfte nicht versagen. Immerhin war ihr Vertrauen in die CIA und ähnliches noch lange nicht komplett wiederhergestellt. „Musik.", rief Lara und ein klassisches Bachstück ertönte mit einer Verzögerung von sechs Sekunden, in denen der Computer die Stimme auffing, analysierte und den Befehl zu ordnete. Nur Lara Croft war zu solchen Befehlen fähig. „Mist verdammter.", zischte Sara dann: „Ich hab vergessen mir einen Helm mitzunehmen, damit ich mit den Schädel nicht an diesem schicken Marmor aufschlage, wenn ich vor Staunen in Ohnmacht falle." „Ich schätze dieser orientalische Teppich hier würde deine größten Verletzungen abfangen.", sagte Lara ironisch. „Ich will ja nicht drängeln, aber könnten wir vielleicht endlich zum Geschäft kommen, bevor die Spätnachrichten kommen?", Chase schlang seine Arme um die Hüften der beiden schönen Frauen an seiner Seite und lächelte. „Viel lieber würde ich die Bude sehen.", Sara stieß ihm spielerisch in Rippen. Chase überlegte kurz und wie jedes Männerhirn dachte er super verworren, so dass keine Frau es nachvollziehen konnte. Hausbesichtigung führte zu Lara und Sara, Lara und Sara führten zu wunderhübsch, wunderhübsch führte zu Zeitvertreib, Zeitvertreib führte zu Gefallen tun...bis er schließlich, wie jeder Mann, irgendwann bei dem Wort Sex ankam. Doch Chase konnte auch anders, er dachte nicht immer nur daran, denn er vertrat Vorurteile niemals. Genauso wie das Frauen und Autofahren Vorurteil, wenn man Lara Croft sah, dann war es vergessen.

Also nickte Chase nur zustimmend und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine länglichen Haare. Und dann ließ er sich –zum zweiten Mal- von Lara durch ihr Anwesen führen.

Als sie schließlich dann nach zehn Minuten wieder in der Eingangshalle waren, war Sara ziemlich perplex. „Okay. Gehen wir in die Bibliothek, dort hab ich etwas schönes vorbereitet.", erklärte die Schatzjägerin und führte ihre beiden Freunde ins Zweite Stockwerk, wo sie einen der größten Räume von Croft Manor betraten. Früher einmal hatte Lara hier einen Trainingsraum gehabt, aber jetzt war hier die Bibliothek mit den Privatwerken, den Tagebüchern ihres Vaters und Großvaters, den ganzen Sammlungen antiker Schriften und Rollen und natürlich Laras eigenen Werken, die sie über den Sudan und andere Kulturen verfasst hatte. Auf dem College war Laras Fachgebiet der Sudan gewesen, doch seit sie mit Von Croy und seiner Firma, der _Von Croy Industries, _zu tun hatte, war ihr Fachgebiet umfassender geworden. Zuerst Afrika, dann die Südsee Inseln, dann Australien und irgendwann hatte sie die ganze Welt. Sogar in der Antarktis hatte Lara schon geforscht, obwohl ums Überleben gekämpft wohl passender wäre. Sie hoffte doch, dass sie dorthin niemals wieder musste. Genauso wie Ägypten, dem Land der Pharaonen.

Die Bibliothek an sich war ein wundervoller Ort, den Lara extra nicht umgeräumt hatte, während der Renovierung. Er stand im starken Kontrast zu den hellen Holztönen im Rest des Hauses, denn die Wände waren aus Kirschholz. Die Bücherregale standen in einer Reihe und füllten den großen Raum aus. In der Mitte blieb ein breiter Gang übrig, der mit einigen Vitrinen, in denen Lara antike Bücher, wie die erste Bibel, das Buch der Dämonen, dass sie in Irland gefunden hatte (mit 16) und natürlich das Tagebuch Von Croys.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein echter Monet und nahm eine große Fläche der Wand ein. Links davon führte eine Wendeltreppe hinauf zu einer Galerie, wo ein Haufen anderer Werke standen, alle Chronologisch oder Alphabetisch geordnet. Vor dem Monet hing im Moment ein weißes Tuch aus feinster Seide. Davor stand ein Beamer, der an einen summenden Laptop angeschlossen war und dann noch zwei Ohrensessel, die eigentlich um einen kleinen Tisch standen, der allerdings im Moment bei Seite geräumt worden war. „Setzt euch doch.", Lara wies ihren beiden Freunden den Weg mit einer Handbewegung, die flüssig in ein Handstreich durch das Haar überging. Weiter unten öffnete die Hand ihren geflochtenen Pferdeschwanz und dann wühlte sie die Haare auf, damit sich der Zopf löste. Lara hatte wunderschönes Haar, dass in leichten Wellen einwenig wirr vom Kopf abstand. Als sich schließlich das Publikum niedergelassen hatte, räusperte sich Lara in bester College Professormanier. Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf sie und sie schaltete den Beamer ein. Ein Bild von Mexiko erschien an der Wand: „Das ist Mexiko und Südkalifornien wie wir es heute kennen, richtig?", ein weiteres Bild erschien: „Das ist Mexiko zur Zeit von Kolumbus Entdeckungsreise. Und hier.", sie wies auf einen Fleck, wo heute der Golf von Kalifornien lag: „Liegt unser Tempel, der zu Kolumbus Zeiten von einem Erdbeben vernichtet worden ist." „Vernichtet?", Sara runzelte die Stirn. „Na ja, also er ging unter, so wie der Tempel der Luna.", erklärte Lara. „Ist ja alles schön und gut Red, aber wie und was?", Chase lehnte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne. „Chase, du kennst mich. Ich schaff das. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage: Den Schatz von Kortes.", sie stoppte, als sie Chase überraschten Blick sah: „Ja, ihn gibt es wirklich. Ich bin in einem von Werners Büchern auf eine Theorie gestoßen, die besagt, dass dort irgendwo auch Atlantis liegen soll."

„Atlantis?", jetzt war Saras Interesse geweckt. „Ja, allerdings fand ich keinerlei Hinweise auf eine Stadt unter dem Meer an diesem Fleck, außerdem hab ich Atlantis schon gefunden.", Lara biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „Deshalb grub ich tiefer und fand heraus, dass dort ein versunkener Tempel liegt."

„Und wie kommst du auf diesen Fluch-der-Karibik-Märchenschatz?"

„Na ja, ebenfalls durch Lesen Chase.", konterte Lara kokett. Sie blickte sich kurz um, dann wieder zu Chase: „Okay. Das war meine Erklärung. Und jetzt lasst uns Teetrinken."

Surrey, England

Croft Manor Außenanlage

15. August 2004

23:15 Uhr

Söldner in England zu bekommen war beinah ein Akt des Unmöglichen. Sheffield stand draußen vor den Toren des Anwesens dieser Croft und blickte durch ein Fernglas in eins der Fenster. Lara hatte ihn abgewiesen. Sheffield wurde nie abgewiesen und er wusste das Lara Croft nie einen Auftrag ablehnte, es sei denn sie hatte besseres vor. Also musste er herausfinden was es war. Die Söldner hatten einen einfachen Job. Rein, möglichst keinen umlegen, Dateien sichern und Raus.

Das würde Sheffield ja auch selbst machen, doch wozu hatte er Profis? Er lächelte. Eigentlich gab er sich nicht mit so was ab, doch sein neues Hobby war nun mal das Antike, also wollte er möglichst viel für sich. Schon früher hatte man ihn einen Verbrecher geschimpft, damals als er noch Anwalt gewesen war. Er war es zwar noch immer, doch das war eher eine Tarnung für seine neuen Machenschaften. Peter Sheffield lächelte, während der Anführer seiner zwölf Mann starken Crew den Befehl erteilte auszuschwärmen und der Anwalt sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. Er rauchte nicht, doch das war der beste Moment um damit anzufangen. Die Croft würde schon wissen, was es hieß sich mit einem Sheffield anzulegen.

Surrey, England

Croft Manor Innen

15. August 2004

23:17 Uhr

Lara wurde von dem penetranten _Piep, piep, piep..._ ihrer Alarmanlage geweckt. „Blöder Wecker.", zischte sie verschlafen, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass es gar nicht ihr Wecker war. „Scheiße.", sofort war sie hellwach und ein Schub von Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Arterien. Ihr Computer war automatisch angesprungen und sie hatte nun den Blick auf die Sechszehn Überwachungskameras im und außerhalb dieses Anwesens. Sie sah, wie ein Dutzend Männer versuchte sich den Weg über ihren Zaun zu bahnen. Warum Lara sich keine blutrünstigen Dobermänner hielt stellte sie sich grade selber. Dann kam ihr die Antwort. Da Marco Bartolli welche gehabt hatte und diese sie auf ihrem Anwesen beinah gefressen hatten. Sie verließ den Rechner und stürmte durch das Zimmer zu ihrer privaten Waffenkammer. Das war nicht der erste Überfall auf ihr Haus, doch dieses Mal war dahinter keine feste Absicht zu sehen, so dass Lara nur noch wütender wurde. Die Waffenkammer öffnete sich und Lara griff nach ihrem Waffenholster, dass sie sich um den weißen Satinpyjama schnallte und eine Schrotflinte, die sie sich mit einem Gurt auf den Rücken spannte. Jetzt war sie wieder die Kriegeramazone und sie war entschlossen diese Männer von ihrem Anwesen zu vertreiben. Das konnte blutig werden, nur gut das Winston im Moment außer Haus war.

Die Schatzjägerin stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer und eilte den langen Flur hinab, der sie zu Chase bringen würde. Dieser schlief wahrscheinlich immer noch, obwohl die Alarmanlage immer lauter heulte. Doch dann erstarb sie. „Lux.", Lara war nicht überrascht, als der Computer nicht ansprang. Die Männer waren Profis. Als sie Chase Zimmer erreichte, trat sie die Tür mit einer geschickten Drehung auf. Keine Zeit um nach dem Griff zu greifen. Chase schrak auf und schloss sofort die richtigen Schlüsse. Mit einem geschickten Handgriff zog er einen Revolver unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und dann tauchte auch Sara endlich auf. Ihr rechter Arm glühte in einem mystischen Orange. Doch Lara war nicht mehr überrascht, denn es war die Witchblade, ihre kleine Freundin. „Was ist hier los?", wollte sie wissen. „Männer, bewaffnet. Zwölf.", gab Lara kurz bekannt und dann stürmten sie, Chase in Boxershorts, Sara in String und BH und Lara in einem weißen Pyjama hin zur Eingangshalle. Dort hockten sie sich hin und die Schatzjägerin zog ihre beiden Schätze. Chase legte seine Waffe an und auch Sara zielte mit dem Handschuh nach der Eingangstür.

Doch es passierte nichts. „Sie müssen von irgendw...", Lara stockte, als ihr jemand plötzlich die Mündung eines Maschinengewehrs an den Kopf hielt: „...o anders kommen." „Waffen fallen lassen.", zischte der vorderste, der Lara bedrohte, und sie gehorchte sofort. Ließ die Pistolen fallen. Dann tat es auch Chase ihr gleich. Doch Sara tat nichts. „Waffe runter.", zischte ein anderer und lud demonstrativ seine Waffe durch. „Geht nicht.", Saras Körper glühte noch stärker und die Männer schritten zurück. Plötzlich fiel Sara durch den Boden, als wäre sie ein Geist und landete unten. „Scheiße, was zur Hölle ist das?", brüllte der große mit der Maske: „Verfolgt sie." Vier Männer lösten sich von der Gruppe und rannten die Stufen hinab. Lara nutzte den Moment, in dem die anderen abgelenkt waren und griff nach ihren Waffen, stieß durch die Gruppe der Männer. Chase folgte ihr, allerdings ohne Waffe. Und während sie um die Biegung rannte schoss sie auf die restlichen und traf einen am Rücken, der mit einem Schrei zusammenbrach und starb. „Schießt.", Lara hörte wie Kugeln sich in die Wand bohrten, doch Chase und sie waren bereits die anderen Stufen hinabgerannt und rannten wieder durch die Eingangshalle, allerdings dieses Mal im Erdgeschoss. Lara hob ihre Waffen und schoss im Rennen, traf den Revolver des Grabräubers, der daraufhin hinab segelte. Die anderen Kugeln trafen zwei Männer in den Schienbeinen oder ließen das Holz des Geländers splittern. Dann wurde das Feuer eröffnet, doch sie waren bereits unter dem Bogen und rannten nun durch das Esszimmer. „Argh.", sie hörte die Entladung von knisternder Energie und sah, wie ein Mann –ziemlich verkohlt- durch die hintere Tür barst. Dort stand Sara, mit drei weiteren Soldaten ringend. Lara hob eine ihrer Waffen und feuerte einen über den Haufen, der in Saras Rücken stand.

Die Polizistin erlegte die anderen beiden in Rekordzeit und sie rannten weiter davon, hinein ins große Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich Rücken an Rücken aufstellten, um alle Türen im Blick zu haben. Doch als niemand kam wurde Lara einwenig misstrauisch. „Lux?", es war eher eine Frage, doch das Licht erstrahlte. „Sie sind weg.", stellte Chase fest, der schnell geschaltet hatte. „Was wollten die eigentlich hier?", Sara ließ sich auf der weißen Couch nieder und seufzte, der magische Handschuh schrumpfte, bis er nur noch ein Armreif war.

Die Archäologin legte die Stirn in Falten: „Weiß ich nicht." „Vielleicht ist das ja ihre Art von: Hallo.", scherzte Chase. „Möglich.", Lara dachte kurz nach: „Oder jemand wusste von unserer neusten Unternehmung."

„Woher? Wir haben doch noch gar nichts geborgen, oder?", Sara war genauso verwirrt wie die anderen. „Lasst uns nachsehen.", Lara schob ihre Pistolen zurück in die Holster und schritt in Richtung Eingangshalle. Sara folgte ihr, während Chase zurückblieb: „Ich sehe mal in der Schatzkammer nach, vielleicht waren sie ja hinter dem Croft Vermögen her?" „Mach das.", rief Lara und wand sich dann an ihre Busenfreundin: „Sieh du in der Bibliothek nach, ich sehe solange nach den Artefakten." Pezinni nickte und eilte die Stufen hinauf, während Lara sich ihren Weg zurück zur Eingangshalle bahnte. Dann hielt sie Mittendrin an und zog einen Perserteppich zurück. Darunter lag eine Falltür, die allerdings nicht aussah, als wäre sie beschädigt worden. Doch man konnte nie wissen, also entriegelte sie das Stimmenidentifikationsschloss und die Falltür glitt auf, eröffnete den Blick auf eine kurze Marmortreppe. Vorsichtig stieg sie hinab und schaltete das Licht ein. Vor ihr lag jetzt eine große Kammer, mit vielen Vitrinen voll mit Vasen, Dolchen, Münzen, Rüstungen, Knochen und Masken. Das war ihre Artefakte Kammer, die sie eröffnet hatte, seit sie sich die Iris von Werner Von Croy geholt hatte. Ihre wichtigsten Stücke waren in der Mitte in einer runden Vitrine, die auch erleuchtet war, aufgestellt. Der Scion, der Dolch von Xian, die Iris und die vier Meteoritensplitter. Die Rüstung des Horus und die Splitter der Lux Veritatis hatte sie nicht mehr, da sie zerstört worden waren. Doch damit war ihre Sammlung von mächtigen Artefakten noch lange nicht abgeschlossen. Und während sie durch die Halle streifte und mit der Hand über ihre Artefakte strich erinnerte sie sich an alle ihre Abenteuer.

Sie hatte viel erlebt, seit sie zum ersten Mal in Von Croys Vorlesung gewesen war. Ihre Hand blieb auf einem Stück das sie in Leder gewickelt hatte, stecken. Es war das Sonnenamulett. Damals war sie noch junge 18 gewesen, als sie zusammen mit einer guten Freundin dieses Artefakt gehoben hatte. Sie erinnerte sich gut, an die Schatulle, die sie entdeckt hatte und wie ihre Freundin verbrannt war, als sie das Amulett mit bloßer Hand berührt hatte. Lara hatte es gewusst, doch ihre Warnung kam zu spät. „Wow, cool, sieh mal Lara.", hatte sie gesagt und schon hatte sie das Stück Metall berührt. Seitdem leuchtete es wie die Sonne, so dass Lara es in einem Stück Leder aufbewahrte, damit das Licht gedämpft wurde und damit niemand anderes verbrannte.

Schließlich riss Chase sie aus den Gedanken: „Hey Red. Sie haben deinen Laptop mitgehen lassen." „Was?", Lara sah ihren Freund in der Tür stehen, wie er sie besorgt ansah. Sein sonst freches Gesicht war vollkommen Ernst: „Ist alles okay?" „Wie?", erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie geweint hatte: „Doch, alles bestens. Ich hab mich nur gerade an etwas unschönes erinnert." „Melanie?", wollte Chase wissen, als er sah worauf Laras Hand ruhte. Sie nickte und schritt auf ihn zu. „Du weißt das du keine Schuld trägst, oder?", hakte Chase nach. Sie nickte und schritt auf ihn zu, ließ sich in den Arm nehmen und weinte.  
Chase reagierte sofort und schlang seine Arme trostspendend um sie. Und so standen sie da, bis Laras Tränen versiegt waren und Sara sie gefunden hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Nun gut, dass war mein drittes Kapitel. Eigentlich sollte es hier schon richtig losgehen, doch ich fand das es noch zu früh sei. Also hab ich dieses Kapitel noch eingefügt. Aber es wird alles noch spannender, versprochen...

Yr-Is-ddwfn


	4. Das Geheimnis der Azteken

Okay, ab geht's...eine Frage noch an meine Leser(innen): Was ist eigentlich mit Chase Caver in dem Comic passiert? Wo ist er hin? Wieso ist er nicht mehr da?

Vier

Golf von Kalifornien, Mexiko

Auf hoher See

17. August 2004

08:44 Uhr

Lara gähnte, als sie erwachte. Es war noch ziemlich früh und die Sonne brannte schon durch die Dachfenster ihrer Kajüte. Sie waren gestern Abend hinaus aufs Meer gefahren, in einer gemieteten Jacht, die viel von Laras Reisekapital verschluckt hatte. Doch sie war es wert. Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Chase trat ein: „Morgen Sweetheart." Lara warf ihm ein Spitzbübisches Grinsen zu: „Morgen." Eine steile Falte erschien auf ihrer Stirn, als Chase dort grinsend stehen blieb. „Was ist?", wollte er wissen. „Na ja, ich bin nackt. Wäre toll wenn du dich wegdrehen oder rausgehen könntest, damit ich mich anziehen kann.", erklärte die Schatzjägerin. „Och Red, du bist gemein.", Chase wand sich meckernd ab und Lara kicherte. „Du hättest deinen Spaß haben können, aber du hast es versaut.", sie warf ihre Decke zurück und schritt zu dem Kleiderschrank. Ein kurzer Blick nach links zeigte ihr, dass Chase immer noch wegsah. Also zog sie schnell ihre Unterwäsche an und dann eine Jeanshotpants und ein weißes Tanktop. „Kannst schauen.", sagte Lara schließlich. Doch als Chase sich nicht umdrehte, wurde sie misstrauisch, dann sah sie den Spiegel, der gegenüber ihrem Zimmer hing und wo sich Chase Grinsen spiegelte. „Boar.", er begann zu lachen und rannte davon, als sie ihn mit erhobenen Fäusten jagte. Sara sprang geschockt bei Seite und lächelte dann, als sie sah wie die zwei auf Deck stürmten. Dann seufzte sie und folgte den beiden nach oben. Die Sonne brannte schon jetzt erbarmungslos vom Himmel hinab und es würde noch heißer werden. Doch wenigstens war über dem größten Teil des Decks eine weiße Plane gespannt, so dass die Sonne ferngehalten wurde.

Als Sara das Deck betrat, stand Lara vor ihrer Computerkonsole und blickte auf den Bildschirm: „Das ist unmöglich." Sara runzelte die Stirn und schritt neben sie. Seit der Zeit, als sie Lara Croft kannte, hatte sie nie gehört, dass sie _unmöglich_ sagte, geschweige denn dachte. Für Lara war so gut wie nichts unmöglich. Also musste es sich hier um was ernstes handeln. „Was ist los?", wollte sie dann wissen. Lara grunzte angewidert und deutete auf den Radar: „Hier sind weitere Schiffe. Fünf Stück." „Wie ist denn das möglich?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Laptop? Wahrscheinlich wurden die Informationen veröffentlicht.", Lara kniff wütend die Augen zusammen und sah auf das Meer hinaus. Tatsächlich waren dort noch weitere Schiffe zu sehen: „Wir müssen sofort tauchen. Mittags werden es nur noch mehr Schiffe." Chase kam wutschnaubend auf die beiden Frauen zu: „Seht ihr das? Die tauchen in unserem Gewässer. Das ist unser verdammter Schatz." „Chase du kennst mich. Ich werde mir diesen Schatz holen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wo wir tauchen sollen.", beruhigte ihn die Grabräuberin. Doch es half nicht viel, denn sie war nicht minder wütend. Eine weiße Jacht steuerte direkt auf sie zu und Lara sah, nachdem sie das Fernglas angehoben hatte, dass dieses Schiff der _Sheffield Productions _gehörte. Blöder Anwalt.

Und Sheffield stand vorne an der Reling und winkte ihr, ebenfalls durch ein Fernglas blickend, zu. Lara hob ihren Mittelfinger als Antwort. „Er war's.", zischte sie, als sie das Fernglas wieder senkte: „Dieser Bastard. Er ist eingebrochen und hat den Laptop geklaut." „Woher weißt du das?", wollte Chase wissen.

„Wer schippert schon als Anwalt in Kalifornien rum, nachdem ihn seine Klientin abgewiesen hat?", stellte Lara die Gegenfrage. „Ein Idiot!", schlug Sara vor. Doch Lara konnte nicht darüber lachen, die Sache war einfach so ätzend. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl bloß ein. Wäre er ein Archäologe, dann könnte sie es noch akzeptieren, doch er war Bürokrat und noch dazu ein verdammt lausiger. „Chase. An die Tauchsonde.", befahl Lara: „Sara du übernimmst das Steuer.", sie stoppte: „Und ich werde Sheffield einen Anstandsbesuch abstatten." Chase und Sara nickten und Lara begann damit das kleine Schlauchboot zu lösen. Als es ins Wasser platschte, sprang sie hinterher. Schnell zog sie sich hinauf und fuhr dann los. Und während sie sich dem Schiff dieses Mistkerls näherte, gingen ihr so manche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Unter anderem auch welche, die mit Mord zu tun hatten. Dummerweise lagen ihre beiden Pistolen noch an Deck ihrer eigenen Jacht.

Sheffield erwartete sie schon mit einem breiten Grinsen. Lara funkelte ihn böse an und ließ sich von zwei starken Mexikanern an Bord helfen. Dann schritt sie ohne Umwege zum Chef dieser Veranstaltung: „Was zur Hölle soll dieses Theater?" „Welches Theater? Ich erfuhr von einem Freund, dass sie auf der Jagd sind nach einem Schatz. Und ich, als ihr größter Fan, musste einfach dabei sein. Tee?", mit seiner Arroganten Art trieb er Lara beinah zur Verzweiflung. „Lassen sie den Blödsinn. Ich weiß das sie den Auftrag gaben meine Villa zu attackieren. Sie haben Sechs Männer verloren, wussten sie das?"

„Die Männer sind mir egal, Croft. Aber erinnern sie sich doch daran, wie sie meine Villa ausraubten.", entgegnete er. Tatsächlich stimmte es, was dieser Mann da sprach. Sie hatte sich damals zu seinem Sommeranwesen in der Toskana begeben, um einen Stein zu bergen, den er sich illegal erkauft hatte. Jetzt lag der Stein im Britischen Nationalmuseum. „Okay, sie haben Recht. Aber das gibt ihnen nicht das Recht meine nächsten Ziele an die Öffentlichkeit zu verkaufen.", herrschte die Archäologin ihn an. „Bitte Miss Croft, nicht so laut.", blöde Tunte: „Es war mein großes Recht das zu tun, denn nirgends war ein Patent oder ähnliches. Außerdem riss man mir diese Infos aus den Händen wie ein neues Videospiel." Lara schnaubte und ihre Nasenflügel bebten vor Zorn. Am liebsten würde sie diesem Kerl eine Abreibung verpassen, die es in sich hatte. Aber die Männer an Bord würden sie schneller überwältigt haben, als sie bis drei zählen konnte. Was das anging, so waren mexikanische Söldner doch sehr zuverlässig.

„Nerven sie nicht rum.", war alles was Lara einfiel: „Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass mir so ein Lackaffe die Infos klaut. Wissen sie wie lange mich die Suche nach all diesen Information und wie viel Geld mich das alles gekostet hat?"

„Nein.", war alles was er darauf erwiderte, dann blickte er an ihr vorbei: „Pedro, Miss Croft möchte gehen. Begleiten sie die Frau doch bitte zu ihrem _Schlauchboot._" Argh, Lara war wütend. Aber sie protestierte nicht, als sie von dem Mann grob am Arm gepackt wurde und zu ihrem Boot bugsiert wurde. Dann verließ sie die Jacht und schwor sich, dass sie lieber sterben würde, als Peter Sheffield den Schatz zu überlassen. Ein Versprechen, dass Peter Sheffield nur zu gerne erfüllen würde.

„Wir haben ihn.",

reif Sara, als Lara wieder an Bord war. Sheffields Schiff hatte gerade abgedreht, weswegen jetzt die beste Zeit war, um ungesehen zu tauchen. „Stoppt die Motoren. Sara und ich gehen runter.", erklärte Lara ihren Plan.

„Und ich?", Chase wirkte enttäuscht. „Du musst hier bleiben, und den Eindruck erwecken, dass wir noch an Bord sind. Tu irgendwas sinnloses, okay?", flüsterte Lara, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass Sheffield sie hören würde. Denn hier waren keinerlei Wanzen. Dann ging sie mit ihrer Freundin hinab, ins Innere des Schiffes. Die Luft, die in diesem Raum eingeschlossen worden war, reichte aus, um die Taucherausrüstung hier zu verstauen und außerdem konnte man so ungesehen von Bord gehen, so dass Sheffield keine Ahnung haben würde. „Wo ist die Ruine?", wollte Lara wissen, als sie sich in den Hautengen Taucheranzug zwängte. Sara tat es ihr gleich: „Etwas dreißig Grad südlich von hier. Wir haben eine Säule gefunden."

„Säule? Das ist untypisch für Azteken.", sinnierte Lara Croft. Vorsichtig, damit keine Haare eingeklemmt wurden, schloss sie den Reisverschluss an ihrem Anzug und half Sara bei ihrem. Dann stieg sie ins kühle Nass und schnallte sich Sauerstoffflaschen und ein Wasserdichtes Pistolenholster um. „Vielleicht war es auch keine Säule.", Sara hatte ihre Flasche ebenfalls übergezogen und schob sich nun die Taucherbrille über den Kopf. Dann, als Lara und sie fertig waren, tauchten sie hinab.

Das Wasser war Recht warm, während sie immer tiefer hinab tauchten. Sie konnte in der Ferne, in dem dunklen Wasser, einige andere Taucher sehen, so wie Haie und andere Fische. Doch die Haie in diesen Gewässern waren meist ungefährlich. Aber Lara hatte Erfurcht vor diesen Wesen, die ihr das Leben in Ägypten, sowie während ihres Tauchganges zur Maria Doria schwer gemacht hatten. Sie mochte das Wasser, mochte wie es an ihrem Körper vorbei zog. Weswegen sie des Öfteren Tauchabenteuer den üblichen bevorzugte. Es war einfach wie fliegen, wenn man durch das kühle Nass glitt. Und immer wenn sie hier war, begann sie die Fische zu beneiden, die dieses Element zu ihrem Lebensraum auserkoren hatten.

Je tiefer sie tauchten, umso dunkler und kälter wurde das Wasser, aber Lara genoss es. Es war einfach der Moment, indem man frei sein konnte. Außer man wurde gerade von Mini U-Booten mit Torpedos beschossen. Sie hatte diese Erfahrung gemacht, während sie mit einem Atom U-Boot nach dem Speer des Schicksals gesucht hatte. Sergej Michailovs Männer waren ihr damals auf den Fersen gewesen. Aber dieses Ereignis hatten Lara nicht abgeschreckt, nein, es hatte sie nur mehr darauf erpicht wieder ins kühle Nass zu steigen. Das war jetzt drei Jahre her und Lara hatte die Zeit genutzt und hatte professionelle Tauchstunden genommen. Und dann kam der Grund des Meeres in Sicht. Und Lara sah, was Sara gemeint hatte mit _Säule_. Es war ein länglicher Steinquader mit dem Durchmesser eines Baumes. Mit Gebärdensprache wand sich Lara an ihre Freundin: „Lass uns jetzt mal nach dem Einstieg suchen." Sara machte das O.K. Zeichen und sie tauchten zu der _Säule _hin.

Nach einer gründlichen Inspektion der Oberfläche ließ sich allerdings nichts finden und Lara war der Verzweiflung nah. Sie hatte auf den Satellitenbildern deutlich gesehen, dass hier unten ein Tempel von der Größe ihres Anwesens sein musste. Aber hier war nur Sand, Stein und Müll. Und natürlich unendlich viel Wasser. Frustriert und vor Kälte schlotternd schlug Lara mit der Faust gegen dieses Gebilde. Das Wasser mittlerweile war keineswegs angenehm. Es war verdammt kalt.

Plötzlich brach das oberste Stück der Säule ab und fiel zu Boden. Als nächstes erzitterte der Meeresgrund so stark, dass Lara es sogar noch im Wasser spüren konnte. „Was ist los?", wollte Sara mit Handzeichen wissen. „Fragst die Falsche.", entgegnete sie, obwohl es richtig übersetzt eigentlich: „Die Falsche, fragst.", heißen müssen, da in der Gebärdensprache die Verben nach hinten kamen. Dann ging die Erschütterung auf die Säule über und diese sank langsam in den Boden und verschwand dort. Was zurück blieb war ein Loch und ein plötzlich aufkommender Sog, von dem Lara und Sara erfasst wurden und zusammen in die Tiefe gerissen wurden. Panik stieg in ihr auf.

Chase spürte die Erschütterung in Form von starkem Wellengang, der in Küstennähe wahrscheinlich zu Vier Meter hohen Wellen ansteigen würde. Die große Jacht schwankte, als die Wellen unter ihr hinweg schossen und Chase musste sich festhalten, um nicht auf dem Hintern zu landen. Seit Lara und Sara abgetaucht waren, waren gerade mal vierzehn Minuten vergangen und schon langweilte er sich zu Tode. Er wäre zu gerne mit getaucht, aber seine Aufgabe hier war wichtig. Also tat er so, als wische er den Boden, lese ein Buch und überprüfe die Apparate, während an der Tür zum Unterdeck ein _Bitte leise_ Schild hing. Es sollte den Eindruck wecken, dass die Mädels schliefen. Sie wollten nicht das dieser Sheffield ihnen auf die Schliche kam.

Einer genauen Überprüfung würde seine Arbeit nicht standhalten, da er keine seiner Aktionen lange genug durchführte, um Überzeugend zu wirken. Außer mit dem Jagdmesser auf dem Deck kritzeln konnte er gut. Denn das drückte sowohl Aktion, als auch Langeweile aus. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Sein Blick fiel hinaus aufs Meer und auf die dort treibenden Schiffe. Sheffields war auch dort, etwas abseits von den anderen. Vielleicht waren ja auch die Mädels auf einer falschen Fährte? Doch eines der Mädels war Lara Croft, die wohl tougheste und coolste Person die Chase jemals treffen und lieben durfte. Er dachte an all diese Tage zurück, als Lara und er noch ein Paar gewesen waren. Damals war sein Haar noch länger und sein Grinsen noch hinterhältiger gewesen. Lara war damals gerade mal zwanzig gewesen, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Sie war schon damals wunderschön gewesen, als noch nicht so viel Erfahrung sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Doch diese Erfahrung machte Lara von mal zu mal noch viel attraktiver auf ihn. Chase biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr, aber wenigstens durften sie noch befreundet sein, denn Chase hätte es eigentlich nicht verdient. Er hatte sie damals ins Las Vegas derbe über den Tisch gezogen, er hatte Angst gehabt, als er einen Haufen _ihres_ Geldes beim Wetten verloren hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er die Schulden zurückgezahlt und sie waren wieder fest befreundet, aber jedes Mal, wenn Chase ihr näher kommen wollte, wich sie aus.

Über diese Gedanken hätte er das Brecheisen beinah nicht mehr in dem Computerbildschirm gesehen, das von hinten auf ihn niedersauste. Blitzschnell warf er sich zur Seite und hörte, wie das Brecheisen den Bildschirm traf und dieser explodierte. Der Mann, der ihn geschlagen hatte zuckte nun krampfhaft, als die Elektrizität auf ihn überging und ihn tötete. Chase konnte noch sieben weitere Männer neben ihm und vier sah er durch das große Glasdach unter seinen Füßen. Shit, warum hatte er sie nicht bemerkt? Wahrscheinlich wieder Söldner von diesem Sheffield. Bevor die anderen sieben ihren Schock überwunden hatten, stürmte Chase davon und hörte, wie Kugeln einer MP 5 das Glas des Daches zerspringen und wahrscheinlich einen tödlichen Splitterhagel auf die darunter liegenden schicken würde.

Schnell rannte er zur Eingangstür und stieß diese im Laufen mit der Schulter auf. Sein Schwung katapultierte ihn weiter, direkt in die Arme eines überraschten Söldners. Der Gegner wurde brutal gegen die Wand geschleudert und sackte zusammen. Chase konnte nicht sagen, ob er tot war. Aber das war ihm auch egal. Mit flinken Fingern löste er die MP 5 von der Schlaufe und eilte weiter ins Innere der Jacht. Sein Weg führte vorbei an dem Wohnraum mit dem zerschossenen Glasdach. Und tatsächlich lagen dort zwei Wachen, in deren Körper ein ganzer Haufen Rasiermesserscharfer Splitter steckte. Chase musste grinsen und sprintete durch den Wohnraum, in der Erwartung von oben Schüsse zu hören. Doch es kamen keine. Stattdessen hörte er wie einer etwas auf spanisch rief.

Dann riss er die hintere Tür auf und starrte in den Lauf einer Colt Python in den Händen von Peter Sheffield. Der Mann grinste dämonisch und zischte: „Waffe fallen lassen." Das tat Chase auch. Und dann drängten sich die Söldner, die Chase nicht zum Opfer gefallen waren zu ihm und legten ihm Handschellen an.

„Mister...", Peter Sheffields überlegte: „...Crofts Freund will uns unbedingt zur Ruine begleiten. Was denkt ihr?"

Die Söldner lachten laut und dann verstummten sie, als Sheffield eine Geste mit der Hand machte: „Ich denke wir nehmen ihn mit. Pedro, pass auf unsere Geisel auf. Und sollte er versuchen zu fliehen, dann schneiden wir ihm doch einfach die Kehle durch." Chase schluckte einen dicken Kloß runter.

Golf von Kalifornien, Mexiko

Unterwasserruine der Azteken

17.August 2004

09:06 Uhr

Lara erwachte in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Ihr erster Griff ging zu ihrer Hüfte, wo sie ein halbes Dutzend Magnesiumfackeln befestigt hatte und entzündete eine davon. Dann sah sie sich um. Sie war im Inneren des Tempels. Vor ihr eine große Statur eines Mannes, dann viele Stufen und Symbole an den Wänden. Sie sah sich weiter um. Zur Hälfte lag sie noch im Wasser und sie sah, dass es der einzige Eingang zu diesem Tempel war. Sara lag neben ihr, noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Und durch einige Risse floss Wasser in kleineren und größeren Rinnsalen zu Boden. Es war erstaunlich, wie ein Tempel diesem Wasserdruck standhalten konnte. Aber der hier schaffte es. Sie erhob sich, entzündete noch eine weitere Fackel und legte diese neben Sara hin, dann schritt sie einwenig in den Tempel hinein, sah sich die Schriftzeichen an. Doch es waren keine Zeichen, die von den Azteken genutzt wurden. Das letzt mal, als sie diese Linien gesehen hatte war in..._der Area 51_. Damals hatte sie das im Inneren eines UFOs gesehen. Linien, die grünlich schimmerten.

Lara schauderte. Es waren doch keine Aliens, die diesen Tempel hier bauten, oder? Vielleicht war es ja wie auf den Südseeinseln, die Lara vor einem Jahr besucht hatte? Das dort lebende Volk hatte auch an Wesen von einem anderen Stern geglaubt, die sie als Götter verehrten. Mit einem hatte Lara sogar kämpfen müssen. Das würde die Gerücht erklären, die immer wieder aufkamen. Ja, die Azteken hatten ihre Hochkultur mit Hilfe von außerirdischem Leben errichtet.

Das wiederum zeigte, dass Roland Emmerich sich vertan hatte, als er _Independence Day_ gedreht hatte. Oder all die anderen Filme von blutrünstigen Kreaturen von einem anderen Stern. Lara fuhr zusammen, als sie ein Stöhnen hörte und sah im Schein von Saras Fackel, wie diese zu sich kam. „Hey Süße, wie geht's dir?", sie ging neben ihr in die Hocke und half ihr auf. „Autsch.", machte Sara und rieb sich den Kopf: „Ich fühl mich, als hätte n Haufen Elefanten Tanga auf meinem Kopf getanzt."

„Sara?"

„Ja!"

„Der Tanz heißt Tango."

„Ach so.", vorsichtig erhob sie sich, wobei sie sich von Lara helfen ließ: „Siehste mal wie schlimm mein Schädel ist." Dann sahen sie sich um. „Okay Miss Croft, wo ist denn nun unser Schatz?", wollte Sara wissen. „Gute Frage.", Lara strich mit der Hand über die Mauer mit den Symbolen: „Nächste Frage?", leise murmelte sie: „Wenn ich nur wüsste was diese Schriften bedeuten."

Unterdessen schritt Sara weiter durch die Halle und begutachtete die Mauern, Stufen und Götzenstaturen. Es muss früher ein prächtiges Gebäude gewesen sein, doch durch den Untergang war es stark beschädigt worden.

Dann wurde die Stille von einer tiefen Stimme durchbrochen: „Sieh an, sieh an." Sara fuhr herum und sah, dass auch Lara (mit gezogenen Waffen) in die Richtung sah, aus der die Stimme kam. „Wer ist da?", wollte Lara wissen. „Erkennen sie mich nicht?", Sara hatte die Stimme erkannt, bevor einige Fackeln entzündet wurden und Peter Sheffield in goldgelbes Licht getaucht wurde. Er trug einen grauen Taucheranzug mit einem roten Streifen quer über die Brust, der ihn von den anderen sieben Tauchern unterschied. Der einzige der noch herausstach war Chase. Und das nicht nur, weil er der einzige war mit einem Dolch an der Kehle.

„Wo ist denn nun ihr Sagenumwobener Schatz, Croft?", wollte Sheffield wissen. Diese schob ihre Waffen ins Holster und Sheffield nickte zufrieden: „Kluges Ding." Sie schienen Sara noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, also löschte diese schnell und unbemerkt ihre Fackeln in einer Wasserpfütze und verschwand im Schatten, vielleicht konnten sie Chase noch befreien.

„Na los Croft, suchen sie den Schatz. Oder wollen sie, dass ich ihren Freund umlege!", Sheffield grinste hinterhältig. „Sie wissen was auf Mord steht?", wollte Lara von ihrer Nemesis wissen. Sie hatte jedes Mal eine neue. Und immer waren sie irgendwelche Anhänger irgendwelcher Kulte. Aber das war nun mal ihr Job. Sie war nicht nur Archäologin und Grabräuberin, nein sie war auch des Öfteren schon die Einzige die diese Welt vor der Zerstörung bewahren konnte. Sheffield allerdings lachte nur und wand sich ab, gab einem ein Zeichen und dieser verschwand dann ebenfalls im Schatten, so wie Sara vorhin. „Lassen sie Chase frei, dann such ich ihnen den Schatz.", versuchte es Lara auf diese Weise. Doch Sheffield lachte nur noch lauter: „Croft, vergessen sie nicht wer hier die Kanonen hat. Sie wissen doch, der Stärkere bestimmt die Regeln." „Ich könnte sie alle innerhalb von zehn Sekunden töten.". sagte sie trotzig. „Hüten sie ihre Zunge.", zischte Sheffield und ließ sich die MP von einem der Männer geben, dann schoss er knapp unter ihre Füße: „Los jetzt!"

Das war zu viel des Guten. Lara begann zu suchen, sah sich die Figuren genauer an und auch die Wände. Doch sie fand Nichts. Keinen Schalter, keine geheimen Gänge. Alles was sie noch nicht abgesucht hatte, war eine Figur die einen alten Azteken Gott darstellte, die Lara noch nie gesehen hatte.

Und dort fand sie endlich was sie suchte, einen geheimen, getarnten Hebel. Ein Zischen erklang und dann schob sich die Wand auf. Doch was Lara sah, war nicht etwa eine geheime Kammer. Es war etwas anderes.

„Ach du Schei...", Sheffield klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Und im nächsten Moment geschah alles gleichzeitig.

„Lara!", war alles was sie hörte.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	5. Die Falle

Weiter im Text...Indy Fans haltet euch fest...

Fünf

Bundundu, Afrika

Am Fuße des Mai Ndombe

3.Februar 1936

13:41 Uhr

„Indy!",

der Angesprochene, oder eher angeschriene, wand den Kopf, den Revolver fest in der Hand. Irgendein ihm unbekannter Stamm hatte sie aufgelauert und trieb sie nun in einer Art Hetzjagd durch Pässe und Höhlen des Mai Ndombe, einem Berg in Zaire. Die Person, die nach ihm rief war Heather Johnson, eine Reporterin die ihn schon seit Uganda hinterher lief. Sie wollte eine exklusiv Story, jetzt würde sie einen exklusiven Tod sterben, wenn er nichts tat.

Sie war umringt von vier dieser Einheimischen und er selbst hatte gerade mit dreien zu tun. Irgendwo hier war auch noch Shorty, oder auch Short Round genannt, doch Indy hatte ihn schon vor einigen Minuten aus den Augen verloren.

Geschickt wich er einer heransausenden Machete aus, ergriff den Arm des Kriegers und drehte ihn um, so dass die Klinge aus der Hand glitt. Dann schoss er einen weiteren über den Haufen und trat einen den schmalen Bergpfad hinab. Den, dessen Hand er noch hielt, schlug er Bewusstlos. Dann griff er die Machete, prüfte das Gewicht in seiner Hand und stellte fest, dass sie für seine Zwecke mehr als geeignet war.

Also griff er die Waffe etwas besser und schleuderte diese dann als tödliches Wurfgeschoss in den Rücken eines Gegners. Die anderen Drei wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah, als Indiana Jones seine Peitsche zog und sie damit bearbeitete. Heather stürzte sich auf ihn und umarmte ihn: „Danke, danke. Vielen Dank Indy."

„Keine Ursache.", murmelte dieser etwas verlegen und schob sie von sich. In seinem Leben hatte er schon viele Frauen gehabt, viele tolle Frauen. Doch Heather war anders, sie war etwas besonderes. Das wusste er, aber das war jetzt Relativ.

„Shorty!"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann kroch Shorty hinter einem Felsen hervor und Indy sah das außer seiner Kappe nichts beschädigt war. Der Kleine grinste aus einem Mund voller weißer Zähne und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung: „Das war lustig."

„Lustig!", kreischte Heather. Sie war Kreidebleich und Indiana musste grinsen, als er ihr rötliches Haar sah, wie es in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstand. „Ja, war es doch, oder Indy?", wollte Short Round wissen. „Und es wird gleich noch lustiger, wenn wir nicht weiterziehen.", die beiden anderen sahen, was er meinte. Ein weiteres Dutzend Krieger stürmte den schmalen Pfad hinauf.

Heather nickte zustimmend: „Ich hatte schon genug Spaß." Dann eilten sie ins Innere einer weiteren Höhle, auf dem Weg zum Gipfel wo Indy sich ein mächtiges Artefakt erwartete. Heather und Shorty folgten ihm in die Finsternis hinein.

Das war der unangenehme Teil seines Lebens. Immer kroch er durch düstere Höhlen und Kammern voller Spinnen und _Schlangen_. Er hasste Schlangen und wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnten diese Viecher auch ruhig auf die Liste der bedrohten Tierarten. Stattdessen sollte man den Tiger in Ruhe lassen. Aber niemand rührte Freiwillig eine Schlange an.

Verständlich, fand Jones. Sein richtiger Name war Henry Jones, aber er fand Indiana um einiges schöner, außerdem hatte sein Hund so geheißen. Er mochte dieses Tier, Beziehungsweise er hatte es gemocht. Außerdem war Henry _Indiana _Jones Professor an einem College in den USA. Er hatte nicht das nötige Geld um auf Reise zu gehen, weswegen er auch immer einen Sponsor oder Auftraggeber suchte, der ihn auf Reisen schickte. Nur dieses Artefakt borg er aus seiner eigenen Tasche, weswegen er auch Shorty angerufen hatte, um sich mit ihm zu treffen. Denn Shorty verlangte kein Geld. Und Heather, na ja sie war zwar hübsch und niedlich aber nicht unbedingt von Nutzen. Das waren seine weiblichen Begleitungen selten. Nur einmal wollte er eine Frau treffen die wusste wie man eine Waffe bediente, wie man Bösen in den Arsch trat, die Erfahrung hatte mit dem Antiken und die nicht auf der Seite des Bösen stand. Die Nazis waren sein größtes Problem und obwohl ihr Führer bis zum Hals damit beschäftigt war sein Volk vom Spreu zu erlösen und Krieg zu führen, so fand er noch genug Gelegenheit Sachen zu suchen, die seine Macht steigern sollten und außerdem war Indy des Öfteren selbst auf der Jagd nach diesen Sachen. Deswegen bekam er sich mit den Nazis auch so oft in die Haare. Bisher war aber auch alles gut gegangen. Bisher.

Jeder Zeit konnte alles zusammen brechen. Sein Job war eine wackelige Angelegenheit und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er irgendwann dabei draufgehen würde. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment für Zweifel, seine Aufmerksamkeit musste dem Stachelgitter, dass in diesem Moment hinabglitt, gelten.

Und beinah wäre seine Befürchtung wahr geworden. Doch Heather reagierte erstaunlich geschickt und stieß sowohl Indy, als auch Shorty voran, so dass diese unter dem Gitter hindurch glitten. Dann schloss sich das Gitter und Heather saß auf der anderen Seite fest. „Nein!", Indy rannte zum Gitter, daraufbedacht sich nicht selbst aufzuspießen. Hinter Heather hörte er bereits die Einheimischen Afrikaner rennen. Heather weinte fast: „Lauf Indy, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen." Seine Hände glitten zwischen den Sprossen des Gitters durch und umschlossen ihr Gesicht, dann zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie. Shorty gab ein Kichern von sich und wand sich ab. Er war gerade mal Dreizehn Jahre alt.

Schließlich stieß Heather Indiana von sich und lächelte: „Geh." Er nickte und dann waren die Einheimischen schon heran und ergriffen Heather, zerrten sie mit sich. „Nein.", er zog den Stecher seines Revolvers durch und schoss die Waffe leer. Dann zog Shorty ihn mit sich: „Wir müssen los."

Und dann begriff er warum Shorty ihn wegzog, denn die Männer hoben ihre Bögen und schossen nach ihnen. Doch keiner der Pfeile traf. „Ich schwöre, ich werde dich retten.", brüllte Indiana Jones durch den schmalen Höhlengang, so dass es wahrscheinlich noch bis nach draußen zu hören war. Der Schall half ihm dabei.

Jetzt hieß es nur hoffen, dass sie Heather nicht als rituelles Opfer benutzten oder ähnliches. Dann verschwanden sie im Dunkeln und er dachte das er Heather wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

Zehn Minuten und drei waghalsige Sprünge später stand Indiana mit Shorty an seiner Seite vor einer massiven Wand. Sie war glattgeschliffen worden, was zur damaligen Zeit wohl viel Arbeit bedeutet hatte. Doch Indy wusste am besten, wie viel Mühe sich Völker gaben, um ihre Götter zu ehren, oder ihre Dämonen zu verbannen. Und das Artefakt, was er jetzt suchte war genau für so etwas gut. Es sollte eine fiese Gottheit vor dem Eintritt in diese Welt hindern und die Nazis waren auch hinter dem Schmuckstück her. Gut möglich, dass diese Nazimannequin die Einheimischen mit der Verfolgung von Jones beauftragt hatten. Doch jetzt war das alles unwichtig.

Shorty rannte voraus und berührte die glatte Wand, die in dem Dämmerlicht, das durch einige Ritzen drang, ein seichtes Spiegelbild zurück warf: „Das ist schön.", sagte er. „Ja.", stimmte Indy ihm zu dann strich er selbst mit der Hand über die glatte Fläche und fand was er suchte. In der Mitte, etwa auf Augenhöhe steckte eine halbmondförmige Platte von der Größe einer Untertasse. „Das ist nur ein Teil des Artefaktes.", stellte er fest. Shorty trat neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls das goldene Teil an: „Du hast Recht Indy, wo ist der Rest? Wer hat ihn gestohlen?"

„Ich denke Niemand. Wahrscheinlich wurde dieses Artefakt in zwei Teile geteilt, um nicht gefunden zu werden.", sinnierte Indiana Jones leise vor sich hin, während er einen Dolch aus seinem Rucksack löste und damit begann die Sichel aus der Wand zu hieven. Als dieses Teil draußen war, schob er das Messer zurück und besah sich die Unterseite dieser Sichel. Sie war verziert mit Linien und Diamanten. „Möglich das diese Linien mir sagen können, wo ich den zweiten Teil finde.", dachte er laut. „Linien können doch gar nicht reden.", fügte Shorty ein. „Ja, aber sie können gelesen werden.", erklärte der Grabräuber seinem Schützling. Irgendwann würde Shorty auch ein großer Grabräuber oder Straßendieb werden. Doch bis dahin hatte Indiana ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen. Shorty sollte möglichst viel lernen. Einen kurzen Moment verharrte er in vollkommenem Schweigen, um zu lauschen, ob das entwenden irgendeinen Mechanismus freigesetzt hatte, aber da war nichts. Keine Fallen, keine herabfallenden Steine.

Nichts.

Also steckte er das Artefakt ein und wand sich ab: „Gehen wir Heather befreien." Dann schritt er los und hielt Shorty zurück, als dieser den alten Weg zurück nehmen wollte: „Nein. Alte Weisheit: Geh niemals zurück, wie du hergekommen bist. Bringt Unglück." „Hab verstanden.", nickte Shorty kurz und lies sich von Indiana Jones zu einem anderen Tunnel führen. Und als sie diesen erreichten, brach die Hölle los. Zuerst bestand die Hölle aus einem leisen _Krisch_, wie von berstendem Stein. Dann wurde es zu einem _ssssch_ wie von tröpfelndem Wasser, aus einer Ritze. Und dann begriff Indy was Sache war. „Lauf!", brüllte er und stürmte sofort selbst los. Ein Blick nach hinten zeigte ihm, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Die Wand barst und Wassermassen schossen hervor.

Dann verschwand er hinter der nächsten Tunnelbiegung und sie folgten dem gewundenen Höhlenpfad hinab in die Tiefe. Er hoffte nur, dass dies ein Weg nach draußen war. Zwar hatten sie gegenüber dem Wasser einen gehörigen Vorsprung, doch würde es sie bald eingeholt haben, wenn nicht bald..._der Ausgang_. Da war er. Am Ende eines Tunnels war ein Lichtpunkt, also beschleunigte er noch ein Stück, ergriff Shorty und zog ihn in die Höhe und griff mit der anderen Hand nach seiner Peitsche. Dann kam das Wasser und zerrte ihn mit sich, spülte ihn hinaus und den Hang hinab. Er versuchte mit der Peitsche nach etwas zu schlagen, dass nicht abreißen würde und bekam einen verdorrenden Strauch zu fassen. Das Wasser schwappte über sie hinweg und spülte das Erdreich und die Steine unter ihnen weg, bis es schließlich ins Tal floss und sie noch immer da hingen.

Als nächstes geschah alles beinah gleichzeitig, als der Busch riss und sie weiter hinabsegelten. Da das Wasser die Erde aufgeweicht hatte, war der Rutsch nicht ganz so schmerzhaft, als sie einen weiteren Pfad erreichten und Indiana sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zur Seite warf, um nicht auf dem weggespülten Teil zu landen. Und während er so da lag entfuhr ihm ein: „Autsch."

Shorty neben ihm lachte und wischte sich den Matsch aus dem Gesicht: „Wow, cool." Shorty war eine fröhliche Natur, kein Wässerchen konnte ihn trüben. Er lachte immer, egal wie Ernst die Sache wurde. Nur, als Indiana Jones von den Tuk, einem Kult der Menschenopfer erbracht hatte, hypnotisiert worden war, hatte er Shorty zum ersten Mal weinen gesehen. Und er hatte sich nicht dagegen wehren können.

Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum grübeln, also atmete er noch mal tief aus und erhob sich dann: „Wir müssen das Lager dieser Männer finden, bevor die Sonne untergeht." Shorty verstummte und blickte ihn ernst an: „Okay. Lass uns Heather suchen gehen." „Ich, ich gehe Heather suchen.", erklärte der Schatzjäger: „Du gehst runter nach Bundundu und mietest schon mal ein Hotel."

„Aber Indy..."

„Keine Widerworte, kapiert?", zum ersten Mal erhob er seine Stimme gegen Shorty und der Junge begriff sofort. Indiana wollte nur nicht, dass sollte Heather tot sein, er sie sah. Also nickte er und sie gingen den Pfad hinab ins Tal, wo das Lager auf einer Böschung lag.

Dreißig Minuten später schlich Indy durch das Lager der Einheimischen. Die Krieger versammelten sich auf dem Platz im Zentrum ihres Lagers und sangen und feierten. In der Hand hielt er einen erhobenen Revolver und mit der freien riss er die Zeltplanen bei Seite und sah hinein. Doch nirgends sah er Heather.

Der Verdacht, dass sie Tot war, bestärkte sich immer mehr, je mehr Zelte er leer vorfand. Dann hörte er leises Murmeln und schlich zu einem erleuchteten Zelt, wo Heather wahrscheinlich war. Also riss er das Zelt zurück und sah drei Frauen, die sich gegenseitig die Haare zu kleinen Zöpfen flochten. Die eine schrie, als sie den Revolver sah und Indiana murmelte ein: „Tschuldigung, Mädels.", und schloss das Zelt wieder. Stimmen wurden laut und er wusste, dass die Männer am Dorfplatz zu ihren Waffen griffen. Mist, er hatte nicht genug Kugeln.

Dann stürzten sich die ersten auf ihn. Es waren zwei, die er mit zwei schnellen Schlägen, mit dem Knauf des Revolvers erledigte. Dann nahm er Reißaus, denn den beiden folgten mindestens zwanzig bewaffneter Krieger. Im Laufen schoss er, traf aber nicht genug, um ihre Zahl vernünftig zu dezimieren. Er brauchte einen neuen Plan. Also bog er in eine Zeltgasse und riss dort eine Zeltplane bei Seite. Dann versteckte er sich darin und hätte beinah aufgeschrieen, als er eine gefesselte Frau neben sich fand. Es war Heather. Erfreut nahm er ihr Gesicht in die Hand und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie ihn sah und er hob die Sichel, die er gefunden hatte. Heather lachte und drückte sich an ihren Retter. Dieser schnitt ihre Fesseln durch und plötzlich schrie sie: „Er ist hier. Leute!"

Der Grabjäger sah seine Freundin beinah geschockt an, doch bis er Begriff was Sache war, hatten ihn die Männer bereits umstellt. Heather lachte und erhob sich: „Indy, Indy, Indy. Du bist echt leichtgläubig.", sie griff nach der Sichel in seinem Rucksack und brachte sie in ihren Besitz. „Heather, was soll das? Wieso stellst du dich auf die Seite der...", er wurde unterbrochen. „Nazis?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter den Kriegern und die Menge teilte sich. Es war einer von Hitlers Männern, der dort in der Tür stand: „Sie war eine von uns, von Geburt an. Wir dachten echt nicht, dass sie ein zweites Mal auf denselben Trick reinfallen.", der Mann lachte. Unterdessen presste Indiana seinen Körper mit dem Rücken gegen das Leder des Zeltes und suchte in seiner Hosentasche unauffällig nach einem Jagdmesser, was er auch fand. Wie Butter schnitt es durch den Stoff, während er zu dem Mann und Heather sprach: „Ich hatte schon einen leichten Verdacht.", gab er zu: „Aber wie sie sicher sehen, ist es nicht der einzige Teil. Es gibt noch einen.", dann war das Loch in dem Zelt groß genug und er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, rollte sich ab und rannte davon. Hinein in den Wald.

Golf von Kalifornien, Mexiko

Unterwasserruine

9. Februar 1936

21:00 Uhr

Erneut war ein großer Teil seines Kapitals verschlungen worden, aber es würde sich lohnen. Die Nazis hatten die Sichel aber er würde sich Ellipse holen. Und dann musste er dieses Stück nur vor den anderen in Sicherheit bringen. Denn wenn das Artefakt zusammengesetzt wurde, dann war die Welt so gut wie verloren. Kein Mensch war in der Lage dieses Artefakt so zu beherrschen, wie es die Azteken getan hatten. Die hiesigen Nachfahren des Volkes waren die einzigen, in denen das Gen schlummerte, doch einsetzen konnte es kaum einer, da keiner davon wusste.

Deswegen war es seine Aufgabe das Stück vor den Nazis in Sicherheit zu bringen, oder es zu zerstören. Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Erst musste er das Stück finden. Was allerdings nicht schwer sein würde, denn die Halle, in der er stand, war nur ein einziger Raum. Er konnte sicher sein, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war, als er hier hinabgetaucht war und beinah ertrunken wäre. Niemals wieder würde er so was wagen. Shorty hatte er zu Hause gelassen, damit dieser nicht in Gefahr geriet. Die Nationalsozialisten waren keine Leute, mit denen man spaßen konnte. Doch jetzt galt seine Sorge etwas anderem. Etwas magischem. Warum war er der einzige in dieser Welt, der genug Mumm hatte es mit den Männern aufzunehmen? Er verstand es nicht und er wollte es auch nicht wissen, denn das hieße das Versagen der Menschheit zu bekräftigen und das wollte er nicht. So waren Menschen eben.

Seine Suchen führten ihn quer durch alle Kontinente und Stätten, doch Unterwasserruinen waren eine neue Erfahrung für ihn. Und jetzt begann er mit seiner Suche. Mit einer Fackel, die er mit Mühe trocken gehalten hatte, erleuchtete er die Halle und suchte in den Linien einen möglichen Aufenthaltsort der Ellipse. Doch aus Linien diesen konnte man nun mal nicht lesen, jedenfalls er nicht. Er brauchte schon eine Strategie, also nahm er eine Linie und folgte ihr mit der Hand. Sein Weg führte ihn beinah vollkommen durch die Halle, bis er vor einem Zulauf stehen blieb. Ein Einlass in der Wand. Also fasste er hinein und die Wand begann sich zu drehen, so dass er, als sie wieder hielt, auf der anderen Seite war.

Dort wo er gestanden hatte, prangte jetzt die Statue einer Gottheit der Azteken. Sein jetziger Weg führte durch eine kleinere Halle, wo am Ende auf Augenhöhe die Ellipse hing. Sie war, genauso wie die Sichel, in die Wand eingelassen und wahrscheinlich gab es wieder eine Falle. Also untersuchte er die Wände, fand aber außer dieser Linien nichts. Deswegen wagte er es einfach und hebelte das silberne Stück aus der Wand. Genauso wie bei der Sichel waren auch dort auf der Rückseite Gravuren und Diamanten.

Und plötzlich geschah etwas unvorstellbares. Die Luft um ihn gefror und schloss ihn ein.

Und er vergaß alles.

Er hatte es gewusst, dass es soweit kommen würde. Aber jetzt? Wenigstens würden die Nazis das Artefakt nicht bekommen. Dann schloss er die Augen und schlief ein.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	6. Ein Indy auf Eis

Sechs

Golf von Kalifornien, Mexiko

Unterwasserruine

17.August 2004

9:10 Uhr

Lara warf sich zu Boden und zog beinah gleichzeitig ihre Pistolen, schoss und tötete den größten Teil der Söldner. Chase rammte seinen Kopf nach hinten und warf sich zurück, damit der Wächter ihm nicht die Kehle aufschlitzen würde, während er zu Boden ging. Sara rang unterdessen mit dem Kerl, der vorhin im Schatten verschwunden war und goldgelbe Energie entlud sich.

Das, was hinter ihr aus der Wand gefahren war, erstaunte sie. Es war ein Mann, eingefroren in einem Block aus Eis. Wer er war oder warum er dort war wusste Lara nicht, aber sie würde es herausfinden. Doch zuerst mussten diese Kerle erledigt werden. Und das waren sie, bis auf zwei und Sheffield, der zurück ins Wasser floh und brüllte: „Wir sehen uns wieder, Croft." „Ja, klar. Immer müssen die das letzte Wort haben.", doch da Lara es gerne hatte, schoss sie noch eine kurze Salve ins Wasser, ohne zu hoffen das sie jemanden traf und schob die Waffen, nachdem sie diese über ihren Finger kreisen ließ, ins Holster zurück. Chase kam auf die Beine und keuchte: „Boar, das war mal verdammt knapp Red. Mach das nie wieder." Und auch Sara war nun neben ihnen und alle Blicke wanden sich an den Mann im Eis. „Cooles Souvenir.", Sara strich mit der nackten Hand über den Block: „Das ist Eis." „Sollen wir ihn da raus holen?", wollte Chase wissen. Lara zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich den Mann genauer an. Es war ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht, nur woher kannte sie ihn? Dann fiel es ihr ein. „Das ist Professor Henry Jones.", erklärte sie: „Er verschwand 1936 Spurlos, als er gegen die Nazis gekämpft hatte."

„Ob sie ihn hier verschwinden lassen haben?", Chase verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Die spinnen die Nazis." „Holen wir ihn da raus.", Lara zog ihre Waffe und schoss einmal, doch die Kugel bohrte sich nur einige Millimeter ins Eis. Das war sinnlos, denn der Block hatte einen Durchmesser von mindesten sieben Metern. Sara lächelte und legte die Witchblade an den Block: „Lass mal einen Profi ran.", dann schoss eine Ladung von Energie durch den Block und ließ ihn in tausend Teile zerspringen. Rasiermesser scharfe Splitter schossen an ihnen vorbei, doch keiner traf, was an Sara lag, die einen Schild um sich und ihre Freunde gelegt hatte. Dann war das Eis gebrochen und der gefrorene Professor Jones brach zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. „Hoffen wir, dass er zu sich kommt.", stellte Chase fest. „Wir müssen ihn auf die Jacht, ins warme bringen.", erklärte die Grabräuberin ihren Freunden.

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

18. August 2004

4:15 Uhr

Als Indiana wieder erwachte, hätte er beinah aufgeschrieen. Wo war er? Er lag in einem Wohnzimmer auf einer Couch. Im Hintergrund lief leise ein Radio und ein Kaminfeuer prasselte gemütlich. Das Licht war gelöscht und er war in Decken eingewickelt. Seine Stirn glühte und alles drehte sich. Er musste Fieber haben. Was war passiert? Er konnte sich nur daran erinnern, dass er nach der Ellipse gegriffen hatte und dann an nichts mehr. Warum war er hier? Wo? Und vor allem wann? Sein Blick fiel auf eine Wanduhr, die ebenfalls ein Datum anzeigte. _2004_? Das konnte nicht sein? Das war mehr als sechzig Jahre her, seit er sich die Ellipse geholt hatte. Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch den Saal. Es war ein großes Zimmer voller antiker Teppiche und einem Flügel auf einer kleinen Empore. An den Wänden hingen kunstvolle Bilder von Malern, die ihm nur teilweise bekannt waren. Aber, als er sich erhob und an die Bilder herantrat, stellte er fest, dass es Originale war.

Seine Stirn glühte noch immer und sein Magen schmerzte. Ihm war zum kotzen und das Wortwörtlich. Wo war hier das Bad? Langsam schlich er durch einen langen Flur und sah sich die Einrichtung an. Seine Hand glitt über die kunstvollen Türen und er suchte nach einem Anzeichen, wo sich ein Badezimmer befand. Doch er fand nichts und sein Magen beruhigte sich auch langsam. Doch je weiter er ging, umso wahrscheinlicher schien es ihm, dass es sich bei dem Haus um ein sehr modernes handeln musste. 2004, dass konnte einfach nicht sein. Wie konnte das passiert sein? Er konnte doch nicht 68 Jahre unverändert geblieben sein? Vielleicht sollte er den Herren des Hauses finden, um ihn nach dem Rechten zu fragen. Doch zuerst blieb sein Blick in der Küche haften. Er vermutete jedenfalls das es die Küche war, denn hier gab es so viel verschiedenen Kram, der ihm immer klarer machte, dass es auf _keinen_ Fall noch _1936_ war.

Indiana war verwirrt und griff mit beiden Händen nach der Arbeitsfläche um sich abzustützen. Dann flammte das Licht auf und der Grabjäger fuhr herum. Dort stand eine Frau mit braunem, offenen Haar und einer Pistole in der Hand, die Indiana noch nie gesehen hatte. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn die Waffe eine Laserpistole war.

Lara sah ihren Gast verwirrt an: „Alles okay, Professor Jones?" Dieser nickte nicht und stieß sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab: „Da...das...Bad!" Wenigstens sprach er Englisch, dachte Lara ironisch und deutete auf eine Tür am Ende des Flures: „Dort." Jones nickte dankend und torkelte los. „Können sie nachher bitte ins Wohnzimmer kommen, ich würde sie gern untersuchen. Außerdem sollten wir reden.", rief ihm die Frau nach. „Oh ja, dass sollten wir.", erwiderte er.

Plötzlich klingelte das Küchentelefon. Es war eine Melodie, die Lara an ihre Kindheit erinnerte und außerdem anzeigte, dass der Anruf aus dem Haus kam. Sie hob ab: „Was gibt's?" „Hier ist Winston, Miss Croft. Wie geht es ihrem Gast?", wollte ihr Butler am anderen Ende der Leitung wissen. „Gut. Schätze ich.", entgegnete sie.

„Brauchen sie etwas?", wollte Winston wissen. „Nein, gehen sie schlafen. Gute Nacht, Winston.", dann legte sie auf ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Als nächstes schmiss sie den Wasserkocher an und füllte einen Beutel mit Tee auf. Schwarzem Tee.

Den Beutel legte sie dann in eine Kanne und goss heißes Wasser auf, als dieses fertig war. Dann schleppte sie die Kanne ins Wohnzimmer und fischte dort zwei Tassen aus japanischem Porzellan aus einem Schrank und stellte sie auf. Dann kam der Professor endlich aus dem Bad. Sein Gesicht war bleich, seine Augen huschten hin und her. Lara entschied, dass es besser war, wenn sie dem Mann ohne Waffe in der Hand begegnete, also warf sie die Beretta hinter sich und lächelte ihn an: „Kommen sie.", forderte sie ihn auf. Das tat er auch und Lara goss Tee in eine Tasse, dann in die andere. Dann erklärte sie ihm langsam, was sich bisher alles verändert hatte und wie sie ihn dort gefunden hatte. Dann zog sie die ellipsenförmige Scheibe hervor und zeigte sie ihm: „Weißt du noch was das ist?" Indiana war noch einwenig verwirrt, die vielen Infos sollten erst mal verdaut werden. Doch er nickte, als Bestätigung und wollte danach greifen, der einzige Anhaltspunkt zu seiner eigentlichen Zeit. Er wusste es, genauso wie Lara...er gehörte hier eigentlich nicht hin. Aber er war nun mal hier und er würde auch hier bleiben, denn Zeitreise war _noch_ nicht möglich, außer eine Frau kam zufällig vorbei und entführte einen. Das war Lara einmal wirklich passiert, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht. Es war ihr eine glorreiche Erfahrung gewesen. Ob es Caronne wohl gut gehen würde?

„Kannst du mir etwas darüber erzählen?", hakte sie nach. Erneut nickte er, dann sprach er: „Dieses Artefakt ist ein altes, mächtiges Stück der Aztekenkultur. Sie verehrten einen Sonnengott und dies war seine Sonnenscheibe, jedenfalls ein Teil davon. Dazu gehörte noch ein...anderes Stück.", sie verstand das er zögerte, immerhin war Lara vielleicht nicht gerade Vertrauenserweckend. Aber er fuhr fort: „Doch das hatten mir die Nazis entwendet.", sie unterbrach ihn: „Ich hab ihre Bücher gelesen. Sie sind wirklich aufschlussreich." „Finden sie? Danke!", dann räusperte er sich: „Jedenfalls dürfen die beiden Teile nicht zusammengefügt werden, wenn man nicht ein direkter Nachfahre der Azteken ist. Oder einen sehr starken Willen besitzt.", erneut stockte er und nahm einen Schluck Tee: „Sonst wird die ganze Welt ins Chaos gestürzt." „Ein direkter Nachfahre?", Lara dachte nach: „Ich wüsste nicht, wie das heute noch gehen sollte." Indiana nickte. Diese Frau schien eine Meisterin ihres Faches zu sein. Es war schön mit jemandem zu reden, der genau die selben Interessen hatte. Dann blickte diese Lara auf die Uhr und sah ihn dann an: „Wir sollten vielleicht noch was schlafen. Ich zeige ihn morgen die Hauptstadt des Landes, London." Dann blickte auch Indiana auf die Uhr und sah, dass es bereits kurz nach 7 war. Und draußen ging bereits die Sonne auf, trotzdem nickte er zustimmend und legte sich hin. Und während er so da lag, überkam ihn das Fieber, was er vorhin total vergessen hatte. Irgendwie war er total abgelenkt gewesen, seine Leiden waren relativ gewesen.

Er erwachte erst, als die Uhr bereits nach 12 Uhr anzeigte und schlich sich in die Küche, von wo er Stimmen vernahm. Dort fand er Lara und die andere Frau mit dieser Superklaue, sie saßen auf Barhockern neben einem kleinen Tisch und tranken Tee. „...und er ist es wirklich?", wollte die andere Frau wissen, die angeblich Sara hieß. Lara nickte und sah dann, wie er in der Tür stand. Er musste kein schöner Anblick sein. Unrasiert und vollgeschwitzt. Sie warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und zog einen dritten Stuhl hinzu: „Setzen sie sich.", sie war wieder so förmlich, nicht wie gestern Nacht. Doch Indiana verneinte: „Ich würde nur gerne wissen, ob ich hier duschen kann?" „Klar. Sie wissen wo das Bad ist?", er nickte und dann torkelte er in die Dusche. „Falls sie irgendwas brauchen, Handtuch, Bademantel oder Rasierer...dann klingen sie mich an. Auf dem Telefon die zwei gedrückt halten, dann kommen sie in die Küche.", rief sie ihm hinterher. Der Grabjäger winkte ab. Ihm war die Anspielung auf seinen Dreitagebart nicht entgangen.

Als er im Bad verschwunden war, richtete Lara die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Freundin. Diese nippte an ihrer Tasse mit echtem, chinesischem Tee und blickte sie über den Rand der Tasse an. „Was?", wollte Lara wissen, als sie die Geste von Sara sah. Sie wusste was dies bedeutete, aber sie wollte die Bestätigung von ihr. Und Sara gab sie ihr: „Jetzt geht er auch schon bei dir duschen!" „Na und?", zuckte Lara mit den Schultern und griff nach ihrer Tasse. „Ach nichts. Aber du könntest mir mal erzählen, wovon ihr geredet habt...so ganz allein.", Sara wählte die letzten Worte mit Bedacht. Sie kannte ihre Freundin. Wenn man ihr zu doof kam, dann schwieg sie. „Über dieses und jenes. Du hast diese Scheibe gesehen, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte?", sie hörte wie das Wasser der Dusche angemacht wurde, dann ein erstauntes aufkeuchen. Er hatte wohl noch nie einen Duschkopf gesehen, der anging, sobald man drunter stand. Die Eingabe von Temperatur und ähnlichem erfolgte über einen Touchscreen. Ein Schmuckstück, fand Lara. Zu protzig fand Sara. Aber das wunderte Lara nicht, wenn man es gewohnt war, dass die Dusche verkalkt war. Das hatte sie beim ersten Besuch bei Sara festgestellt, doch Lara ekelte sich nicht. Sie hatte schon schlimmeres überlebt, hatte sogar schon mal in dreckigem Wasser von Venedig ein unfreiwilliges Bad genommen. Das war einer von einigen unschönen Seiten des Grabräuberdaseins.

Doch Lara genoss es viele Sprachen zu lernen und viele Orte zu sehen, die Menschen nicht betraten, weil sie Angst hatten. Lara hatte keine Angst. Sara nickte auf ihre Frage und sie fuhr fort, herausgerissen aus ihren Gedanken: „Dieses Teil heißt die Sonnenscheibe.", erklärte sie. „Echt?", Sara zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Hätten sie ihm keinen cooleren Namen geben können, wie _Auge aus Silber_ oder _Scheibe mit Diamanten_?", das war Saras Art von Humor, aber auch das genoss Lara. Manchmal kam ihr die Freundschaft zu Sara eher wie eine Beziehung vor. Nicht, das Lara lesbisch war, aber sie konnte es sich auf jeden Fall vorstellen mit einer Frau wie Sara etwas intimeres anzufangen. „Jedenfalls gehört dazu noch ein zweiter Teil. Die Sichel des Mondes. Zusammen ergibt es ein Artefakt mit dem Namen _Kristall der Erde._", sie atmete aus: „Indiana erklärte, dass das zusammengesetzte Artefakt die Macht hätte, in den falschen Händen versteht sich, die Erde zu zerstören." „Und warum hat es diesen komischen Namen _Kristall der Erde_?", hakte Sara nach. „Lange Geschichte, hier die Kurzfassung. Die Azteken glaubten an mehrere Götter unter anderem einen Sonnengott und eine Mondgöttin. Diese beiden gingen ein Verhältnis ein und so entstand die Erde. Also ist diese Scheibe eine Huldigung an ihren Erdgott.", Lara liebte es ihr Wissen preiszugeben. Sie liebte es, seit sie als kleines Kind alle Namen von Barbies Freundinnen kannte. Da hatte sie es jedem erzählen müssen.

„Und _wo_ ist diese Sichel?"

„Das ist ja der springende Punkt.", Lara schnippte mit dem Finger: „Ich hab keine Ahnung." Sara schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn: „Aber du wärst nicht Lara Croft, wenn du nicht schon eine Idee hättest, richtig?" „Bingo!", entfuhr es Lara und sie kicherte über sich, weil sie so euphorisch bei der Sache war: „Ich weiß von Jones, dass die Nazis die Sichel als letztes hatten, also werde ich einen Kontakt aufsuchen, der sich mit den Nazis auskennt und mir sagen könnte, wo ich Aufzeichnungen über die Sichel finden könnte." „In _mein Kampf_ könnte es nicht drin sein? So zwischen den Zeilen?", wunderte sich Sara und kaute auf ihrem Croissant rum.

„Nö, da hab ich heute morgen schon drin rumgeblättert.", erwiderte die Grabräuberin. „Du hast echt keine Hobbys Mädchen.", seufzte Sara und erhob sich, als sie fertig war von ihrem Platz und schritt in der Küche auf und ab. Dann hörte das Wasser auf zu laufen und kurze Zeit später kam ein Indiana Jones mit Bademantel zurück in die Küche. Er war nun rasiert, frisiert und deodoriert und war sogar erstaunlich sympathisch. Lara mochte ihn, aber nicht so wie Sara dachte. „Haben sie schon neue Informationen zu dem Aufenthaltsort der Sichel?", wollte er wissen. Doch Lara musste verneinen: „Aber ich habe eine Idee, wo ich Informationen finden könnte. Ach und hören sie bitte auf mich zu siezen, okay?" „Dann lassen sie...lass uns aufbrechen.", verbesserte sich der Professor für Archäologie. Doch erneut musste Lara verneinen: „Wir, gehen nirgendwo hin. Jedenfalls du nicht. Sara wird dir die Stadt zeigen, während ich meinen Kontakt...kontaktiere."

Er wirkte geschockt, doch schien ihm die Idee zu gefallen, nicht viel tun zu müssen: „Aber wenn s...du Hilfe brauchst, dann bin ich bereit." „Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem solltest du dich doch erst mal hier zurecht finden, oder?", Lara erhob sich von ihrem Platz und stellte den Teller und die leere Tasse in die Spülmaschine, dann verließ sie die Küche: „Lasst euch ruhig Zeit." „Das werden wir.", Sara winkte ihr grinsend und wand sich dann an Indy. Doch dann war Lara bereits zu weit entfernt, um zu hören was sie sagten. Sie erreichte die Eingangshalle, wo Winston bereits mit einer Jeansjacke auf sie wartete. Lara nahm sie dankend ab. „Einen schönen Tag, Miss.", wünschte ihr Winston. „Ihnen auch. Arbeiten sie nicht zu viel.", erwiderte Lara Croft und trat hinaus ins Sonnenlicht.

Vor der Tür stand ein silberner Porsche Carrera, der bereit war gefahren zu werden. Die Türen glitten beinah automatisch auf, als sie nach dem Türgriff griff. Dann stieg sie ein und seufzte. Die Suche nach dieser Sichel war wichtig. Wer weiß, welche Gruppen schon seit Ewigkeiten danach suchten? Vielleicht war es ja schon zu spät? Sogar der Schatz von Kortes war jetzt unwichtig. Aber sie würde diesen noch finden, dass schwor sie sich. Dann startete sie den Motor und düste davon in Richtung London.

London, England

Museum des Antiken

18.August 2004

13:33 Uhr

Madeline Hovan war eine Frau Mitte dreißig. Ihr blondes, lockiges Haar, die kleine Brille mit zierlich feinem Gestell und die Blazer die sie trug, ließen sie allerdings älter aussehen, als sie war. Aber Lara fand sie sympathisch, eine wirklich nette Person die es im Grabräuberbusiness weit gebracht hätte, hätte sie sich nicht mit Lara Croft eingelassen. Sie war eine Zeitlang Laras Assistentin und Sekretärin gewesen, doch der Auftrag hätte beinah ihr Leben gekostet. Deswegen hatte Lara sie gekündigt und ihr einen Job im Museum besorgt. Sie war nun Kurator.

Lara parkte den Wagen direkt vor der Einfahrt und winkte ab, als ein Wachmann sie darauf Aufmerksam machte, dass sie abgeschleppt werden konnte. Lara war es egal. Sie hatte beim Abschleppdienst einen Freund, der würde ihr den Wagen wieder besorgen, sollte der Wachmann ernst machen. Doch das taten sie selten. Dafür kannte Lara sie zu gut und sie kannten Lara. Schnell stieg sie die Stufen zum Eingang des Museums hinauf und erblickte Madeline bereits durch die Glastür. Sie führte gerade eine Gruppe Touristen rum. Lara musste lächeln, als sie die vielen Japaner sah, die mit den Kameras hin und her liefen. Das war ein Klischee, dass sogar Lara vertrat. Es war nun mal wahr, dass sie sogar den Boden fotografierten, auf dem sie liefen. (Anmerkung des Autors: Soll nicht rassistisch gemeint sein)

Dann durchschritt sie die Doppeltür und stand in einem Empfangsflur. Eine Frau mit Sommersprossen und rotem Haar kam auf sie zu: „Guten Tag Miss, was kann ich für sie tun?" Woher wissen alle, dass ich eine Miss bin, wollte Lara wissen. War das so offensichtlich, dass sie unverheiratet war? „Mein Name ist Lara Croft, ich hab einen Termin bei Miss Hovan.", entgegnete sie freundlich. „Misses Hovan?", die junge Frau dachte kurz nach: „Die hat heute keine Termine angesagt." _Misses_? Hatte Madeline also endlich geheiratet? Wen denn? Rivers?

Rivers war ihr ehemaliger Collegeprofessor gewesen und gleichzeitig als Geheimagent für die CIA tätig. „Ich bin eine alte Freundin von ihr. Sie können mir doch nicht sagen, dass sie _gar _keine Zeit hat!", Lara erhob die Stimme und erreichte das gewünschte Ziel. Die junge Frau zuckte eingeschüchtert zusammen und nickte: „Okay. Ich werde sagen, dass sie da sind." „Nicht nötig. Ich werde sie selbst suchen und mir bei Gelegenheit ihre neuste Ausstellung ansehen.", entgegnete Lara und ging weiter, ohne auf den verdutzten Ausdruck in dem Gesicht der Frau zu achten. Während sie nach Madeline Ausschau hielt, hatte Lara noch genug Zeit durch die Reihen zu streifen und sich die Gegenstände anzusehen, die es hier gab. Nicht wenige hatte sie sogar gestiftet. Und dann endlich erblickte sie Madeline Hovan. Und diese tat es auch. Sie löste sich von der Gruppe und ging zu ihrer ehemaligen Arbeitgeberin. Lara umarmte sie und sah sie dann an: „Sie haben sich kaum verändert, Madeline." „Sie aber auch nicht Lara. Immer noch die Alte?", wollte Hovan wissen. Lara nickte: „Ja, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier." „Geschäftlich? Dann lass uns in mein Büro gehen.", Madeline zeigte ihr die Richtung und ging noch mal zu der Gruppe zurück, um ihnen zu sagen, dass die Führung vorbei sei.

Dann schloss sie auf und sie betraten das Zimmer. Es war schön eingerichtet. An der Wand hingen Bilder und Schwerter, einige Pflanzen verliehen dem eigentlich ziemlich dunklen Zimmer Farbe. In der Mitte stand ein Eichentisch und an den Wänden reihten sich Regale voll mit Büchern und Akten. Das war Madeline jetzt. „Setzen sie sich.", wies Madeline sie an und Lara tat es. „Was gibt's so dringliches zu bereden?", wollte Madeline wissen: „Dass sie, Lara Croft, sich an mich wenden." „Sie sind doch ein Profi auf dem Gebiet der Nationalsozialisten, oder?", Madeline nickte: „Ich brauch Informationen darüber, ob irgendwo jemals eine Sichel erwähnt wird." „Sichel?", Madeline dachte nach: „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Jedenfalls nicht in den offiziellen Werken. Aber es gibt Gerüchte, dass Hitler geheime Bücher gehabt haben muss, in denen er Sachen schrieb, die niemanden was angingen. _Mein Kampf_ ist da eher so ein Propagandazeug, so wie Caesars _Bellum Gallicum_ aber das müssten sie am besten wissen...", Lara führte fort: „immerhin hab ich das Original entwendet!" Die Museumskuratorin nickte und fuhr fort: „Ich kann nicht genau sagen, ob die geheimen Bücher existieren, aber ein Versuch wäre es wert, oder? Hier ist eine Liste von Büchern, die möglicherweise helfen könnten.", sie reichte ihr die Liste und Lara überflog sie. Die meisten der Bücher hatte sie zu hause, nur wenige musste sie noch zusätzlich anschaffen, aber dann wurde ihre Sammlung größer. Das war gut so. Aber die Liste war ziemlich lang, für Listenverhältnisse. „Danke.", Lara steckte die Liste ein und stand auf, reichte Madeline die Hand: „Wir sehen uns.", dann ging sie hinaus. „Ach, Lara!", stoppte sie die Frau. Lara wand sich an sie. „Könnten sie mich bitte informieren, wenn sie die Bücher suchen gehen. Ich wäre gern dabei, wenn sie verstehen."

Lara lächelte: „Sicher doch. Ich werde sie informieren.", dann verließ sie das Büro und das Museum und verließ mit dem Porsche, der noch immer da stand wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, die Stadt. Lara Croft war ihrem Ziel ein Schritt näher.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	7. Persönliches

Okay, Leute hier Kapitel Sieben. Ich weiß, dass diese Kapitel alle auf einmal kamen...aber ich hab halt ziemlich viel geschrieben und kein Internet gehabt. Und ich weiß jetzt auch, was mit Chase Caver los ist...er starb in Tomb Raider Band 2...schade um ihn. Aber ich will das mal großzügig übersehen...g...wenn diese Fanfic fertig ist, werde ich auch eine Geschichte schreiben, die Tomb Raider typisch ist...und ich lasse es dann auch nur auf einen Teil basieren...also Film, Comic oder Videogame. Ihr könntet mir helfen: Ich brauche einen richtig guten Titel für diese Geschichte...vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja die eine oder andere Anregung schicken...danke im Voraus Yr-Is-ddwfn.

P.S: Für alle die sich gewundert haben was mein Name bedeuten soll...das ist eine Zufluchtsstätte für Elfen in einer Höllendimension. Wie es ausgesprochen wird, weiß ich nicht.

Sieben

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

2.Dezember 2004

14:00 Uhr

Chase Caver betrat das Gebäude. Niemand (außer Winston) hatte ihm geöffnet. Sara war wieder in New York, so lange Lara noch nach den geheimen Büchern suchte. Nur Chase und Indy war noch da. Chase konnte ihn nicht besonders gut leiden, denn dieser Kerl wohnte immerhin hier, einen Umstand den er noch nicht Zustande gebracht hatte. Außerdem schmachtete er sich nun seit mehr als drei Monaten an sie ran. Widerling. Aber was konnte er schon dagegen tun? Er hätte Lara diese Schatz Sache ausreden sollen, aber er selbst war ganz heiß darauf gewesen.

„Hallo?", er sah sich in der Bibliothek um, doch da war sie nicht. Sein nächster Blick galt Laras Schlafzimmer, doch dort war sie auch nicht, auch nicht in ihrem Bad. Wenigstens waren sie nicht gerade _dabei_. Einen weiteren (unnötigen) Blick warf er in ihre Unterwäschenschublade, aber da er sie dort sicher nicht finden würde, suchte er weiter. Erst, als er das halbe Haus abgesucht hatte, fand er sie draußen in einem dampfenden Whirlpool. Sie hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und hatte die Augen geschlossen ihre rechte Hand ruhte auf einem Glas mit Weißwein. Ihr Haar war zu einem Zopf, wie Lara ihn oft trug, gebunden. Und Chase blieb einen Moment stehen, um sich Lara genauer anzusehen. Sie war wundervoll, ihre Lippen so vollkommen und was das beste war: kein Indy!

Jetzt blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er nicht gerade seinen Kopf unter Wasser hatte und Lara deshalb den Kopf zurückwarf. Aber auch nach einer weiteren Minute tauchte er nicht auf, also durchquerte er das Musikzimmer und öffnete leise die Verandatür. Leise Musik plärrte aus einer Box, die Lara mit einem Verlängerungskabel zum Pool geführt hatte. Der Pool brodelte leise und Dampf stieg auf, duftete nach Früchten. Um den Pool war der Schnee geschmolzen, während auf den Bäumen und in dem Hof noch Knöcheltiefer Schnee lag. Es war ein wirklich schönes Bild. Lara in einem Pool (möglicherweise nackt), Schnee, Musik und ein Weinglas. Verlegen räusperte er sich. Jedenfalls versuchte er es verlegen klingen zu lassen, denn dieser Anblick hielt ihn sehr gefesselt.

Lara öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an, dann lächelte sie: „Hi." Chase nickte grinsend: „Hi!", dann schlang er die Arme um seinen Körper und fröstelte. Draußen waren Temperaturen von unter Null, dass war ein Grund um zu frieren. „Kalt?", wollte Lara wissen und nippte an ihrem Weinglas. Chase nickte übereifrig in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn zu sich einladen würde und sie erstaunte ihn: „Willst du nicht reinkommen? Ist genug Platz für zwei." Das lies Chase sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Schnell schlüpfte er aus seinen Klamotten bis er nur noch in Boxershorts da stand, dann stieg er in das dampfende Wasser und stellte fest, dass es gar nicht so heiß war, wie es sich anfühlte. Sofort tat der Whirlpool seine Dienste und er entspannte sich. Lara richtete sich einwenig auf, so dass er sehen konnte das sie einen schwarzen Bikini trug, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm vor.

Zuerst war Chase ziemlich erstaunt und hielt den Atem an, was wohl als nächstes passieren würde, doch dann griff sie nur nach der Flasche Weiswein hinter sich und einem Glas, schenkte was in das Glas und gab es Chase. Dieser blickte noch immer ziemlich verdutzt auf den Punkt, wo Lara sich gerade vorgebeugt hatte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm das Glas ab: „Danke." Wie gerne würde er nur mit ihr eine Beziehung anfangen? Nur viel zu gerne. Ihm tat es ja schon alles leid. Zu gern würde er es ihr einfach sagen, hätte er es nicht schon mehrmals getan, aber Lara war ziemlich stur wenn es um dieses Thema ging. „Na los Chase. Erzähl was, nachdem du dich die letzten Monate kaum gemeldet hast.", begann Lara. „Ich? Du warst doch diejenige die zu beschäftigt war...mit diesem Indiana. Wo ist er überhaupt?" „Im Trainingsraum. Denk ich. Aber okay, dann erzähl ich was. Die meiste Zeit waren wir unterwegs...du weißt schon, Rom, Venedig, Paris, Berlin. Ich wollte ihm so viel wie möglich zeigen, aber jetzt muss ich wieder einwenig sparen, wenn ich weiterhin will das die Zinsen mein Bankkonto beinah verdoppeln.", sie grinste ihn aus einer Reihe wundervoller, perfekter weißer Zähne an. Und Chase musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht auf die Idee zu kommen sich einfach vorzubeugen und sie zu küssen.

Doch da war es schon zu spät. Er spürte, wie sein Körper beinah automatisch vorrückte und ihre Lippen mit seinem verschlossen. Und er spürte wie Lara diesen Kuss anfing zu erwidern, bis sie ihn von sich stieß: „Chase!" Er sah sie verdutzt an, bis ihm klar wurde was er da getan hatte. Der Geschmack ihrer Lippen hing an seinen und er musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht über seinen kleinen Sieg zu grinsen. Er mochte zwar kein besonders guter Schatzjäger sein, doch er war ein umso besserer Frauenjäger. Doch in Laras Fall war beinah alles schief gegangen.

Doch er hatte gespürt, wie ein Teil von ihr den Kuss erwidert hatte nur ihr Verstand hatte sie abgehalten von einer dummen Tat. In Chase Augen war sie nicht mal das. Warum verschloss sie sich ihm gegenüber nur so? „Keine Ahnung, was in mich gefahren ist, Lara. Entschuldige.", kam es ihm leise heraus. Er hoffte nur, dass er sie jetzt nicht verschreckt hatte. Aber im Moment schien genau das der Fall, denn sie stieg aus dem Wasser und griff nach dem Handtuch, dann ging sie ins Haus. Was Chase nicht sehen konnte war, dass sie weinte. „Toll gemacht, Schwachkopf. Hast die Frau die du liebst verscheucht.", sagte er sich selbst, dann holte er Luft und tauchte ins Wasser um dort seine Scham wegzuwischen.

Die Tränen waren versiegt und sie wischte sich nur noch die Augen wund mit dem Ärmel ihres rosa Pulli, den sie sich gerade übergeworfen hatte. Er war ihr eine Nummer zu groß, weswegen ein großer Teil ihrer Schultern frei lag, dafür war er aber eher wie ein Rock, weswegen man nicht sehen konnte das sie darunter nur einen String trug. Chase war so ein Idiot. Warum zerstörte er immer alles, bevor er dachte? Sie seufzte und zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und stieß langsam die Luft aus. Sie mochte Chase, nein...sie _liebte _Chase. Aber für sie gab es keine Zukunft. Laras Verstand wehrte sich zu akzeptieren, dass Chase in Ordnung war, dass er sie nicht übergehen würde wie damals. Aber der Schmerz von damals saß noch tief. Er hatte ihr einen Teil ihrer Seele genommen. Lara fröstelte. Ihr war kalt, innerlich. Sie hatte ein tolles, erfülltes Leben aber irgendwie fehlte ihr Chase. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. _Lass es Mädchen, bevor du nur schon wieder Schmerz erleiden musst_ hörte sie sich in ihrem Inneren sagen. Und sie gab sich selbst Recht. Chase war einfach nicht zubessern.

Aber sie musste auf andere Gedanken kommen, also verließ sie ihr Zimmer und tapste rüber zu der Bibliothek, wo sie die kleine Nachttischlampe anwarf, die einige Blätter mit Notizen, Belegen, Verweisen und Zitaten in gelbliches Licht tauchte. Dann stieg sie die Stufen zu der Galerie empor und suchte in der Abteilung über Antikes und den Nationalsozialismus nach einem Buch, dass sie auf Madelines Liste noch nicht durchgeackert hatte. Und sie fand auch eins. Sie suchte bereits nach fünf Monaten nach dieser Sichel und sie hatte mehrmals einige falsche Spuren verfolgt. So blöde waren die Männer nicht gewesen. Sie hatten den Aufenthaltsort der Bücher, Lara war sicher das sie existierten, gut verschlüsselt. Aber sie war nicht umsonst eine Frau des Croftgeblüts, einer Reihe von Zielstrebigen Personen. Doch während sie lass und weitere Notizen anfertigte, kombinierte und wieder rausstrich, kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit, vor zehn Jahren.

Surrey, England Croft Manor 

_31.Dezember 1994_

_22:12 Uhr_

_Lara gähnte. _

_Es war Silvester. Doch sie genoss die Feier nicht. In Oxford waren gerade Semesterferien, weswegen sie nach Hause gefahren war. Feiern war nicht ihr Ding. Vor allem nicht solche Feiern. Leise Musik von einem Pianisten, Haufenweise Leute die Wein und Sekt tranken darunter nur eine Handvoll Bekannte für Lara. Und die meisten waren älter als sie. Sie sah keine die um die zwanzig waren. Alle waren entweder über vierzig oder unter sechszehn. Nur Lord Richard von Devon. Ihre Eltern wollten die beiden verloben, doch Lara dachte nicht daran die Höfe Surrey und Devon vereinigt zu sehen. Geschweige denn diesen Kerl zu heiraten. Er war fünfundzwanzig und so interessant wie eine Fußpilzbehandlung und er roch in etwa so. _

_Lara rümpfte die Nase als er ihr von der Physik erzählte und nickte, um ein Zeichen zu geben als würde sie zuhören. Vorsichtig nippte sie an ihrem Weißwein und dachte sich im Inneren_ toller Abend, ein blöder Spießer und so ein widerliches Gesöff im Glas...wenigstens riecht es besser als Fürst von bla..._sie hasste den Abend und sie hasste ihre Eltern. Doch dummerweise wurde man diesen Typ so schwer los, wie eine Mücke, die es auf eine Arterie abgesehen hatte. Und dieser Kerl ähnelte einer Mücke. Oder eher einem Habicht. Seine Nase war spitz, sein Gesicht genauso seine Augen die eines Luchses. Einige Menschen waren mit ihrem Aussehen gestraft worden. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was er im Himmel falsch gemacht haben könnte, um so auszusehen. _

_Sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie sah ihre Mutter lachend in ihrem Lästerkreis stehen. Ein Haufen aufgeplusterter Weiber in meist schwarzen Kleidern. Da schwarz die Figur betonte, wie ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte. Lara hasste schwarz und sie hasste diese Weiber die eh schon Magersüchtig waren und mit ihren Kleidern aussahen wie Vogelscheuchen. Was ihre Mutter nur an diesen Wesen vom anderen Stern nur fand? Sie war eine wirklich schöne Frau. Und Lara sah ihr ähnlich. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu ihrem Dad. Einem Mann mit Vollbart und vollem Haar. Sein Anzug saß perfekt und ließ ihn jünger aussehen, als er war. Auch er stand in einem Kreis von Männern, die Lara aus Erzählungen kannte. Ein Haufen sehr Machtvoller Personen. Unter anderem Paris D'Arseine, einen machtgierigen Franzosen der auf ihre Mutter scharf war, Werner von Croy, ihr Mentor und Professor am Oxford College und Timothy Baker, einen Aktienheini der irgendwie einiges an Schulden bei ihrem Vater hatte. _

_Die Familie Croft hatte einige Feinde aber auch viele Freunde, viele mächtige Freunde. „Lara?", erklang die Stimme des _Bla_ an ihrem Ohr. Lara sah ihn an: „Hm?" „Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?", wollte er wissen. Sie nickte: „Ich war nur kurz abgelenkt. Entschuldigung." Er nickte und erzählte weiter über sein Studium der Mathematik. Lara dachte, dass dieser Typ wahrscheinlich zu Hause vor seinem PC saß und nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als sich zu langweilen und irgendwelche Programme zu entwerfen. Und mit so einem sollte sie, nach ihren Eltern, Kinder haben? Nie im Leben, eher würde sie an Syphilis verrecken, als sich mit diesem Kerl einzulassen. Lara wollte nicht zu Hause sitzen, während der Mann zur Arbeit ging. Sie wollte die Welt sehen, sie wollte alles sehen was es gab und noch viel mehr, was noch nicht entdeckt worden war. Eben einfach _alles_. Doch dieser Typ hier war ganz und gar nicht der richtige für sie, also stellte sie ihr Glas ab und ging einfach davon, achtete nicht auf die Rufe des Fürsten. Lara war Baronin und sie würde ihr Leben so leben, wie sie es wollte und nicht, wie es ihr ihre Eltern vorschrieben. Sie stürmte die Stufen in der Eingangshalle, wo der größte Teil _Party_ stattfand und stürmte in ihr Zimmer, knallte die Tür zu und warf sich auf's Bett. Scheiß auf ihr tolles, rotes Abendkleid. Einen kurzen Moment lag sie einfach so da, dann erhob sie sich und ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, während sie gegen die Wände, an denen sie vorbei kam, trat. Sie war frustriert und das wollte schon was heißen. Lara war nie frustriert. _

Dann hörte sie, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Frauenstimme, die ihrer Mutter, fragte: „Alles in Ordnung Schatz?" „Ja!", zischte Lara und zerstörte ihre Frisur mit einem Handstreich: „Alles bestens, danke." Und hier kam die positive und gleichzeitig die negative Seite ihrer Mutter zum Vorschein. Sie beließ es nicht dabei, sondern trat ein und blieb kurz stehen, als sie Laras wirre, verwuschelte Haare sah: „Was ist los? Ist es wegen Richard?" Lara nickte und biss in eins ihrer Kissen, dass auf ihrem Bett lag. Dann begann sie zu reden: „Ich kann ihn nicht leiden. Bla, bla...Lara, was halten sie von der Klimaerwärmung bla, bla...", imitierte sie perfekt diesen Schnösel: „Der ist so langweilig und öde. Mom, da seh ich mir lieber an, wie eine Leiche verwest. Ich will diesen Kerl nicht heiraten." Ihre Mutter machte: „Hm!", und dachte nach. Dann sagte sie: „Musst du nicht.", sie griff nach einem Kamm und ordnete Laras Haare wieder: „Komm wir gehen wieder runter. Ich helfe dir. Wir reden mit deinem Vater." Lara nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen wieder hinab. Dort stand bereits Richard und blickte die beiden Frauen an. „Richard, mein Liebster.", begann seine Mutter: „Könntest du vielleicht Gretchen herholen, damit ich ihr einige Aufgaben geben kann." Der Kerl stampfte eifrig los. „Mom, wir haben kein Gretchen.", flüsterte sie ihrer Mutter ins Ohr. „Ich weiß. Das ist ja der Witz an der Sache. Und jetzt geh und amüsier dich. Ich rede mit deinem Vater." Lara umarmte ihre Mom dankbar und mischte sich in die Feier und endlich genoss sie es.

_Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen jungen Mann mit langem, blondem Haar. Eigentlich mochte sie blond nicht, aber irgendwie hatte er einen gewissen Scharm. „Hey, Süße.", sagte er, als er neben ihr stand. „Hey.", entgegnete sie und nippte an ihrem Punsch. „Langweilst du dich?", wollte er wissen? „Nein. Ich find es ganz in Ordnung...im Moment.", antwortete sie. Die letzten beiden Worte waren mit mehr Tiefsinn, als sie sich selbst eingestehen würde. „Soso.", er lächelte: „Wollen wir uns von hier verdrücken?" „Schatz!", erklang die Stimme ihrer Mutter und Lara fuhr herum, sah sie an. „Entschuldige. Bin gleich zurück.", dann eilte sie zu ihrer Mutter. „Hey Red!", rief der Fremde. Sie fuhr noch einmal herum und sah ihn fragend an, bis ihr klar wurde warum er sie _Red_ genannt hatte. Wegen ihrem Kleid. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?", wollte er wissen. „Lara!", erwiderte sie und eilte davon. _

_Bei ihrer Mutter angelangt sah sie diese fragend an. Sie lächelte nur: „Ich hab mit deinem Dad gesprochen. Er bringt die von Devons gerade...vor die Tür." Lara lachte erfreut auf und gab ihrer Mutter ein Kuss: „Danke Mom." Dann wanderte der Blick ihrer Mutter zu dem Blonden an der Punschfontäne: „Und wer ist das?" Lara folgte ihrem Blick und antwortete dann: „Keine Ahnung." „Ist das der Typ Mann, den du toll findest!", wollte sie wissen. „Keine Ahnung. Schätze nicht.", Lara zuckte mit den Schultern und verabschiedete sich noch ein letztes Mal von ihrer Mutter. Ihre Eltern flogen heute Nacht noch nach Venedig zu ihrer Tante. Doch niemand konnte ahnen, dass dieses Flugzeug abstürzen würde. Und niemand hatte ahnen können, dass es ihr Butler Hartford Compton sein würde. Zur damaligen Zeit hatten sie noch zwei gehabt. _

_Endlich erreichte sie den Fremden und lächelte ihn verführerisch an: „Na, hast mich vermisst?" „Ja. Tierisch. Die anderen sind einfach viel zu alt.", entgegnete der Fremde. „Wem sagst du das.", Lara sah sich um: „Aber wärst du so nett, da ich schon so weit bin, mir zu sagen wie du heißt." „Caver, Chase Caver.", meinte er und verbeugte sich. Lara lachte: „Ein James Bond Fan. Wie süß." _

„_Ich steh zu meinen Macken.", erwiderte Chase ihr._

„_Die da wären?"_

„_Ich bin ein Gauner, Dieb und ganz, ganz fies. Hat man dich nicht vor mir gewarnt?", antwortete er. Und Lara musste wieder lachen: „Na gut. Dann bin ich aber eitel, magersüchtig und ziemlich, ziemlich zickig.", sie lachten. Zur damaligen Zeit hatte Lara gespaßt. Chase nicht. Er war wirklich ein Gauner. Aber das kümmerte Lara nicht, jedenfalls jetzt nicht. „Hey. Stehst du auf Abenteuer?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „In welcher Hinsicht!", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ein Tauchgang zu einer versunkenen Galeone?", fuhr sie fort. Es war ein Dummer Fehler, dass sie sich verplapperte, aber auch das kümmerte sie wenig. „Sicher. Willst du mit mir tauchen gehen?", wollte er wissen. „Warum nicht? Du scheint korrekt zu sein.", Lara lächelte._

_Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie gemeinsam und auch die Nacht. Es war nicht Laras erstes Mal gewesen, aber es war mindestens genauso schön gewesen. Die Feier war ein Erfolg gewesen. Doch als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Chase weg und nur eine Telefonnummer lag auf seinem Kopfkissen. Lara zog sich fröhlich an und ging hinaus. Compton und Winston begegneten ihr mit traurigen Blicken und in der Eingangshalle standen einige Gäste, ebenfalls mit traurigen Gesichtern. „Was ist los?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Lara.", begann Compton, der Bastard (doch damals wusste sie es noch nicht): „Ihre Eltern."_

„_Was ist mit ihnen?"_

„_Sie sind tot. Das Flugzeug ist abgestürzt. Ein Glück das sie nicht mit ihnen geflogen sind.", sagte er mit Unterton, den Lara aber überhörte da sie nicht verstand was sie da hörte: „Was!" „Sie sind tot.", wiederholte Compton. Dann brach sie schluchzend auf der Treppe zusammen. Und weinte, weinte bis Chase vorbeikam, als er die Neuigkeiten erfuhr._

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

2.Dezember 2004

15:32 Uhr

Das hatte Lara noch niemandem erzählt. Es war ein Geheimnis, tief vergraben in ihrer Seele. Und während sie so nachgedacht hatte, hatte sie weiter in dem Buch gelesen und geschrieben. Eher automatisch, als wirklich bewusst. Und als sie auf das Blatt mit den Notizen sah, diese noch mal durchlass, da kam ihr die Erleuchtung. Jetzt wusste sie, wo Hitler seine Bücher hatte. Erfreut sprang sie auf, rannte dabei beinah Chase um und rannte an ihm vorbei, hielt noch mal an und drehte sich zu ihm um, dann umarmte sie ihn, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Ohne dabei auf die verdutzte Miene ihres Ex Lovers zu achten. Dann rannte sie zum Trainingsraum, wo Indy vielleicht noch war. Sie wusste endlich wo die Bücher waren. Ihr Ziel war Russland.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	8. Ein Fest

Weiter...boar...ich bin ziemlich schnell...das russische hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht, es wird so gesprochen...vielleicht nicht so betont, aber wie soll man mit arabischen Zeichen bitte russisch schreiben? Allen, die es noch nicht bemerkt haben, ich versuche in der Story so viele Charaktere die aus den Comics und Videospielen bekannt sind einzubauen, wie möglich.

Acht

Sibirien, Russland

Am Fuße des Jablonoi Gebirge

7.Dezember 2004

9:06 Uhr

Am Fuße des Jablonoi Gebirge gab es ein kleines Dorf, was Lara mit ihrem ATV im Moment ansteuerte. Das Gebirge war ein Ort, wo sie die Hitlerbücher niemals erwartet hätte. Aber ihren Berechnungen nach _mussten_ sie hier sein. Das Gebirge hieß übersetzt so was wie Apfel Gebirge. In Sibirien war es immer kalt, aber im Dezember war es beinah unerträglich. Die Temperaturen lagen bei Minus zwanzig Grad und jedes normale Auto wäre hier kläglich versagt. Doch die Leute hier hatten gelernt mit der Kälte zu leben und sie waren mobil geworden, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Die Bücher mussten in einem versteckten Bunker in der Nähe des Dorfes liegen, weswegen Lara erst mal die Bewohner fragen wollte, ob sie ein Trupp von Engländern nicht stören würde. Und wenn doch, dann würde sie ihnen Geld bieten, denn spätestens dann würden sie auf jeden Fall zustimmen. Russland war ein Armes Land, dass Geld niemals ablehnte. Und ein armes Dorf würde erst Recht nichts gegen ein paar amerikanische Dollar haben.

Ihr Expeditionstrupp bestand aus zwanzig Leuten. Ihr, Chase, Sara, Indiana, Madeline Hovan, Alissa _Irgendwie_, Styles (beides Reporter die Lara mal kennen gelernt hatte), Rivers und einem Dutzend Arbeiter. Ebenfalls Russen die sich einwenig Geld verdienen wollten. Jeder von ihnen hatte seinen eigenen _All Terrain Vehicle_ und sie fuhren dicht hinter Lara. Sie trugen alle Schneeanzüge und Brillen, da von oben ein Haufen Neuschnee kam und Lara hatte ihre Pistolenholster und ihren Glücksrucksack, den sie einem Toten in Kambodscha abgenommen hatte, dabei.

Dann kam das Dorf in Sicht und sie drosselte den Motor, stieg vor dem Dorf ab, dass aus kleinen Holz- und Tierfellhütten bestand. Sie fand es unhöfflich als Fremde in eine fremdes Dorf einzufahren, wenn die Leute es vielleicht nicht erlaubten. Und wie sie sah, kannten sie ATVs nicht, denn sofort kamen sie herausgerannt und sahen sich fragend um. Insgesamt bestand das Dorf aus dreißig Seelen, nur einwenig mehr als ihr eigener Trupp. Darunter waren nur eine Handvoll Kinder. Armes Dorf, wenn es so weiterging, blieben bald nur noch Alte hier, da die jungen Männer und Frauen alle in Großstädte zogen, in der Hoffnung auf einen Job. Denn hier lebte man von der Jagd und nur in der kurzen Sommerperiode lebte man von Anbau. „Ich mach das.", erklärte Lara ihrem Team und schritt auf die Gruppe Älterer zu. Sie sahen aus wie Asiaten, ganz und gar nicht wie die Leute im Westen des Landes. Aber sie sprachen, mehr oder weniger, die selbe Sprache. Lara verneigte sich kurz: „_Sdrasti_!" Die Männer wirkten erstaunt, als sie hörten wie sie die Frau in ihrer Sprache grüßte. Dann trat einer vor und Lara nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. „_Sdrasti_!", wiederholte er: „_Tschto we tut chotscheti?_" Lara schmunzelte unter ihrem Schal und dachte daran, dass diese Leute wahrscheinlich nicht lange fackelten. „_Me tut, patamuschta me ischim starij Bunker._", _wir sind hier, weil wir einen alten Bunker suchen_ hatte sie ihnen gesagt.

Die Männer sahen sich kurz an, dann wand sich der Vorderste wieder an sie. Lara warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Truppe, die von einem Haufen staunender Kinder und Frauen begrüßt wurden. Ein freundliches Volk. Und außerdem sah sie, wie Rivers sich mit einigen Frauen unterhielt. Er konnte auch russisch.

„_Tschto we ischeti w Bunkeru?_", _was suchen sie in dem Bunker_ wollte er von ihr wissen. „_Knischki Hitlera_.", antwortete sie. Die Männer zuckten zusammen, als sie den Namen hörten, dann deutete der Mann auf die Pistolen an Laras Hüften: „_We kto? Mafia?_" „_Net, moio Ima Lara Croft, ja Anglitschanka. Me netechgo ne imem s Mafiai._", Lara nannte ihren Namen und ihre Herkunft und erklärte ihnen, dass sie nichts mit der Mafia zu tun hatte. Erneut warfen sich die Männer blicke zu und Lara Wurde langsam nervös.

„_U nas jest Dengi. Amerikanskia, esli we nas ustawiti tut iskat, me wam dadim wes Dengi, katorije unas jest._", Lara bot ihnen das Geld an. Und jetzt endlich schienen sie einzuwilligen. Dann gaben sie ihnen alles Geld, was sie in den Portmonees hatten und durften endlich ihr Lager neben dem Dorf aufschlagen. Insgesamt waren es beinah siebenhundert Dollar, die sie den Männern gaben. Aber es würde diesen Preis wert sein, denn Lara hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben um von Sheffield nicht ausspioniert zu werden. „Holt die Ausrüstung.", rief Lara ihrem Trupp zu und die Arbeiter machten sich daran die Beutel von den ATVs zu lösen und den Inhalt in den Schnee zu kippen. Dann halfen alle beim Aufbau der Zelte.

Als sie fertig waren, hatten sie ein Lager das insgesamt größer war, als das eigentliche Dorf. Das tat Lara irgendwie leid, denn sie dachte das die Einheimischen sich vielleicht beleidigt fühlen würden. Doch sie wirkten nicht beleidigt und luden sie sogar zum Essen ein, dass Lara natürlich annahm, denn das abzulehnen war eine Beleidigung. Außerdem hatte sie schon lange nichts mehr gegessen und ihr Magen knurrte. Als Lara ihr Zelt, dass mit einer Standheizung versehen war, verließ rannten einige Kinder an ihr vorbei und lachten. Lara grüßte diese und lächelte, als sie zwischen ihren Beinen rumwuselten. Kinder waren süß.

Dann aßen sie in einem Kreis auf dem Dorfplatz. Über der Feuerstelle wurde ein Schwein gebraten und dazu gab es noch einwenig Bier und Wodka, der die Männer und Frauen warm halten sollte. Doch Lara lehnte dankend den Wodka ab, mit der Erklärung sie trinke nicht. Sie werden es bereuen, sagte einer Lachend auf russisch. Und Lara lachte mit, lachte über die Witze, die sie im nachhinein Sara und Chase erklären sollte. Styles und Alissa saßen etwas außerhalb und unterhielten sich untereinander, während die Arbeiter sich bestens verstanden mit den Einheimischen, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht so gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren. Den die einen waren europäische Russen und die anderen asiatische Russen. Dann, als Chase schon leicht angetrunken war, und mit Sara Arm in Arm schlief (obwohl Lara es nicht gern zugab, versetzte ihr dieser Anblick einen Stich) und die Männer sturzbesoffen Lieder sangen von Freiheit und der Heimat. Gesellten sich die Kinder zu Lara und einer fragte: „_Raskaschisch nam Skasku?_", sie wollten, dass Lara ihnen eine Geschichte erzählte und das tat sie auch. Mittlerweile war die Uhr schon auf halb elf Uhr Abends fortgeschritten und Lara erzählte den Kindern die Geschichte von _Arielle der Meerjungfrau_. Während die Männer immer noch sangen und tranken. Es war ein wundervoller Abend und Lara genoss es, dieser Kultur beizuwohnen.

Es war ein tolles Volk mit tollen Traditionen und einem tollen Sinn für Feiern. Lara war so zufrieden, wie lange nicht mehr.

Erst kurz nach Mitternacht endete das Fest und die Einwohner gingen in ihre Hütten. Lara robbte zu den zwei schlafenden hin und tippte Sara auf die Schulter: „Hey, Sweetheart. Wach auf." Sara nuschelte etwas und öffnete zögerlich die Augen, dann sah sie das sie in Chase Armen lag und war sofort hellwach. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien und so schnell würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht wieder aufhören. „Wir haben doch nicht?", Sara war verwirrt und fühlte mit den Fingern über ihre Lippen, doch da war nichts, was es zu erfühlen gab. „Nein.", beruhigte Lara ihre Freundin und kicherte. Dan tippte sie Chase an, doch dieser nuschelte _nur _etwas. Etwas wie: „Oh...Lara..." Aber sie wollte nicht genau darauf eingehen. „Wir werden ihn wohl tragen müssen.", erklärte Lara und hievte ihn soweit sie konnte in die Höhe, legte sich einen Arm um die Schulter, während Sara, die ziemlich fror, den anderen Arm nahm und gemeinsam schleppten sie ihn zu seinem und Indys Zelt.

Die Grabräuberin spürte, dass Chase Indy nicht so gut leiden konnte, aber es ließ sich nun mal nichts ändern. Indiana Jones war nun mal jetzt ein Teil des Teams. Obwohl sie, nachdem sie das Artefakt geborgen haben würden, Indiana irgendwie in ihre Zeit schicken müsste. Dumm das Caronne nicht hier war und eine dieser Zeitkapseln. Nachdem Lara Chase soweit entkleidet hatte, wie sie sich traute, verpackten sie ihn warm und schmissen seine Standheizung an. Dann gingen sie rüber zu ihrem Zelt und legten sich ebenfalls ins Bett. Morgen würde ein harter Tag werden.

Sibirien, Russland

Am Fuße des Jablonoi Gebirge

8.Dezember 2004

11:45 Uhr

Chase erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem gehörigen Kater. Er hatte gestern ein Stück weit über die Stränge geschlagen, dass wusste er. Allerdings nur, weil er sich an nichts mehr erinnerte. Nur noch, wie Lara mit den Russen gesprochen hatte. Danach nur noch Bruchstückhaft. Vorsichtig entledigte er sich den Decken und hätte sich beinah auf die Zunge gebissen, als die Kälte über ihm zusammenschlug. Schnell suchte er Shirt, Pulli und Schal zusammen. Dann noch Hose, Socken und Boots. Als letztes schlüpfte er in seine Wind- und Wasserdichte Jacke und dann schritt er hinaus, einen Blick auf die ausgefallene Heizung werfend.

„Verdammter japanischer Mist.", murmelte er und trat dagegen, dann ging er hinaus und wäre vor Erstaunen beinah umgekippt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es noch (für seine Verhältnisse) Recht früh war. Doch Lara hatte bereits einiges auf die Beine gestellt. Ein Gebiet von der Größe eines Fußballfeldes war mit blauem Seil abgetrennt, der etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden ragte. Das Feld war dann noch in Fünf mal fünf Meter große Felder unterteilt. Dann waren aus dem Nichts Wärmelampen aufgetaucht, die über dem Feld hingen und den Schnee schmolzen. Außerdem konnte man unter den Lampen ohne Jacke laufen, wie einige Arbeiter die, die Erde auflockerten mit einer Maschine die an einen Bohrer erinnerte, bewiesen. Normalerweise waren bei solchen Ausgrabungen auch noch einige Lastwagen dabei die, die Erde wegschaffen sollten, aber Lara hatte dieses Mal keine eingeplant. Und das alles, weil sie hoffte den Bunker nicht ganz ausgraben zu müssen. Und Chase hoffte es auch. Das würde ihnen einige Tage Arbeit ersparen. Schießscharten müsste es ja geben, sonst wäre der Bunker sinnlos gewesen.

Außer er war von Anfang an nur zur Aufbewahrung der Bücher gedacht. „_Tschto we tut delajeti?_", ein kleiner Junge zupfte ihm an der Hose und blickte ihn an. Chase lächelt, als würde er ihn verstehen, doch das tat er natürlich nicht. Sein Russisch beschränkt sich auf Worte wie _da, ja, njet, dawaj _und _suka_. Wobei letzteres kein schönes Wort war. Und so versuchte er dem Jungen klar zu machen, dass er kein russisch sprach: „_Ja...njet..._russisch.", der Junge begann zu kichern und rannte davon.

Chase hoffte inständig, dass er nicht gesagt hat: „Deine Schwester ist ein Kamel und heiratet deinen Opa." Doch da er das bezweifelte, beruhigte er sich wieder. Er konnte spüren wie die peinliche Röte wich. Dann erblickte er Madeline, wie sie mit einer Schaufel mit anpackte. Auch Lara und Sara, so wie Indiana waren dort, sahen auf Karten, zeigten in alle Richtungen und nahmen Mass. Alissa und Styles gruben ebenfalls die Erde um und einige Einwohner des Dorfes standen drum herum und sahen den Arbeitern zu, unterhielten sich mit ihnen oder gingen hier und da zur Hand. Immerhin waren siebenhundert Dollar ein ganzer Haufen Geld für ein armes Fischerdorf an einem vereisten See.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Lara, wie sie da in Hotpants und schwarzem Tanktop stand. Ihr Haar war zu einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, den sie ausnahmsweise nicht geflochten hatte, doch das würde sie wahrscheinlich noch tun, denn wenn sie hinabstiegen in den Bunker, würde es anstrengend und da würden zu viele lose Haare nur stören. So was könnte den Tod bedeuten. Außerdem würde sie sich dann wieder anziehen müssen. Indy erblickte ihn und winkte. Chase tat es ihm gleich, wenn auch eher aus Solidarität, als aus wirklicher Nächsten Liebe. Nächsten Liebe, was ein Quatsch!

Lara entdeckte Chase nur einen kurzen Moment später. Er wirkte müde und überarbeitet, aber sie wusste das er das sicher nicht war. Aber sie lächelte trotzdem, als er sie ansah. Seit nun fast fünf Stunden arbeiteten sie an diesem Bunker. Sie hatten Maß genommen, an Hand einiger Aufzeichnungen über Hitlers Bauwerke und hatten dieses Gebiet abgesperrt. Dann hatten sie diese Wärmelampen an stabilen Stahlträgern errichtet, die sie gestern auf ihren ATVs getragen hatten. Und jetzt war es unter diesen Lampen beinah 34° warm, weswegen sie kurzer Hand ihre Klamotten weitgehend ausgezogen hatte. Sara stand neben ihr in einer luftigen Hose und einem weißen Shirt, das sie zusammengeknotet hatte. Und dann war da noch Indiana, der in seinem Outfit aussah wie auf einer Tropenexpedition. Aber er hatte ihr erklärt, dass er dieses Outfit als eine Art Standard sah, weswegen sie sich erweichen lassen hatte, die Sachen waschen zu lassen, anstatt sie direkt zu verbrennen.

Außerdem hing er sehr an seinem Filzhut, den er immer trug, außer er passte nicht zu dem Rest. Aber das tat es selten, so wie sie ihn die letzten Monate erlebt hatte. Er hatte sich prächtig eingelebt, hatte sogar schon einige Freundschaften geschlossen. Ihm gefiel die neue Welt, aber er schien doch seine eigene Zeit zu vermissen. Seine Freunde, seinen Vater. Lara schwor sich, sollte sie die Bücher finden, würde sie herausfinden, wo sein Vater begraben lag, um ihn zu ihm zu führen.

Und dann kam auch endlich Chase zu ihnen um sich den Arbeiten anzuschließen. „Hey, Red. Sara, Süße. Indy!", begrüßte er seine Freunde nach einander, wobei er Indy weniger freundlich betonte. „Morgen Chase. Gut geschlafen?", fragte Lara mit Hintergedanken, dann blickte sie sich um: „Wenn du Arbeit suchst, dann hol dir eine Schaufel und grab den Fleck um. Wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen, müssen wir höchsten einen Meter buddeln, um den Bunker zu erreichen und nur zwei oder drei Meter, bis zu den ersten Schießscharten." „Red?", sie blickte von der Karte auf: „Wieso ist dieser Bunker versunken?" „Ein Erdrutsch hier, an dem Gebirge hat den Bunker wohl begraben. Es gab hier ein großes Erdbeben im Jahre neununddreißig. Ich habe einige Anwohner gesprochen, die haben es mir bestätigt.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es kein Zufall war, dass der Erdrutsch hier stattfand, immerhin gibt es hier keinerlei Erdplatten, die ein so starkes Erdbeben auslösen könnten.", entgegnete er. „Woher?", wollte sie wissen, kam aber nicht weiter mit ihrer Frage. „Ich hab auch meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, Lara. Das Erdbeben kann nicht natürlichem Ursprungs gewesen sein.", antwortete er auf ihre nur halb gestellte Frage. „Woran denkst du? Das eine mächtige Gottheit gekommen ist, um diesen Ort zu verbannen? Ich bitte dich Chase."

„Du müsstest am ehesten wissen, dass nichts unmöglich ist. Aber egal, ich meine auch keinen Gott. Ich meine eine große Ladung Dynamit."

„Worum geht's?", wollte Indy wissen, als er neben sie trat, sich auf seine Schaufel stützend. „Chase. Das ist genial.", Lara umarmte ihn: „Du lernst ja wirklich aus deinen Fehlern.", dann verstummte sie. Wahrscheinlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass dieser Satz mehr verbarg, als nur Archäologie. „Es geht darum, wie der Bunker unter die Erde kam.", erklärte Sara dem Grabräuber, als sie sich vom Boden erhob, wo sie bis eben ihre Schuhe von Lehmartigem Dreck befreite. Lara hatte ihr Wanderstiefel angedreht, aber das Profil zog den Schmutz an, wie die Scheiße Fliegen.

Unterdessen wand sich die Grabräuberin an die Arbeiter: „_Dawaiti, bistrej_!", und spornte sie zu mehr Leistung an. Schließlich griff sie selbst nach einer Schaufel und begann zu graben.

Nur knapp vier Stunden später stießen sie auf Beton. Es war das Dach des Bunkers. Und nach einer weiteren, verstreichenden Stunde, rief einer der Arbeiter: „_Cjuda, cjuda!_" Lara sah auf und folgte dem Ruf. Hinter ihr waren Chase, Sara und Indiana. Einer der Arbeiter, ein blonder Kerl mit mehr Muskeln als Hirn, zeigte auf eine offenliegende Schießscharte, in die man ohne Probleme reinkriechen konnte. „Bestens.", entfuhr es Lara und sie wand sich wieder ab, ging hinüber zu einem Tisch, den sie aufgestellt hatten und trocknete den Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn mit einem Handtuch. „Endlich.", meinte Sara, als sie neben die beiden trat und ihre Freundin ansah: „Was machen wir jetzt? Steigen wir hinab?" „Ich weiß nicht genau. Jones und ich werden wahrscheinlich gehen. Sara, Chase ihr bleibt bei den anderen. Passt vor allem auf Madeline auf, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kommt hinterher zu steigen, okay?" Sara salutierte gespielt und Chase nickte, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Er wollte auch einen Anteil an dem Fund haben. Aber er war einfach kein besonders guter Grabräuber und das würde ihn irgendwann auch noch das Leben kosten.

Dann zog sie sich den Kälteanzug an und schnallte sich die Waffen um, schulterte ihren Rucksack und ihrer neuen Mission stand nichts mehr im Wege.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	9. Todesbunker

Neun

Sibirien, Russland

Im Bunker

8.Dezember 2004

17:21 Uhr

Indiana reichte Lara die Hand, als sie nach ihn durch die Enge Schießscharte kroch. „Passt auf euch auf.", rief Sara auf der anderen Seite und Lara nickte: „Machen wir. Es wird schon nicht so schwer werden." „Hoffen wir.", murmelte Indy leise, so dass ihn außer ihm niemand hörte. Dann entflammte Lara eine kleine Neonröhre, die ihre Energie aus einer Batterie bezog. Das weiße Licht erstrahlte den Raum vollständig und zeigte, dass er nicht viel größer war als ein normales Wohnzimmer. „Okay Professor.", Lara grinste ihn an: „Dann mal nach ihnen. Immerhin sind sie hier der Nazi Spezialist, oder?" „In der Tat.", stellte er fest und trat die Tür am anderen Ende mit Leichtigkeit auf.

Das alte Holz zersprang in Tausende Splitter, die im Licht der Neonröhre wie Eis glänzten. Hier unten waren es mindestens Minus dreißig Grad und Indiana fror, trotz all der Schutzkleidung. Doch auch Lara ging es nicht besser, als sie auf dem gefrorenen Boden ausrutschte und nur nicht hinfiel, weil sie sich an Indiana Jones festklammerte: „Ach du...", sie stoppte und griff nach einer Pistole aus einem ihrer Vier Holster. Zwei an der Hüfte und zwei an ihren Unterschenkeln. Eine Sonderanfertigung für sie. Die oberen Pistolen waren mit normaler Munition geladen. Die linke von den unteren war eine Pistole mit Leuchtgrananten. Und die Rechte von den unteren war eine Halbautomatik. Indiana trug nur seinen Revolver, der ihm genauso wie der Hut Glück bringen sollte. Und das hatte er, mehr oder weniger, bis er in dieser Höhle gelandet war.

Dann schoss Lara eine Leuchtrakete nach links und rechts. Das Licht enthüllte ihren Weg. Rechts war der Boden eingebrochen und links war er noch ganz. Allerdings ragten gefährliche Eiszapfen von der Decke, die wohl aus einer geplatzten Leitung kamen. Indiana zündete auch seine Neonröhre und wand sich an die Grabräuberin: „Einer von uns nimmt den Gang links, einer den rechten, okay?" „Hitler hat die Bücher sicher nicht im obersten Stockwerk versteckt, oder?", überlegte Lara. „Normalerweise kamen die Leute ja auch nicht durch die Schießscharten ins Innere, sondern durch die Türen.", erwiderte Indy und sie musste ihm Recht geben.

Es war gut, wenn jemand einen korrigieren konnte. Zwar hasste sie es, korrigiert zu werden, aber wenn es einem das Leben rettete, dann konnte man sich nie sicher genug sein. Also willigte sie ein. „Dann nehme ich aber den rechten Gang.", erklärte sie ihm und schritt ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten los. Sie erreicht die eingebrochene Stelle ziemlich schnell und steckte ihre Neonröhre an ihrer Jacke fest, so dass sie ihr weiterhin leuchtete, aber sie nicht behinderte. Hier oben würde das Eis bald schmelzen, wenn Chase und Sara oder jemand anderes da oben die Lampen brennen ließ. Dann nahm sie Anlauf und sprang, überwand das Loch ohne Probleme und landete auf der anderen Seite. Am Ende rollte sie sich ab um, die Landung sanft zu beenden. Dann trat sie die Holztür auf, denn im nächsten Moment brach der Boden unter ihr zusammen.

Lara machte einen Satz nach vorne und landete in dem neuen Raum. Der Raum war deutlich größer, als der vorherige und hier gab es keine Schießscharten. Dafür aber Tische, Stühle und ähnliches. Es könnte eine Kantine gewesen sein, denn die drei oder vier Toten, die hier herumlagen, sprachen für sich. Allesamt waren sie konserviert worden von der Kälte, so dass sie aussahen wie der Ötzi.

Lara schauderte, denn sie trugen allesamt Uniformen der Nationalsozialisten. Es war beinah so, als würde man in die Vergangenheit versetzt worden. Sie konnte förmlich hören, wie sich die Männer unterhielten, wie das Essen roch und ähnliches. Plötzlich piepte etwas in ihrem Rucksack und sie zog es heraus. Es war ein Headset, dass sie sich direkt umlegte und dann lauschte sie. „_ Lara, ich bin's Indy._", ertönte die Stimme des Mannes, der auf der anderen Seite des Flures stand. „Was gibt's?", wollte Lara von ihm wissen. „_Hier ist ein Raum. Ziemlich leer, aber da ist eine Treppe. Wenn bei dir nichts ist, dann komm bitte rüber._" „Okay. Hier ist wirklich nichts. Bin gleich wieder da.", erwiderte Lara. „_Ich warte vor der Tür._", erklang die raue Stimme des Grabjägers an ihrem Ohr. „Mach das. Over!", sie schmunzelte im Inneren und wollte den Raum wieder verlassen, bis ihr einfiel, dass der Boden noch weiter eingebrochen war. Jetzt würde sie nicht mehr so leicht rüber kommen, aber ein Stockwerk tiefer kam nicht in Frage. Dort könnte es noch gefährlicher sein, als hier oben. Also sollte sie besser nicht alleine weiterziehen.

Dann fiel ihr Blick zur Decke, wo Storm und Gasleitungen verliefen. Nicht besonders klug, wenn beide Leitungen beschädigt würden, würde der ganze Laden in die Luft fliegen. Aber mittlerweile sollte eigentlich kein Strom und auch kein Gas mehr fließen. Also sprang sie in die Höhe, ergriff die Leitungen und hangelte sich voran. Es klappte sogar, bis plötzlich das Stromkabel riss und Lara nur noch mit einer Hand hing. Mit der freien Hand griff sie nun nach der Leitung und hangelte sich sicher auf die andere Seite. Dort ließ sie sich auf den Boden nieder und atmete erst mal durch. Das plötzliche Reisen des Stromkabels hatte ihr doch einen Schock versetzt. Aber ihr blieb keine Zeit, also ging sie den Gang hinab und fand Indy dort, vor der Tür stehend. „Okay. Also geht es dort drinnen weiter, richtig?" Er nickte und machte ihr Platz, so dass sie als nächstes gehen könnte. Der Raum darin war nicht größer als eine Besenkammer und hatte gerade genug Platz, für ein bis zwei Dutzend Treppenstufen. „Was erwartet uns unten?", dachte Lara laut nach. Seit sie in diesem Business arbeitete, hatte sie gelernt auf das unfassbare gefasst zu sein und doch wurde sie immer wieder überrascht. Sie hatte viel mehr gesehen, als die meisten Menschen und konnte einige Theorien bekräftigen oder entkräftigen. Doch sie wollte nicht für eine Irre gehalten werden, wenn sie plötzlich ankommen würde mit: „Reinhold Messner hatte Recht. Es gibt den Yeti." Davon gab es schon genug Leute. Aber sie könnte viele Wahrheiten lüften über Außerirdische, den Yeti und sogar über Nessie. Allerdings war Nessie weitaus weniger Spektakulär, denn es hatte sich als eine Maschine herausgestellt.

Von irgendeinem Freak in die Welt gesetzt. Doch hier das war etwas anderes. Der Bunker roch förmlich nach Tod. Irgendwie würde es sie nicht wundern, wenn plötzlich Spikes aus dem Boden schießen würden oder ähnliches. Doch es geschah nichts, also setzte sie sich langsam in Bewegung und brachte die steile Wendeltreppe hinter sich. Unten stand sie in einem weiteren Flur, dieses Mal hatte es die Form eines T und hier gab es keinerlei Eiszapfen oder rutschige Stellen. Die Temperatur hier unten war nicht weniger kalt als oben, weswegen Lara fröstelte. Indiana stand neben ihr und blickte auf eine Pinnwand. Dort waren Bilder und Berichte abgeheftet.

Die Grabräuberin lass sich die Berichte ebenfalls durch und musste feststellen, dass nichts interessantes drinstand. Es wurde nur berichtet, wie der Krieg im Moment (jedenfalls war es zur damaligen Zeit ein _im Moment_ gewesen) voran ging. Es war alles erstunken und erlogen was dort stand. Bis zur letzten Minute hatte man den Männern in diesem Bunker erzählt, dass es blendend stand. Dann mussten eines Nachts die Russen gekommen sein, um sie alle im Schlaf zu erlegen. Mit Schaldämpfer, damit man es schnell und ungesehen machen konnte. Die Männer hatten keine Chance gehabt. Aber das kümmerte Lara wenig. Die Zeiten waren vorbei und ihr größtes Problem war, diese Bücher in die Finger zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie in den Gemächern eines Offiziers versteckt, aber dafür musste sie erst mal eins finden.

„Los, lass uns keine Zeit verlieren.", brachte Indiana sie aus den Gedanken und leuchtete mit seiner Neonröhre voraus: „Sieht nicht unbedingt gefährlich aus." „Es sieht nie gefährlich aus, bis plötzlich die Hölle losbricht.", erklärte ihm Lara. Und er musste ihr zustimmen. Wie oft war er schon in superknappen Situationen gewesen? Sein letzter Fall vor sechzig Jahren hatte ihn konserviert und hier her gebracht. Ihr Weg führte sie durch den Flur zu einer weiteren Tür. Lara trat diese auf und sah in den Raum hinein: „Quartiere.", stellte sie fest, als sie die Feldbetten sah, die in einer Reihe aufgestellt waren. In vielen lagen noch Tote, verwesende Wesen die bisher konserviert worden waren. Eine kurze Inspektion sagte ihnen, dass es hier nichts zu finden gab außer einer alten Kalaschnikow ohne Munition. Lara hob die Waffe auf und sah sie sich genauer an.

Es war ein ziemlich altes Model und schon lange ungebräuchlich, also warf sie es wieder weg und leuchtete noch mal durch den Raum. Die Männer lagen teils noch in ihren Betten. Sie taten Lara leid, auch wenn sie kein Fan des Nationalsozialismus gewesen war. Dann erhob sie sich wieder und folgte Indy nach draußen, der bereits ein anderes Zimmer untersuchte. Doch auch das war eine Art Quartier, denn dort gab es auch keine Bücher. Und hinter der dritten Tür befand sich eine weitere Treppe die Lara Croft ihrem Ziel näher brachte.

Sara blickte auf die Uhr. Lara und Indiana Jones waren bereits seit einer viertel Stunde weg. Eigentlich keine Zeit in der man unruhig wurde, aber Sara konnte förmlich riechen, wie dieser Bunker nach Tod stank. Es war keineswegs gesund hier zu sein. Und doch hatte sich Lara hinab begeben. Eine wirklich tapfere Frau. Sara seufzte. Sie kannte Lara schon ziemlich lange und hatte schon einiges mit ihr erlebt, doch immer wenn Lara in solche Ruinen hinabstieg, war Sara ihr nicht gleich. Es war einfach nicht ihr Gebiet und sie fühlte sich unsicher, ob sie es schaffen würde. Lara schien solche Zweifel nie zu haben. Und obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie Angst hatte ging Sara jedes Mal mit und obwohl auch Lara wusste, dass Sara keinerlei Erfahrung in so was gemacht hatte, so rief Lara immer nach ihr, wenn es um Hilfe ging. Niemals hatte sie ihre Freundin verstanden.

Außer ihrer Witchblade gab es nichts, dass Sara auszeichnete. Sie war eine mittelmäßige Polizistin und auch nicht besonders gut in ihrem Job. Aber Lara mochte sie und sie sah in ihr etwas, dass niemand sonst wahrnahm. Ihre Seele. Egal wie stark die Witchblade auch sein mochte, Sara war stärker. Ihr Wille hielt sie am Leben. Und im nächsten Moment spürte sie ein Kribbeln unter der Haut. Irgendwas war hier, dass hier nicht hingehörte. Und auch die Witchblade an ihrem handgelenk flackerte unruhig. Sara blickte sich um. Das Gefühl wurde immer stärker und dann wusste sie, woher es kam. _Auuuuuuhhhh..._ein Wolfsheulen zerriss die Stille, die hier geherrscht hatte und ließ die Männer aufschrecken. Sara blickte zu dem nahliegenden Berg und sah eine Gruppe von Wölfen, mindestens an die zwanzig Stück. Und was das schlimmste war: Dabei war eine Gruppe Männer. Und einer davon trug ein Schild an seinem Schneeanzug: _Sheffield_.

Das Juwel an ihrer Witchblade begann noch stärker zu glühen. Und auch das Glühen in Sara erwachte: „Chase!", schrie sie und suchte die Umgebung nach ihm ab. Sie fand ihn tatsächlich bei einer der russischen Damen. Auch er hatte die Wölfe entdeckt und lotste die Frauen in die Häuser. Außerdem auch noch Rivers, Madeline und die beiden Reporter, die Lara mitgenommen hatte. Dann kam er zu ihr: „Was gibt's?" „Ich wollte dir den Auftrag geben die Leute in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber das hat sich erledigt.", und dann ließ sie dem Glühen in ihr freien Lauf. Ließ die Bestie von der Leine. Sofort entfaltete sich die Witchblade und erwachte zum Leben und füllte Sara beinah komplett aus. Ihr eigenes Ich wurde in eine sichere Kammer gezwängt.

Chase sah, wie die Witchblade, ähnlich einer Pflanze, über ihren Arm kroch und wuchs. Dann verschwand es unter ihrer Jacke und tauchte erst bei ihrem Gesicht wieder auf, wo sich zwei Stränge ablegten. So stark war ihre Verwandlung noch nie gewesen, jedenfalls hatte Chase sie noch nie so gesehen. Ob sie jetzt noch Sara war? Die Wölfe rannten heran und sprangen ab. „Aus dem Weg.", Sara stieß Chase ohne sichtliche Mühe zur Seite, so dass er mehrere Meterweit durch die Luft flog. Dann entlud sich ein orange Energiestrahl und tötete einen der Wölfe sofort. Die anderen fielen über die Männer her und rissen einige in Stücke.

Doch diese waren auch nicht wehrlos, denn sie griffen nach ihren Waffen und konterten. Vier Wölfe starben innerhalb eines Augenblickes. Chase sah zu Sara hin, die einem der Söldner auswich und ihm die Faust ins Gesicht bohrte. Sogar auf diese Entfernung konnte er die Knochen brechen hören. Ein anderer Söldner griff Sara von hinten an und schlug ihr gegen den Kopf. Die Polizistin stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, kippte zu Boden und blieb erst mal da liegen. Der Söldner lachte, doch dann zog Chase seine Pistole und schoss ihm in den Kopf. Ein dampfendes, rotes Loch erschien auf der Stirn des Mannes und seine Augen öffneten sich vor Schreck.

Dickflüssiges Blut quoll aus der Wunde, als er zu Boden ging und starb. Und dann erhob sich Sara wieder in die Höhe, ohne die Hände zu benutzen. Ein unheimlicher Anblick. Chase schauderte. Diese Witchblade war wirklich ein Teufelsstück. Ein Wolf sprang Sara an die Kehle und Chase hätte beinah aufgeschrieen, doch dann sah er die Witchblade zwischen Saras Kehle und den Kiefern des Wolfes. Sie hatte die Hand noch Rechtzeitig gehoben.

Was er als nächstes sah, hätte er besser nicht gesehen. Die andere Hand ergriff den Unterkiefer und mit einem schnellen Ruck zerriss sie den Schädel des Wolfes beinah in zwei Hälften. Blut floss übe ihre Arme auf den Boden in den weißen Schnee.

Chase sah sich um. Die meisten Wölfe waren bezwungen und es hatte nur vier der Männer erwischt und von den Söldnern keine Spur. Sie waren wohl geflohen, oder? Sein Blick wanderte zu der Schießscharte, als die neue Erkenntnis aufkam, und dort fand er noch einen der Männer, wie er sich hineinzwängte. „Sheffield.", schrie er und stürmte los. Sara hörte seine Stimme und blickte ebenfalls zu den Scharten, sah den Söldner und lachte. Ein Blitz entlud sich aus ihrer Handfläche und tötete den Mann. Chase hielt an und hätte beinah gewürgt, als der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch und Haaren in die Nase stieg. Sara neben ihm seufzte ein mal kurz, dann spürte Chase, ohne sie anzusehen, dass sich die Witchblade zurückzog. „Wow.", sie atmete schwer, denn die Witchblade hatte die Kontrolle wohl nicht freiwillig aufgegeben: „Das war...", sie fand keine Worte dafür. So etwas hatte sie noch nie getan. Immer wenn die Witchblade aktiviert wurde, hatte Sara die Kontrolle, doch dieses Mal wurde sie verdrängt. Das war nicht gut, dass bewies das sie nicht so stark war, um die Witchblade zu kontrollieren.

Aber abmachen konnte sie die auch nicht, sonst hätte sie es schon lange getan. Chase hielt die Luft an und zog den Leichnam aus der Schießscharte: „Komm, wir müssen Lara warnen." Sara nickte und sie stiegen gemeinsam hinab in die Tiefe.

Der nächste Flur entpuppte sich als eine Art Aufenthaltsraum. Vielleicht war das aber auch schon das letzte Stockwerk. Säulen aus Eisen stützten das Dach über ihnen, so dass Lara keine Angst hatte, dass die Decke runterkam. Der Raum Maß etwas vierzig mal vierzig Meter und war so konstruiert, dass genug Soldaten sich hier aufhalten konnten. Und das hatten sie wohl auch getan, bevor sie gestorben waren, denn hier lagen mindestens zwanzig gefrorene Leichen rum. Indiana gab ein angewidertes Grunzen von sich und blickte sich in dem Raum um. Doch es gab hier nichts interessantes zu sehen. Es war ein einfacher Raum mit Betonwänden, vollkommen Schmucklos. Der einzige Fleck Farbe bestand aus einem Portrait vom Führer an der Wand. Lara mochte diesen Raum nicht und sie wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Bunker raus.

Es gab insgesamt drei Türen, eine im Osten und zwei im Westen. „Du die, ich die.", erklärte sie ihm und nahm sich die östliche Seite vor. Doch diese Tür würde sich nicht einfach eintreten lassen, hier brauchte man schon mehr, denn sie war aus massivem Eisen und vollkommen festgefroren. Deshalb streifte sie ihren Rucksack ab und griff hinein, beförderte einen Gasbrenner ins Fackellicht. Die Fackel selbst schaffte es kaum den großen Raum auch nur annährend zu beleuchten, so dass sie Indy nur an seiner Fackel erkennen konnte. Mit viel Geschick und nur einer Hand schraubte sie die Gasflasche an den Brenner und entzündete diesen mit ihrem Klappfeuerzeug, was sie damals von Chase Caver bekommen hatte. Ein Andenken an ihre Beziehung.

Und während sie sich daran machte mit dem Brenner die Eisklumpen zu schmelzen, vernahm sie das Geräusch von Schritten. Über ihr. Es waren mehr als zwei, also waren es sicher nicht Chase oder Sara. „Indy!", rief sie so laut, wie sie sich traute und löschte den Butangasbrenner. Dann ließ sie ihre Neonröhre erlöschen und wartete, bis der Archäologe zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie drückte ihn gegen die Wand und reichte ihm den Brenner: „Halt das und leise.", dann presste sie sich selbst an die Wand.

Und im nächsten Moment stürmte ein Trupp von Männern den Raum, durchleuchtete die Ecken und ließen die Wände Gott sei Dank aus. Und Lara hätte beinah vor Zorn aufgeschrieen, als sie sah wer da als letztes den Raum betrat. Peter Sheffield. _Dieser Bastard_, dachte sie und verfluchte ihn in ihrem Inneren nur noch mehr. „Sucht die Croft und bringt mir die Bücher." „Sir. Hier wurde erst kürzlich gearbeitet.", rief einer der Männer mit einer Strumpfmaske über dem Gesicht. Sheffield schnaubte und sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um: „Kommen sie raus Croft, ich weiß das sie hier irgendwo stecken." Lara versuchte die Luft anzuhalten, um den Herzschlag zu beruhigen, der bis in ihr Ohr pochte. Das die anderen ihn nicht gehört hatten war beinah schon ein Wunder. „Leuchtet die Wände ab.", nach diesem Befehl dauerte es weniger als zehn Sekunden, ehe sie gefunden wurden. Sheffield grinste hinterhältig und sah sie herausfordernd an: „Sag ich doch.", er gab einem seiner Männer einen Wink und sie stießen die aufgeschweißte Tür auf. Lara kam einige Schritte mit erhobenen Händen auf die Männer zu und sah in den Raum hinein. Was sie sah erstaunte sie.

Ein länger Tunnel aus Eis, der viel zu steil verlief, um dort vernünftig gehen zu können. Man musste schon einen Schlitten dabei haben oder ähnliches. „Lara!", rief eine ihr bekannte Stimme von oben und im nächsten Moment stürmten Chase und Sara ebenfalls in den Raum rein, woraufhin sich einige Maschinengewehre auf sie richteten. „Wouw!", machte Chase und hob die Hände: „Ich schätze ihr wisst schon, dass hier einige Söldner sind." Lara nickte: „Ist uns nicht entgangen."

„Wie nett.", kommentierte Sheffield und Lara hätte ihm nur zu gerne den Hals umgedreht: „Ein Familientreffen!" Lara grinste voller Abscheu im Gesicht und sah Sheffield an: „Wenn sie mich schon _wieder_ bei meiner Arbeit stören, wären sie wenigstens so nett und würden mir sagen warum sie es tun?" Der Angesprochene nickte: „Kann ich.", er machte eine theatralische Geste: „Darf ich vorstellen...meine Gang.", die Männer spuckten beinah gleichzeitig aus: „Ihr würdet uns als Neonnazis bezeichnen." „Sheffield!", zischte Indiana Jones. Lara hatte ihm von diesem Kerl erzählt. Peter sah dem Professor ins Gesicht und lachte: „Wenn das nicht der verschollene Indiana ist, einer der größten Kontrahenten unseres Führers." „Konzentrieren sie sich auf das wesentliche!", lenkte Lara die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Ach ja, richtig!", er räusperte sich: „Damals in Mexiko wollte ich ihnen einfach einen auswischen, doch heute treffen sich unsere Wege zufällig. Ist die Welt nicht klein?", er grinste auf seine _leck-mich-am-Arsch-denn-ich-bin-so-Scheiß-freundlich-_Art an: „Wir sind hier um uns die Bücher zu holen, aber ich schätze das können sie viel besser, stimmt's? Also los.", er deutete auf den Tunnel: „Und wenn sie uns die Bücher rausholen, werde ich vielleicht ihre Freunde verschonen."

Lara trat an den Rand des Tunnels und sah sich um. Darunter ohne Ausrüstung war Selbstmord. Sie könnte es sicher nicht überleben. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig war. „Worauf warten sie. Die Uhr tickt, ich gebe ihnen eine Stunde. Dann stirbt der erste und dann jede Viertelstunde ein anderer. Immerhin sind oben noch ein ganzer Haufen ihrer Leute." Lara sah sich noch mal im Raum um. Ihr Blick blieb auf Sara hängen, die ihr zu nickte. Dann duckte sie sich. Sie hatte gute Chancen nicht gesehen zu werden, denn die Soldaten sahen im Moment zu Lara hin. Dann hörte man ein kurzes _Klack_ und über den Boden rutschte ein Enterhaken, der zu Saras Ausrüstung gehörte. „Los jetzt.", Sheffield hatte das Geräusch wohl überhört, denn er trat vor und schubste Lara hinab. „Nein!", entfuhr es Indy und er wollte ihr helfen, doch die Söldner hielten ihn zurück. Im Flug drehte sich Lara und griff nach dem Rand, zog sich hoch und bekam die Pistole mit dem Enterhaken zu fassen, dann rutschte sie in die Tiefe und betete, dass sie sich nirgendwo aufspießte.

Fortsetzung folgt in _Zum Inneren_:


	10. Zum Inneren

Hier ist nun mein nächstes Kapitel und ich werde mir den Ratschlag zu Herzen nehmen und versuchen genug Absätze einzubauen, um euch das Lesen zu erleichtern...

Zehn

Sibirien, Russland

Im Inneren

8.Dezember 2004

17:54 Uhr

„Lara!",

Sara wollte nach vorne rennen, doch im nächsten Moment schlossen die Söldner das Tor bereits wieder und sie wurde zurückgehalten. „Sheffield du Schwein.", zischte sie und warf ihm düstere Blicke zu. Der Typ lachte nur kurz und sah auf die Uhr: „Die Zeit läuft."

Dann machte er ein Zeichen, woraufhin die Soldaten ihre drei Gefangenen an die Oberfläche brachten.

_Autsch. Mädchen, du solltest etwas gegen diese Schmerzen unternehmen, die du gerade empfindest..._

Sie rutschte hinab und es war dunkel. Schon mehrmals war sie mit den Armen irgendwo entlanggeschabt und sie spürte, wie ein warmer Strom ihren rechten Arm hinablief. „Uh!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie links irgendwas erwischte und sich beinah den Arm auskugelte. Blitzschnell und aus Angst sich einen Arm auszureißen hob sie den mit dem Enterhaken und schoss in die Luft. Einen kurzen Moment rutschte sie noch weiter, dann brach die Fahrt plötzlich ab: „Autsch!", murmelte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Ihre freie Hand tastete nach dem unteren Holster und sie zog die Leuchtpistole, richtete diese in den Tunnel hinab und schoss. Die Rakete flog und verlor sich in der Tiefe, aber sie konnte sehen, wie das Eis dünner wurde und dann sah sie auch den Grund und Wasser. Allerdings war es ein ziemlich langer und steiler Weg. Was hatte sich Hitler nur dabei gedacht, als er diesen Tunnel konstruiert hatte? Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht gedacht, mal wieder.

Dann löste sie ihre Hand vom Abzug und die Winde am Enterhaken ließ los. Sie schlitterte einen Moment und drückte den Stecher wieder durch. Erneut schoss ein tierischer Schmerz durch ihre Schulter und sie hatte den dumpfen Verdacht, dass sie diese ausgekugelt hatte.

_Würdest du dich dann noch festhalten?_ Fragte sie sich selbst und ließ die Winde noch ein Stück locker.

So meisterte sie den Abstieg, bis das Seil plötzlich nicht mehr weiter wollte. Es war zu Ende. Ein erneuter Schuss mit der Leuchtrakete verriet ihr, dass sie den Erdtunnel noch nicht einmal erreicht hatte. „Mist.", entfuhr es ihr. Doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie ihre Freunde retten wollte. Sie ließ los. Mit der nun wieder freien Hand griff sie nach dem unteren, noch vollen Pistolenholster und zog die andere Waffe hinaus, dann stieß sie sowohl die Leuchtpistole als auch die Halbautomatik (kann nicht mehr genau sagen, ob es wirklich eine war) in das Eis und stemmte sich dagegen.

Im ersten Moment verlangsamte sich ihre Fahrt, doch kleine Eiskristalle, die von den Pistolen aufgewirbelt wurden, schnitten ihr ins Gesicht und machten auch diesen Abstieg zu einer Qual.

Dann blieb die Leuchtpistole auch noch irgendwo hängen und Lara musste loslassen, um sich nicht den Arm auszureißen. Nun ging ihre Rutschpartie wieder vollkommen Haltlos hinab. Voller Angst schloss sie die Augen, stemmte ihre Stiefel in das Eis vor ihr und betete. Als sie den Erdtunnel erreichte, blieben ihre Beine irgendwo hängen und sie drehte sich einmal komplett um, so dass sie jetzt auf dem Bauch rutschte. Dann verschwand das reibende Gefühl und sie befand sich im freien Fall.

Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und sah den unterirdischen See unter sich. Dann war sie auch schon drin und begann instinktiv zu rudern. Doch das ganze Gewicht zog sie eher hinab. So schnell wie sie es in ihrem erschöpften Zustand und im Wasser konnte, zog sie die unteren Holster aus und ließ sie im Wasser versinken, dann streifte sie sich die Jacke und die schweren Boots ab und endlich konnte sie wieder hinaufschwimmen.

Ihr Kopf durchstieß die Wasseroberfläche und sie atmete ein. Obwohl die Luft einwenig abgestanden roch, war es doch so gut wieder Luft in ihrer Lunge zu haben. Vollkommen blind ertastete sie das Ufer und robbte hinauf. Dann entzündete sie eine weitere Neonröhre aus ihrem Rucksack und blieb einen Moment liegen. Eine wohlige Schwere umfing sie und sie wäre beinah eingeschlafen, doch sie entsann sich der Situation in der sie steckte.

Ihre Freunde waren in Gefahr und sie war die einzige die ihnen helfen konnte. Allerdings war sie auch die einzige, die sich überlegen konnte wie sie die Söldner überwand ohne ihnen die Bücher abgeben zu müssen. Doch zuerst musste sie diese finden. Wer wusste wie groß diese Höhle war. Mit großer Mühe richtete sie sich auf und wäre beinah wieder umgekippt, als ihr linkes Bein nachgab. Doch sie fing sich an einer großen Kiste ab, die wahrscheinlich noch von den Nazis hier stand. Tatsächlich sah sie das schwarze Hackenkreuz auf dem Holz. Das bewies, dass diese Höhle noch einen anderen Ausgang hatte, denn die Kisten waren sicher nicht durch dieses enge Rohr geleitet worden.

Sie seufzte und biss wieder die Zähne zusammen. Dann besah sie sich selbst. Sie schmeckte den bleiartigen Geschmack von Blut auf ihren Lippen, was wohl von den kleinen Schnittwunden in ihrem Gesicht herrührte. Schade das sie keinen Spiegel hatte, denn sie wüsste nur zu gerne, wie sie aussah. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ihren rechten Arm zierte eine tiefe Schnittwunde, die wahrscheinlich genäht werden musste und aus der ein Haufen frischen Blutes quoll und ihr schwarzes Oberteil war von Rissen und Schnitten übersäht. Die nackten Beine waren die einzigen, die noch heile waren.

Mit der unverletzten Hand zog sie einen Verbandskasten aus ihrem Rucksack und verschnürte ihre Wunde so, dass die Blutung zum Stillstand kommen könnte und dann zog sie sich die Winterhose aus und warf diese Achtlos zu Boden. Hier unten war es im Vergleich zu da oben erstaunlich heiß, was wohl daran lag, dass sie den Erdkern näher kam.

In welcher Tiefe sie sich wohl befinden mochte? Ein Blick auf ihr Handy, dass die Rutschpartie in ihrem Rucksack heil überstanden hatte, verriet ihr, dass sie mindestens einhundert Meter unterhalb des Empfangsradius war und sie konnte sogar in fünfzig Meter tiefe noch klar telefonieren.

Dann schob sie das Telefon in ihre Gesäßtasche und leuchtete mit der Fackel in den Raum hinein. Über ihr konnte sie elektrische Leitungen sehen, was ihr bewies, dass es womöglich noch irgendwo einen funktionierenden Stromgenerator gab, denn so konnte sie nun wirklich nicht vernünftig arbeiten.

In der Höhle fand sie schließlich eine rostige Eisentreppe und stieg diese vorsichtig hinauf. Unter ihrem Gewicht knarrte und quietschte das Gerüst, doch es hielt und führte sie an der Wand entlang zu einer Kabine. Die Tür war verschlossen, doch mit einem gezielten Schuss auf das Schlüsselloch ließ sich die Tür ohne weiteres öffnen.

Im Inneren war es genauso dunkel und altertümliche Maschinen standen in einer Ecke des Raumes, versehen mit Knöpfen und Schaltern. Sie lass die deutsche Inschrift und fand einen Schalter, der den Stromgenerator, so weil nicht völlig zerstört, wieder in Gang bringen würde. Nach einiger Zeit flackerten die Lampen in der Höhle auf und Lara kniff bei der plötzlichen Helligkeit die Augen zusammen.

Doch der Anblick der sich ihr bot war umwerfend. Jedenfalls fand sie es umwerfend. Mindestens vierzig Lampen waren an den elektrischen Leitungen aufgehangen, davon leuchteten mindestens dreißig, und auf dem Boden stapelten sich viele Kisten und ähnliches. Eine alte Hebemaschine stand in einer Ecke und der See in den sie gefallen war, entpuppte sich als eine Art künstliches Gewässer, denn von dort führten einige Rohre zur Decke, verbunden mit der Sprinkleranlage.

_Memo an mich selbst: Wow!_ Dachte sie sich und pfiff vor erstaunen. Das die Nazis hier so was errichtet hatten, ohne das die deutsche Bevölkerung oder Russland davon wussten. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte diese Höhle vorher existiert und sie hatten sie nur zu ihren Zwecken genutzt.

Sie verließ die Kabine auf dem selben Weg, wie sie diese betreten hatte und atmete erst wieder richtig durch, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Ihr nächster Blick galt dann den Kisten und sie musste ohne Erstaunen feststellen, dass sie mit dem Fund gerechnet hatte. Waffen, Alkohol, Zigaretten und anderes Zeug, was sie wahrscheinlich irgendwo teuer weiterverkauft hatten, um ihre Panzer und Maschinen zu finanzieren.

Dann sah sie sich, in dem nun erhellten, Raum um. Es gab noch einen breiten Tunnel, der sie möglicherweise zum Ziel führen könnte und einen etwas engeren. Da sie gelernt hatte, dass nicht alles teuer war, was glänzte, entschied sie sich für den schmalen und unscheinbaren Pfad. Die nackten Füße machten platschende Geräusche, während sie wieder einwenig bergauf schritt. Doch noch immer keine Spur von den Büchern.

Wenigstens war der Pfad nicht uneben und nirgendwo lagen Glasscherben oder ähnliches Zeug herum, so dass sie keine Angst hatte hier weiter Barfuss zu laufen. Dann passierte sie den nächsten, größeren Raum. Hier befand sich außer einem kleinen Verteilerkasten und einem Stuhl noch eine Leiter, die auf eine Art Galerie führte. Durch ihre Neugier beflügelt, kletterte sie hinauf und sah sich dort um. Ein weiterer Pfad und ein Schalter, neben dem ein Symbol für Hochspannung prangte.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter hinauf und sie fand einige Kabel und einen Luftschacht. Funken verrieten ihr, dass dieses Kabel Strom führte, also drückte sie kurzerhand den Knopf und die Funken erstarben. Dann sprang sie an das Kabel, zog ihre Beine an und stieß sich in den Schacht hinein. Dieser war gerade mal so groß, dass sie kriechen konnte. Also tat sie das auch, nachdem sie sich richtig gedreht hatte.

Der Schacht führte sie in einen Raum, in dem sie gebückt stehen konnte. Dort fand sie einen weiteren Hebel mit einem Symbol für Lebensgefahr. Lara entschied auch diesen Hebel zu drücken und erschrak, als der Ventilator für die Belüftung ansprang. Und dummerweise bewegte er sich hinab. Lara duckte sich blitzschnell, bevor ihr der Ventilator den Kopf abhacken konnte und schob sich zurück in den Gang.

Dann kroch sie zurück in den Raum und ließ sich sanft zum Boden gleiten. Die Tür vor ihr war nun offen. Sie atmete noch einmal durch und schritt weiter hinein.

Sara wurde grob zu Boden gestoßen, als sie wieder an der Frischen Luft waren. Dann pferchten die Söldner die Arbeiter zusammen in ein Zelt und schlossen dieses ab. Nun saß sie neben Chase auf dem Boden und dachte nach. Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte warten, bis Lara mit den Büchern zurück kam und sie vielleicht befreite. Aber niemand hatte gesagt, dass sie Lara am Leben lassen würden, wenn sie die Bücher hatten. Und außerdem wusste Sara auch nicht so genau, ob Lara es überhaupt schaffte. Klar, sie war die wohl berühmteste Archäologin weit und breit, aber auch sie war nur ein Mensch.

Sie konnte die Witchblade nutzen, doch das würde vielleicht einige ihrer Leute das Leben kosten, wenn sie wieder übernommen wurde. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas erlebt hatte und sie wollte es nicht noch mal. Es war ein beängstigendes Gefühl gewesen, eingeschlossen im eigenen Körper, zu sehen was sie tat aber keine Kontrolle über sich zu haben. Sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung, wie allein und klein sie sich vorgekommen war.

So was sollte nie wieder passieren und sie würde die Witchblade ja auch abnehmen, doch _wie_ war die Frage. Chase saß neben ihr und kaute auf irgendetwas herum. Er wirkte nervös und angespannt. Wahrscheinlich fühlte auch er sich nicht wohl in dem kleinen Zelt mit so vielen Arbeitern und einem Haufen Soldaten auf der anderen Seite. Sara hätte beinah laut aufgelacht, als sie daran dachte, wie langweilig ihr Leben ihr bisher erschienen war. Und dabei hatte sie mehr Aktion als die meisten. Sie war beinah jede Woche bei einem Geiseldrama. Entweder als Cop oder wie hier als Geisel. Nur das sie hier niemand suchen würde. Sollte Sara hier sterben, würde man ihre Leiche erst finden, wenn man eine weitere Archäologische Ausgrabung starten würde. Und das war so wahrscheinlich wie Schnee im Hochsommer. Archäologie war kein zukunftsträchtiger Beruf, wenn man nicht gerade Lara Croft hieß. Es gab einfach schon viel zu viele Orte, die schon entdeckt worden sind.

Sara versuchte sich zu strecken, doch es gab nicht zu viel Platz, um sich vernünftig zu strecken und während sie da so saß und wartete, hoffte sie, dass Lara sich nicht verspäten würde.

Die nächste Höhle war größer als der Raum mit dem Lüftungsschacht, aber es führte weit in die Höhe. Lara blickte hinauf, konnte das Ende einige Meter über ihr sehen. Hinauf führte ein schmaler, gewundener Pfad der nicht so aussah, als wäre er sehr stabil. Doch was blieb ihr schon anderes übrig, also trat sie auf den Sims und folgte dem Pfad hinauf.

Und wie durch ein Wunder brach er nicht, so dass sie ohne weiteres oben ankam. Dort fand sie sich in einer anderen Höhle wieder. „Jetzt hoffe mal, dass du den richtigen Weg gehst, Croft!", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Auch hier hingen einige Lampen an der Decke, so dass sie davon ausgehen konnte, das auch die Nazis hier gewesen waren. Und sie brannten.

Jetzt gab es zwei Lösungen. Die erste, es war noch wer hier und die andere war weitaus wahrscheinlicher: Der Schalter, den sie vorhin umgelegt hatte, war genau für diesen Zweck gewesen.

Diese Höhle war deutlich kleiner, als die von der sie gestartet war und von oben bis unten vollgestopft mit Kisten und Autos. Die meisten der Kisten waren wieder mit Waffen oder ähnlichem gefüllt. Manche waren leer und einige waren mit seltsamem Zeug gefüllt, dass Lara nicht einmal kannte.

Sogar sie lernte noch was dazu! Das war echt ziemlich erstaunlich. Und doch gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, denn es gab noch so viel auf und um diese Welt, dass sie noch nicht gesehen hatte. Caronne hatte ihr einen Vorgeschmack gegeben auf das, was sie noch sehen konnte. Und Lara musste gestehen, sie wüsste gerne, wie es um die Zukunft stand. Sie wüsste gern mehr.

Und doch war so was viel zu gefährlich, um damit zu spielen. Ihr letzter Ausflug wäre beinah tödlich geendet und außerdem brachte die Zeitreise das Zeit-Raum-Gefüge durcheinander. Wenn ein Mensch verschwindet hinterlässt er eine Leere die von der Natur gehasst wird und diese Leere will gefüllt werden.

Und das könnte sogar zum Weltuntergang führen. Lara hatte genug vom Weltuntergang. Ihr damaliger Ägypten_urlaub_ hatte ihr voll und ganz gereicht. Und dann natürlich die Sache mit den Carbal und den Lux Veritatis. Es war einfach zu viel des Guten und Lara sehnte sich nach einen normalen Leben. Doch zuerst sollte diese Sichelsache beendet werden.

Und natürlich musste Sheffield aufgehalten werden. Dieser Bastard mischte sich auch überall ein. Er war nicht der erste der Lara auf diese Weise kam. Das beste Beispiel war die italienische Mafia gewesen oder der Forscher, den sie in Indien getroffen hatte. Es gab viele dieser verrückten Leute, die an Macht kommen wollten und Lara hatte schon einige aufgehalten. Überhaupt war bei jedem ihrer größeren Abenteuer immer einer gewesen, den es zu bekämpfen galt und nicht selten endete es mit Mord. Lara war nicht stolz drauf, denn es waren ja auch nur Menschen, außer sie verwandelten sich auf Grund der Macht die, die Artefakte ausstrahlten. Mord veränderte einen und machte ihn böse, machte ihn düsterer. Sie musste es am eigenen Leib erleben.

Vorsichtig stieg sie, nachdem sie auch die letzte Kiste nach Büchern überprüft hatte, in der Annahme sie vielleicht dort zu finden, von dem Stapel hinab und blickte nun die Fahrzeuge an. Vielleicht konnte sie ja was damit anfangen, je nachdem wie weit und breit ihr Weg noch war.

Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie in dieser Höhle nicht fündig werden würde. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch eine Dreiviertel Stunde Zeit hatte. Eigentlich recht viel, aber je nachdem was passierte, wären fünfundvierzig Minuten einfach zu wenig.

Ihr Weg führte sie weiter, vorbei an den parkenden Autos, in einen anderen Gang, dem einzigen in der Nähe. Die Decke war zu niedrig, als das sie dort vernünftig aufrecht gehen konnte und so ging sie ein Stück in die Hocke. Dann schritt sie weiter. Und während sie dem Gang folgte schweifte sie mit den Gedanken zu ihrer Studie. Im Geiste fügte sie noch zwei Punkte hinzu. In den Monaten, in denen sie nach den Büchern gesucht hatte, hatte sie Notizen geführt zusammen mit Indiana Jones und hatte eine halbfertige Abhandlung über die Nazis. Das würde sie wiederum nutzen, um einen Vortrag auf einem der Colleges zu halten. Sie war zwar keine Professorin aber sie war mindestens genau so gebildet und außerdem Besitzerin eines Doktorentitel in Irakischer Geschichte, ihrem ursprünglichen Fachgebiet auf dem College.

Und sie hielt ab und zu ganz gerne die ein oder andere Vorlesung und auch die Professoren waren äußerst zufrieden mit ihren Leistungen. Einige kannte Lara sogar noch aus ihrer Zeit als Studentin. _Also Mädchen, was weißt du alles? Die Bücher sind der Schlüssel zu sämtlichen Geheimnissen Hitlers. Und dann noch...ach du heiliges Exkrement eines Nashorns!_ Lara stand in einem anderen, in den Stein gemeißelten Raum und vor ihr ein Tor. Ein rundes Tor mit vielen Schriftzeichen, unbekannten oder jedenfalls seltenen Schriftzeichen. Und sie waren alt, sehr alt. Doch Lara hatte in etwa eine Ahnung was das für Zeichen waren: _Chinesische_!

Was zur Hölle hatte China mit der Sache zu tun?

Fortsetzung folgt:

Nächstes Mal bei Lara Croft: Tomb Raider und die Scheibe der Sonne: _Lara steht vor einem neuen Rätsel, dass sich nur mit Hilfe eines antiken, chinesischen Textes lösen lässt. Dummerweise befindet sich dieser Text im Besitz einer machtgierigen Familie, die diesen auf dem Schwarzmarkt verscherbeln will. Kann Lara das Pergament bekommen, bevor es auf immer verschwindet und findet sie heraus was die ganze Sache mit dem Nationalsozialismus zu tun hat?_

Das und einiges mehr erfahrt ihr..._später..._ätsch, ich wird euch nicht sagen, wie das nächste Kapitel heißt (weil ich nicht weiß wie es heißen soll hehehe...)


	11. Neue Erkenntnis

Elf

Sibirien, Russland

Im Inneren

8. Dezember 2004

18:25 Uhr

„Was?",

entfuhr es ihr, als sie vor dem Steintor mit den altchinesischen Gravuren stand. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten? Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr: Noch 30 Minuten. Sie musste sich beeilen, denn wer wusste schon, wie lange sie auf die Suche nach dem Ausweg verbrauchen würde?

Also schritt sie, einwenig traurig darüber, dass sie keine Zeit hatte sich näher damit zu befassen und fuhr mit der flachen Hand über die Gravuren, lief mit ihren Fingerspitzen den Zeichen nach und fühlte die Konsistenz des Steines. Nichts auffälliges. Also lass sie sich die Inschrift durch. Der Text sprach von hohen Gottheiten und antiken Flüchen, die auf dieser Kammer lasteten. Und von den Ketzern, die in den vielen Kriegen zwischen China und Japan geopfert und verbrannt wurden. Der einzige Satz, der aus alle dem herausstach war _Möge deine Seele ewig Ruhen, Freund der du hier eintrittst._ Es gab mehrere Interpretationsmöglichkeiten und keine davon gefiel Lara besonders.

Erstens: Man musste ein _Freund _sein, was auch immer das hieß. Zweitens: Jeder der hier eintritt, der stirbt. Die anderen waren so ähnlich. Aber sie musste da rein, doch sie sah keine Hebel, keine Erhebungen und das laute Rezitieren des Textes blieb auch erfolglos. Und während sie einige Ideen ausprobierte, schritt der Zeiger ihrer Uhr weiter in Richtung Stunde Null. _Eine Idee, Croft. Los mach hinne...doofe Kuh_, schimpfte sie sich selbst. Und endlich kam ihr die Erkenntnis.

Sie hatte vorhin in der Halle Dynamit gesehen und außerdem noch eine alte, Nationalsozialistische Winteruniform. Wenn sie so da raus ging, könnte sie sich die Sonnenscheibe in die Haare schmieren, denn sie würde eher an Fieber sterben. Also rannte sie in einem flinken Spurt zurück und sprang die Kisten hinauf, die sich bedrohlich neigten. Beinah ganz oben riss sie den Deckel hinab und griff nach den Handgranaten, die sie dort drin gesehen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass sie noch gebräuchlich waren. Dann sprang sie auf den anderen Kistenstapel und griff hinein, zog eine Uniform heraus.

Plötzlich kippte der Stapel. Lara sprang zur Seite und landete auf der Motorhaube eines Jeeps. „Uh!", entfuhr es ihr, als ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt wurde und sie kurz vor der Ohnmacht stand. Ihre Sinne schwanden für kurz und allein der Gedanke an Saras möglichen Tod hielt sie bei Bewusstsein.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und streifte sich Hose und Jacke über, dann riss sie das Hackenkreuz vom Ärmel der Jacke und stürmte zurück in den einen Raum. Schweiß perlte sich auf ihrer Stirn vor der ganzen Anstrengung und sie kam sich vor, als würde sie sich nie wieder sauber fühlen.

Dann zog sie den Zündring an den Handgranaten und positionierte sie ganz nah an die Tür. Im letzten Moment duckte sie sich hinter einen Felsvorsprung und die Explosion zerriss die Stille. Die Archäologin hielt sich die Ohren zu, um nicht taub zu werden und doch spürte sie, wie ein warmer Storm Blut aus ihren Ohren trat. So was nannte man Schädeltrauma und sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht Bewusstlos wurde. Schon seltsam, sie war die ganze Zeit der Ohnmacht nah.

Vielleicht wurde sie einfach nur zu alt? Als sich der Staub aus feinen Steinpartikeln einwenig gelegt hatte, erhob sie sich wieder und blickte in das entstandene Loch. Dahinter waren sie:

_Die Bücher_!

Drei Stück, allesamt in die Wand eingelassen und von einer Glasplatte verschlossen. Das Leder war alt und abgefranst und auf der Oberseite prangte das Zeichen der Nazis und doch waren sie eine wirkliche Schönheit. Und was das beste war, links davon war ein weiterer Gang. Ehrfürchtig schritt die Grabräuberin näher heran und besah sich die Bücher genauer. Sie hatten alle Titel, die allerdings schon unleserlich geworden war. Aber sie erkannte welcher davon der erste Band war. Dann holte sie mit der Faust aus und zertrümmerte die Scheibe ohne weiteres, griff sich die Bücher und wickelte sie in ein Stück Stoff, dass sie in ihrem Rucksack trug, dann befestigte sie diese an ihrem Rücken und eilte in einem leichten Spurt durch den nächsten Gang. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Uhr. Noch vier Minuten.

Der Gang führte steil hinauf und sie hatte einige Probleme diesen im Lauf zu nehmen, aber sie schaffte es. Und dann hätte sie sich beinah selbst geohrfeigt, als sie vor sich den Ausgang sah. Von dort aus hatte sie einen Blick auf einen Teil des Dorfes und sie sah einige Zelte ihres Lagers.

Noch zwei Minuten.

Ein Schuss zerriss die Stille und Lara fluchte, rannte noch schneller. Sheffields Uhr ging wohl Falsch. Als sie den Ausgang erreichte, sprang sie ab, überwand mindestens vier Meter im Flug und rollte sich dann gekonnt ab, eilte weiter und warf einen Blick auf den Berg. Dann sah sie warum sie den Gang nicht entdeckt hatte. Er war so gut wie unsichtbar, so geschickt getarnt, dass ein normales Auge es niemals entdecken würde.

_Bang_ ein weiterer Schuss zerriss die Luft und ein männlicher Sterbensschrei. Lara gab noch einwenig mehr Gas, obwohl ihre Lungen nach Luft schrieen und zu explodieren drohten. Sie keuchte vor Anstrengung und Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihr die Wangen hinab, wurden von der Geschwindigkeit fortgerissen und landeten im Schnee, hinterließen kleine, runde Löcher.

Dann sah sie die ersten Menschen, wie Vieh aufgereiht und ein großer Teil weinend. Sie sah Madeline, wie sie erschrocken auf einen Punkt starrte, Rivers, wie er mit den Nazis diskutierte. Ihr Herz macht einen Sprung, als auch Sara in ihren Blickradius kam, dann Chase und dann zwei leere Plätze, dann wieder Arbeiter und Indy. Lara erkannte, wen sie da erschossen hatten. Styles und seine Freundin. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie mit ihr angefangen und er hatte sich gewehrt. Jetzt waren sie beide tot. Lara zog ihre beiden Beretta Neun Millimeter Pistolen und zielte, gab im Laufen eine Reihe von Schüssen ab und warf die Leeren Magazine aus und schob die Pistolen auf zwei volle, die an ihrem Gurt hingen. Vier der Nazis gingen zu Boden, ob Tot oder verletzt war unklar. Sheffield sah sich geschockt um und erblickte Lara: „Croft!"

Lara erkannte, wie Saras Gesicht sich aufhellte, dann konnte sie regelrecht spüren, wie sich ihr Charakterzug änderte und sie sich zur Witchblade veränderte. Energieblitze schossen aus ihrer Handfläche und aus den Gejagten wurden Jäger. Chase schlug einen der Soldaten nieder und ergriff das Maschinengewehr.

Der Kampf war jetzt schon entschieden, denn die Arbeiter richteten sich auch gegen die Feinde. Es starben noch zwei der Arbeiter und bis auf Sheffield waren alle Tot, seine Männer alle erschossen.

Und dieser machte sich gerade auf in Richtung ATV. Lara schlug einen Bogen ein, warf im Laufen die Bücher vor Chase Füßen ab und eilte hinter Sheffield her, doch der ATV brauste bereits davon. Lara hob eine ihrer Pistolen und schoss noch einmal, sah wie Sheffield zusammenzuckte und sich an die rechte Schulter fasste. Dann verließ Lara die Kraft und sie sackte auf die Knie. Ihr Herz raste ihr Schädel vibrierte, als das Blut hindurch schoss und sie gierig den Lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff aufsog, so als seien es die letzten Züge die sie tat. Vor ihren Augen wurde alles schwarz und sie übergab sich.

Doch da sie nichts gegessen hatte, kam nur Magensaft heraus und das brannte in ihrer Kehle, so dass sie noch mindestens zwei Mal auswürgte. Chase eilte herbei und hob ihren Zopf so dass sie sich nicht selbst voll kotzte. „Bringt ihr Wasser.", schrie er und einige der Arbeiter rannten in die Zelte, um Wasser zu holen.

Als er endlich eine hatte legte er den Flaschenhals an Laras Lippen und sie sog gierig das Wasser auf. Dann beruhigte sich ihr Atem und sie klammerte sich an Chase, während er sich langsam erhob. Sara trat neben sie und stützte sie ebenfalls.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich noch immer wie wild und sie hätte sich beinah wieder gekotzt, doch sie riss sich zusammen. All ihre Muskeln schmerzten und sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, da sie befürchtete, er würde abfallen, wenn sie ihn baumeln ließe.

Es war Nacht, wie sie feststellte und dann endlich wurde sie Ohnmächtig.

Sie erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder in einem Hotelzimmer. Noch immer drehte sich alles um sie und sie schloss die Augen, um den Kreislauf und sich selbst zu beruhigen. Dann, als sie dachte es sei so weit, öffnete sie die Augen und erhob sich zögernd. Sie trug eines von Chase T-Shirts und frische Unterwäsche, ihr Haar war gewaschen und auch ihr Oberarm war professionell verbunden worden.

Sie fühlte mit den Fingern über das Gesicht und ertastete einige Pflaster, wo die Schnittwunden etwas tiefer gewesen waren.

Das Zimmer war nicht sonderlich groß, aber wundeschön eingerichtet in einem Stil, der ihr verriet, dass sie noch in Russland war. Die Wände waren in einem rotbraun gestrichen, an der Decke hing ein Kristallleuchter aus Glas (einer von vielen Fakes) Neben einer, der insgesamt zwei Türen, stand ein kleiner, vergoldeter Holztisch, wahrscheinlich auch nur angesprayt, mit einer Schale voller Obst. Und das Bett hatte einen Himmel. Dann gab es noch eine Balkontür. Lara trat zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Dicke Flocken kamen vom Himmel hinab und bedeckten die Hausdächer.

Im Hintergrund konnte sie den Zarenpalast von Sankt Petersburg sehen. Sankt Petersburg! Das hieß sie war mindestens zwei Tage bewusstlos gewesen, denn vom Jablonai Gebirge bis hier waren es eine Autoreise von Zwei bis Drei Tagen, wenn man nicht auf Komplikationen stieß.

Sie war von dem Palast im Schnee so angetan, dass sie sich schwor irgendwann zu besseren Zeiten hier her zu kommen und sich diesen von Innen anzusehen. (Anmerkung des Autors: Ich würde es ihr auch raten, ist schön dort...vielleicht bau ich das in den Prolog ein?) Hinter ihr wurde eine Tür geöffnet und sie sah im Fenster, dass es ein Mann war.

Chase!

Sie drehte sich zu ihm hin und er grinste sie an: „Morgen, Dornröschen. Welcher Prinz hat dich wachgeküsst?" Lara hob eine Augenbraue und schritt zu dem verzierten Holzkleiderschrank und öffnete diesen. Fand ihre Waffen und ihre Ausrüstung aber keine Klamotten. „Die sind alle im Lager geblieben. Wir hatten gerade genug Zeit die Toten zu bestatten, dann haben uns die Dorfbewohner auch schon aus dem Dorf geschmissen. Kann man denen ja nicht unbedingt verübeln.", erklärte Chase ihr kurz, was während der Zeit, als sie Bewusstlos gewesen war, alles passiert war.

„Und wie kommt es, dass wir in Sankt Petersburg sind?", wollte die Archäologin wissen. Chase zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir haben uns Sheffields SUV genommen und sind dann losgefahren, einfach so. Denn weder Sara noch ich konnten das russische Lesen oder sprechen. Und Indy hat auch die meiste Zeit geschlafen.", er stoppte: „Irgendwann sind wir dann hier gelandet und die an der Rezeption konnten wenigstens Englisch."

Lara nickte Gedankenverloren und wand sich dann ab: „Ich hab also zwei Tage geschlafen?" Chase nickte: „Jepp und wie fühlst du dich?" „Hungrig. Aber so.", sie zeigte auf ihr Outfit: „Kann ich mich nicht im Restaurant blicken lassen. Haben die hier überhaupt ein Restaurant?" Chase grinste und nickte: „Haben die. Das ist ein ziemlich teurer Schuppen." „Und wie seit ihr hier reingekommen?"

„Deine Kreditkarte und die Tatsache, dass ich dein Ehemann bin!", erklärte der Grabräuber grinsend. „Ehemann? Meinst du den gefälschten Pass in dem du Chase Croft und nicht Chase Caver bist, der Dieb und Betrüger?", wunderte sich Lara. Er nickte immer noch grinsend, obwohl man ihm ansah, dass Laras Beleidigung ihn getroffen hatte. Und es tat ihr ja auch ein Stück leid. „Wo sind Sara und Indy?", wunderte sich Lara, als ihr wieder einfiel, wer alles bei ihnen dabei war: „Und Madeline, Rivers?" „Sara und Indy sehen sich die Stadt an und besorgen dir einige Klamotten und die anderen beiden sind von der nächstgrößten Stadt aus nach Hause geflogen. Madeline bat mich, dir das zu geben."

Er reichte ihr einen Zettel und Lara las ihn durch.

_Liebe Miss Croft,_

_Es tut mir Leid, dass wir schon abgeflogen sind, aber die ganze Sache ist zu viel für meinen Mann und mich. Es ist einfach nicht unser Fachgebiet. Aber lassen sie uns wissen, wenn sie mit der Übersetzung der Bücher fertig sind. Vielleicht könnten wir sie dann im Museum ausstellen lassen. Nun gut, melden sie sich bei mir, wenn sie wieder in England sind und weiterhin noch alles Gute. Passen sie auf sich auf_

_Viele Grüße_

_Madeline Hovan Rivers _

Hovan Rivers? Madeline war schon immer sehr eigen gewesen. Lara faltete den Zettel zusammen und schob ihn in ihren Rucksack, dann setzte sie sich in ihr Bett: „Und was machen wir solange, bis Sara und Indy von ihrer Stadttour wieder kommen?" Chase hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue und grinste Spitzbübisch: „Ich wüsste da was." Lara funkelte ihn böse an und versuchte ihn in Grund und Boden zu Starren, doch er verschwand einfach nicht. Also warf sie sich auf das Bett und seufzte: „Nein Chase!", fügte sie hinzu, als sie hörte, wie er näher kam.

Doch er ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Langsam krabbelte er auf das Bett und beugte sich über Lara: „Nein Chase!" „Wieso verzeihst du mir nicht einfach?", fragte er und näherte sich ihren Lippen.

Lara griff mit der rechten Hand an den Nachttisch und fand einen Brieföffner. Als nächstes hielt sie ihm das stumpfe Silbermesser an die Kehle und blickte ihm herausfordernd in die Augen. Doch er wisch nicht und sie spürte in sich diesen Drang und dieses heiße Verlangen. Also stellte sie einfach den Verstand ab und küsste ihn.

Es war ein langer, intensiver und heißer Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Shirt und zogen es nach oben. Und sie protestierte auch nicht, denn sie war mit seinem Hemd beschäftigt. Doch die Knöpfe waren so widerspenstig, dass sie diese kurzerhand einfach abriss und ihm das Hemd abstreifte. Dann setzte sie den Kuss fort und fühlte, wie er ihren BH öffnete. Sie fuhr mit den Händen über seine Muskeln, hinab zu seiner Hose, dann öffnete sie diese und zog sie ihm aus, so dass er nur noch in Boxershorts über ihr hing. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Hintern und sie presste sich an ihn, voller Erregung.

Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie unter die Shorts und streifte sie langsam ab, während er es mit ihrem Höschen ebenfalls tat. Der Kuss wurde intensiver und dann drang er in sie ein. Ein erregtes Keuchen entfuhr ihrer Kehle und sie genoss die sanfte Liebkosung ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle.

Weiterhin bearbeitete sie ihn mit heißen Küssen und strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken, genoss das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen, während er immer wieder in sie eindrang. Sie spürte, wie sie sich blitzschnell dem Höhepunkt näherte und wie sie ihn überschritt. Ein heißer Schwall von Lust schoss durch ihren Schoss und erfüllte sie bis in die Zehenspitzen.

Und Chase war noch lange nicht fertig, denn er macht einfach weiter, während sie es weiterhin genoss. Und dann spürte sie, wie auch Chase zum Höhepunkt kam, denn seine Stöße wurden unregelmäßig und auch stärker, bis sie ganz aufhörten und er sie nur noch mit Küssen eindeckte.

Dann rollte er sich ab und blieb keuchend liegen und während Lara so da lag und sich das Ereignis durch den Kopf gehen ließ, kam ihr eine neue Erkenntnis: _Sie liebte Chase immer noch_. Lara seufzte, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm hin, gab ihm einen Kuss und schlief in seinen Armen ein.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Nachwort: Ich weiß, dass passte jetzt nicht zu dem, was ich geschrieben hab, aber irgendwie fand ich, dass es darein gehörte. Sie mussten miteinander schlafen. Für alle, die das zu pervers fanden sei gesagt, dass ich finde in eine Geschichte in der Sex eine Rolle spielt, gehört so was rein...also vielleicht hat es euch ja auch gefallen. Kapitel 12 schon in Bearbeitung!


	12. Wiedersehen macht Feinde

Also hier ist nun Kapitel 12...ich Widme dieses Kapitel meiner treuen Leserin Cora211 und hier noch die Antwort auf deine Frage. Styles und Alissa waren dort, weil sie eine Exklusivstory wollten von Lara und ihrer Suche nach den Büchern. Außerdem wollte ich einfach noch einpaar Figuren vorkommen lassen!

Zwölf

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

Hotel _Pulkovskaja _

10. Dezember 2004

11:22 Uhr

Als Lara an diesem Tag erneut erwachte, war Chase verschwunden. Erschrocken fuhr sie auf und schlug sich auf die Stirn. Was hatte sie nur getan? Hatte er sie etwa wieder ausgenutzt? Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Die Tür zu ihrem Hotel wurde geöffnet und Sara trat ein. Zuerst wollte Lara sie anfahren, weil sie vermutete es sei Chase. Doch dann sah sie ihre Freundin in der Tür stehen: „Morgen Schönheit."

Lara nickte ihr zu und sie trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann legte sie eine Tüte auf Laras Bett: „Ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen dir einige Sachen zu kaufen, da wir ja die selbe Größe haben." „Okay.", Lara griff nach der Tüte und sah hinein. Ein gelbes T-Shirt, eine Echtleder Hotpants, ein Paar neue Boots, Socken und natürlich auch noch eine neue Jeanshose und ein weißer Rollkragenpullover.

Lara wählte das T-Shirt und den Pullover und die Jeanshose. Für den Rest war es zu kalt. Dann reichte Sara ihr noch einen Schal aus einer, wahrscheinlich neuen, Handtasche und Lara wickelte diesen um die Hüfte, so lange sie im Haus war. Dann reichte Sara ihr die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. In ihrer neuen Montur sah Lara so gar nicht aus wie sie, aber sie fand es toll. Schnell öffnete sie den Zopf und wuschelte die Haare durch, so dass sie in leichten Wellen an ihren Schultern hinab wallten.

Sie mochte ihre Haare, da sie beinah automatisch so lagen, wie sie sollten. Sie brauchte nur noch einwenig mit einem Kamm durch zu gehen dann würde sie wie geleckt aussehen. Nicht das sie es wollte.

Zusammen verließen sie das kleine Zimmer und schritten hinab in die Lobby, wo Chase, vielsagend grinsend, und Indy sich ihnen anschlossen. „Da seit ihr ja.", bemerkte Lara, als vor den Boys stand. Chase, immer noch grinsend, legte einen Arm um Indianas Schulter und meinte dann nur: „Klar doch, mein Kumpel Jones und ich haben nur mal kurz die Gegend ausgecheckt."

Seltsam, dass er den Grabräuber plötzlich mochte. Und Lara konnte sich auch denken warum. Er brauchte keine Konkurrenz mehr zu fürchten. „Und was habt ihr so eingecheckt?", wollte Sara wissen. „Hier gibt es die besten Pfannkuchen dieser Welt!", stieß Chase hervor und schob Sara und Lara in Richtung Restaurant. Und Lara musste zugeben, dass sie einen großen Kohldampf hatte.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch für vier Personen in einer ruhigen Ecke, wo sie über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage reden konnten. Eine junge Pflanze stand auf dem Tisch und Lara gefiel sie. Das Restaurant selbst war ebenfalls ein prächtiger Anblick. Hohe Wände mit kunstvoller Verzierung, die Tiere und Fabelwesen zeigte. Ein marmorierter Boden und hohe, gotische Fenster die einen Blick zu beiden Seiten freigaben. Die Tische waren aus kunstvoll gearbeiteter Eiche und überall standen seltene, schöne Pflanzen.

Aus den Fenstern konnte man in eine Richtung auf eine belebte Straße sehen, auf der anderen ein kleinen Hintergarten, der allerdings im Winter nicht geöffnet hatte. Lara setzte sich zwischen Chase und Sara und wartete, bis der Kellner, der beinah direkt gekommen war, da sie die einzigen Gäste in dem Laden waren, die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte und wieder verschwunden war. Dann wand sie sich an Indy: „Habt ihr euch die Bücher angesehen? Was ist mit ihnen." „Sie sind hübsch.", antwortete Sara, an einem Gratiswasser nippend, dass der Kellner jedem hingestellt hatte. „Und noch?", Lara hasste es, wenn sie die Worte aus den Leuten einzeln rauskitzeln musste. Doch anscheinend waren ihre Freunde nicht gewillt die Infos alle auf einmal Preiszugeben.

„Nichts sonst.", entgegnete Chase auf die Aufforderung weiterzusprechen. Lara warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Und endlich meldete sich der einzige andere Profi zu Wort: „Nun ja. Sie sind unlesbar." „Unlesbar wie, verwaschen oder unlesbar wie seltsame Symbole?", Lara musste sich beherrschen, um nicht über alle drei herzufallen.

„Letzteres.", erklärte Indy sichtlich enttäuscht, dass er keine Ahnung hatte von dem was er darin gefunden hatte. Lara hob den Kopf an um zu nicken, dann kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie hielt in der Bewegung inne: „Welche Sprache?"

„Keine.", Indiana schwieg, als der Kellner kam und jedem seinen Kaffee brachte, dann entschuldigte er sich und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Dabei trug er die ganze Zeit ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Lara war er auf Anhieb sympathisch. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment um den Kellner anzuhimmeln, vor allem nicht nachdem, was vorhin passiert war. Also nippte sie nur an ihrem Kaffee und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Die kam dann von Sara: „Das sind Symbole, keine Ahnung welche." Lara seufzte: „Also eine Niete?"

„Naaa!", warf Chase ein und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee: „Da gab es eine Zeile, die konnte man lesen.", er überlegte. Und während er das tat, warf Lara einen Blick auf die Straße. Es waren viele Menschen und Autos unterwegs. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter, in das Schaufenster eines gegenüber liegenden Ladens. Und dann sah sie einen Mann am Fenster sitzen, wie er sich ein Handy oder irgendwie so was ans Ohr hielt und dabei immer wieder zu Lara hinstarrte. Sie kannte diese Geste, dass war ein Verfolger.

Dann schoss ein Lastwagen vorbei und versperrte ihr die Sicht auf den Mann. Und als der Lastwagen vorbei war, da war auch der Mann verschwunden. Zeit zu handeln. „Wir wurden abgehört.", sie warf einen Blick unter den Tisch und fand einen blinkenden Sender und ein Minimikro mit Panzerband an der Unterseite des Tisches. „Was?", Chase erhob sich: „Woher wussten sie, wo wir unseren Tisch hatten?" „Die Reservierung.", Indiana starrte an Lara vorbei, zwischen der Pflanze hindurch, auf den Koch, der sich ebenfalls ein Sprechgerät an den Mund hielt.

„Mist.", zischte Lara und erhob sich, schob Sara hinaus und eilte aus dem Restaurant, während die Köche plötzlich aus der Küche kamen und sich auf Chase und Indiana stürzten. Sara war direkt hinter ihr, während sie die Stufen hinaufhasteten. Ein Schuss löste sich von irgendwo und ließ das Geländer knapp neben Laras Hand splittern, ehe die Kugel sich in die Wand bohrte. „Wo sind die Bücher?", rief Lara über den Lärm der Kugeln hinweg. „Indianas Zimmer.", rief Sara zurück: „Direkt neben deinem!" Dann waren sie aus der Schussbahn der Killer und eilten weiter hinauf. Sie hörte, wie auf der Treppe Schritte hinter ihnen herhasteten, dann schob sie Sara um die Ecke in einen der Gänge hinein, ehe zwei Männer an ihnen vorbei rannten und weiter hinauf verschwanden, dann rannten sie wieder die Treppe hinauf. Sie erreichten das dritte Stockwerk und hofften, dass die Männer weiter geeilt waren. Dann stürmten die durch den Flur, rannten beinah eine Putzfrau um, ehe sie vor Indys Zimmer hielten. Die Tür war angelehnt und sie hörte zwei oder drei Männer auf der anderen Seite. Ihr Zimmer würden sie wahrscheinlich auch durchsuchen, ergo: Sie konnte nicht an ihre Ausrüstung dran. Deswegen lief sie zurück zu der Putzfrau und erklärte ihr auf russisch, dass sie den Besen bräuchte.

Die Frau zeigte sich schließlich einsichtig und Lara kam, mit einem Besen bewaffnet, zurück. Dann schob sie Sara an die Wand und wartete, bis die Stimmen näher kamen. Kein echter Einbrecher würde sich lautstark unterhalten. Aber die Typen schienen ein Stück hohl zu sein. Als die Tür ganz geöffnet wurde, holte Lara mit dem Besen aus und schlug dem ersten mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, so dass die Nase brach und er, sehr wahrscheinlich tot, zu Boden ging. Dann warf sie sich zu Boden, ehe diese ihre Waffen zogen und auf sie schossen, doch da war sie bereits untergetaucht.

Lara machte eine Rolle nach vorne und zog dann dem zweiten Mann die Beine weg. Der kippte gegen den Dritten und in einem Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen kippten sie um sich schießend zu Boden. Lara ergriff den Koffer, wo sie die Bücher vermutete, da es der einzige Ort war, wo sie diese aufbewahren konnten und zog dann Sara mit sich, ehe die beiden wieder hochkamen.

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer wurde aufgestoßen und ein Arm schoss hervor, sicherte nach links und wollte auch noch nach rechts sichern, doch da packte Lara den Arm und trat mit dem Knie in die Achsel des Typen, so dass er vor Schreck und Schmerz die Waffe fallen ließ. Lara sah, wie Sara ihre Witchblade aktivieren wollte, doch sie legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es nicht nötig war. Dann stürmten sie bereits die Stufen hinab ins Foyer, wo einige Gäste schreiend rumliefen und einige verdutzt in die Küche starrte. Ein Kellner flog durch das Foyer, dann hörte man Tritte und Schläge, ehe Indy und Chase herauskamen. Lara griff nach Chase Kragen und zog ihn mit sich. Indiana blieb stehen und brüllte: „Mein Hut."

Sara eilte die paar Schritte zurück und zog ihn mit sich: „Den holen wir uns später wieder, denk ich." Dann stürmten sie durch die Doppeltür, wobei Lara sich einfach mit dem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Glasscheibe warf und daraufhin hindurch flog. Dann folgten die anderen und sie rannten die Straße hinab in Richtung Norden ohne auf das laute Autohupen zu hören.

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

In einem Stadtpark

10. Dezember 2004

11:54 Uhr

Sara schlotterte vor Kälte, da sie nur einen dünnen Pullover war. Sie hatten die Verfolger wahrscheinlich abgehängt, da ihnen nun seit vier Minuten niemand gefolgt war. Ihr Atem kam keuchend und in weißen Dunstschwaden aus ihrem Mund. Sie waren in einem Stadtpark gelandet und Lara stütze sich an der Wand ab. Auch sie war erschöpft, von der Anstrengung die hinter ihnen lag. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf: „Also, was war das für ein Satz?" Wie war das noch? Dann kam ihr der Einfall: „Da ist ein deutsches Stück, dass auf ein Pergament verweist und auf einen Typen namens Yu Oi Zong." „Yu Oi?", Lara überlegte sichtlich. Sara hatte den Namen auch schon mal irgendwo gehört, nur wo.

Dann kam ihr die Erleuchtung. Während eines Falls hatte sie mal eine Spur verfolgt, die zu _Zong Industries_ verwiesen hatte. Doch es war eine andere Spur gewesen: „Yu Noa ist doch der Geschäftsleiter von Zong Industries, möglicherweise der Sohn von Yu Oi!", warf Chase ein. Indy konnte da nicht mitreden, da er keine Ahnung hatte von den vielen Firmen dieser Welt.

„Und ich denk auch schon, dass ich weiß wo wir das Pergament finden.", Lara schien sich vollkommen sicher zu sein. Sara überlegte auch, doch ihr kam keine Idee. „China.", erklärte Lara: „Wahrscheinlich gehört es zu seinem Privatschatz. Aber wie sein...sagen wir mal Vater da rein passte, weiß ich nicht."

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?", wollte Indiana schließlich wissen. „In der Höhle hab ich einen Haufen altchinesischer Zeichen gefunden. Ich denke mal, die sind da nicht einfach nur so hingelangt.", erklärte Saras beste Freundin ihrem Kollegen. Sara kannte sich mit so was nicht aus und deswegen ließ sie die beiden einfach machen. Aber sie wollte dabei sein, wenn sie sich auf die Jagd nach diesem Dekodierer machten. Also wich sie nicht von der Stelle. Außerdem hatte dieser Sheffield sie alle schon gesehen.

Es gab also nichts was sie machen konnte, außer mitziehen egal wie es endete. Sie war das ja schon gewohnt, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit Lara zusammen unterwegs war. Und bisher endete es immer gut, mehr oder weniger. Sie wurde an Styles und Alissa erinnert. Die beiden waren ihnen gefolgt, da sie sich eine exklusiv Story über Lara Croft, die größte und bekannteste Archäologin der Welt. So berühmt, dass sie schon versucht hatten einen Film über ihr Leben zu drehen, doch Lara hatte damals nicht unterschrieben. Es war die Zeit gewesen, als sie sich von der Welt distanziert hatte.

Kurz bevor Von Croy gestorben war. Sara hatte sie damals angerufen und ihr bei der Beerdigung Beistand geleistet, dann hatte sie sich von allen abgewandt. Nur Chase hatte einen Gewissen Grad an Vertrauen gewonnen und hatte sie manchmal getroffen. Dann hatte er Sara angerufen, um ihr zu erzählen wie es Lara ging. Doch dann waren die Anrufe immer seltener geworden und hatten schließlich ganz aufgehört.

Jetzt stand Lara neben ihr und überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. „Unsere Pässe, das Geld und all die Waffen.", Indy warf noch ein: „Und mein Hut." „Und sein Hut.", fügte Lara schnell hinzu: „Sind alle noch in dem Hotel." „Dann geht irgendwer sie holen.", kommentierte Chase das ganze, als sei die Lage nicht ernst. „Wie? Wir brauchen jemanden, der nicht mit uns in Verbindung gebracht werden kann.", Lara überlegte schon fieberhaft wen sie da fragen konnte. Doch ihr fiel niemand genaues ein, vor allem niemand der in Sankt Petersburg lebte. Und dann kam ihr der Einfall. „Mein Bruder wohnt hier.", entfuhr es ihr. Sara und die anderen blickten sie verdutzt an.

„Bruder?", Chase hob beide Augenbrauen und Sara hatte den Verdacht, dass ihm wie in den Cartoons die Augen ausfahren würden, wenn er weiter diesen Fischblick anwand. „Du hast einen Bruder?", auch Sara musste zugeben, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Bisher hatte sie geglaubt Lara war ein Einzelkind, da sie ja _alles_ geerbt hatte.

„Na ja, er ist nicht wirklich mein _Bruder_. Er ist ein alter Schulfreund, mit dem ich mal als Kind Blutsbruderschaft geschlossen habe.", erklärte die Archäologin einwenig peinlich berührt. Sara grinste, als sie sich die kleine Lara mit zwei Zöpfchen vorstellte, wie diese mit einem Freund das Blut austauschte.

Was keiner wissen konnte war, dass Lara ihn nicht gerne wiedersehen wollte. Immerhin hatte er...er war ihr erster gewesen, in jeder Hinsicht. Und sie hatte ihn links liegen lassen, als sie aufs College gegangen war. Dann war er nach Russland gezogen, weil sein Vater dort einen tollen Job gefunden hatte als irgendein Hohes Tier bei der Regierung.

Jedenfalls hatte sie irgendwann von einer Freundin, dass er hier ein Studium angefangen hatte. Er musste in der Nähe des Campus wohnen. Aber ob er immer noch Student war, dass war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Sie seufzte und sah sich in dem Park um, fand eine Telefonzelle und suchte dort nach einem Telefonbuch. Fand tatsächlich auch eins und blendete die Fragen aus die, die anderen ihr stellten. Sie wollte nicht näher darüber nachdenken.

Und sie fand ihn tatsächlich. Doch nun wohnte er in einem komplett anderen Stadtteil. Sie konnte sich sogar sicher sein, dass er es war. Denn wer hieß in Russland schon Simon Williams?

Sie notierte sich die Adresse auf einem alten Kaugummipapier, dass sie in der Telefonzelle fand und schritt dann los, ohne auf ihre Freunde zu achten, die noch immer ihre Fragen stellen wollte. Vor allem Chase schien die Frage nach einer Beziehung zu Simon sehr zu interessieren. „Lasst mich jetzt bitte einfach in Frieden.", zischte sie ihre Freunde an, als diese nicht die Klappe halten konnten.

Ihr war nicht nach Smalltalk. Der Stadtbezirk zu dem die Adresse gehörte, lag nur etwa vier Blocks von dem Park, so dass sie nach nur fünf Minuten vor einer ziemlich großen Villa in der Innenstadt wiederfanden. Lara schauderte, als sie das Gebäude sah. Es war nicht mal annähernd so groß, wie Laras Villa und auch nur halb so hoch, aber sie war mindestens doppelt so gruselig. Der Garten lag im Schatten und das Tor war nur angelehnt, wie in allen typischen Horrorfilmsequenzen. Und dann erst diese Gargoylestatuen, die sie grinsend anstarrten.

„Da wohnt also dein Bruder?", Sara trat neben sie und blickte zu den dunklen Fenstern auf. „Dr. Frankenstein lässt grüßen.", murmelte Indiana leise und Lara konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er vorher jemals einen flotten Spruch gebracht hatte. Dann schob sie das Tor ganz auf und trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Sara und ihrer Witchblade, die unruhig flackerte. „Mir gefällt es hier nicht. Und ihr auch nicht.", ihre Freundin deutete auf ihre Waffe am Arm.

„Die Bitchblade hat Recht.", murmelte Chase leise und Sara warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. Dann erreichten sie die große Mahagonifarbene Tür und Lara klingelte. Einige Sekunden später erklang die raue, kratzige Stimme eines Mannes: „Was gibt's?" „Simon? Simon Williams?", wollte Lara wissen. „Ja. Mit wem hab ich die Ehre?", wollte die Stimme am anderen Ende der knisternden Leitung wissen.

„Lara Croft.", antwortete die Grabräuberin, während sie ihren Freunden einen Seitenblick zuwarf: „Und drei Freunde." „Lara?", er schien zu überlegen, dann ertönte das elektrische Summen des Türöffners und Lara trat ein. Sie betraten einen dunklen, großen Raum. Ein Foyer, wie sie erkannte. Zu zwei Seiten führten Treppen hinauf und an den Wänden links und rechts hingen Ölgemälde von seiner Familie. Seine Schwester war vor einem oder zwei Jahren gestorben, so viel Lara wusste. Einige der Bilder hatte sie gemalt. Der große Kronleuchter an der Stuckdecke war erloschen. Dann trat oben ein Mann aus dem Schatten und dieser hielt einen silbernen Revolver in der Hand: „Lara Croft.", er richtete die Waffe auf die Archäologin und dann traten aus dem Schatten noch je sechs Mann auf jeder Seite, schritten die Treppe hinab und umzingelten Lara und ihre Freunde: „Willkommen zu Hause!"

Fortsetzung folgt:

Mist, vergesst einfach das was ich geschrieben hab wegen der Kapitelvorschau...ich bin im Planen eben nicht besonders geschickt! Hehe...


	13. Geliebtes Bruderherz

Dreizehn

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

In Simons Haus

10. Dezember 2004

12:07 Uhr

Lara fluchte unterdrückt, als sie ihren _Bruder_ sah, wie er da oben mit einer Colt Python stand und auf seine eigene Schwester zielte. Sie waren keineswegs Verwandt, jedenfalls nicht auf die eigentliche Art. Das einzige, was sie verband war die Blutsbruderschaft, die sie im Alter von sieben Jahren geschlossen hatten. Sie schallt sich selbst eine Idiotin und wünschte sich hier niemals aufgetaucht zu sein.

„Ups.", begann Simon: „Hätten wir nicht damit gerechnet, dass unser Brüderchen so ein fieses Arschloch ist?", wollte er wissen. Lara funkelte ihn nur böse an...was sollte sie sonst tun? „Ich weiß, ich weiß.", er ging theatralisch auf und ab und wedelte mit dem Colt herum: „Du denkst dir jetzt _wie konnte er mir das antun, nach allem was wir gemeinsam hatten_.", er starrte in ihren erstaunten Blick: „Oh ja, Lara Croft ich hab es nicht vergessen. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit als Kinder und weißt du was.", er zielte gespielt auf Chase und lachte: „Du bist an allem Schuld."

Chase warf Lara einen fragenden Blick zu und machte eine Geste, die verdeutlichen sollte, dass er sich versuchte an einen der Männer heranzupirschen. „Ne, ne Blondschopf. So was macht man nicht...ihr seit doch Gäste.", er überlegte kurz: „Oder eher Gefangene, so wie mein Freund, Winston!" Aus dem Schatten trat Sheffield mit einem weiteren Revolver in der Hand und was das wichtigste war, er richtete ihn auf Laras Butler, der geknebelt auf die Knie sank. Über seinem linken Auge war eine kleine, mittlerweile verkrustete Platzwunde.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", zischte Lara böse. Und Simon wich gespielt und vor Angst schlotternd zurück: „Lara, Lara, Lara. Nicht wir haben das gemacht, du warst es."

„Jetzt lass gefälligst dieses Psychogequatsche! Red Klartext, warum arbeitest du für Sheffield.", Lara war nur dankbar, dass ihre Freunde sich daraus hielten. Wenn sie sich einmischten, könnte es aller Leben gefährden.

„Nun gut, Croft.", er hob eine Braue: „Schau her. Nicht ich arbeite für Sheffield...", er legte den Colt an Sheffields Schläfe: „Sondern er für mich.", eine Kugel löste sich und bohrte sich durch den Schädel des Mannes, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, als die Kugel auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskam und Blut in Sturzbächen hervorschoss. Dann kippte er vorn über und rollte die Treppe hinab, landete vor Saras Füßen, die sich eine Hand vor den Mund schlug.

„Du Schwein.", zischte Lara und versuchte ihn einzuschüchtern. Doch der Typ war viel zu verrückt, um das mit sich machen zu lassen. Stattdessen fuhr er sie gespielt wütend an: „Na. Wer wird denn hier gleich beleidigend. Also wirklich, ich erwartete mehr von dir.", er nickte ungläubig mit dem Kopf: „Aber nun zu deiner anderen Frage: „Du hast mich benutzt, Lara. Ich hab dich geliebt und du hast mit mir geschlafen und mich dann fallen lassen." „Und das rechtfertigt dich, einen Mann zu killen, in mein Haus einzubrechen und meinen Butler zu kidnappen?", wollte Lara von ihm wissen.

„In meinem kranken Hirn schon.", er wurde langsam wütend, dass spürte sie: „Aber nicht nur das. Du hast mich vollkommen ignoriert und du hast mich...ach, ist doch scheiß egal.", er zielte auf Winston.

„Nicht!", schrie Lara und er hielt inne:„Was willst du?"

„Die Bücher, Croft.", Simon senkte die Pistole und Lara atmete aus. „Wenn das alles ist.", sie warf ihm den Koffer mit den Büchern zu. Dieser fing ihn auf und ließ einen der Soldaten ihn öffnen. Dann blickte er hinein, griff sich eins der Bücher und blätterte darin. Doch schon schlug seine Euphorie in blankes Entsetzen um. Aber er hatte es ja so gewollt.

„Verarschst du mich?", zischte er. Sie verneinte: „Sie sind codiert und ich weiß, wo ich den Schlüssel finden kann."

„Dann such ihn.", schrie er und Winston kniff erschrocken die Augen zusammen. Lara tat er leid. Sein Job war es eigentlich nur ihr Haus einwenig in Schuss zu halten und ihr das Leben ein Stück zu erleichtern. Doch stattdessen wurde er von ihrem Blutsbruder gekidnappt und geschlagen. Das ging zu weit. Vielleicht hätte Lara Simon jetzt töten können, doch dann hätte sie das Leben aller in diesem Raum verwirkt.

„Und womit?", fragte sie dann laut: „Deine Männer haben mein ganzes Zeug." Simon blickte verdutzt zu dem Dutzend Personen in diesem Foyer, dann nickte er einem zu und er verschwand. „Du bekommst es wieder. Aber nur, wenn du versprichst, dass du nicht schießt, ich weiß doch wie Gewaltbereit du bist."

Lara nickte: „Das ist nur fair. Und lass Winston frei." Doch er verschloss ihr den Mund mit einer Geste: „Sicher nicht, Schätzchen.", er lachte: „Wo wäre dann der Witz, wenn ich dich nicht bedrohen könnte. Du würdest abhauen und das war's!", erneut ein Lachen: „Nein Lara. Den behalte ich.", er griff Winston an die Stirn und fuhr ihm sanft darüber: „Und auch das." Ein weiterer Mann trat aus dem Schatten mit der Ellipse auf einem Samtkissen.

Dann kamen endlich ihre Waffen und auch Indys Hut, ihre Papiere und die Geldbörse. Der Söldner warf den Kram runter und Lara fing ihn auf.

„Ich gebe dir eine Woche.", rief Simon laut. Und Lara wollte auffahren, doch er brachte sie wieder zum Schweigen: „Eine Woche, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ab jetzt!", er blickte auf die Uhr.

Lara warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Simon und ihren Butler, der verängstigt, aber mit großer Willenskraft dem Schmerz entgegen sah, dann eilte sie zur Tür hinaus und rannte aus dem Garten. Ihre Freunde folgten ihr.

Sie hielten erst, als sie wieder in der Nähe des Stadtparks waren. Ihr Atem ging keuchend von dem hastigen Lauf und ihr Herz schlug gegen ihren Brustkorb, was aber eher daran lag, dass sie sich Sorgen um Winston machte. Simon war offensichtlich verrückt und dann auch noch im Besitz ihrer wertvollsten Schätze: Winston, die Bücher und die Ellipse.

„Was war denn das gerade?", wollte Indiana wissen, als er neben ihr zum stehen kam. „Das.", begann Lara und die Erinnerung an die traurigen Augen ihres Butlers versetzte ihr ein Stich ins Herz: „War mein _Bruder_." Chase schnaubte und blickte absichtlich in eine andere Richtung. Er war eifersüchtig auf Simon, dass er ebenfalls mit Lara geschlafen hatte. Und sie konnte ihn ja auch verstehen. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit für klärenden Kram. Sie musste etwas unternehmen.

Aber was?

Was zuerst?

Was war wichtig?

Lara wusste es nicht, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. _Winston, Flug buchen, beeilen, Winston, Ausrüstung besorgen, Winston..._es war zum verzweifeln. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sara neben ihr trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere und auch die beiden Männer an ihrer Seite waren nicht weniger nervös.

Und das trug ebenfalls zur Unsicherheit von ihr bei. Sie war geschult auf solche Situationen. Sie hatte schon Öfters so was gemeistert. Und doch war sie total durch den Wind. Wie konnte Simon ihr das nur antun? Warum tat er so was? Was sollte sie nur machen? Das war einfach zu viel.

„Lara was ist los?", Sara bemerkte das bleiche Gesicht ihrer Freundin und diesen nervösen, unsicheren Blick in ihren Augen. So kannte sie Lara gar nicht. Sie schien mit der Situation überfordert zu sein. Also sollte ihr jemand helfen. Sara atmete ein mal tief durch, dann ergriff sie das Wort: „Okay. Was brauchen wir alles?", sie sah ihre Freunde an.

„Waffen!", rief Chase und Sara hob einen Finger.

„Ein Flug nach China.", setzte Indiana fort und Sara hob noch einen Finger. „Ausrüstung.", Sara blickte ihre Freundin fragend an. Sie schien sich wieder zu fangen und dann klärte sich ihr Blick wieder: „Genau! Sara und ich gehen zur Bibliothek und ihr beide.", Sara sah zu, wie Lara auf die Jungs zeigte:

„ Ihr holt die Ausrüstung. Enterhaken, Glasschneider, Kälteanzug alles was wir zum Einbruch brauchen." Auf Indys Stirn erschien eine steile Falte, die immer höher rutschte: „Einbruch?" Lara nickte.

„Nicht alle Schätze dieser Welt liegen unter Tonnenweise Gestein."

Das schien einleuchtend, denn er sagte nichts mehr dazu. Dann trennte sich die Gruppe. Chase und Indiana gingen los, auf der Suche nach dem passenden Laden und Sara folgte ihrer Freundin zur Stadtbücherei.

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

Auf den Straßen

10. Dezember 2004

12:32 Uhr

Indiana folgte einer inneren Karte in seinem Kopf, die er sich vor sechzig Jahren eingeprägt hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch in dieser Stadt. Doch hier hatte sich vieles verändert und er konnte sich nur an den Sehenswürdigkeiten orientieren. Es war nicht leicht als Fremder in dieser Zeit. Doch er machte das beste daraus.

Zurück konnte er ja nicht. Sie bogen gerade in eine der vielen Gassen ein und folgten dieser bis zum Ende. Dann standen sie vor einer Sackgasse. „Mist, wo ist es hin. Hier war doch ein Laden.", murmelte er.

Chase blickte ihn fragend an: „Wann? Vor sechzig Jahren? Indy, ich will ja nicht nörgeln, aber deine Erinnerungen sind veraltet." Und der Grabräuber gab dem Blonden Kerl recht. Hier würde er sich nicht mehr zurecht finden. Er fluchte und schlug mit der Hand gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz schoss durch seine Faust, aber er unterdrückte den Aufschrei und kämpfte den Schmerz nieder.

Winston war Laras Butler und außerdem war er im Besitz des Artefakts, weswegen Indiana überhaupt hier gelandet war. Sie mussten was unternehmen, deswegen verließen sie die Gasse und Indy versuchte sich mit seinem bisschen Russisch zu verständigen: „_Iswiniti!_", sprach er eine ältere Frau an. Diese blickte ihn fragend an und er fuhr fort.

„_Gde, Arugija magazin_?", er fragte nach einem Waffenladen. Die Frau lachte bei seiner Aussprache, denn er hatte einen sehr starken Akzent und er hatte, frei übersetzt gesagt: „Wo Waffenladen?"

Dann beschrieb sie ihm kurz den Weg zu drei verschiedenen Läden und Indiana war einwenig überrascht, dass die Frau so viele kannte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was so zu Hause an der Wohnzimmerwand alles hängen könnte. Waffen, Schädel...

Er wollte nicht daran denken. Und trotzdem malte er sich grade eine typische, russische Wohnung aus in der so was an der Wand hing. Das war immer so. Wenn man nicht daran denken wollte, dann tat man es erst recht. Das war so ein typischer Teufelskreis.

Dann liefen sie weiter. Die Mädels mochten vielleicht schon längst ihr Ziel gefunden haben und warteten ungeduldig auf sie. Chase holte ein Stück auf und rannte nun neben ihm: „Was hast du der Alten eigentlich gesagt?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen wo hier ein Laden ist.", wehrte sich der Archäologe. „Ach und warum hat sie dann gelacht?", Chase blickte ihn mit belustigter Miene an.

„Lach nicht. Ich konnte ihr immerhin erklären, was ich wollte.", zischte Indy Jones seinen Partner an und bog in eine Seitenstraße ein, fand den Laden und betrat diesen.

„Okay. Chase hier ist es nun an dir. Ich wette Lara und du habt es schon des Öfteren getan!", Indiana machte einwenig Platz, so dass der andere sich umsehen konnte.

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst.", murmelte Chase gedankenverloren, während er durch die Reihen ging und die Ausrüstung zusammensuchte.

Lara und Sara trafen nach einigen Minuten in der Bibliothek ein. Die Grabräuberin hatte sich sofort in diesen Ort verliebt. Hohe Decken mit kunstvollen Malereien, viele Reihen voller Bücher und eine düstere, traurige Atmosphäre. Das war wirklich ein toller Ort. Und sie wünschte sie hätte mehr Zeit sich umzusehen.

Doch das hatte sie nicht. Sie suchten schnell einen Rechner der noch frei war und setzten sich dran. Dann öffnete sie den Internet Explorer und wählte sich bei Lycos ein. Suchte nach Yu Noa Zong. Und sie fand ihn sogar. Sein Anwesen lag in Kashgar, einer größeren Stadt im Westen von China. Sie druckte sich die Informationen und einen Lageplan von dem Anwesen aus, einige Bilder und außerdem noch ein Bild von ihm und seiner Familie. Dann wählte sie nur Yu Noa, um einwenig über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Fand sogar einiges.

Vorher zog sie aber ihr Handy und wählte Chase Nummer. Einen Moment später ging er dran: „Yo!"

„Hey, ich bin's!", sie stoppte kurz: „Wärt ihr so nett und würdet einen Flug buchen nach Kashgar...oder ganz in die Nähe?" Sie lauschte noch einen Moment, dann verabschiedete sie sich und legte auf: „Gut was steht da so?"

Jemand _tscht_e sie an und Lara bat verlegen um Verzeihung, dann lass sie flüsternd vor: „Yu Noa Zong ist ein korrupter Mann. Man munkelt, er habe was mit der Mafia zu tun. Sein vieles Geld erlaubt es ihm seine Feinde ungesehen verschwinden zu lassen. Meist wird sogar die Polizei geschmiert.", sie lass weiter und meinte dann: „Bla, bla...war ja eigentlich klar. Was steht da noch so?"

„Dich scheint es ja nicht zu überraschen, was?", wollte Sara wissen. „Nicht wirklich. Ich hab damit gerechnet.", erklärte Lara ihrer Freundin und lass sich die Kapitel durch. _Allgemeines (Vorwort), Sein Leben, seine Religion, sein Anwesen..._das war Interessant, also druckte sie sich die Seiten noch aus, denn dort stand einiges über das Sicherheitssystem. Dann lass sie weiter..._seine Vorfahren, die Schätze_...auch das war wirklich nützlich. Leise lass sie vor: „Yu Noa Zong besitzt einen Haufen wertvolles.

Seine Privatsammlung wird auf etwas 20 Millionen US Dollar geschätzt. Die meisten seiner Schätze hat Yu Noa nicht ohne Leichen geborgen. ‚Es war nicht leicht so ein mächtiger Mann zu werden', sagte er über sich selbst. Und das erstaunlichste ist...", Lara stockte der Atem, als sie lass was da stand.

„_Er möchte seine komplette Sammlung bei einer großen Versteigerung auflösen."_ „Nein.", flüsterte sie leise und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	14. Gen Osten

Vierzehn

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

Stadtbücherei

10. Dezember

12:55 Uhr

„Nein.",

wie gebannt starrte sie auf den Artikel der _Washington Post_. Da Zong überall seine Finger im Spiel hatte, wurde sogar in Amerika gemeldet, dass er seine Sammlung auflöste. Ein Teufelskerl. Schnell überprüfte sie das Datum und stellte fest, dass es von gestern war. Also war die Sammlung noch da. Was hatte er gesagt? In drei Tagen?

Das hieße also, übermorgen. Dann blieb ihr noch genug Zeit, um wieder zurückzufahren und Winston zu retten. Chase und Indy hatten sich um die Ausrüstung gekümmert und diese verluden sie nun in einen gekauften Lieferwagen. Anders würden sie all das Zeug nicht transportiert bekommen. Und jetzt fuhren sie zum Flughafen um vier Tickets zu buchen. Das ging alles auf ihr Konto.

Doch sie konnte es verkraften. Wenn das hier geschafft war, konnte sie noch mal ein Buch schreiben oder einige der Portraits aus ihrer Sammlung verkaufen. Sie würde schon nicht am Hungertuch nagen. Sie spürte wie sich die Aufregung legte. Sie hatten noch etwas Zeit, bis das Pergament für immer verschwand. Er wollte alles versteigern und den Rest verbrennen oder verschenken.

Und sie glaubte kaum, dass sich viele für antikes Pergament interessierten. Doch wissen konnte man nie. Schnell druckte sie noch diesen Artikel aus, schnappte sich das Papier und verließ mit Sara die Bibliothek wieder. Wobei sie von einer Person beobachtet wurden, die ein Handy am Ohr hatte.

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

Williams Anwesen

10.Dezember

12:55 Uhr

„Gut geben sie mir Bescheid, wenn die Croft sich wieder irgendwo blicken lässt",

Simon Williams klappte das Handy zusammen und schob es in seine Tasche. Es war nicht unbedingt so gelaufen, wie er es gewollt hatte. Aber es war auch gut so. Langsam ging er vor dem geknebelten Mann in die Hocke. Er kannte Winston noch aus seiner Kindheit. Damals, als Lara und er noch Freunde gewesen waren.

Er war immer ziemlich ausgeglichen und freundlich gewesen. Simon hatte ihn gemocht. Aber er hatte auch Lara gemocht und hatte sich in ihr getäuscht. Sie hatte ihn gekränkt, hatte ihm seine Würde genommen, so dass er nach Russland fliehen musste. Zwar hatte er ihr erzählt, sein Vater hatte einen Job gefunden. Doch Simon hatte seinen Vater verschwinden lassen. Der Mann hatte einfach nur genervt.

Er würde sich nicht als Psychopathen bezeichnen, eher als verzweifelter Ex Lover. Er wollte es ihr heimzahlen. „Hallo Winston.", meinte er sanft und lächelte den Mann an. Doch dieser zeigte keine Dankbarkeit, denn er erwiderte mit einem kalten, verachtenden Blick. Simon schrie und schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen den Kopf, so dass er benommen zusammensackte. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Immer diese undankbaren!", zischte er und verließ das verdunkelte Schlafzimmer. Er hatte Lara Croft eine Woche gegeben dieses Pergament zu beschaffen und er wusste, dass sie es schaffen würde. Doch das würde sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dafür war sie zu stolz. Er musste also mit billigen Tricks rechnen. Sie war so durchschaubar.

Simon lachte, während er die Tür abschloss und schritt dann pfeifend durch die dunkle Villa. Das hier war seine Welt. Er mochte diesen muffigen Geruch, das düstere Zwielicht. Man könnte ihn für einen Vampir halten. Doch da es sie nicht gab, war er einfach nur einwenig verrückt.

Und er stand dazu. So war er nun mal. „Mister Williams?", ein dunkelhäutiger Mann stampfte die Stufen im Foyer hinauf: „Es gibt etwas neues!" „Ich höre.", wollte er wissen. „Lara Croft hat einen Flug nach China gebucht, sollen wir ihr folgen?", wollte der Söldner wissen. Doch Simon verneinte: „Besser nicht. Lasst sie ihre Sache machen. Wir werden noch genug Probleme mit ihr haben. Man sollte Lara nicht unterschätzen."

Der Söldner nickte und wanderte dann weiter in die Richtung aus der Simon gekommen war. Sheffield lag noch immer unten mit dem Loch im Kopf. Jemand sollte die Leiche wegschaffen. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie Sheffield zu ihm gekommen war. Er hatte einen Job und Anführer gesucht und hatte ihn in Simon gefunden. Doch jetzt war er tot. „Lara, du fliegst also nach China.", murmelte er und lachte: „Gutes Mädchen!"

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

Auf den Straßen

10. Dezember

13:01 Uhr

Lara und die anderen trafen sich vor der Bibliothek auf den Stufen. Als Chase und Indy mit einem schwarzen Lieferwagen vorfuhren, saß Lara auf den Stufen und blätterte in einigen Unterlagen, während Sara an einem Pappbecher voller Kaffee oder irgendwas ähnlichem nippte.

Lara blickte auf, als Indy hupte und lächelte dann. Chase öffnete die Seitentür und Sara stieg ein. Lara räumte noch schnell die Unterlagen zusammen, dann folgte sie ihrer Freundin ins Innere. Sofort, als Chase gegen die kleine Trennscheibe klopfte, schoss der Wagen los und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein, der zäh in Richtung Flughafen flog. Lara blickte sich um und fand sich zwischen einem Haufen Gegenständen wieder.

Enterhaken, Kletterhilfen, Seile, Glasschneider, Headsets, Minimikrophone, Leuchtpistolen, eben einfach alles was zu einer richtigen Diebesausrüstung gehörte. „Okay, Red.", begann Chase: „Was hast du geplant? Wie wollen wir an die Bücher rankommen?" Lara blickte noch mal auf ihre Unterlagen und ihren Lageplan, dann stellte sie fest, dass dieser Wagen eine Überwachungskonsole besaß: „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie ihr an diesen Wagen gekommen seit."

„Ist auch besser so!", kommentierte Chase grinsend und nahm ihr die Unterlagen aus der Hand, besah sich diese. Dann blickte er zu ihr auf: „Mensch, es gibt ja echt alles im Internet!" Die Archäologin zuckte mit den Schultern, dann räusperte sie sich und begann damit ihren Plan zu erklären, während Indy sie sicher durch den Verkehr brachte. Plötzlich unterbrach Lara ihren Vortrag: „Wann fliegt eigentlich das Flugzeug?", wollte sie wissen und hielt sich irgendwo fest, als Indy eine scharfe Kurve fuhr. Sara drückte sich an die Fahrzeugwand und blickte zu der Trennscheibe hin.

„Heute Abend um zwanzig Uhr.", sagte Chase, auf die Uhr blickend. Sein blondes Haar steckte unter einer Mütze und nur die Enden blickten heraus. Lara lächelte, als sie ihn sah und musste sich zur Räson rufen. Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht von Gefühlen leiten lassen. Das könnte ungesund werden. Dann fuhr sie mit ihrem Vortrag fort.

Fünf Stunden, ein Mittag essen und ein wenig Totgeschlagene Zeit am Flughafen von Sankt Petersburg später saß sie neben ihrer besten Freundin in einem Sitz in der ersten Klasse einer Boing 747. Chase hatte extra eine amerikanische Maschine gebucht, die Russland nur als Zwischenstop nutzte, da er der Meinung war ein russisches Flugzeug sei nur dafür gebaut um abzustürzen. Und Lara gab ihm Recht, denn es war einfach schon zu viel passiert, als das sie sich leisten konnte unvorsichtig zu sein. Und doch warf sie sich jedes Mal noch in viel extremere Situationen.

Das war eben ihr persönlicher Fluch. Sie brauchte den Nervenkitzel, den Adrenalinschub. Aus dem Fenster konnte sie sehen, wie sich die verschneite Nachtlandschaft am Flughafen bewegte. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich bewegten. Mit einer 747 waren sie viel schneller in China als mit einem normalen Jumbo. Und das wollte Lara auch.

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf Russland da war einfach viel zu viel passiert. Sie musste der Zeitung noch melden, dass Styles und Alissa verstorben waren. Denn sie warteten bestimmt auf eine Story, doch es kam nichts. Sie seufzte, während sie an ihrem Weißwein nippte, den ihr die Stewardesse gebracht hatte und entspannte sich. Sara neben ihr war sofort eingeschlafen, als sie sich in ihren Sitz geworfen hatte. Sie hatte den Sitz einwenig zurückgelehnt, da hinter ihr niemand saß. Auf der anderen Seite der Maschine saßen Indy und Chase, beide leise schnarchend. Das Bild, dass sich aus dem Fenster bot verschwamm immer mehr und die Lämpchen der Landebahn verschwammen kurz darauf mit einer weißen Wolkenmasse.

Die Maschinen summten leise vor sich hin, während sich die Boing immer weiter in die Luft begab. „Herzlich Willkommen an Bord der Boing 747.", erklang eine ruhige Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher: „Ich bin ihr Captain auf dieser Reise. Unser nächstes Ziel ist Taschkent in China in der Nähe des Berges Xin-jiang. Die Temperatur beträgt dort etwa fünfundzwanzig Grad Celsius bei einer Luftfeuchtigkeit von 80. Viel Spaß bei ihrem Flug." 82? Lara schmunzelte. Endlich wieder knappe Klamotten. Doch zuerst sollten sie nach Kashgar kommen.

Dann begann auf einem Plasmabildschirm ein Film zu laufen, den Lara aber schon längst kannte. _Der Pate Teil 2_ war es. Lara mochte den Film, wenn sie auch nicht viel von Mafia hielt. Aber das war einfach nur gut.

Doch sie schob sich die Ohrstöpsel nicht ins Ohr, sondern sah lieber noch etwas aus dem Fenster. Das Flugzeug ruckelte einwenig, als es ein Luftloch passierte aber es fing sich und flog ruhig weiter. Im Kopf ging Lara noch mal den Plan durch. Alles schien perfekt, zu perfekt für ihren Geschmack. Das würde zu einfach werden. Da musste es noch einen Haken geben, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie diesen suchen sollte.

Dann wanderten ihre Gedanken weiter zu Winston. Was er wohl gerade machte? Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Lara seufzte traurig und griff in ihren Rucksack, den sie einwenig zensiert hatte. Jetzt hatte sie dort keine Blendgranaten mehr. Die Sachen waren alle im Lieferwagen. Und dieser stand in einem Untergeschoss des Fliegers. So was gab es selten, dass ein Flugzeug Autos transportierte, aber Lara hatte ihre Connections und ihr Geld spielen lassen. Dann waren sie sofort einverstanden gewesen. Und er störte auch nicht weiter.

Taschkent lag am westlichen Rand von China, etwa eine Autostunde von ihrem Ziel entfernt in der Uigurischen Region. Lara war schon mal in China gewesen, bei der Mauer doch dies hier fand sie um einiges gefährlicher und vor allem riskanter. Von ihrem Leben hing nun das Leben eines anderen Mannes ab. Vielleicht sollte sie ja einfach versuchen Winston zu befreien.

Und was wenn es nicht klappte? Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal was sie tun würde, wenn sie das Pergament wirklich hatte und es an Simon geben würde. Sie verfluchte sich immer noch, dass sie ihn aufgesucht hatte. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, was dann mit Winston passiert wäre. Der Typ war unberechenbar und er kannte sie, ihre Stärken und Schwächen.

Verdammt, wenn jetzt sogar die eigenen Freunde und Familienmitglieder sich abwanden, wem würde sie dann noch trauen können?

_Sara_.

Sie würde ihr immer trauen können, egal was sein würde. Sara würde sie niemals töten. Sie würde ihr niemals drohen oder sie bedrängen. Sie war einfach nur perfekt. Lara beugte sich vor und gab Sara ein Küsschen auf die Stirn.

Ihre Freundin lächelte im Schlaf und murmelte etwas unverständliches, dann kuschelte sie sich an Lara und schlief weiter.

Die Archäologin schmunzelte, als sie es sich ebenfalls zum schlafen bequem machte. Doch der ersehnte Schlaf kam nicht, den sie brauchte. Es würde ein anstrengendes Unternehmen werden und sie brauchte jedes Quäntchen Schlaf das sie finden konnte. Und doch wollte sie nicht schlafen. Erschöpft wälzte sie sich hin und her und wusste nicht, was sie tun konnte außer ab und zu auf den Bildschirm zu starren, wo der Film sich langsam dem Finale näherte.

„Was ist?", Lara blickte hinter sich, als sie die brüchige Stimme einer Frau hörte: „Können sie nicht schlafen Liebes?"

Lara lächelte die Frau an und nickte dann: „Ja. Irgendwie ist mir im Moment nicht so danach." „Was ist es denn?", Lara verstand nicht: „Was wurmt sie so sehr, dass sie nicht einmal schlaf finden. Ein Ex Freund?"

Lara lächelte und nickte. Sie würde der Frau ja die Wahrheit erzählen, aber sie wusste nicht wie viele von den Leuten hier drin möglicherweise zu Sheffie...sie verbesserte sich, Williams gehörten. Sheffield war ja tot. „Sie sind Engländerin, richtig?", wollte Lara von der alten, weißhaarigen Frau mit den Locken wissen.

Die Alte Dame nickte: „Richtig Kindchen, sie auch." „Was tun sie dann hier in diesem Flugzeug in Richtung China?", wollte Lara von der alten Dame wissen. Sie hatte sie tatsächlich Kindchen genannt. Lara hätte beinah aufgelacht. Doch sie besann sich eines besseren.

„Meine Tochter und ihr Mann wohnen hier. Er ist Chinese müssen sie wissen.", meckerte sie. Lara lachte leise und fragte dann: „Sie mögen ihn nicht wie?" „Nicht das ich ihn nicht mögen würde, es ist nur so...ich hasse ihn. Vielleicht kennen sie ihn, sein Name ist Yu Noa Zong."

Beim Klang dieses Namens schnürte sich alles in ihr zu. Sie wurde wieder daran erinnert was vor ihr lag.

„Was ist los? Sie wirken ganz bleich.", die Alte machte sich echte Sorgen um Lara. Doch diese winkte nur ab: „Es ist nichts.", sie atmete tief ein und aus: „Ich mag diesen Mann nur nicht besonders."

„Sie kennen ihn? Ist die Welt nicht klein?", die Alte lachte und griff dann nach dem Strickzeug in ihrer Handtasche: „Das werden Söckchen für meinen Enkel. Er ist jetzt drei Jahre alt." Und in dem Moment fühlte sich Lara irgendwie schuldig. Sie würde bei einer Familie einbrechen. Sie würde ihr Hab und Gut klauen. Und wenn sie es nur bei Yu Noa tat, dann müsste sie es bei jemand anderem klauen. Doch es musste sein.

Wenn sie das Pergament nicht bekam, dann würde Winston sterben und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Der Mann hatte den Tod am aller wenigsten verdient. Er war immer ein guter Diener und Freund, ein treuer Ehemann und ein frommer Christ gewesen. Er hatte nie gesündigt. Jedenfalls nicht so, dass er den Tod verdiente. Deswegen würde Lara Croft nicht halt machen nur weil ein Mafiosi eine Frau und ein Kind hatte. Bartolli hatte das bestimmt auch gehabt und die ganzen Auftragskiller die für ihn gearbeitet hatten.

Und sie hatte sich nicht davor gefürchtet ihm eins reinzuwürgen. Was dachten sich solche Mafialeute eigentlich, wenn sie versuchten die Welt zu vernichten? Ihre Familien lebten doch auch alle dort und jeder man wusste doch, dass ihnen die Familie am aller wichtigsten war, oder?

„Das ist sie.", murmelte Lara leise auf die Frage der alten Frau, dann drehte sie sich um und lehnte sich an Sara. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie schlief ein. Und sie träumte nicht von sterbenden Leuten oder ähnlichem, wie sie befürchtet hatte sondern von einem warmen Sommertag bei sich auf Croft Manor. Sie konnte Winston hören, wie er nach ihr rief und sie konnte die Fliederbäume in ihrem Park riechen. Sie konnte spüren, wie das Wasser auf ihre nackten Füße tröpfelte, als sie die Füße in den kleinen Teich steckte und sie wusste das es perfekt war, zu perfekt um wahr zu sein.

Taschkent, China

Flughafen

11.Dezember 2004

8:10 Uhr

Lara erwachte von den ersten Strahlen der Sonne, die hier im Osten aufging. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und lächelte. Das Land der Aufgehenden Sonne, sie war wieder da.

Sara sammelte bereits das Handgepäck zusammen und Chase und Indy bahnten sich einen Weg aus dem Flieger.

Lara fühlte sich vollkommen ausgeruht und zufrieden. Der Geruch von frischen Pfannekuchen hing ihr noch in der Nase und sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl Barfuss über eine Wiese zu laufen. In ihrem Traum war ihr auch ihr Vater begegnet, der Mann der ihr so gewaltsam aus dem Leben gerissen worden war. Und ihre Mom.

Lara seufzte und griff nach ihrem Glücksrucksack, dann verlies sie den Flieger und trat hinaus auf den Asphalt. Es fühlte sich gut an wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben und wieder zu stehen. Das Thermometer stieg jetzt schon ziemlich schnell und sie wickelte sich ihren Pullover um die Hüfte. Das gelbe T-Shirt, dass ihr Sara besorgt hatte passte im Moment zu ihrem Gemüt.

Sie war irgendwie erstaunlich gut gelaunt. Langsam schlenderte sie durch das Gate und schloss dann zu ihren Freunden auf. Chase war los, um den Lieferwagen abzuholen, der noch im Flieger stand. „Morgen, Süße!", grüßte Sara und grinste.

„Was ist?", wollte Lara wissen. „Och, du hast nur so niedlich genuschelt. Von total putzigen Sachen...ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Orangen stehst.", Sara grinste breit. Lara schob trotzig das Kinn vor und grinste dann: „Na und!"

Nichts konnte ihre Laune im Moment trügen. Sie ließ den Rucksack auf den Boden plumpsen und lächelte, während die Sonne sich ihren Weg durch die verglaste Frontscheibe bahnte und ihre haut wärmte.

Sie wusste, sie konnte es schaffen und das war alles was sie brauchte. Sie glaubte an sich und es fühlte sich gut an, verdammt gut sogar.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Nachwort: Hey, jetzt passt sogar meine Preview...hehe...zu der Sache mit der Oma! Ich wollte zeigen, dass auch ein Mafiaboss oder ähnliches Gesocks eine Familie haben, da das in den meisten Filmen und Büchern und ähnlichem total untergeht. Und dann noch die Sache mit den Orangen...das ist eine Parodie auf eine Geschichte die eine Freundin von mir schreibt...das wiederum ist eine Parodie auf Fluch der Karibik!

Ich sollte echt einen Audiokommentar aufnehmen, vielleicht käme sogar was bei rum...


	15. Drei zwei eins meins!

Fünfzehn

Kashgar, China

Villa Zong

11.Dezember 2004

22:00 Uhr

"Damit wird einiges klar und zwar auf eine der unschönsten Weisen wie ich sie mir hätte vorstellen können.", Lara senkte das Fernglas und sprach in ihr Headset. Indy und Sara hatten ihr gerade mitgeteilt, dass ihr Artikel in einem ziemlich stark gesicherten Safe aufbewahrt wurde und erst kurz vor seiner Versteigerung dort herausgeholt wurde. Dann würde es auf der Bühne liegen, verdeckt von einer Säule aus Seide, die sich heben würde, sobald die Gebote gefallen waren.

Es war ein Überraschungsartikel. Lara rückte sich den Kälteanzug zu Recht und murmelte leise: „Scheiß Latex."

„_Ich find es ziemlich cool. Du siehst heiß aus Baby._", ertönte die Stimme von Chase an ihrem Ohr. Er saß in dem Lieferwagen und hakte sich gerade in das Sicherheitssystem der Villa. Es gab Wärmesuchkameras, Videokameras, Wächter, Laserschranken und ähnliches Zeug. Sara und Indy waren im Inneren Undercover und sollten überwachen, wann ihre _Überraschung _auf die Bühne geholt würde.

Die beiden würden die Feier einwenig sabotieren, damit Lara mehr Zeit haben würde das Pergament zu bergen. Es würde doch schwieriger werden, als sie es eigentlich gedacht hatte. Alles eine Frage des Timings. Noch hatte die Versteigerung nicht angefangen und Lara legte wieder das Fernglas an die Augen.

Sara stand am Fenster und sah kurz zu ihr herauf, machte ein Zeichen das die Versteigerung bald anfangen würde, dann lächelte sie und schloss sich einer Gruppe von Menschen an. Lara beneidete sie. Sie würde auch viel lieber mit ihnen da unten sein und an der Versteigerung teilnehmen, das würde viel mehr Spaß machen, als hier rumzusitzen und zu frieren. Und außerdem trug Sara ein wunderschönes, dunkelblaues Kleid.

„Chase, wie sieht's aus? Wann kann ich endlich loslegen?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte seine Stimme: „Noch nicht, Red. Noch nicht. Geduld ist eine Tugend.", flötete er in ihr Ohr.

„Ich kenn mich mit Tugenden aus, Chase. Geduld gehört aber nicht zu meinen!", murmelte Lara und ging im Kopf noch mal den Plan durch.

Auf das andere Dach wechseln, einsteigen ohne bemerkt zu werden, sich hinauf zur Bühne arbeiten und von dort abseilen und Pergament bergen. Das war gut und wenn sie es schaffte würde es noch viel besser sein. Die Ausrüstung sollte jedenfalls reichen! Erneut warf sie ein Blick durch ihr Fernglas und lies es über das Anwesen streifen.

Es gab insgesamt sechs Möglichkeiten in das Haus durch das Erdgeschoss zu gelangen, doch an jeder der Türen standen mindestens vier Chinesen. Manchmal sogar mehr. Im zweiten Stock gab es vergitterte Fenster und einen oder zwei Balkone, denn sie hatte keinen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Hauses.

Und diese waren auch bewacht. Auf dem Dach stand ebenfalls einer der schwarzgekleideten Wächter und sie fand mindestens vier noch im Ballsaal, wo die Party stieg. Yu Noa schien wohl mit ähnlichem gerechnet zu haben. Vielleicht hatte ihn jemand informiert? Oder er war es einfach schon gewohnt.

Dem Lageplan zu folge gab es einen Weg über das Dach, den sie ungesehen nutzen konnte. Doch es könnte sein, dass er vielleicht schon zugemauert war, da der Plan schon was älter war, als das Anwesen noch in den Händen von seinem Vorfahren war. Der Mann war angeblich ein Musterbeispiel an Tugend und Nächstenliebe gewesen. Er war viel unterwegs und half Kinder in Afrika und auch in anderen Mittellosen Ländern.

Dann war er eines Tages von einem Blitz erschlagen worden. Ironie des Schicksals, dachte Lara und warf vorsichtshalber einen Blick zum Himmel. Doch die Nacht war klar. Keine Wolken.

Lara blickte erneut auf die Gäste. Ein Haufen von Prominenten chinesischen Schauspielern und auch ein Haufen anderer Machtgieriger Chinesen, die Lara aus Zeitungsartikeln kannte. Dann eine Hand voll Amerikaner und Engländer und mittendrin. Samuel Quill. Dieser Schmarotzer.

Zwar hatte er Lara damals geholfen wieder in ihre Zeit zu gelangen, als sie einen unfreiwilligen Abstecher zu Caronne genommen hatte. Doch er hatte ihr das Auge von Shaherettin gestohlen. Und sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn dafür hassen, oder lieben sollte. Da war auch schon der Punkt: _Lieben_. Er meinte er hätte in der Zukunft gesehen, wie er und sie ein Paar wurden.

Doch sie wollte es auf jeden Fall verhindern. Und sie wollte das Auge haben. In seinen Händen war es zu nichts nutze. Und außerdem war es gefährlich. Doch wie sie in der Zukunft gesehen hatte, hatte Lara ihm das Auge wohl nicht stehlen können. Aber sie würde alles daran setzen um sowohl die eine, als auch die andere Zukunft zu verhindern.

Sie mochte Quill nicht besonders und jetzt war er da und drohte alles zu zerstören. Was zur Hölle wollte er dort? Sara unterhielt sich lachend mit ihm. Lara hatte ihrer Freundin gesagt, sie sollte ihn im Auge behalten. Lara traute ihm nicht.

Ihre rechte Hand fuhr automatisch zu ihren Pistolengurt und strich über das kalte Eisen ihrer Beretta Pistole. Quill, dachte sie wütend, was willst _du _dort. Normalerweise war er niemand, der sich mit so was abgab? Ob er was mit Yu Noa zu tun hatte?

Lara schnaubte und hakte das Fernglas an ihrem Waffengurt fest. Dann richtete sie sich langsam auf und blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war langsam an der Zeit, sie musste losschlagen. Sara gab ein Zeichen.

Denn die Versteigerung hatte angefangen: „Chase, wie lange noch?"

Einen Moment kam nichts, dann hörte sie ein schnauben und dann die Stimme von Chase: „_Okay, Babe. Kannst dich austoben gehen, viel Glück_." „So was brauch ich nicht Chase.", entgegnete sie und zog eine ihrer Pistolen, schraubte einen Schalldämpfer und ein Visier dran, dann legte sie die Waffe an und zielte auf den Wachmann auf dem Dach.

Dann schoss sie und tötete ihn. Der Chinese kippte auf die Seite und wäre beinah über den Balkon gekippt. Das wäre Fatal gewesen. Aber Lara hatte Glück gehabt. „Anscheinend brauch ich es doch.", murmelte sie leise, zog eine Nachtsichtbrille und sprang.

Sara gähnte und blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. Die Versteigerung würde bald losgehen. Sie gab Lara das Zeichen durch die große, verglaste Westseite des Anwesens. Die Feier fand im Erdgeschoss statt.

Sara mochte dieses Haus nicht besonders. Es war an sich sehr schick mit vielen Fenstern und Terrassen, Gemälden an der Wand und wunderschönen Sitzgelegenheiten. An der Decke hingen chinesische Kronleuchter und an der südlichen Wand waren viele Schwerter und andere antike Waffen angebracht. Yu Noa selbst wuselte irgendwo wie eine Ratte in der Menge.

Nach allem was Sara über ihn gehört hatte, war er ein Boss von irgendeiner großen Gang. Und doch wirkte er eher wie so ein Staubsaugervertreter. Sein Kopf war kahl und er war fast einen halben Kopf kleiner als Sara und sie war auch nicht besonders riesig. Die Gäste waren alle schon jetzt angetrunken, bei der Menge Alkohol die ausgegeben wurde. Sara selbst hatte an ihrem Sektglas nur genippt. Es schmeckte ihr irgendwie nicht. Nicht heute.

Dafür war sie viel zu aufgeregt. Doch ihr gefiel das Kleid, dass sie sich hier in einem Laden hatte kaufen müssen. Indiana war als ihr offizieller Begleiter eingetragen. Doch sie hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen, denn er unterhielt sich mit einigen der _reichen_ Männer in dieser Feier.

Keiner davon sprach Sara an. Es gab nur eine Handvoll Amerikaner und die meisten kamen aus Kalifornien oder irgendwo dort in der Nähe. Und die Briten hatten alle ihre Frauen dabei. Der einzige der ebenfalls ohne Begleitung war, war Samuel Quill.

Und er war für Saras Geschmack schon ein Stück zu alt und nach allem, was Lara ihr eben über das Headset erzählt hatte, war sie nicht besonders begierig darauf ihn kennen zu lernen. Ein reicher, verwöhnter, prolliger Kerl mit einem Hang zum Harem. Angeblich hatte er in Louisiana einen gehabt, bis dieser untergegangen war. Lara hatte gemeint, Sara könnte das ruhig wörtlich nehmen.

Und das tat sie auch. Sie kannte Lara viel zu gut, um dies nicht wörtlich zu nehmen. „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren.", Sara blickte sich um, als sie einen Mann auf Englisch reden hörte. Es war Yu Noa, der auf einer kleinen Bühne stand und die Menge angrinste. Diese spendete ihm einen Haufen Beifall.

Indy kam wieder neben sie und flüsterte: „Es beginnt." Beinah hätte Sara gesagt: ‚Ach nein und wie bist du darauf gekommen, Nostradamos?' doch sie behielt es für sich. Indiana konnte nun mal nichts dafür, dass ihm die Feier spaß machte und Sara es einfach nur zu kotzen fand. Das nahm sie allerdings nicht unbedingt wörtlich.

„Herzlich willkommen.", sprach er weiter, als der Beifall verklang. Sara warf einen Blick zu Quill, der noch immer in seiner Ecke stand und alle Misstrauisch musterte. War das eigentlich nur purer Zufall, dass sich der Typ hier auch befand. „Ich möchte sie herzlich willkommen heißen zu meinem Bankett. Wir möchten mit der Versteigerung beginnen. Unser erstes Objekt ist ein antikes, chinesisches Gebilde...", Sara hörte schon nicht mehr hin, während sie zusah wie zwei Männer in schwarzem Anzug und schwarzer Sonnenbrille ein Gemälde hineinschoben.

Sie konnte von ihrer Position nicht genau erkennen, was es für ein Bild war. Aber sicherlich ein Original. Lara hätte ihren Spaß gehabt einen Haufen Sachen zu ersteigern. Doch sie war nun mal nicht hier. Und außerdem kam sie sich vor wie bei Ebay. Sie gab ein unauffälliges Zeichen zum Fenster hinaus, dass Lara los musste.

Es konnte nicht sehr lange dauern, bis das Pergament dran war. Sara warf einen Blick durch den Ballsaal. Bei der Bühne gab es, wie in einem echten Theater auch Metallgerüste. Lara konnte sich also ohne weiteres ungesehen bewegen, denn die Gerüste lagen alle im Schatten und ihr Outfit war so schwarz wie die Nacht.

„Denkst du nicht, wir sollten auch mitbieten?", wollte Indiana wissen. „Hmm? Was?", sie entschwand ihrer Traumwelt und kam wieder in die Realität. „Denkst du nicht, wir sollten auch mitbieten?", wiederholte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Stand das im Plan?" „Nein, aber wir fallen sicher auf, wenn wir als einziges Paar nichts machen.", erklärte der Grabräuber seine Bedenken genauer. Und sie musste zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Doch da war noch was anderes, was sie auch nicht überhört hatte: „Paar?"

Er nickte.

„Klar, wir sind immerhin hier als Mann und Frau, nicht?", er grinste und ergriff ihre Hand, dann blickten sie beide in Richtung Bühne, wo Yu Noa einige Gebote aufnahm. „zwölftausend? Bietet irgendwer mehr? Nein...na dann...zum ersten, zum zweiten, zum...", in dem Moment hob Indiana seine Hand. „Dreizehntausend von dem Herren in Beige!", erfreut grinste die Ratte die beiden an, während Indiana sich über sein Gebot freute. Sara grinste, während sie daran dachte wie er von der Seite aussah. Wie ein neureicher, der zum ersten Mal Daddys Geld zum Fenster rauswerfen durfte.

Sie warf einen Seitenblick aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Finsternis und erschrak, als einer der dunkeln Wachmänner um die Ecke kam und sie ansah. Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen und sofort schüttete ihr Körper Adrenalin in Maßen aus. Ihr wurde heiß, als sich der Körper auf Flucht einstellte. Doch von dem Mann drohte _ihr_ keine Gefahr.

Lara hingegen schon. „Fünfzehntausend!", schnappte sie einen Fetzen von ihrem Begleiter auf. Sie hoffte nur, Lara würde das Motiv gefallen, denn wenn es so weiter ging, würde er all ihr Geld zum Fenster rausschmeißen für ein bisschen Gepinseltes.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Hecke, hinter der Chase den Wagen geparkt hatte. Sara war natürlich nicht die plötzliche Veränderung entgangen die zwischen ihm und Lara vorgegangen war. Von einem Tag auf den anderen waren sie plötzlich unzertrennlich. Sie roch die Veränderung förmlich.

Sara blickte wieder zu Quill hin, da Lara sie geboten hatte auf sie zu achten. Und sie bemerkte, wie er sie eingehend musterte. Sie wäre beinah wieder zusammengezuckt. Dann löste sie sich von ihrem Partner und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Der alte Mann lächelte unter seinem ergrauten Bart und nippte an seinem Glas Champagner. „Enschufigung.", murmelte einer der Amerikaner, während er an Sara vorbeischritt und zum Punschbrunnen ging.

Dann erreichte sie den Mann und lächelte unschuldig. „Verzeihen sie mir, wenn ich sie belästigt habe mit meinem Blick, aber sie sind wirklich bezaubernd.", erklärte ihr Quill, während er sie erfreut musterte.

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, außer: „Danke!" Denn Lara hatte vor diesem Mann gewarnt. Er wusste wie man mit Worten spielte und erzwang das ein oder andere Geständnis, ohne es wirklich gezielt zu verfolgen. Er war geschickt. Noch besser als Chase, was das betraf. Und Sara hatte gedacht dieser Kerl wäre der geborene Casanova.

„Sie erinnern mich an eine Frau, die ich mal gekannt hab. Eine gute Freundin von mir. Sie war eine echt tapfere Person gewesen.", erzählte Samuel Quill weiter. Und Sara begriff. Er meinte Lara. Und er wusste auch, wer sie war. Wahrscheinlich wegen diesem Auge von _Schachtelding_. Sie lächelte nur: „Wirklich und wen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Das ist persönlich.", erwiderte Quill und sah sich um. Das reichte ihr. Er wusste wer sie war, sie wusste wer er war. Also dann los: „Meinen sie Lara?" Er blickte sie einwenig erstaunt an, dann lachte er: „Also doch, sie sind Sara Pezinni und Lara Croft ist auch hier. Nur wo ist die Frage?"

Sara fand die Sache ganz und gar nicht komisch. Wieso war dieser Typ nur so ein Widerling? Er mochte Lara zwar geholfen haben, aber deswegen musste sie ihn ja nicht mögen, oder? Sie funkelte ihn finster an: „Das geht sie nichts an."

„Ist sie wegen einem der Kunstgegenstände hier? Will sie diesen Mann etwa beklauen?", wollte er flüsternd wissen. Das musste man ihm lassen, er brüllte nicht wie wild herum, so dass sofort Alarm geschlagen wurde. Es schien so, als würde er keine Gefahr darstellen. „Und warum sind sie hier?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Wegen der Überraschung. Man munkelt es sei etwas wirklich wertvolles.", Saras Augen weiteten sich, doch sie fing sich wieder, während der Mann in zur Bühne hinsah. Er ist wegen dem selben Teil hier, weswegen auch Lara hier ist, dachte sie sich und setzte ein Lächeln auf, dann verbeugte sie sich und ging wieder zurück zu Indy, der immer noch seinen Spaß hatte, dass Gebot in die Höhe zu treiben: „Achtzehntausendfünfhundert!", rief er durch den Raum und Yu Noa grinste immer breiter.

Lara hatte ihnen ihre Kreditkarte gegeben, so dass sie sich einwenig austoben konnte. Aber sie musste ihn stoppen: „Hey, komm mal mit!" Er sah sie entgeistert an, doch dann schien er zu begreifen. Yu Noa zählte ab, doch da sich niemand mehr meldete, rief er plötzlich aus: „VERKAUFT! An den Herren in dem Beigen Anzug!"

Sara hielt inne, als sie erkannte, dass Indiana gemeint war. Dieser grinste wie ein Schuljunge und erntet den Beifall. Die Polizistin warf noch mal einen Blick zu Quill, der sie belustigt musterte. Dann lies sie sich den Beifall gefallen und lehnte sich zurück. Lara würde dem Mann den Kopf abreisen, wenn sie sah wie viel Geld er ausgegeben hatte für dieses Gebilde. Und irgendwie freute sie sich darauf.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie müsste eigentlich bald da sein, oder? Immerhin hatte Indiana die Versteigerung hinausgezögert. Schließlich kam er grinsend zurück und meinte dann: „Sie packen das Bild ein und schicken es mir."

Jetzt konnte Sara es tatsächlich nicht glauben: „Hast du ihnen Laras Adresse gegeben?" Er nickte und sie schlug sich auf die Stirn. Wenn sie Lara erwischten, dann würde sie eine Menge Ärger kriegen. Sie blickte noch mal auf die Uhr, dann sah sie wie zwei Männer eine Statue hineinbrachten. „Das ist eine antike, griechische Staute, die angeblich aus dem Tempel der Luna stammt.", kommentierte Yu Noa das Stück, dann grinste er zu Indiana hin: „Das Mindestgebot liegt bei zwanzigtausend!"

Fortsetzung folgt:


	16. Diebessünden

Sechzehn

Kashgar, China

Villa Zong

11.Dezember 2004

22:05 Uhr

Lara sprang.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als sie sich im freien Fall befand, dann ergriff ihre Hand mit den Gummihandschuhen das Stromkabel und Laras Fall endete abrupt. Dann hangelte sie sich rüber zu der Wand der Villa. Der Wachmann, der das Haus immer umrundeten auf seinem Weg und mindesten zehn Minuten brauchte, ehe er wieder an dem Ausgangspunkt ankam, war vor etwa vier Minuten hier dran vorbei gekommen.

Lara erreichte die Hauswand, ehe sie die Kraft verließ und griff nach dem Rosenspalier das ihr das Klettern erleichtern würde. Sie ächzte, während sie sich vorsichtig hinaufbegab. „_Pass auf Puppe, da kommt einer der Wachmänner! Unser kleiner Freund hat Schichtwechsel...beeil dich also lieber._", ertönte eine Warnung von Chase in ihrem Ohr, der im Moment die Kameras auf seinen Wagen umgeleitet hatte, so dass sie im Haus nicht funktionierten. Die Wärmesuchkamera schwenkte zu ihr rüber, aber Lara hoffte, dass der Kälteanzug seinen Dienst tat und sie für das Teil unsichtbar machte.

„Danke Chase.", keuchte sie und legte noch einige Meter zurück. „_Er kommt und zwar..._", Lara lauschte. Tatsächlich hörte sie einen Funkspruch durch ein Walkie Talkie. Sie ließ mit der linken Hand und dem linken Fuß los, schwang einmal rum, so dass sie zu dem Spalier mit dem Rücken stand und hoffte, dass der Feigenbaum sie verdecken würde, so dass der Wächter sie nicht sah. Dann hielt sie die Luft an.

Vorsichtig wagte sie einen Blick hinab und konnte durch ihre Nachtsichtbrille (in Form einer stylischen Sonnenbrille) sehen, wie der Wärter unten entlang ging. Er blickte sich nach links und rechts um, dann lehnte er sich an die Wand und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Wusste er denn nicht, das Rauchen verboten war auf den Grundstück? Wahrscheinlich schon, denn sonst hätte er sich nicht verstohlen umgeblickt.

Lara rauchte nicht, denn sie wollte ewig leben. Allerdings eher im übertragenen Sinne. Ihre Arme schmerzten bereits und ihre Beine rutschten ein Stück auf dem Spalier. Sie würde sich nicht lange halten können. Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick über sich und fand einen Schacht, in dem eine Wärmesuchkamera drin war. Wenn sie sich reinzwängte, könnte sie darin liegen. Vorsichtig löste sie das Gitter, dann hob sie mit letzter Kraft ihre Knie an katapultierte sich über ihren Kopf hinweg in den Schacht hinein. Dabei streifte sie einen Ast.

_Fuck_, fluchte sie leise und wechselte den Handgriff, um sich die Arme beim Einschub nicht zu brechen. Dann ergriff sie das Gitter und zog es zu. In diesem Moment blickte der Wärter hinauf und zuckte dann mit den Achseln, als er niemanden sah. Lara sah die weggeschnippte Zigarette, wie diese über die Efeumauer flog und dann auf der Straße verschwand. Dann wartete sie noch einige Minuten, ehe sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass der Typ weg war und öffnete das Gitter wieder. Zog sich hinaus und kletterte weiter.

Sie wusste, dass der Typ auf dem Dach immer etwa zehn Sekunden in eine Richtung blickte, ehe er sich langsam drehte. Also griff sie nach dem Fernglas und erweiterte es so, dass sie damit um die Ecke schauen konnte. Dann hob sie es vorsichtig und beobachtete den Wärter. Als sie sah, dass er sich nach Sünden wand, begann sie zu zählen. _Eins, _sie schob das Glas zurück an seinen Platz _zwei_ so schnell und so leise wie möglich erklomm sie die Mauer _drei, vier, fünf, sechs, _sie erreichte das Ende_ sieben, acht, neun..._und zog sich hinauf, ging in den Handstand und blieb dort stehen, so dass sie von dem Schornstein, der auf dem Dach der Villa stand, verdeckt wurde. _Zehn_. Der Wärter würde sich in diesem Moment wieder drehen.

Sie wartete noch einen Moment, dann ließ sie sich auf dem Dach hinab und schlich leise in nördliche Richtung, da der Wärter in diesem Moment wieder in die andere Richtung wechselte.

Dann spurtete sie langsam los, und ehe dieser begriff was Sache war, hatte sie sich auf ihn geschmissen und schlug ihm gezielt ins Gesicht, so dass er mit einem Schlag bewusstlos wurde. Das sollte reichen, bis sie fertig war. „Sara! Bei welchem Artikel seit ihr?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dem zweiten.", erwiderte ihre Freundin durch das Headset. Lara lächelte. Sie hatte noch genug Zeit denn ihr Überraschungsartikel war der siebte, der an der Reihe sein würde. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Wächter, dann wand sie sich zur Tür und fluchte. Sie war mit einem Kartenleser versehen und aufsprengen kam nicht in Frage, dass wäre viel zu laut. Der Kerl müsste eine haben, wie war er sonst hier raufgekommen.

Lara begann damit ihn zu durchsuchen, wühlte alle Taschen um, fand Munitionsstreifen für eine Beretta Pistole und Kaugummi aber keine Schlüsselkarte. Wieso hatte der Kerl keine. Sie durchsuchte die Umgebung, falls sie ihm im Sturz rausgefallen war und fand sie wieder nicht. Dann suchte sie noch das Dach ab.

Und dann entdeckte sie auch den Grund warum der Kerl hier oben stand, aber keine Karte dabei hatte. Es gab eine Feuerleiter, die hinab in den Garten führte. Sie schlug sich auf die Stirn und warf sich zu Boden, in den Schatten der kleinen Mauer, die das Dach von der Leiter trennte, als ein weiterer Wachposten hinauf kam. Leise zog sie die Beretta mit dem Schaldämpfer und zielte auf den Mann, schoss und tötet ihn, als dieser oben angekommen war. Lautlos kippte er zu Boden und zog noch im sterben seine Waffe, krümmte die Finger um den Abzug, doch Lara schoss noch einmal. Sie traf die Hand ihres Gegners und die Waffe segelte davon.

Das war knapp gewesen. Dann sprang sie mit einem schnellen Ruck in die Höhe, durchsuchte den Kerl und stellte fest, dass er ebenfalls keine Karte bei sich hatte. Das war natürlich nicht unbedingt von Vorteil. Also lehnte sie sich an die Wand und dachte kurz nach. Sie hatte nur zehn Minuten um ins Haus zu kommen, ehe Chase die Kontrolle wieder abgeben musste. Dann würde er auf die Kameras im Haus umspringen und diese in eine Endlosschleife versetzen.

Sie blickte auf den leuchtenden Display ihrer Digitaluhr. Noch vier Minuten, ehe sie drinnen sein musste. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Der erschossene Wachmann auf dem Balkon! Sie konnte von dort aus einsteigen. Schnell eilte sie ans andere Ende des Balkons und griff nach dem Kletterseil an ihrem Waffenhalfter.

Befestigte das Seil und ließ sich langsam hinab. Auf dem Balkon huschte sie schnell in den Schatten, so dass die Kamera im Inneren sie nicht erfassen konnte und wartete die restlichen Minuten. „_Jetzt Babe, deine letzte Chance unbemerkt hineinzukommen."_, erklang Chase Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Sie griff nach der Balkontür und stellte fest, dass sie sich einfach öffnen ließ. Sie lauschte kurz nach verdächtigen Geräuschen, stillem Alarm oder ähnlichem, dann zog sie die Leiche des Toten hinein und verschloss die Tür von innen.

„Bin im Haus.", murmelte sie leise in das Headset an ihrem rechten Ohr. „_Okay. Es gibt zwei Wege und beide führen durch das Laserfeld._", erklärte ihr Chase. „Welcher davon ist besser?", wollte Lara wissen. „_Sieh erst mal zu, dass du die Schranken überstehst, dann sprechen wir weiter._", zischte Chase.

Das klang einleuchtend, also zog sie das Nachtsichtgerät aus und schob es zurück in ihren Rucksack. Dann öffnete sie die einzige Tür in diesem Zimmer und blickte hinaus. Der Flur war ziemlich lang und sie befand sich am einen Ende davon. Links eine Sackgasse mit einem kunstvollen Gemälde und einem kleinen Tisch mit einem Bonsaibaum. Rechts ein langer Flur mit vielen Türen und mindestens genauso vielen Laserschranken.

„Was passiert wenn ich eine davon berühre?", wollte sie von ihrem Freund im Lieferwagen wissen. „_Dann können wir dich in Scheiben nach Hause transportieren._", erklang nach kurzem Zögern Chase Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Lara schluckte einen dicken Kloß runter und konzentrierte sich. Hier durfte sie sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Sie hatte für den Ernstfall trainiert und hier war er nun. Es waren nicht die ersten mörderischen Laserschranken die es zu überwinden gab, aber irgendwie waren diese hier um einiges gemeiner, denn sie bewegten sich auf und ab.

„Irgendwelche Wachen?", wollte sie wissen.

„_Am Ende des Flures führt ein Gang nach links. Dort steht einer. Aber er bewegt sich nicht._", erklärte Caver am anderen Ende der Leitung. Lara nickte, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte, dann ging sie so nah wie möglich an den ersten Laser dran, stellte sich in den Handstand, als dieser tief unten war, hielt sich, so lange, bis der zweite ebenfalls unten war, dann verließ sie den Handstand über Kopf und bückte sich, als ein tiefer Laser, der durch den halben Flur schoss, an ihr vorbei sauste. Sie wartete, bis er wieder verschwunden war, dann wisch sie beinah tanzend den restlichen Lasern aus.

Links, Rechts, Step, Unten, Sprung, Drehung es wirkte eher wie Breakdance, während sie sich geschickt zwischen den Lasern durchmanövrierte. Dann erreichte sie die erste Lücke zwischen den Fallen und atmete durch. Sie versuchte auch noch gleichzeitig so leise wie möglich zu sein.

Sie roch den Geruch von verbrannten Haaren und fasste nach hinten. Sie spürte einige versengte Haare, dann öffnete sie den Zopf und drehte diese zu einem Dutt. Sie stand ihrer nächsten Etappe gegenüber. Einem freien Gang, doch Lara wusste es mittlerweile besser. Sie griff nach ihrer Sonnenbrille und zog diese an und tatsächlich erschienen noch einige andere Strahlen, die sie mit bloßem Auge nicht gesehen hatte.

Doch diese bewegten sich nicht, so dass sie nur noch langsam gehen brauchte. Zwischen durch überstieg sie einige Schranken und wich zur Seite aus. Und sie erreichte das Ende beinah, doch dann hörte sie ein Stimme und sah, wie der Wärter auf sie zurannte. „Stop!", rief sie etwas lauter, doch er hörte nicht und rief irgendwas von: „Halt! Bleiben sie wo sie sind.", nur eben auf chinesisch. Und dann hätte Lara sich beinah übergeben.

Er betrat das Laserschrankenfeld und zerfiel einfach so in Einzelteile. Zuerst schnitt er sich durch den Bauch, dann den Kopf und die Beine, Arme und während er so fiel, wurde er in noch kleinere Stücke gehackt.

Lara schluckte erneut, als sie sah, was aus dem Mann geworden war, dessen Einzelteile in einer stetig größer werdenden Lache aus Blut lagen. Dann brachte sie noch viel vorsichtiger, um auf dem Blut nicht auszurutschen die letzte Etappe hinter sich und atmete noch mal durch. Das war ziemlich eklig gewesen, doch wenigstens war sie jetzt den Wächter los.

Aber die Sterbensschreie könnten neue Wächter gerufen haben.

Also musste sie beeilen. „_Was war das Red?_", wollte ihr unsichtbarer Schutzengel wissen. Lara schmunzelte: „Wächter geschnetzelt." Tatsächlich ging in diesem Moment die Tür neben ihr auf und ein Mann in schwarz stürmte in den Flur. Lara wich zur Seite aus und trat zu, traf den Kopf des Mannes. Sein Kopf flog zurück und er rammte die gegenüberliegende Wand, doch damit war er noch nicht besiegt, denn er warf sich schnaubend wieder auf unsere Heldin.

(Anmerkung des Autoren: Lara ist die coolste...)

Die Archäologin wich dem Ansturm duckend aus und rammte ihre Faust in den Bauch des Gegners. Diesem entwisch ein Gurgeln, dann traf ihn ein Ellebogen im Nacken und erbrach zusammen. Lara durchsuchte den benommenen Mann, nahm ihm Walkie Talkie und Munition ab, dann eilte sie weiter: „Was nun Chase!"

„_Im ersten Stock stehen ein Haufen Wächter. Du kannst sie um gehen._", erklärte er. „Und wie?", wollte die Diebin wissen, während sie die Treppe erreichte und in die dort angebrachte Kamera lächelte. Chase würde sie sehen. „_Rechts von dir, oben ist ein Lüftungsschacht...der führt in den ersten Stock. Eine Blendgranate und die Wachen sind erledigt._", Lara folgte der Anweisung und fand besagten Schacht. Sprang in die Höhe und riss das Verdeck ab, dann griff sie in ihren Rucksack und zog eine der insgesamt vier Granaten. Zwei Blendgranaten, eine Splittergranate und eine mit Nervengift.

Sie zog den Zündstift und warf die Granate ein. Kurze Zeit später hörte sie das Husten von einem ganzen Haufen Männer und sah weißlichen Rauch, wie er sich durch den Flur kräuselte. Sie zog ihre Brille erneut an, dann eilte sie hinab, winkte Chase durch die Kamera noch mal zu.

Sie schlüpfte in den Gang und eilte geduckt an den Wärtern vorbei. Diese hörten die gedämpften Schritte ihrer Boots auf dem Teppich und zogen ihre Waffen, schossen blind um sich. Gott sei Dank hatten sie alle Schalldämpfer auf. Drei töteten sich gegenseitig, die anderen Kugeln flogen als Querschläger durch den Raum und Lara konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie nicht einmal gestreift wurde. Sie hört die Schreie der Männer, dann Chase wie er etwas rief.

Sie wusste nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie warf sich zu Boden, machte sich so flach wie möglich und rutschte über den Teppich. Dann blickte sie zurück und sah die Laserschranke, die dort in der Mitte prangte. Sie atmete aus und sprang wieder in die Höhe: „Wo lang?"

„_Auf der rechten Seite gibt es einen Raum, in dem die Lichter auf der Bühne kontrolliert werden von dort gelangst du auch auf das Stahlgerüst. Aber beeil dich, die Überraschung kommt als nächstes dran._"

Lara nickte sich selbst zu und eilte zu der besagten Tür. Öffnete diese und trat dem ersten der dort positionierten Männer in den Bauch, dann schlug sie dem zweiten mit der Handkante ins Gesicht und wirbelte herum, zog ihren Fuß nach und hämmerte den dritten gegen die Konsole. Das Licht in dem Ballsaal flackerte kurz, fing sich aber wieder. Sie schienen nicht gehört zu haben, dass dort oben ein Kampf tobte. „_Feuerschutztüren, Baby. Schalldicht_.", erklärte ihr Chase, der ihre Gedanken zu lesen schien. „_Ich kann deinen fragenden Blick sehen._", fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort und Lara streckte der dortigen Kamera die Zunge raus.

„_Hey_".

Dann sah sie sich um. Die Konsole war das einzige in diesem Raum, dass an ein Licht und Tonstudio erinnerte. Der Rest war genauso wie die anderen Räume. In der Ecke stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem noch ein dampfender Kaffee stand und eine unfertige Partie Poker. Die Wände waren in einem warmen Minzegrün gestrichen, wie in dem ganzen ersten Stock. Der zweite Stock hatte da eher blau beinhaltet. Und im Erdgeschoss konnte Lara erkennen, dass die Farbe Rot war.

Sie sah Sara und Indy, wie diese sich unter die Menschen mischten, um nicht aufzufallen und Quill, wie er an der Wand lehnte und zu ihr raufblickte, er grüßte sie und wand sich dann ab. Er wusste, dass sie da war.

Lara fluchte und zog ihr Fernglas und blickte auf Indy hinab, der eine Bescheinigung über ein Gebot in der Hand hielt. Ein Gemälde, wie sie lesen konnte. Und zwar hatte er dafür _Achtzehnrausendfünfhundert_ bezahlt. Lara wäre am liebsten zu ihm hinab gerannt und hätte ihn geschlagen, doch sie konnte sich schlecht verraten. Einer der Wachmänner kam langsam zu sich und Lara ging vor ihm in die Hocke: „Hey!", grüßte sie ihn.

Dieser erschrak und wollte nach seinem Funkgerät greifen, doch Lara hielt ihm eine ihrer Kanonen an den Kopf: „Nicht!", zischte sie: „Wie mach ich das Fenster auf?" Er zeigte auf einen Knopf, dann schlug ihn Lara wieder bewusstlos und nahm den Walkie Talkies der Männer die Batterien raus.

Lara erhob sich und drückte den Knopf und tatsächlich glitt ein Seitenfenster leise auf. Lara stieg hinaus und griff nach der Stahlstange, die über ihr hing. Sie befand sich vier oder fünf Meter über dem Boden. Ein Sturz könnte tödlich sein.

Sie befand sich direkt über der Bühne und sah, wie die Überraschung hereingeschoben wurde. Zwei der Männer standen oben auf einem Laufsteg und befestigten die Seidensäule, so dass sie gelöst werden konnte, wenn man an einer Schnur zog und die Säule die Überraschung verdecken würde.

Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum staunen, denn sie musste handeln. Also ergriff sie die Stange fester mit beiden Armen und hangelte sich los. Erreichte eine Querstrebe und ließ sich dort hinab, balancierte zu einem Steg und rollte sich auf diesem ab, so dass sie nun nur noch ein Stockwerk unter den Arbeitern war. Sie ergriff das Geländer, lehnte sich mit dem Bauch dagegen und drückte sich ab.

Machte eine Rolle und erfasste den Kopf des einen Arbeiters mit den Beinen, drehte diese schnell und brach das Genick des Mannes. Dann ließ sie sich leise hinab und bearbeitete den Mann mit einer Reihe von Schlägen, so dass er zusammenbrach.

Dann zog sie eine Kletterhilfe aus ihrem Rucksack und befestigte diese am Geländer, dann stieg sie in die Seidensäule und ließ sich im Stil von Mission Impossible hinab. Sie sah das Pergament, griff danach, hörte wie Yu Noa rief: „VERKAUFT!" und dann einen Moment später löste sich die Seidensäule und Lara hing dort, mit dem Pergament in einer Plastikrolle in der Hand.

„Tötet sie!", rief Yu Noa erschrocken und sofort richteten sich vier Waffen auf sie. Sie sah wie Quill hämisch grinste, sah Sara, wie sie erschrocken die Hände vor dem Mund zusammenschlug und Indy, wie er losstürmte. Dann lösten sich vier Kugeln aus den Läufen der Waffen.

„Ups!", entfuhr es Lara.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wird Lara mal wieder entkommen können? Was plant Quill? Was ist mit Winston? Wird ihr das Pergament helfen können? Und warum zur Hölle geht in manchen Filmen niemals die Munition aus? Das und vielleicht einiges mehr, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel von Tomb Raider und die Scheibe der Sonne._


	17. Erinnerungen

Vorwort: In diesem Kapitel kommt Lara Croft nicht vor (außer in einigen Erinnerungen) und es dient auch weniger dem Fortschritt der Geschichte, sondern eher um Simon Williams kranke Psyche zu erklären.

Siebzehn

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

Williams Anwesen

11.Dezember 2004

22:12 Uhr

Simon erwachte von einem pochen in seiner Brust.

Er schlief seit Tagen nicht mehr ruhig, seit Jahren schon wenn er mit sich ehrlich war. Zuerst hatte es angefangen mit einwenig Schlaflosigkeit, dann Alpträume und jetzt litt er unter starken Schmerzen. Er wusste, dass diese Schmerzen nicht wirklich existierten. Er bildete sich diese nur ein, in der Hoffnung das diese ihm das Leben nahmen. Schon seit Jahren litt er unter starken Depressionen. Die Ärzte sagten immer, es sei eine Phase, bis er ihnen eine Kanone an den Kopf hielt, oder sie tötete.

Deswegen hatte er des Öfteren schon umziehen müssen. Aber in Russland war es nicht schwer. Die Polizei war beinah genauso korrupt wie der Rest dieses Landes. Man sollte ihn nicht falsch verstehen, er mochte Russland, aber irgendwie war ihm doch so manches zu wider. Das meiste davon war praktischer Natur.

Simon Williams war kein Mann der lange fackelte, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte..._bumm_...war das Problem bereinigt. Er liebte seinen Colt und hatte einen genauso starken Hang zu anderen Waffen. Alles was ihm und anderen Schmerzen bereitete, war für ihn von Bedeutung. Deswegen war er auch von Lara Croft so besessen. Was sie wohl gerade machte? Wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht schlafen. Sie würde auch nicht an ihn denken, so wie er es tat. Sie würde feiern, oder sich um das Pergament kümmern. Eins von beidem.

Sein Blick wanderte zu den Büchern auf der anderen Seite seines Zimmers. Langsam erhob er sich und der Schmerz verklang. Ebbte ab. Doch er war immer da und wartete nur darauf wieder auszubrechen, wie eine Bestie in seinem Körper. Simon seufzte und blickte sich um. Durch die Schlitze der Rolllade drang kaltes, bläuliches Licht von Mond und Sternen hinein, der vom Schnee draußen reflektiert wurde.

So konnte er wenigstens in seinem Zimmer sehen. Sein längliches, schwarzes Haar war Schweißdurchtränkt und seine sonst so klaren Augen schmerzten. Wahrscheinlich waren ihm von der ganzen Anstrengung wieder ein paar Adern geplatzt.

Das Zimmer selbst war ein Bild von Chaos. Eigentlich würde es ja ganz schön sein, mit den blauen Wänden und dem blauen Teppich. Doch Simon hatte mit dem Messer während einem seiner Einfälle die halbe Tapete heruntergerissen. Es sah baufällig aus, dass war alles. Sein Bett war auch nicht mehr das neuste und auch der Kleiderschrank in der Ecke war schon Uralt. Simon mochte das Antike und das düstere.

Es war eine seiner Leidenschaften. Und das düsterste, was ihm je begegnet war, war Lara Croft. Und doch wollte sie ihn nicht haben. Sie waren doch Freunde gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, als seine Eltern und er in das Nachbarsanwesen gezogen waren. Damals hatte es noch gestanden. Mittlerweile war es abgebrannt, bei einem großen Feuer im Jahre 1988. Simon war es mehr oder weniger Schuld gewesen, doch er wollte sich nicht an diese Zeiten erinnern, stattdessen blickte er zurück auf die damalige Zeit, als er und Lara sich kennengelernt hatten.

Surrey, England Croft Manor 

_12.Juni 1979_

_12:00 Uhr_

_Der junge Simon Williams staunte nicht schlecht, als er vor seinem neuen Zuhause stand. Ein großes Anwesen mit einer Reihe von gotischen Fenstern an der Frontseite. Man hatte ihm erklärt, dass dieses Grundstück noch ein Teil von dem Nachbars Anwesen war. Croft Manor! Aber das sie hier wohnen würden, so als wäre es ihres. Und Simon freute sich._

_Das Haus hatte vierzig Zimmer und einen Haufen Platz zum spielen und verstecken. Das einzig blöde war, dass alle seine Freunde noch in Wimbledon waren und die Schule eine halbe Autofahrtstunde von hier entfernt war. Das gefiel ihm weniger, denn das hieß, dass er keine Freunde hier hatte. Noch keine._

_Er würde sich schnell welche machen, schwor er sich. Am besten echte. Früher hatte er sich Freunde vorgestellt. Seine Eltern hatte das gesorgt, doch der Therapeut hatte behauptet es sei für sein Alter normal. Seine Eltern hatten es geglaubt. Doch Simon wusste selbst, er war nicht normal._

_Das einzige was seine Eltern taten war, die Augen zu verschließen und zu zählen, in der Hoffnung es würde vorbeigehen. _

_Man sollte ihn nicht falsch verstehen, er war nicht etwa irgendwie körperlich behindert. Er war einfach nur einwenig verrückt, mit einem Hang zum makaberen. Und genau _das _verstanden seine Eltern nicht. Ignoranten! Simon grinste, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das alles nun ihm gehörte. Er war gerade mal Acht Jahre alt, aber er hatte schon mehr erlebt, als die meisten Erwachsenen. Sein Vater trat neben ihn, während einige Butler die Kleinigkeiten aus dem Mercedes luden. _

„_Na Junior, wie gefällt dir dein neues Zuhause?", wollte dieser wissen. „Gut.", entgegnete er kleinlaut und verachtete seinen Vater im Inneren. Junior, warum nannte er ihn so? Nannte Simon seinen Vater etwa Alter Sack? Nein, er zeigte immer Respekt vor den Älteren. Aber sie respektierten ihn nicht. _

_Immer wenn er versuchte mitzureden, wurde er unterbrochen oder ähnliches. Man hielt ihn für _nicht reif genug_ und er hasste es, dass zu hören. Ein mal hatte er ihnen gezeigt, wie reif er war und hatte den Wagen seines Vaters, einen alten BMW (ein antikes, teures Stück), gegen den nächsten Baum gefahren. Er hatte sich nicht angeschnallt gehabt und lag danach deswegen Monate lang im Krankenhaus, erst im Koma dann eine Zeit lang als gelähmter. Doch er hatte alle seine Krankheiten besiegt._

_Seine Mutter sagte immer das sei die Gabe Gottes, doch er wusste das etwas in ihm war, dass ihm dieses ermöglichte. Dummerweise kam dieses _Etwas_ manchmal in unregelmäßigen Schmerzschüben die von mal zu mal stärker wurden._

_Zuerst hatte er es als eine Art Jucken empfunden, dann als Bauchkrämpfe. Simon lächelte seinen Vater an, dann eilte er an dem Dienern vorbei ins Haus. Dabei streifte sein Blick die Nachbars Villa. Diese war um einiges größer und schöner, als seine eigene aber er wollte ja nicht von vornherein urteilen. _

_Dann hatte er dieses junge Mädchen erblickt, etwa in seinem Alter auf der Schaukel in ihrem Garten. Sie war niedlich und er schwor sich, dass er sie irgendwann heiraten wollte. Dann eilte er ins Haus und hinauf in sein Zimmer. Es war ein tolles Zimmer, voller Spielsachen und sogar einem eigenen Fernseher. _

_Sein Bett stand in der rechten Ecke des Zimmers und sonst nur ein Kleiderschrank. Dann links einige Kisten voller Actionfiguren und Autos. Doch Simon interessierte sich nicht besonders für die Spielsachen. Viel mehr interessierte ihn, dass Fernrohr. Schnell griff er sich das und eilte zum Fenster, blickte hinaus. Dort war sie immer noch. Ein Mädchen auf der Schaukel. Er merkte gar nicht, wie sein Vater hinein kam und ihn fragend musterte. Seine Mutter hatte nicht besonders viel mit Simon zu tun. Sie kümmerte sich fast gar nicht um ihn. Doch sein Vater hielt viel auf ihn. _

„_Was tust du da?", wollte der Mann mit dem leicht ergrauten Haar und dem Vollbart wissen. Simon grinste ihn an und zeigte aus dem Fenster. Dieser folgte seiner Geste und blickte hinaus, erblickte das Mädchen und lachte. „Das ist Lara Croft, Junge. Sie ist nicht das richtige für dich.", erklärte er ihm lachend._

_Simon verachtete seinen Vater in diesem Moment nur noch mehr. Wieso urteilte er über sie, bevor er sie kannte und wieso urteilte er immer schlecht über das, was Simon toll fand: „Ich werde sie heiraten.", sagte er stolz und klopfte sich auf die Brust. _

_Doch sein Vater lachte nur noch mehr: „Ja, ja...Sohnemann. Mach du nur, dass will ich gerne sehen." Simon funkelte ihn böse an und eilte wieder die Stufen hinab ins Foyer. Dort stellten die Diener gerade eine Standuhr auf und einer der Männer lächelte ihn an und meinte: „Na, willst du vielleicht einwenig helfen?" Er meinte es nur nett und doch konnte Simon sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Ich rede nicht mir dreckigem Gesocks.", dann eilte er hinaus und hörte noch wie jemand anderes meinte: „Lass, er ist nur ein Kind. Denk dir nichts dabei."_

_Und auch das machte ihn wütend. Simon war nicht _nur_ ein Kind. Er war mehr, er war ein Mensch. Und er war verrückt. Draußen war ein schöner Juli Sommertag und er stürmte in den Hintergarten. Dann fiel er und begann zu weinen. Doch niemand kam, um ihm zu helfen. Niemand war da. _

_Keinen interessierte es, was er fühlte. Er war nur da, wegen einem dummen Unfall. Und genauso wurde er auch von seiner Mutter und den Dienern behandelt. „Warum heulst du?", wollte plötzlich eine Stimme wissen._

_Simon blickte sich um und sah besagte Lara Croft, wie diese ihn fragend auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes ansah. Der Zaun war viel zu hoch, um drüber zu klettern. Aber Simon mochte ihn. Er war schwarz und schön verziert und oben konnte man Sachen aufspießen. Das schwor er sich, würde er mit seinen Feinden machen, wenn sie ihm dumm kamen. _

_Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen weg und meinte: „Tu ich doch gar nicht." _

_Doch die kleine Lara lachte nur: „Tust du wohl!", dann begann auch er zu lachen._

Simon konnte sich noch daran erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er hatte sich vom ersten Moment an in Lara Croft verliebt und sie hatte ihn so gemein ausgenutzt und er wünschte, er hätte auf seinen Vater gehört. Doch er hatte ihn umgebracht. Williams lachte leise und zog sich an. Er würde heute Nacht keinen Schlaf finden. Dann verließ er sein düsteres Zimmer und streifte durch den Flur. Sein Herz hatte sich beruhigt und doch war er einfach nicht in der Stimmung für Schlaf. Noch immer pochte sein Kopf, als hätte man ihn mit einem Hammer bearbeitet. Die Croft würde sicher irgendwas probieren, so dass sie alles bekam.

Sie wollte immer alles haben. Freunde, Liebe, Geld. Doch sie würde lernen müssen, dass man _nie _alles haben konnte. So war es auch Simon ergangen. Seit er Lara gekannt hatte, war es ihm besser gegangen. Er hatte gelernt zu lieben und zu leben. Doch sie hatte ihn brutal ausgenutzt. Sie hatte ihn einfach fallen lassen. Simon würde ihr das niemals verzeihen. Er würde sich rächen.

Er könnte Winston töten. Seine Schritte führten ihn in die Küche, um ein Messer zu holen. Doch dann fiel ihm der Deal ein. Lara würde ihn sofort erlegen, wenn Winston vor der Zeit tot war.

Simon ließ das Messer fallen und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er hasste sie. Er liebte sie.

Surrey, England 

_Croft Manor_

_1.Mai 1988_

_19:32 Uhr_

_Simon war jetzt siebzehn. Lara und er waren seit vielen Jahren die dicksten Freunde. Sie hatten so viel mit einander geteilt. Unter anderem ihr Blut. Kurz nach dem ersten Treffen hatten sie Blutsbruderschaft begangen und waren seit dem unzertrennlich. Doch jetzt war die sechszehnjährige Lara Croft auf ein Mädcheninternat gekommen und kam nur noch an den Wochenenden und in den Ferien. _

_Es war Freitag. Und Simon freute sich schon wie ein blöder auf ihre Ankunft. Immer wenn er an sie dachte, durchfuhr ihn ein heißer Schwall von Gefühlen und Hormonen. Er hatte sich verliebt. Die Schmerzen, die er früher empfunden hatte, waren von einem auf den anderen Tag verschwunden. Und er hatte auch angefangen seinen Vater zu mögen. _

_Simon saß in seinem Zimmer und träumte von ihr. Früher hatte er sich in solchen Situationen selbstbefriedigt doch seit einiger Zeit reichte ihm das nicht mehr. Um genau zu sein, seit letztem Wochenende. Er und Lara hatten miteinander geschlafen. Er war danach so glücklich gewesen, dass er sogar einem Obdachlosen etwas Geld gegeben hatte. Er blühte regelrecht auf. _

_Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster und er sah eine schwarze Limousine auf den Vorhof von Croft Manor fahren. Das musste sie sein. Schnell sprang er auf von seinem Bett und eilte die Stufen hinab. Dabei rannte er beinah die Diener um, die damals auch bei dem Umzug geholfen hatten. „Entschuldigung!", rief er fröhlich und eilte weiter._

_Mit jedem Schritt pochte sein Herz umso mehr. Er wollte wieder mit ihr zusammen sein. Mit jedem seiner Schritte kam eine alte Erinnerung hoch. Von dem ersten Treffen, über die Blutsbruderschaft, über das erste Treffen, das erste _richtige_ Date, den ersten Kuss und sein erstes Mal. _

_Die Tür kam immer näher, dann erreichte er sie und stürmte hinaus. Er konnte den Wagen sehen, wie er hielt und wie Winston und Laras Mutter ausstieg. Aber das schlimmste war: Keine Lara!_

_Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und dann rannte er los: „Winston! Winston!", rief er._

_Der Butler blickte auf und kam auf ihn zu, bis nur der hohe Zaun sie trennte. Simon hasste ihn mittlerweile. „Wo ist Lara?", wollte Simon wissen. Der Butler versuchte zu lächeln und zuerst dachte Simon, dass etwas schlimmes passiert sei. Dann erklärte er: „Miss Croft wird nicht mehr hierher kommen. Weil..."_

_Doch Simon wollte es gar nicht mehr wissen. „Nein!", brüllte er und hielt sich die Ohren zu, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Er spürte wie sein Herzt brach und er spürte den altbekannten Schmerz, den er schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. _

_Langsam wand er sich ab und blickte zu seinem Vater, der lachend in der Tür stand. Simon überkam eine höllische Wut und er wäre ihm am besten an die Gurgel gesprungen. „Was sagte ich Junior?", begann sein Vater. Doch Simon gab ihm eine Ohrfeige und stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Immer wieder schoss ihm durch den Kopf: Sie will mich nicht mehr. Sie will mich nicht mehr._

_Zwei Stunden später war aus Selbstmitleid Hass geworden. Aus sie will mich nicht wurde sie fickt einen anderen, die Schlampe. Er hasste sie. Simon fluchte und weinte. Sein Kissen war schon vollkommen aufgeweicht und seine Schranktür hing halb aus den Angeln gerissen. Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Sein Vater: „Hör auf zu heulen, bist Mann oder Weib?" Simon schrie und dann verstummte die Stimme. _

_Der Schmerz war immer noch da. Er wollte nicht mehr weinen, aber er hasste dieses Gör. Sie hatte ihn einfach verlassen. Sie hatte ihn ausgenutzt und jetzt war er ein gebrochener Mann. Und dann beleidigte ihn sein Vater auch noch. _Das willst du doch nicht auf dir sitzen lassen?_ Simon blickte sich fragend um und verneinte, als ihm klar wurde wer es war. _Lass mich das machen._ Simon nickte. Es war niemand zu Hause außer seinem Vater und ihm. _

_Etwas drang in ihn ein und sein Schmerz erlosch. Er wurde zurückgedrängt und dann erhob er sich. Sein anderes Ich. Langsam und ohne zu blinzeln schritt er aus seinem Zimmer und erreichte die Küche, zog ein Messer aus dem Block und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater fern sah. _

„_Was ist los? Hast du Lust essen zu machen?", scherzte sein Vater. Was er nicht wusste war, dass es der letzte seiner Scherze sein würde. Simon trat vor ihn, blickte verachtend auf den Mann im Ohrensessel hinab und holte aus. „Was?", entfuhr es seinem Vater. Dann bohrte sich das große Küchenmesser in seine Eingeweide. _

_Simon schrie und holte immer wieder aus, stach mindestens zwanzig mal zu. Dann ließ er die Waffe fallen, blickte seinen toten Vater an und seine blutigen Hände. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, was er getan hatte und er schrie. Schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus. Und während er das tat, hörte er immer wieder diese seltsame Stimme in sich. Was war das?_

_In dieser Nacht verbrannten alle Beweise mitsamt des Hauses in einem großen Feuer und nur Simon hatte _überlebt

Fortsetzung folgt:

Ich weiß, ich weiß...keine leichte Kost. Und außerdem lass ich euch immer noch im dunklen was aus Lara wird. Aber eins kann ich euch sagen...es bleibt weiter hin spannend. Seht selbst wie es weitergeht in Tomb Raider Kapitel 18: Wettlauf mit der Zeit.


	18. Wettlauf gegen die Zeit

Achtzehn

Kashgar, China

Villa Zong

11.Dezember 2004

22:20 Uhe

Lara spürte die ersten Kugeln an sich vorbei sausen. Sie atmete aus und begann über Kopf so gut wie möglich Schwung zu holen, wobei ihr Yu Noa half, den sie als Stütze benutzte. Deswegen folgten erst mal keine Schüsse. Ihr Blick fiel zu Sara und Indy. Der Grabräuber schlug such gerade mit einem Wärter, während Sara immer noch gebannt verfolgte, wie Lara hin und her schwang. Quill hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt und rief: „Lara hier!"

„_Lara, nicht_!", rief Chase, doch zu spät. Sie warf die Plastikröhre durch die Luft und Quill fing sie auf. Dann löste sie die Schur soweit, dass sie nun wieder mit dem Kopf nach oben hing.

Als nächstes löste sie sich komplett am höchsten Punkt ihres Schwungs. Rückwärtssaltos schlagend flog sie durch die Luft und landete auf den Beinen. Dann wurde wieder das Feuer eröffnet. Lara tauchte unter die Büffettische, während die Gäste schreiend reis aus nahmen. Die Kugeln bohrten sich in den Boden oder durch das Holz, trafen Lara aber immer noch nicht. Sie hatte tatsächlich Glück nötig.

„_Lara? Lebst du noch?_", sie war einwenig erstaunt, als sie Saras Stimme hörte. „Ja.", erwiderte sie: „Misch dich unter die Leute. Fall wenigstens du nicht auf." „_Zu spät._", im nächsten Moment flog ein rauchender Wachmann durch die Luft und landete neben der Archäologin. Diese zog ihre beiden Waffen und richtete sich auf. Dann feuerte sie.

Dabei versuchte sie immer wieder die Leute nicht zu treffen, was ihr auch gelang. Doch somit hatte sie auch keinen einzigen der Wärter erwischt.

Sara wehrte einen der Wärter ab und schlug mit der behandschuhten Hand zu. Dieser flog zurück und rauchte, genauso wie der, der neben Lara gelandet war. Dann wand sie sich an die anderen Gegner. Es gab immerhin viel zu tun. Die Feuerschutztüren wurden geöffnet und weitere Gestalten kamen hinein. Lara zielte und tötete sie.

Die Frontscheibe barst und drei weitere Männer in Schwarz traten einer. Zwei davon trugen eine Glatze, der dritte war der jenige, der vorhin draußen eine Rauchen war. Lara grinste und blickte sich nach Indy um, der sich einer Waffe bemächtigt hatte und nun auf die Gegner schoss, aber eher um sie zu verscheuchen und nicht, weil er sie wirklich töten wollte. Dafür waren hier zu viel Gäste. Dann sah sie Quill, wie dieser durch die zerstörten Fenster floh. Mistkerl!

Lara hastete hinterher, erreichte den Raucher, der in den Ausfallsschritt gegangen war, um sie so besser anzuvisieren. Doch er kam nicht dazu, denn Lara erreichte ihn, sprang auf sein vorgestrecktes Knie, von dort auf seine Schulter, dann stieß sie sich ab. Die beiden Begleiter schossen auf sie und trafen aber nur ihren Kollegen. Dann rollte sie sich ab und stürmte zum Fenster raus: „Sara! Indy! Verschwindet von dort!", dann wechselte sie schnell die Frequenz: „Chase?" Doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

Wo steckte er?

Lara hastete zu der Mauer noch ehe die Wärter realisierten, was abging, dann schlug sie einen Bogen und stürmte um die Ecke. Hier war die Wand um einiges Näher am Haus, also trat sie mit dem linken Fuß auf die Hauswand, katapultierte sich in die Höhe und griff nach dem Rand der Steinmauer mit dem Efeu. Dann zog sie sich hinauf und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite fallen. Ein „Uf!", entrang sich ihr, als sie sich instinktiv zusammenzog, ehe sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

Sie sah Quill vor sich, dann noch eine zweite Gestalt, die dem reichen Mann folgte. „_Lara?_", es war Indy an ihrem Ohr. „Was?", wollte sie wissen. „_Wo bist du?_", dieses Mal war es Sara. „In der Gasse bei unserem Wagen. Chase folgt gerade Quill.", erklärte sie und blickte ihrem Freund zu, wie dieser den Mann einholte und zu Fall brach.  
"_Wir kommen dahin._", erklang Indy noch mal. Dann wurde es still und die Diebin hastete zu Chase hin. Dieser hielt Quill am Boden. Doch der Mann warf ihn ab und erhob sich wieder. Lara erreichte Chase, dann grinste Quill und hielt Lara die Rolle mit dem Pergament hin: „War das nicht ein lustiger Wettlauf?" „Quill das war knapp. Ich hätte erschossen werden können. Wissen sie eigentlich wie es ist, wenn einen nur einige Sekunden von dem Tod trennen?", wollte Lara wissen und in diesem Moment nickte dieser.

Dann griff sie nach der Rolle, schraubte sie auf und zog das vergilbte, zusammengerollte Papier zusammen. Sie entfaltete es und blickte hinein.

Dann erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und sie schob das Pergament wieder zurück: „Das ist es. Aber Qu...", doch da war der Mann auch schon wieder verschwunden. Und irgendwie hatte Lara das Gefühl, dass er sie wieder gerettet hatte. Sie schmunzelte und schulterte die Rolle. Dann hörte sie Schritte hinter sich.

Schnell Schritte. Von zwei Personen, dann mehr. Sie blickte sich um und sah Indy und Sara Seite an Seite auf sie zustürmen. Verfolgt wurden sie von sieben oder acht von Zongs Leuten.

Die Grabräuberin hob ihre Pistolen und schoss, doch alles was herauskam war ein _Klick_. Sie waren leer. „Rennt!", rief Indy, während Sara mit den Armen wedelte. Kugeln pfiffen durch die Gegend und prallten als Querschläger an den Wänden ab.

Lara spürte den heißen Luftzug einer Kugel an ihrer linken Wange und rannte weiter. Dann kam der Fluchwagen in Sicht. Er war mit dem Hintern zur Gasse geparkt und die Türen waren aufgerissen. Dann stürmten Lara, Sara und Indiana hinein, während Chase am Steuer platz nahm. Sara schrie, als eine Kugel sie in der Schulter traf und auf der anderen Seite wieder hinaus kam. Dann schloss Lara die Türen und der Wagen schoss los, während Sara auf dem Schoss ihrer Freundin lag und wimmerte. Indiana rannte zur Trennscheibe und rief: „Zum Krankenhaus, schnell!"

Chase hupte einmal als Bestätigung. Währenddessen hatte Lara ihr T-Shirt genommen, dass hier lag und zerriss es, band den Stoff um Saras Schulter und hoffte, dass der Stoff die Blutungen stoppen würde.

„Au!", meinte Sara: „Das ist zwar nicht das erste mal, aber irgendwie fühlt sich das komisch an." Lara versuchte zu lächeln, doch traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Warum weinst du?", wollte die Polizistin wissen und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Lara wischte sich die Tränen ab und sah zu wie Sara einschlief. Dann legte sie Sara auf den Boden des Wagens und zog den Reisverschluss des Latexkälteanzuges auf, zog diesen aus und warf ihn in die Ecke.

Dann griff sie nach ihren zerrissenen Shirt und streifte es sich über, genauso wie die Jeans die sie in Russland erworden hatte. Dann sah sie schweigend zu, wie ihre Freundin schlief und wartete, bis der Lieferwagen hielt.

Schnell öffnete sie die Türen und wartete, bis Indy mit Sara auf dem Arm hinauskam. Gemeinsam eilten sie ins Krankenhaus und Lara rief: „Ein Notfall. Schnell, sie wurde angeschossen.", auf chinesisch, dass beinah so rein klang wie das der Einwohner. Das war sehr praktisch in dieser Gegend von China. Niemand wunderte sich, wenn jemand plötzlich mit eine Schusswunde auftauchte.

Kashgar, China

Hospital

11.Dezember 2004

22:39 Uhr

Sofort kam eine Barre in die Eingangshalle und Indy legte Sara vorsichtig drauf, dann fuhren sie davon. Lara wusste, dass es jetzt von jeder Sekunde abhing. Also störte sie nicht weiter und betrat stattdessen das Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses. Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß und mit goldgelbem Wandanstrich. Irgendwie wirkte das vollkommen falsch. Aber sie wollte sich nicht beschweren. An den Wänden standen Stühle und in der Mitte ein Tisch auf dem sich Zeitschriften aus aller Welt stapelten.

Trotz der späten Stunde saßen da noch vier Personen die nicht zueinander zu gehören schienen. Alles Chinesen, wie Lara erkannte. Zwei Männer, eine Frau und ein undefinierbares Etwas. Ein Transvestit.

Lara war nicht diskriminierend oder ähnliches, sie war sich bei solchen Leuten nur nie sicher, welches Geschlecht sie hatten. Das war einwenig beängstigend. Aber Lara wollte ja nicht urteilen.

Der Mann, Lara erkannte es an der markanten Gesichtsstruktur, blickte sie an und zwinkerte mit den Augenbrauen. Lara lächelte zurück und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, griff sich eine englische, alte _Cosmopolitan_ und blätterte drin rum. Sie musste komisch aussehen. Mit dem zerrissenen Shirt und den alten Hosen.

Sie verstand die fragenden Blicke. Wahrscheinlich sah sie aus wie ein Junkie oder ähnliches. Einwenig gammlig. So was war sie nicht gewohnt. Normalerweise war sie auch selten in Krankenhäusern wegen anderen. Da wanderten ihre Gedanken ja auch schon wieder zu Sara und sie seufzte. Sie hatte Angst um ihre Freundin. Wenn die Ärzte trödeln würden, dann würde sie verbluten. Indiana trat ebenfalls ein, nachdem er an der Rezeption alles geklärt hatte. Sein Anzug war nun weniger Beige sondern erinnerte an ein Horrorfilmrequisit.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", wollte er wissen und setzte sich neben sie. Lara versuchte zu lächeln, sah aber bestimmt schrecklich aus. Sie hasste diese Ungewissheit. „Gut. Soweit!", meinte sie und zog dann das Haargummi aus dem Dutt. Dann schob sie dieses in ihre Hosentasche und blätterte noch weiter in der Zeitschrift. Obwohl sie recht wenig interessierte, was _Brad Pitt heute wieder gegessen hatte_.

Starrummel war nicht ihr Ding. Deswegen lebte sie auch gern etwas zurückgezogener, obwohl sie auch immer wieder mit Leuten konfrontiert wurde, die sogar von _ihr _ein Autogramm hatten. Denn Lara war eine Art Berühmtheit. Um ihre Abenteuer rankten sich viele Gerüchte und Legenden, da sie selbst nicht unbedingt gerne über die Ereignisse sprach. Klar, sie hatte auch Bücher geschrieben, aber diese gingen dann um Ereignisse wie: _wie grabe ich richtig aus_. Und ähnliches.

Die Abenteuer als _Tomb Raider_, wie manche Leute sie nannten, waren ihre Geheimnisse. Sie redete nicht gerne über die vielen Morde, die Gewalt und den Todschlag. Sie war nicht stolz auf ihre Leistungen, auch wenn immer wieder in den Zeitungen stand, wie toll sie war. Lara seufzte erneut und blätterte weiter.

Und doch konnte sie sich nicht entspannen. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie schon Jahre hier sitzen, doch in Wahrheit waren es nicht mal sechs Minuten. Es war einfach zum kotzen. Indy neben ihr ging es nicht besser. Er wirkte angeschlagen und müde. Seine Wange war aufgeplatzt und Blut war hinausgelaufen, doch mittlerweile wieder verkrustet. „Du solltest dich frisch machen gehen.", erklärte ihm Lara: „Ich warte hier, bis Chase den Wagen geparkt hat."

Der Grabräuber sah sie an. In seinem Blick lag Pein und Sorge. Er liebte Sara wie eine Schwester. Und er sorgte sich um sie. Lara wünschte Sara, dass ein so toller Mann wie Indy der ihre wäre. Aber sie mussten es schon selbst schaukeln. Die ganze Beziehungssache übersprang Lara gerne. Aber irgendwie war es mit Chase anders. Obwohl sie ihm immer noch nicht traute, so wollte sie mit ihm zusammen sein.

Indy nickte schließlich, als er sein Gesicht mit den Fingern abgesucht hatte und stand auf, verschwand dann durch die Tür. Dann warf Lara wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr und dann sah sie wieder in ihre Zeitschrift hinein, ohne sie allerdings wahr zu nehmen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Sara.

Hoffentlich würde es ihr bald wieder gut gehen. Sie wollte sie nicht gerne alleine hier lassen.

Chase parkte den Lieferwagen in einer Seitengasse, wo er davon ausgehen konnte, dass ihn niemand fand. Dann versteckte er das Pergament in einer Klappe im Boden des Wagens und schloss alle Türen sorgfältig ab.

Ein Blick nach links und rechts verriet ihm, dass er nicht beobachtet worden war. Dann schritt er pfeifend durch die Gasse. Er machte sich Sorgen um Sara, aber er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen. Immerhin war der Wagen nicht aus diesem Land. Sie hätten an die Nummernschilder denken sollen. Aber jetzt war es eh zu spät. Als er die Gasse verließ, schritt er endlich schneller los und ging zielstrebig auf die Eingangstür des Krankenhauses zu. Auf dem Parkplatz standen um diese Zeit kaum Autos. Nur zwei Toyota und einige VWs. Hier in China fuhr niemand ein teures Auto, es sei denn er hieß Yu Noa Zong oder so ähnlich. Chase hatte einen Hass auf diese Leute.

Sie spielten mit Geld und Leben, als sei es nicht wichtig. Wenn es sein muss, opferten sie sogar ihre eigenen Leute. Manche Mafiosi hatten noch eine gewisse Ehre. Doch so Leute wie Zong waren nichts anderes, als Schakale!

Plötzlich trat ein Mann aus dem Schatten und Chase zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Dann sah er Quill. „Sind sie wahnsinnig?", wollte Chase wissen, allerdings eher rhetorisch: „Warum tauchen sie eigentlich immer so auf?" Der ältere Mann lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Tu ich doch gar nicht. Ich bin mit dem Taxi hier hergekommen, als ich sah wie diese Frau, die Polizistin, angeschossen wurde.", als er Chase ungläubigen Blick sah, fügte er hinzu: „Denken sie nicht, ich bin ein Unmensch, Caver!"

„Nicht doch, Quill, alter Kumpel!", Chase grinste als er sah, dass die Bezeichnung als _alt_ ihm einen Stich versetzte. Dann schritt er weiter: „Lassen sie uns jetzt bitte in Frieden." „Geht man so mit alten Freunden um?", wollte sein Gegenüber wissen. „Meinen sie die Sache in Brasilien? Wir haben nur einwenig getrunken...dann sind sie ja abgetaucht, wegen diesen Midnight Squires!"

Chase wurde einwenig beleidigend und es tat ihm ja auch schon einwenig leid. Er und Quill hatten sich mal in Brasilien getroffen, zwei Tage vor Quills _Tod_. Sie hatten sich sehr amüsiert. (Anmerkung des Autors: Siehe Tomb Raider von e-comix und Andy Park Nummer 7!)

Chase seufzte und blickte Quill dann in die Augen: „Also? Wollen sie nun helfen, oder im Weg stehen!" Dieser lachte und reichte Chase eine Karte. Der Grabräuber beäugte diese und sah dort eine Nummer: „Geben sie mir jetzt ihre Nummer, damit wir uns auf ein Date treffen können?", wunderte er sich.

„Sie sollen mir Bescheid geben, wenn sich mit dieser _Sara_ was neues ereignet.", dann ging er davon, während sein grauer Mantel im Wind wehte. Ein unheimlicher Anblick fand Chase. Irgendwie wirkte er wie ein düsterer Schutzengel. Jemand, der immer da war wenn man ihn nicht brauchte und Sachen tat, die einem auf unauffällige Weise das Leben retteten. Lara hatte erzählt, dass ihm das Auge von Shaherettin magische Kräfte verliehen hatte. Angeblich sei er so gut wie unverwundbar und außerdem unsterblich.

Doch sie wollte nicht sagen, woher sie das wusste. Oder warum sie das annahm! Endlich erreichte er den Eingang und betrat das Krankenhaus. Sein Blick schweifte über die weiße Einrichtung. Links ein Rezeption, oder wie auch immer man so was in einem Hospital nannte. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand einige, leere Stühle. Dann einige Krankenbetten, allesamt leer. Chase hatte sich schon immer gefragt, was sie hier eigentlich sollten. Waren sie nur zur Dekoration?

Die Frau hinter der Anmeldung lächelte, trotz der späten Stunde noch freundlich. Der Mann lächelte zurück und wand sich dann nach recht, wo er das Wartezimmer vermutete. Als er eintrat, sprang Lara von ihrem Stuhl auf und fiel ihm um die Arme. Dieser erwiderte den Druck und führte Lara dann zu den Stühlen zurück.

„Ich mach mir solche Sorgen, Chase!", begann sie.

„Ich weiß!", entgegnete er und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es misslang: „Auch ich mache mir Sorgen. Aber Sara schafft es, sie ist stark und außerdem hat sie doch noch ihre _Freundin_.", er meinte die Witchblade.

Sie nickte, dann ergriff sie seine Hand und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Und nach einigen Minuten schlief sie ein und Chase wachte über sie. Während die Uhr voranschritt. Dann sah er einen Arzt auf sich zu kommen, nachdem dieser einen Moment mit der jungen Frau am Eingang geredet hatte. Chase versuchte gelassen zu wirken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Immerhin würde von seiner Antwort alles abhängen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	19. Frohe Nachricht

Neunzehn

Kashgar, China

Hospital

12.Dezember 2004

01:59 Uhr

Lara erwachte von einem tippen auf der Schulter. Sie blickte sich fragend um, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie noch im Hospital in China war. Sara war auch hier.

_Sara._

Dann sah sie Chase, wie er vor ihr in der Hocke war und Indy, wie dieser mit einem Arzt sprang. Sein Gesicht war sauber und er hatte das Jackett ausgezogen. Sie blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie mehr als eine Stunde geschlafen hatte. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf das Gespräch, dass sie auf Englisch führten. „Sie wird bald aufwachen.", erklärte der Arzt: „Sie hat Glück gehabt. Nur einige Minuten später und sie wäre tot." Sein Akzent war unüberhörbar, aber er sprach ohne Probleme.

Indy bedankte sich, dann deutete der Arzt auf ein Klemmbrett und flüsterte etwas. Währenddessen wachte Lara schließlich ganz auf. Ihre Gedanken klärten sich und sie verstand endlich, was der Mann gemeint hatte mit: _Sie hat Glück gehabt._ Sara lebte. Sie lebte. Lara sprang auf, voller Vorfreude. Dann verabschiedete sich der Arzt und Indy wand sich an seine Freunde: „Also, Sara geht es gut.", Lara sprang ihm um den Hals und löste sich dann aber wieder: „Und wir können zu ihr gehen. Sie liegt in Zimmer 353 im vierten Stockwerk."

Lara begann zu lächeln und folgte dann dem Grabräuber durch die sterilen Gänge des Krankenhauses. Lara mochte diesen Ort nicht. Er war so rein, hier roch es weder nach Tod noch nach Leben. Sie wusste immer gerne, womit sie es zu tun hatte...aber hier war sie sich gar nicht sicher. Hier konnte alles passieren. Und man merkte erst, wenn man direkt davor stand.

Dann erreichten sie einen Aufzug und fuhren hinauf. Lara strich sich über das Gesicht um die letzten Reste der Müdigkeit loszuwerden. „Ich hab mich hier einwenig umgesehen, während ihr gewartet habt.", erklärte Jones: „Es ist ein tolles Krankenhaus. Keines von diesen Quacksalberunternehmen."

Die Türen glitten mit einem _Pling_ auf. Zu langsam, fand Lara. Dann schritt sie hinaus und folgte Indy weiter durch den Flur, während Chase das Schlusslicht bildete. Dann standen sie vor einer weißen Tür, auf der vorne die Zahlen _353_ prangten. In einem düsteren Schwarz. Indy wollte klopfen, doch Lara drückte die Tür einfach auf. Sollte Sara schlafen, würde sie ihre Freundin nicht gerne wecken.

Und sie schlief tatsächlich. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht und ihre Augenlider zuckten einwenig. Lara atmete aus. Zwar hatte der Arzt die Bestätigung gegeben. Doch Lara wusste selbst, dass man sich nur auf sein eigenes Ich verlassen konnte. Erst wenn sie etwas mit eigenen Augen sah, glaubte sie daran, egal wie viel unwahrscheinliches sie schon gesehen hatte. Würde ihr jemand mit: „_Ich hab im Erdkern den Teufel gesehen_.", kommen, würde sie eher selbst dorthinein steigen, als dass sie es demjenigen abkaufen würde.

Sie war viel zu vorsichtig. Und jetzt, da sie Sara sah, wie diese in einem der berühmten Krankenhausnachthemden schlief, beruhigte sich ihr Herz und sie spürt einen länger schon nicht mehr gespürten Drang: nach Essen.

Ihr Magen knurrte regelrecht. Dann öffnete Sara leicht die Augen und sah ihre Freundin an: „Lara?" Diese nickte: „Ja ich bin's.", sie lächelte: „Wie geht's dir Süße?" Sara versuchte zu lächeln, doch sie war von der Narkose noch viel zu geschwächt: „Scheiße!", dann versuchte sie den Kopf zu heben und an sich hinabzusehen: „Sind noch alle Körperteile dran?"

Lara lachte, dann nickte sie zur Bestätigung und griff sich den einzigen Stuhl im Raum, setzte sich hin und blickte Sara an.

Ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Freude. „Und das Pergament?", wollte die geschwächte Polizistin wissen. Typisch Sara, immer auf Achse, egal ob sie nun kurz vorm Sterben war oder nicht. „Wir haben's.", erklärte Lara ihr kurz und spürte, wie ihr Magen erneut nach Essen rief. Sie wand sich an Chase und Indy: „Könntet ihr vielleicht was Essbares auftreiben?", wollte sie wissen und setzte ihren besten _Ich-bin-so-schwach-_Blick ein.

Da konnte Chase natürlich nicht nein sagen, außerdem sollten die Mädels etwas Zeit für sich haben. Also bugsierte er Indy aus der Tür und schloss diese. Dann veränderte sich Saras Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich: „Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Chase?" Weibergespräche, dachte Lara, wie tief bin ich eigentlich schon gesunken. Doch sie antwortete trotzdem: „Ist dir wohl nicht entgangen, was?"

Sara nickte: „Klar doch.", sie lachte, hörte aber abrupt auf, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihre Schulter schoss. Lara seufzte: „Ich denke, dass wir wieder zusammen sind.", sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Also doch.", Sara sah aus, als hätte sie eine Dosis Drogen genommen. Was ja vom Prinzip nicht falsch war. Narkosemittel waren nun mal Drogen.

„Erzähl.", meinte ihre Freundin und Sara tat es. Sie war erstaunt, dass sie vollkommen aufging. Sie lachte wieder und erzählte viel, während Sara einige Kommentare abgab und während sie da so saß und redete, stellte sie fest das sie solche Gespräche doch genoss. Es war schön einfach nur ein Mädchen zu sein. Und sie merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging und wie sie wieder einschlief.

Chase und Indy betraten das Zimmer mit einigen Tüten von einem schnell Imbiss an der Ecke (McDonalds). Es war irgendwie cool gewesen einfach mal unter Männern über Frauen zu reden. So ein typisches Gespräch bei einem Glas Bier. Weswegen sie auch einwenig länger gebraucht hatten, als geplant. Und Indy wusste, dass er in Chase einen wahren Freund gefunden hatte. Es war toll zu wissen, dass man gemocht wurde von jemandem. Er war eh froh nach seiner Erwachung an so tolle Menschen gekommen zu sein.

Chase lachte noch immer über den letzten Witz, den Indy ihm erzählt hatte. Dann verstummte er sofort, als er Sara und Lara schlafen sah. Lara hatte einen Arm unter ihren Kopf gelegt, der andere hing über die Stuhllehne und hielt Saras Hand, die friedlich in ihrem Krankenhausbett lag. Ein Moment den sie gerne festhalten würden. Doch dann erwachte Lara zögernd. Sie streckte sich und blickte die beiden aus verschlafenen Augen an. „Hey.", grüßte Chase und hielt ihr grinsend die Tüte vor, wo vorne das McDonalds Logo zu sehen war. Das gelbrote M grinste sie regelrecht an.

Aber ihr war im Moment alles egal. Sie hatte Hunger, also griff sie nach der Tüte und verschlang die Portion Pommes und den Big Mac. Es schmeckte zwar immer noch wie Pappe, aber in der Not fraß der Teufel bekanntlich Fliegen. Und sie fühlte sich im Moment sehr in Not. Als sie fertig war, zerknüllte sie die Tüte und warf diese in den Mülleimer. „Und wie hat dir deine _Poltion Pommes mit Ketsup_ geschmeckt?", parodierte Chase die Einwohner und flüsterte dabei, um Sara nicht zu wecken.

Lara blickte ihn düster an, grinste dann und erwiderte: „Chase. Das waren die Japaner!" Er zog eine Grimasse, dann setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich zurück: „Ich!", begann er: „Schlafe jetzt!" Dann machte sich auch Indy es auf dem Boden bequem. Lara ging rüber zum Fenster und öffnete dieses auf Kipp, so dass frische Luft hineinströmen konnte, dann ging sie rüber zu Chase und legte sich auf seinen Schoss. Zu viert in einem Krankenhauszimmer würde stickig werden. Aber Lara war die seltsamsten Lager gewohnt.

Kashgar, China

Hospital

12.Dezember 2004

9:19 Uhr

Sara erwachte mit den Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Sie streckte sich mit einem Arm, da der andere noch immer verbunden war und bei jeder Bewegung weh tat. Dann versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. Es gelang ihr sogar, nachdem sie eine Fernbedienung für das Krankenhausbett gefunden hatte. Sie drückte den Knopf für _hoch_. Sie konnte nur vermuten das er es war, denn er war ganz oben und außerdem mit einem kleinen Pfeil gekennzeichnet. Das Kopfende ihres Bettes neigte sich einwenig nach oben und sie hatte endlich den nötigen Überblick.

Indy lag auf dem Boden, während Lara und Chase aneinander gekuschelt an den Schrank lehnten. Sara schmunzelte, als sie ihre besten Freunde zusammen sah. Kam sich aber gleichzeitig total überflüssig vor. Sie wusste nicht, ob Indy für immer bleiben würde. Und wenn er ging, wo auch immer hin, so war sie alleine. Chase und Lara würden einander haben und sie hatte niemanden.

Das war traurig. Aber sie wollte ihrer Freundin nicht böse sein. Sie freute sich, wenn Lara so glücklich war. Draußen erhob sich die Sonne am Horizont. Das hier war das Land der aufgehenden Sonne. Sara liebte es. Diese alte Kultur, die antiken Gebäude, die Geschichte. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich das alles anzusehen. Es war einfach nicht der Moment. Sie fühlte sich wie auf der Durchreise, in der man einen Zwischenstop machte. Man konnte zwar sagen: _Hey, ich war in China_.

Aber man konnte nicht sagen: _Hey, so was cooles wie die chinesische Mauer hab ich noch nie gesehen. Willst du die Fotos mal anschauen?_ Das war einwenig schade. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine Krankenschwester, die Sara schon gestern versorgt hatte, trat ein. Ihr Name war Sandy. Sie war Amerikanerin und studierte hier in China Medizin. Das war praktisch, denn Sara konnte kein einziges Wort chinesisch außer: _Conichiwa_ und das war sehr wahrscheinlich auch noch japanisch.

Sandy lächelte, während sie mit einem Tablett eintrat. Ihr Frühstück, verstand Sara. Die junge, blonde Frau blickte auf die drei Gestalten hinab, zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch und stellte das Tablett auf einen kleinen, ausklappbaren Tisch über Saras Bett. Dann prüfte sie den Tropf und die Werte an den leise piepsenden Maschinen. Die Sara nicht einmal beim Namen kannte.

Sie wusste nicht mal den Verwendungszweck für so was. Dann reichte Sandy Sara noch ein Blatt, lächelte und verschwand. Die Polizistin war wieder alleine. Und dann blickte sie auf das Papier hinab. Es war ein ausgedrucktes, englisches Kreuzworträtsel. Sara hatte sich gestern beschwert, dass es hier kein Entertainment gäbe, welches sie nutzen konnte. Kurz bevor sie eingeschlafen war. Dann waren Lara und ihre Freunde vor ihrem Bett aufgetaucht.

Sara grinste, als sie das Kreuzworträtsel sah, faltete dies zusammen und legte es auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett. Dort lagen auch ihre Sachen. Sie kam in die Versuchung den Infusionstropf abzumachen und sich anzuziehen, doch die Ärzte meinten, sie soll noch zwei Tage hier bleiben. Lara hatte daraufhin eingewilligt und hatte gesagt, dass Winston noch mehr als fünf Tage hatte.

Sie würden es schaffen. Sara fühlte sich gut. Sie hatten das Pergament und sogar einwenig Zeit sich zu entspannen. Doch Saras Entspannung würde darin bestehen hier rumzuliegen. Das gefiel Sara nicht aber was sollte sie tun? Vielleicht konnten sie ja mit einem Rollstuhl einwenig herumfahren.

Doch zuerst galt es abzuwarten. Immerhin schliefen die anderen noch. Sie hörte ein seufzen, blickte zu Lara und sah, dass sie sich bewegte. Ihre Augen öffneten sich leicht, dann erhob sie sich, streckte sich und fasste sich an Kopf und Rücken, ein leises: Uh!", entrang sich ihr. Dann blickte sie zu Sara und lächelte: „Morgen!"

„Morgen!", entgegnete sie und blickte belustigt zu, wie Lara sich die Haare ohne Spiegel richtete. Dann ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und ließ den Kopf hängen, zupfte an dem zerrissenen Shirt: „Es ist kalt hier drin." Sara nickte. Das Fenster war offen, obwohl sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, es geöffnet zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war Lara so gut gewesen. Dann blickte sie wieder zu ihrer Freundin in dem gelben Shirt und den zerknitterten Hosen. „Du brauchst dringend neue Klamotten, nicht?", fragte Sara und blickte auf ihre eigenen. Auch sie brauchte bald neue. Denn das weiße T-Shirt war schon total dreckig, die Hose einwenig gerissen. Und das Kleid war Blutdurchtränkt. „Du auch.", erwiderte die Archäologin geknickt.

Sie hatte die Nacht auf dem Boden verbracht, kein Wunder das sie total fertig war. Und trotzdem sorgte sie sich immer noch um Sara: „Wie geht es dir?" Die Polizistin zuckte mit den Schultern und bereute es gleich: „Gut. Wäre da nicht dieser Schmerz.", presste sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Es war zum heulen. Diese Schmerzen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen, dass ihre Schulter schmerzte. Sara zog einen gespielten Schmollmund und bekam einen kurzen Kuss von Lara auf die Stirn als Dank.

Es war schön mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Gut, dass Lara sie angerufen hatte. Und sie schien den Tot von Werner von Croy endlich überwunden zu haben. Es war auch besser so. Sie hatte noch nie eine Frau wie sie getroffen. Sie hielt so ziemlich alles aus. Sie hatte die einstürzende Pyramide überlebt, den Pharao Amenhotep, einfach alles was Sara einfiel.

Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen Lara Croft ihre Freundin nennen zu können. Und sie hatte beinah schon Mitleid mit Laras Feinden. Aber eben nur beinah. „Und wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte sie schließlich. Lara lachte auf: „Blendend! Echt, muss ich schon sagen.", dann sah sie sich um: „Was machen wir heute? Wir haben immerhin noch einwenig Zeit bis zu unserem nächsten Flug." Sara wollte wieder mit den Schultern zucken, dann fiel ihr ein, was beim letzten Mal passiert war.

Also belies sie es bei einer Antwort: „Weiß nicht. Ich kann doch eh nicht weg." Dann hob Lara beide Augenbrauen und sah sie fragend an: „Hast du einen Schaden? Wir gehen. Ich will dich doch die zwei Tage nicht hier versauern lassen. Du brauchst frische Luft. Das ist auch schon alles." „Ich kann meine rechte Hand nicht heben.", erklärte Sara und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf diesen.

„Na und!", Lara lachte erneut auf: „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will das du gesund wirst. Aber nicht in diesem Krankenhaus." Das gefiel Sara. Sie hatte sowieso keine Lust zwei freie Tage hier zu versauern. Ihr Flug ging eh in zwei Tagen, deswegen konnten sie sich auch einwenig entspannen. Einwenig abschalten.

Klar, die Sorge um Winston würde immer über allem hängen. Aber Lara schien Simon zu vertrauen, dass er Winston nichts tat, so lange die Frist nicht abgelaufen war. Vorsichtig weckte Lara die beiden Männer, während Sara ihre Hose anzog und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Und es gelang ihr sogar einwenig.

Dann brauchte sie aber Hilfe, denn sie konnte ihr T-Shirt nicht anziehen, ohne den Arm zu heben. Das war ein Problem. Also half ihr Lara und zog erst den Ärmel über den verletzten Arm, dann neigte sie den Kopf und Lara stülpte den Kragen darüber. Den Rest schaffte sie alleine. Zu viert verließen sie das Zimmer, wobei Sara versuchte unauffällig zu gehen. Sie hatte das Kreuzworträtsel von Sandy mitgenommen und einige Bissen von dem Krankenhausfraß genommen. Doch sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr nicht schmeckte. Also waren sie dann losgegangen.

Und sie schafften es sogar ohne weiteres aus dem Krankenhaus. Draußen empfing Sara die Sonne und sie spürte regelrecht, wie die nahende Depression wich und wie sie sich sofort besser fühlte, wie sie wieder Farbe im Gesicht bekam. Wozu waren Krankenhäuser eigentlich gut wenn man darin eh nur noch kranker wurde?

Und als die blonde Sandy an diesem Morgen erneut nach ihrer Patientin sah, fand sie nur einen Brief und ein ungemachtes Bett, ein angefangenes Essen und ein offenes Fenster. Sie schluckte, als ihr bewusst wurde, was jetzt auf sie zukam. Dann blickte sie auf die Nachricht:

_Sorry, Sandy. Sag ihnen doch einfach nichts, die merken das schon nicht. Sara!_

Fortsetzung folgt:


	20. Freund oder Feind?

Vorwort: Okay...die wohl beste, spannendste, tollste, fesselndste g Geschichte geht weiter. Vorwarnung an alle Actionfanatiker...hier ist nichts mit Bumm und Peng! Danke Cora für dein Lob und das Gehschleime! Du bist echt die Coolste...g

Ach und schreib auch an deiner Story weiter...der aller, aller, aller, aller, aller, aller, aller, aller tollste Story...

Zwanzig

Kashgar, China

Stadt

12.Dezember 2004

10:21 Uhr

Sie saßen in einem Cafe. Lara hatte sie alle eingeladen. Wenn diese Reise sowieso auf ihre Kosten ging, da konnte sie aber auch schon richtig teuer sein. Das war ihre Philosophie. Das Cafe lag in der Innenstadt von Kashgar, etwa eine halbe Stunde Fußweg von dem Krankenhaus entfernt. Es war ein schmuddeliges, kleines Lokal in dem nicht viele Gäste saßen. Lara saß über eine Schüssel mit Reis im Schneidersitz, während die anderen verzweifelt versuchten ihr nachzuahmen.

Es war ein ulkiger Anblick, denn außer Indy hatte wohl noch keiner so richtig Erfahrung beim dem Essen mit Stäbchen gesammelt! Zwar waren Sara und sie mal in China Town gewesen in New York, doch da waren sie wegen einem Gangster gewesen und hatten ihr Essen kaum angerührt. Denn dieser war plötzlich aufgesprungen und hatte gebrüllt und dann geschossen. Lara hatte ihn terminieren müssen, um ihn zu stoppen. Das war keine schöne Erinnerung. Die meisten ihrer Fälle, die sie mit Sara als Hilfscop bearbeitet hatte, waren nicht besonders schön gewesen. Bis auf einen.

Da hatten sie sich in eine Bar reinschleichen müssen für Homosexuelle. Das hatten sie auch getan, mit dem Effekt, dass sie sich später küssen mussten. Lara war nicht lesbisch, aber irgendwie hatte sie es doch als schön empfunden. Es war einfach nur gut gewesen. Und es hatte ihre Freundschaft nur bestärkt. Sie schwor sich mit Sara eine tolle Weiber-Video-Nacht zu machen, wo sie reden konnten.

Dann würden sie Filme gucken in denen es nicht um Mord und Tod ging, lustige, schöne und traurige Filme. Vielleicht Titanic, oder Magnolien aus Stahl oder ähnliches. Jedenfalls irgendwas um abzuschalten. Etwas, das sie ablenken würde von allem.

Sara nippte an ihrem chinesischen Tee und aß (mit den Fingern) aus ihrer Schüssel. Die Stäbchen lagen bei Seite. Lara lächelte und überlegte, was man in Kashgar machen konnte. Sie könnten in einen Park gehen, diese waren immer ziemlich schön. Man konnte dort tolle Sachen machen, Eis essen, Fische füttern und ähnliches.

Lara brauchte endlich eine Pause. Die Sache mit Sheffield, Williams und dieser Sonnenscheibe war einfach nur aufreibend. Wenigstens wurde sie im Moment nicht noch mit den Nazis konfrontiert. Eine ausgiebige Recherche hatte ihr gezeigt, dass während des zweiten Weltkrieges Hitler einen Mann ausgesandt hatte, um die geheimen Bücher zu verstecken. Dieser Mann war nach Indien geflohen und auf einem Dampfer gestorben, als er in den Ganges gefallen war. Dort hatten die Piranhas ihren Spaß gehabt.

Die Bücher waren auf dem Schiff geblieben und hatten dann ihren Weg nach China gefunden. Wo sie dann irgendwann von Yu Noas Vorfahren gekauft wurden. Dieser hatte den Inhalt gelesen und hatte diesen als _gefährlich_ eingestuft. Nach mehreren Telefonaten mit Hitler persönlich entschlossen sie sich die Bücher zu verschlüsseln, um den Menschen die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. Dann hatte der Chinese die Bücher nach Russland bringen lassen.

Das hatte Lara alles in Erfahrung gebracht, bevor sie losgeschlagen hatte. Es war eine düstere Geschichte gewesen. Und jetzt war es so gut wie vorbei. Sie mussten nur noch das Pergament zu Simon bringen, Winston in Sicherheit bringen, die Bücher stehlen, das Pergament wieder entwenden, herausfinden, wo die Sichel steckt und schließlich schnell zerstören! Nun ja, es klang eigentlich schon nach ziemlich viel Arbeit, aber Lara war Optimistisch. Sie würde es schon packen.

„Was machen wir als nächstes?", fragte Chase schließlich, als sie fertig waren mit dem Essen. Alle blickten zu Lara. Und das nur, weil sie die Truppe anführte. Die Grabräuberin blickte von Sara, zu Indy, zu Chase, dann wieder zu Sara und antwortete schließlich: „Worauf Sara immer Lust hat. Heute ist ihr Tag." Die Angesprochene lachte auf und verstummte, als Schmerz durch ihre Schulter schoss, dann gab sie ein kleinlautes: „Aua!", von sich und die anderen begannen zu lachen.

Kashgar, China

Im Hotel

12.Dezember 2004

23:43 Uhr

Der erste Tag war rum und Lara hatte ihn genossen. Morgen würden sie ebenfalls was unternehmen und dann um Achtzehn Uhr den Flug nach Sankt Petersburg nehmen. Allerdings flog die Maschine zuerst über Bombay in Indien fliegen, so dass sie dann übermorgen Abend in Sankt Petersburg ankommen würden. Ihrer Rechnung nach müsste dann der siebte Tag anbrechen und Winston würde gerettet sein.

Sie betrat das Hotelzimmer, dass sie sich mit ihrer Freundin teilte. Sara hatte zwar angeboten, zu Indy zu gehen, damit Chase und sie _unter sich _sein konnten. Doch Lara hatte abgelehnt. Sie wollte im Moment mit Sara zusammen sein. Chase würde noch genug Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, wenn sie wieder in Surrey waren. Denn Saras Urlaub war bald zu Ende. Sie konnte ja nicht immer von zu Hause fern bleiben. Sie war eh schon der unzuverlässigste Cop im Dienst.

Das Hotel lag am Rande von Kashgar und Lara würde es auch nicht mehr als Teil der Stadt zählen. Es war eher eine kleine Pension mit diesen typischen Asiatischen Trennwänden und diesen typischen, kleinen Betten und der Einrichtung. Es war ein wirklich schöner Laden. Und das Zimmer erst. Es war ziemlich groß und die einzige Einrichtung, die sie hier fanden waren zwei Betten, die eher als Matratzen-auf-dem-Boden bekannt waren. Dann noch eine Stützsäule aus Holz in der Mitte. Ein kleiner Schrank rechts, ein Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Und die gegenüberliegende Wand bestand aus Papier. Es war eine dieser Schiebewände, die Lara so gefielen.

Diese Schiebewand führte in einen kleinen Garten, in denen Lotus und Seerosen wuchsen in und um einen kleinen Teich. Bonsaibäume und Bambus säumten die kleinen, verkiesten Pfade. Und das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in dem Wasser. Lara blickte noch mal hinaus. Vor der Tür war noch eine Art Terrasse, die einmal um das komplette Haus ging. Es war wie ein Steg in Venedig.

Neben sich hörte sie Chase und Indy leise schnarchen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein antikes Glöckchen, dass an einem Querbalken befestigt war. Von dem Glöckchen führte an einer Schnur ein kleines, mit Schriftzeichen verziertes, Stück Papier, dass im Wind hin und her wehte und das Glöckchen sanft erklingen ließ! Es war eine schöne Nacht. Und es war ein toller Tag gewesen.

Nach dem Essen waren sie noch in einem chinesischen Film gewesen und hatten sich über die lustigen Texte kaputtgelacht. Dann waren sie noch durch die Stadt gewandert und hatten eingekauft. Klamotten, viele Klamotten, da sie in China ziemlich günstig waren. Dann waren sie noch ein Eis essen gewesen. Lara würde sich immer wieder gerne an diesen Tag erinnern, doch nicht unbedingt an die Umstände.

Winston war noch immer in Gefahr. Und das würde sich erst ändern, wenn Lara ihn holen kam. Doch jetzt wollte sie erst mal den zweiten Tag genießen. Also schloss sie die Trennwand schließlich ganz und wunderte sich, wie jemand hier schlafen konnte, wenn die Türen von außen überhaupt nicht verschlossen waren. Doch die Gebäude waren eher praktischer Natur, jedenfalls in Japan.

Das Hotel gehörte einem japanischen Ehepaar, dass kurz vor der Detonation in Nagasaki und Hiroshima nach China gezogen waren. Sie hatten einen großen Teil der Familie dort gelassen unter anderem Kinder. Lara hatte vorhin mit ihnen auf japanisch geredet. Die Frau schien sehr erfreut gewesen zu sein, dass eine Fremde sich für ihre Sprache und Kultur interessierte. Da hatte sie ihr von dem Unglück erzählt.

Lara hatte zwar von den Atombomben gehört, doch hatte sie noch nie mit Leuten geredet die mehr oder weniger daran beteiligt waren. Dann wand sich Lara von der Tür ab und blickte zu Sara, die ihr T-Shirt alleine ausgezogen hatte. Dann legte sie sich in Unterwäsche (ein roter String und ein roter BH) unter die dünne weiße Decke.

Lara grinste und zog sich ebenfalls aus, streifte ihr zerrissenes Shirt ab und die Hose, warf diese in den hiesigen Mülleimer und legte sich hin, löschte das Licht und schlief beinah direkt ein.

Kashgar, China

Im Hotel

13.Dezember 2004

10:00 Uhr

Als Lara Croft am nächsten Morgen erwachte war Sara bereits ausgeflogen. Das leise trippeln von Füßen auf dem Holz auf der anderen Seite der Wand und das sanfte klingeln des Glöckchens hatten sie geweckt. Sie streckte sich und fühlte sich, nach der gestrigen Nacht vollkommen frisch und ausgeruht. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, die in den Flur führte und blickte sich um. Da war niemand, also spurtete sie ins Bad und zog die Tür zu, drehte sich um und stand vor einem kleinen Jungen. Dem Enkel von dem Ehepaar.

Dieser Enkel war bereits in China geboren, denn nach dem sie ihre halbe Familie verloren hatten, hatten sie hier in China ein Mädchen adoptiert. Dieses Mädchen war nun erwachsen und wohnte irgendwo in Hong Kong und über die Ferien war der Kleine bei ihnen. Der Junge schrie erschrocken auf und wollte nicht mehr aufhören. Lara ging vor ihm in die Hocke, auch aus dem Grund, dass er sie dann nicht so genau sah.

„Wenn du leise bist, bekommst du einen...", sie überlegte was sie dem kleinen Jungen bieten konnte: „...Keks!", sagte sie schließlich auf chinesisch. Und er verstummt sogar. Dann eilte er aus dem Bad und Lara machte die Dusche an. Die Frau hatte gesagt, dass Lara und ihre Freunde das Bad nutzen konnten, als wäre es ihr eigenes.

Schnell entledigte sie sich der Unterwäsche und betrat die heiße Dusche, ließ die Wärme auf ihren Körper wirken. Es war ein schönes Erlebnis. Sie genoss den Geruch von Lotus und Lavendel auf ihrer Haut, als sie sich mit der Seife eincremte. Die Seife war schön Lara überlegte die Hausherrin zu fragen, wo sie die Seife herhatte. Denn in diese waren Blüten der einzelnen Pflanzen eingelassen.

Ein schönes Stück und vor allem wohl duftend. Dann wusch sie sich ab und eilte im Handtuch zurück in ihr Zimmer, trocknete sich die Haare und den Körper und kramte in dem neuen Koffer mit den neuen Klamotten. Sie wählte Jeanshotpants und ein weißes Tanktop, darüber noch ein Hemd, dass sie allerdings offen ließ. Dann stieg sie in weiße Flipflops und ging den Flur entlang in Richtung Küche.

Zu allen Seiten waren diese berühmten Schiebetüren eingebaut. Doch bis auf Lara und ihre Freunde nutzte sonst in diesem Moment niemand diese Pension. Deswegen hatte Lara sie auch ausgewählt. So würde vielleicht niemand von Simons Männern sie finden, falls er hier welche hatten, die sie beobachteten. Der Flur selbst war leer. Bis auf einen Wäschekorb auf der rechten Seite und einigen Wandleuchtern. Diese waren allerdings nicht an. Sie passierte einen Seitengang, in dem eine Treppe für das zweite Stockwerk angebracht war. Dann kam sie in die Küche. Sara, Indy und Chase saßen am Tisch und frühstückten, während die alte Frau herumhantierte und irgendwas wohlriechendes kochte.

Das gekochte wirkte sofort auf sämtliche Sinne. „Guten morgen.", grüßte Lara auf japanisch, dann setzte sie sich hin und begann zu essen.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen, stopften alle in den Lieferwagen und verabschiedeten sich von der Frau und ihrem Mann, der auf einem nahliegenden Feld arbeitete. Lara gab der Frau noch etwa hundert Dollar mehr zu dem eigentlichen Preis.

Dann stiegen sie in den Wagen und fuhren los. „Hey!", begann Sara zuckte dann aber vor Schmerz zusammen: „Ich wollte sagen, ich kann meinen Arm bewegen. Aber...", sie führte den Satz nicht zu ende und alle wussten was sie meinte.

Chase lenkte den Wagen durch die engen Straßen von Kashgar, während Sara auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, da es hinten für sie zu gefährlich war. Immerhin konnte ihre Wunde wieder aufreißen. Die Trennscheibe hatten sie zurück geschoben und Chase fuhr geschickt, so dass sie wenig Schlaglöcher wie möglich passierten.

Dafür war Lara ihm auch dankbar, denn ihr Steißbein war auch nicht besonders angetan von der Straße. Doch sie fuhren hier, um neugierigen Augen zu entgehen, sollte Simon Leute hier haben, die sie hindern sollten. Oder vielleicht suchte Yu Noa noch nach ihnen. Es gab zu vieles, was sie nicht riskieren durften.

Deswegen kamen sie auch nicht so schnell voran. Ein erneuter Ruck lief durch den Wagen und Lara wurde kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Ihr ganzer Rücken schmerzte. Sie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits Ein Uhr Nachmittag war. Sie würden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr dazu kommen ihren Tag vernünftig zu verbringen. „Chase!", meldete sich Lara, als sie unsanft auf ihrem Hintern landete: „Fahr direkt zum Flughafen. Wir werden dort einwenig Zeit totschlagen, dann fliegen wir nach Russland."

„Aye, Chef!", meldete sich dieser und lenkte in eine andere Gasse. In diesem Tempo würden sie beinah eine Stunde brauchen bis zu dem kleinen Flughafen in Taschkent. Sie spürte wie die Straße ebener wurde unter ihr und dann die Schlaglöscher komplett aufhörten.

Dann fuhren sie wieder ruhig und in einem menschlichen Tempo wahrscheinlich über einen Highway oder ähnliches.

Eine halbe Stunde und noch die ein oder andere Prellung am Hintern später hielt der Wagen am Parkplatz vom Taschkenter Flughafen. Sie würden den Wagen zurücklassen müssen, da die jetzige Maschine, mit der sie fliegen würden, einem Privatmann gehörte. Und dieser hatte gerade mal Platz für sechs Personen plus Co-Piloten. Und Lara wusste, dass er keinen hatte. Deswegen würde sie ihm vielleicht einwenig helfen.

Die Archäologin riss die Seitentür auf und sprang hinaus, griff nach dem Koffer und ihrem Glücksrucksack, dann warf sie noch einen Blick auf die schöne Ausrüstung und meinte: „Vielleicht sollten wir sie verkaufen? Hier in Taschkent gibt es einen tollen Markt. Wir müssen uns noch nicht mal anmelden!"

Chase runzelte die Stirn: „Ein wenig Geld auf dem Konto wäre schon ganz nützlich, nicht? Immerhin können wir ja nicht ewig auf deine Kosten reisen, nicht?" Lara nickte. Auch wenn sie noch genug in Reserve hatte. Sie würde schon nicht pleite gehen. Immerhin war es nicht die erste Reise von diesem Ausmaß.

„Sie sind Engländer, nicht?", wollte eine Stimme wissen. Lara und die anderen fuhren herum und blickten in das Gesicht von Yu Noa Zong. Er war ganz alleine hier. Lara zuckte unbemerkt zusammen und nickte dann. „Wollen sie das Pergament wieder haben?", fragte sie: „Dafür sind sie alleine aber nicht fähig.", fügte sie zynisch hinzu. Doch er verneinte. Das erstaunte sie. Eigentlich hatte sie mit plötzlich aufspringenden Türen gerechnet und vielen Waffen die sich wie aus dem Nichts auf sie richteten. „Ich wollte ihnen die tolle Ausrüstung abkaufen. Sagen wir mal für fünfzigtausend Dollar!", schlug er vor. Das war erstaunlich. Aber viel zu wenig. Sie hatten für die Ausrüstung alleine beinah hunderttausend ausgegeben. Und er schien ihre Zweifel zu bemerken.

„Sie haben immerhin mein Pergament. Sehen sie es als Anzahlung.", er lächelte und reichte ihr das Geld in _bar. _Ein echt seltsamer Kerl. Lara nahm das Geld und nickte. Damit konnte sie leben. Es war in Ordnung. Dann machte Yu Noa ein Zeichen und zwei Männer stiegen aus einem dunklen BMW. Diese stiegen in den Wagen ein und starteten den Motor, nachdem Chase ihnen den Schlüssel gegeben hatte.

Und dann stieg eine weitere Person aus dem Wagen. Eine blonde, junge Frau. Sie erinnerte Lara an etwas, an jemanden. Sie kannte sie irgendwoher. Sie wusste nur nicht woher. „Sandy?", entfuhr es Sara neben ihr keuchend. Lara hob beide Augenbrauen. Das war die _Sandy_? Diese Krankenschwester!

Sara hatte ihr gestern Abend von ihr erzählt. Und die Frau kam auf sie zu. Lara überlegte immer noch. Das Gesicht, diese markanten, weiblichen Züge. Die klaren Augen. Die langen, blonden Haare.

„Hallo Sara.", sie wirkte überhaupt nicht wie eine Krankenschwester. Sie wirkte eher wie eine Frau, die...die...Lara fand das passende Wort nicht. Sandy, Sandy, Sandy, immer wieder schoss ihr der Name durch den Kopf und sie wusste nicht wo sie ihn gehört hatte. Oder woher sie die Frau kannte.

Dann plötzlich fiel der Vorhang vor ihren Gedanken und sie erschrak. „Was!", entfuhr es ihr: „Du bist es!"

Sandy nickte, denn sie schien zu wissen, was Lara meinte.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wer ist Sandy? Was hat sie vor? Und vor allem wird sie Lara helfen, oder ihr im Weg stehen? Erfahrt dies im nächsten Kapitel von Lara Croft: Tomb Raider._


	21. Sandy

Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich einen echten Lara Fan mit meiner Geschichte so begeistern kann. Und deshalb hab ich mich entschlossen nach dieser noch eine weitere zu veröffentlichen. Also Cora...du wirst genug Lesestoff haben.

Ach und da wäre noch was: Deine Geschichte mag zwar im Moment einen Hänger haben. Aber brich sie nicht ab, sie ist wirklich gut!

Und noch an alle: Falls Leute, die nichthier angemeldetsind, diese Geschichte lesen, denen sei gesagt, dass sie jetzt auch Reviews verfassen können, das hab ich geändert. Also dann los...sagt mir eure Meinung, falls es Leute gibt die sie lesen!

Einundzwanzig

Taschkent, China

Flughafen

12.Dezember 2004

14:02 Uhr

Sandy stand vor ihnen.

Lara konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: „Du bist es, nicht? Du bist Simons Schwester." Sandy nickte und Sara erstarrte. Chase und Indy waren ebenfalls sprachlos. Sie wusste jetzt auch wieder woher sie das Mädchen kannte. In der Eingangshalle hatten Ölgemälde gehangen. Und eins hatte eine braunhaarige, junge Frau gezeigt. Diese Frau stand nun leibhaftig vor ihnen.

Die tot geglaubte Schwester ihres Feindes. Lara zog blitzschnell eine Pistole aus dem Rucksack und richtete diese auf Sandy. Yu Noa schien das nicht zu interessieren, denn er stieg wieder in den BMW und fuhr einfach davon. „Nicht.", begann Sara und Lara senkte die Waffe tatsächlich. „Bist du Simons Gehilfe?", wollte Lara von der blonden Frau wissen. Und diese verneinte.

„Mein Name ist Hillary Williams. Ich bin Simon Williams Schwester.", stellte sie sich noch mal offiziell vor. „Und wieso sollten wir dir glauben?", fragte nun Indiana. Die Frau zuckte mit den Achseln: „Vielleicht hört ihr euch mein Geschichte an. Dann könnt ihr entscheiden. Gehen wir in ein Stehcafe, oder so!"

Das taten sie. Lara steckte die Waffe ein und schritt los. Sandy/Hillary folgte ihr und dann die anderen. So war sie in der Mitte und wurde von hinten überwacht. Sie könnte also nichts machen. Sie betraten das Gebäude im Sektor D, wo viele Leute hin und her hasteten. Die meisten waren Touristen, da auch in anderen Ländern die Winterferien anfingen. Dann noch Bürokraten und ähnliches. Geschäftsmänner und Frauen überall. Eine Stimme erklärte erst in chinesisch, dann in Englisch und Russisch, dass Flug 235 nach Tokio mit Verspätung kommen würde.

Lara steuerte ein kleines Cafe an und bestellte sich ein Croissant. Dann wand sie sich an Sandy. Diese hatte sich ein Wasser bestellt und die anderen nahmen einen Cafe. „Also los.", meinte Lara: „Erzähl." Sie seufzte: „Lara. Wir kennen uns schon seit unserer Kindheit. Ich mochte dich, weswegen sollte ich dir was tun wollen?" Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wie wäre es mit, Simon ist mein Feind und _dein _Bruder!"

Das schien einleuchtend zu sein, denn Sandy zuckte kurz zusammen: „Ich zog damals, nach dem Tod unseres Vaters und nachdem meine Mutter in die Anstalt kam, mit meinem Bruder nach Russland. Erst war alles schön und so.", sie stoppte, als die Bestellung kam, dann fuhr sie fort. Eins musste man ihr lassen, sie wusste, dass man niemandem trauen konnte. Nicht in dem Business in dem Lara sich befand: „Dann kam dieser Sheffield und sie redeten eines Abends über Lara Croft. Dann hatte er sich verändert. Er wurde irgendwie böse und düster. Das war, kurz nachdem dieser Professor Werner von Croy gestorben war. Da warst du dann auch noch häufig in den Zeitungen.", erneut stoppte sie, um ihrer Rede einwenig Dramatik zu verleihen.

Sie wusste auch, wie man sich präsentierte. „Dann hatte Simon diesen verrückten Plan ersonnen, in dem er jetzt drin steckt. Jedenfalls wollte er mich vor etwa einem Jahr plötzlich loswerden (Anmerkung des Autors: Werner von Croy ist in dieser Geschichte schon über ein Jahr tot) und da bekam ich Angst und floh. Dabei kam ich in einen Autounfall.", es schien ihr schwerer zu fallen weiter zureden.

„Alle dachten du wärst tot, richtig?", fuhr Sara fort und zuckte zusammen, als ein Mann sie an ihrer verletzten Schulter streifte, während er das Lokal betrat. Lara wollte ihn anfahren, doch Sara beruhigte sie schnell. Dann erzählte Hillary weiter: „Ich floh nach China und traf dort auf Yu Noa. Von einer Quelle, die Simon seit Jahren beobachtet, erfuhr ich, dass du Yu Noa ausrauben wolltest. Ich sagte es ihm.", sie zuckte zusammen, als Lara sie böse anfunkelte: „Aber ich erwähnte nur, dass es möglich wäre. Ich wusste nicht, dass er so darauf reagieren würde. Jedenfalls tauchte ich unter, änderte meinen Namen und die Frisur. Dachte ich könnte dem Horror entfliehen, doch dann kamt ihr ins Krankenhaus und meine Vergangenheit holte mich wieder ein.", sie zitterte: „Ich...", erneut stockte ihre Stimme: „Will Simon tot sehen. Für alles was er mir und meiner Familie angetan hat. Er tötete Vater."

Lara erschrak. Sie hatte davon gehört, doch sie dachte er sei während des Feuers umgekommen. Das sagte sie ihr dann auch. Sara hörte schweigsam zu und Indy überlegte. Während Chase fragend die Stirn runzelte.

Er traute dieser Hillary nicht. Und Lara auch nicht besonders, aber sie sagte die Wahrheit: „Das hat er auch erzählt.", begann sie nach einer kleinen Pause: „Aber ich glaubte ihm nicht ein Wort. Ich kannte meinen Bruder er war verrückt. Hat versucht mich...", sie brach ab und wand das Gesicht von den anderen ab.

„Was?", wollte Sara wissen. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Lara, die bereits zu verstehen begann. „Er hat dich misshandelt!", entfuhr es der Archäologin und sie war geschockt. „Er hat es versucht.", Sandys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen: „Er meinte, ich soll für das büßen, was Lara ihm angetan hatte. Weil ich ebenfalls auf einer Privatschule war. Aber ich hab mich gewehrt und na ja...dann kam es zu diesem Unfall."

Sara und die anderen waren sichtlich geschockt. So was hatte Lara noch nie gehört. Sie hatte das echt nicht von Simon erwartet. Jetzt war sie umso mehr darauf erpicht nach Russland zu kommen und Winston zu retten. Dummerweise flog die Maschine erst in einigen Stunden. Bis dahin blieb ihr keine Wahl, als zu warten.

„Was genau hat ihn den so wütend gemacht?", wunderte sich Chase schließlich: „Was hast du ihm getan, dass er so verrückt geworden ist?" Die Frage war an Lara gerichtet. Und sie wollte nicht darüber reden, nicht mit ihm. Die Sache war weniger schlimm, als er sie darstellte. Doch da war Sex im Spiel und Chase konnte super Eifersüchtig sein.

Aber sie musste mit der Wahrheit raus. Simon war eine Gefahr für sie alle, sie sollten wissen womit sie es zu tun hatten. Also begann sie leise und fest zu sprechen:

„Wir waren ein Paar, Simon und ich. Mit ihm hatte ich dann auch mein erstes Mal. Zu der Zeit sahen wir uns selten, deswegen wurde er immer ganz kribbelig, wenn ich kam. Aber dann hat sich an meiner Schule was geändert. Es wurde Ernst, denn die Abschlussprüfungen standen bevor. Dann hätte ich die Schule verlassen und alles wäre gut gewesen. Also blieb ich in dem Gebäude, mietete mir dort ein Zimmer, um immer Zugang zu den Lehrern und anderen Schülern zu haben, bei Fragen. Jedenfalls hat er das wohl falsch interpretiert und ist dann ausgerastet.",

hier stoppte sie. Anscheinend hatte auch Sandy, Lara entschied sie bei ihrem neuen Namen zu nennen, nicht die komplette Wahrheit gekannt, denn sie war genauso verwirrt wie die anderen. Das waren die düsteren Kapitel der Geschichte von Lara Croft. Diese Kapitel, die nur sie was angingen. Und jetzt kamen sie wieder hinaus. Alle diese Gefühle und versteckten Ereignisse. Lara erzählte deshalb auch noch den Rest. Von ihrem ersten Treffen und ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, der Zeit als sie von dem Brand erfuhr und von der Tatsache, dass Simon weg war.

Sie hatte sich nicht verabschieden können. Und sie hatte ihn geliebt. Doch jetzt machte sich purer Hass in ihr breit, als sie auch noch Sandys komplette Geschichte hörte. Es war eine traurige Geschichte mit vielen Ereignissen, die man sonst nur aus schlechten Soaps kannte. Doch hier klangen sie ganz und gar nicht lächerlich.

Simon war ein Monster und wenn er noch an die Scheibe der Sonne herankam, dann konnte niemand sagen was passieren würde. Es waren so viele Zufälle geschehen, dass Lara sich gar nicht ausmalen wollte was noch alles passieren konnte.

Es würde sie nicht wundern sollte er einer der wenigen Nachfahren der Azteken sein, der diese Scheibe und ihre Macht nutzen konnte. Und doch konnte es auch ganz anders sein. Lara wollte es nicht ausprobieren. Sie musste zerstört werden. Das war alles, was sie wusste.

Und ihr großes Ziel. Simon hatte bereits genug Leid und Pein verbreitet. Jetzt war endlich Schluss.

„Was genau wolltet ihr eigentlich mit diesem Pergament?", fragte Sandy schließlich. Lara wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah Sandy nun zum ersten Mal richtig. Sie sah ganz und gar nicht aus, wie eine Krankenschwester. Sie wirkte eher, wie eine verbitterte Frau ohne Hoffnung, von einem Mafiosi getrimmt, damit sie ihren Bruder endlich erledigen konnte. Sie war eine Killerin.

Ihre Oberarme waren gestählt und ihre Gesichtszüge vollkommen hart. Simon würde nichts zu lachen haben. Wenigstens hier konnten sie sicher sein, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Aber sie wusste trotzdem nicht, ob es gut war mit einer Killerin zu arbeiten.

Die anderen schienen das wahre Gesicht der Frau nicht zu sehen, aber sie hatten auch noch nicht so viele Mörder gesehen. Lara hingegen umso mehr. Klar, Sara war ein Cop. Aber diese Kleinkriminellen und überdimensionalen Verbrecher waren nichts, gegen einen menschlichen Killer ohne Reue und Hoffnung.

Aber sie musste sich Sandy anvertrauen, deswegen antwortete sie stellvertretend für alle. Da sie ja sowieso die Führung hatte: „Wir sind durch Zufall auf die Spur eines Artefakts gekommen, dass die Macht der aztekischen Gottheit Quezacotl und des Unterweltgottes Mictlantecuhtli vereint. Die Ellipse steht für die helle Seite und die Sichel steht für die Nacht, die Unterwelt.", Sandy verstand nicht ganz, also versuchte es Lara anders: „Die Azteken glaubten an drei Welten. Die Oberwelt, die sie Topan nannten, die Welt in der die Menschen wohnten, auch Cemanahuatl genannt und dann noch die Unterwelt Mictlan.", sie schöpfte kurz Atem, dann erzählte sie weiter:

„Die Menschen verehrten die Götter beider Welten. Sie schufen ein Gleichgewicht zwischen gut und böse. Deswegen erschufen sie die Sichel in der Stadt Teotihauacan, in der nach einer Legende die Sonne von den Göttern geschaffen wurde. Die Azteken verehrten die Sonne und die Nacht, also beide Welten, deswegen bündelten sie die Energie beider großer Götter in einem Artefakt.", erzählte sie.

Sara hörte gespannt zu und auch Indy schien das neu zu sein. Bis vor einigen Monaten hatte Lara sich auch nicht sonderlich mit den Azteken befasst. Es war also auch Neuland für sie. Und es konnte auch sein, dass sie etwas falsch verstanden hatte.

„Und was passiert, wenn Simon dieses Ding zusammensetzt?", wollte Chase schließlich wissen, während Indy aussah, als würde er sich alles überlegen. Dann schien ihm die Antwort zu kommen: „Dann wird er zur Verkörperung einer der beiden Gottheiten, bei ihm schließe ich auf Mictlantecuhtli, den Gott der Unterwelt."

Lara war stolz auf ihn. Es war schön einen zu haben, der verstand was sie sagte: „Genau. Und Quezacotl wird verschwinden, sollte sich kein zweiter Ahne finden. Das heißt natürlich, falls Simon überhaupt ein Ahne ist.", sie sah sich um: „Er scheint es nicht zu wissen, nicht!"

Sandy nickte: „Ja. Ich denke nicht, dass er die Sache mit den Ahnen weiß. Kann man das nachweisen?"

Lara war erstaunt. Sie hatte das niemals von Sandy gedacht. So wie sie die Frau in Erinnerung hatte, war sie einwenig zickig und modisch gewesen. Nicht eine, die sich für das Antike interessierte. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte sie alles wissen, um ihren Bruder zur Strecke zu bringen.

„Ja. An einem Stammbaum, falls er sich soweit verfolgen lässt.", erklärte Lara kurz. Und Sandy nickte, nahm die Informationen in sich auf. Das war gut. Man sollte immer alles behalten, egal wie unwichtig. Denn später könnte es einem das Leben retten.

„Und was passiert, wenn er...na ja, wenn er keiner ist?", wollte Sara wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er die Macht sicher nicht kontrollieren kann. Simon ist geistig dazu nicht in der Lage.", überlegte Lara.

„Dann lassen wir ihn doch einfach dieses Ding finden und dann _buff_ kein Simon mehr!", Chase klatschte in die Hände, als hätte er eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden. Doch so einfach war es nicht.

„Das Artefakt zerstört sich selbst, wenn es niemanden findet, der es aufnimmt, Chase!", fügte Indy hinzu. Lara nickte: „Genau. Diese Explosion würde die Welt zerstören, oder so stark beschädigen, dass sie von selbst zerfallen würde."

„Oh!", entfuhr es Chase.

Das hatte sich auch Lara gedacht, als sie nach dem Artefakt geforscht hatte. Sie hatte einige Aufzeichnungen von Indiana Jones benutzt, da er sich zu seiner Zeit ebenfalls mit dem Artefakt befasst hatte. Und da war sie auf diese Theorie gestoßen. Es musste also etwas passieren.

Lara blickte auf die Uhr. Es blieb noch eine halbe Stunde, bis ihr Flug ging. Sie hatten so viel geredet, dass sie die Zeit vergessen hatte. Und jetzt, wo es ihr auffiel, fiel ihr auch auf, wie erschöpft sie war. Es war ein anstrengendes Gespräch gewesen. Und auch Sara ging es nicht so gut, denn sie wirkte blass und Schweiß perlte sich auf ihrer Stirn. Durch die Verletzung war sie noch mehr gehandikapt.

Sie würde ihnen im Moment nicht helfen können. Lara fand es aber auch nicht besonders schlimm. Aber es hing mal wieder von ihr ab. Sie musste erneut die Welt retten. Sie war erneut die Tomb Raider, die alle so liebten. Und sie selbst so hasste.

Doch es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

Also griff sie nach ihrem Koffer und verließ das Cafe. Die anderen folgten ihr und so schritten sie durch das Gate. Lara zeigte ihren Ausweis und wurde mit ihren Waffen durchgelassen. Sie kannten Lara Croft. Und sie wussten, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellte. Dann gingen sie durch das Foyer und traten hinaus in die Abendsonne.

Die Luft war schwül und stickig und es schien nicht so, als würde sich die Temperatur heute noch senken. Doch Lara wusste, dass es Nachts richtig kalt sein konnte. Ihr Flieger würde einen Zwischenstopp in Bombay machen, wo er eine Ladung abholen sollte. Dann würden sie tanken und nach Russland fliegen.

Ein bärtiger Mann kam auf sie zu und begrüßte sie. Sein Haar war leicht ergraut und er wirkte Älter als er war. Seine Haare steckten in einer alten Mütze und die Fliegerjacke pries einige Orden an. „Guten Abend, Miss Croft. Mein Name ist William Sherman. Ich werde sie nach Russland fliegen.", der Mann öffnete den Gepäckraum und Lara warf den Koffer hinein. Dann fügte Chase Saras Koffer hinzu und sie stiegen ein.

Die Maschine war klein, aber gemütlich. Lara nahm neben dem Piloten Platz, dann startete er die Motoren und flog los.

Sie verließen China noch bevor die Sonne vollkommen hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Und Lara war froh darüber. „Wie geht es ihnen?", wollte Sherman wissen. Lara blickte ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Gut!"

Warum sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Sie hatte Angst, dass war alles. Und dafür schämte sie sich. Lara Croft hatte nur selten Angst.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Na schon gespannt wie es weiter geht?_


	22. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Ich hab nicht immer Zeit die Story Beta lesen zu lassen, weswegen ab und zu Wörter fehlen können, da ich manchmal schneller denke, als Schreibe. Also, sollten solche Fehler auftauchen, dann bitte melden oder großzügig übersehen.

Zweiundzwanzig

Irgendwo zwischen China und Indien

Luftraum

12. Dezember 2004

22:33 Uhr

Der Motor des Flugzeugs brummte leise. Sherman konzentrierte sich auf den Flug. Und Lara döste vorne neben ihm auf dem Copiloten Sitz. Sie war erschöpft. Aber sie schlief nicht. Sie hatte nur die Augen geschlossen und entspannte sich. Das brummen der Propeller machte sie müde, aber sie wollte nicht schlafen. Dazu war sie viel zu aufgeregt. Sie folgen bereits seit vier Stunden und bald würden sie Bombay erreicht haben. Die Maschine war ziemlich langsam und möglicherweise überladen.

Deswegen flogen sie ziemlich vorsichtig, so dass sie erst mal immer alles drei Mal überprüften, bevor sie weiter machten. Sherman blickte kurz zu ihr, dann wieder auf die Maschinen und die kleine Bordkarte. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Kurs. Lara goss sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein, während sie sich bereits wunderte, wie viel Koffein sie wohl schon intus hatte?

Alles was sie wusste war, dass dieses Gebräu nicht die Wirkung hatte, die es haben sollte. Es war keineswegs aufpeppend. Da war eine kalte Dusche um einiges Hilfreicher. Im Flugzeug war es erstaunlich warm, obwohl die Heizung ausgefallen war. William Sherman hatte gesagt, dass sie in einer Stunde in Bombay sein würde.

Lara hatte zum Anfang der Reise einwenig mit ihm geredet über das Elementare. Wie alt sind sie? Haben sie eine Familie? Wie viele Kinder? Ist fliegen ihre Leidenschaft? Seit wann machen sie das? Wann haben sie geheiratet? Und ähnliches. Die selben Fragen hatte er ihr auch gestellt doch die Antworten waren irgendwie unbefriedigend für ihn gewesen. Lara wollte ihm nicht die Wahrheit über ihren Job verraten.

Sie hatte erzählt sie ein Archäologin, was sie ja auch war, nur dass sie einige Ereignisse brav ausgelassen hatte. Eigentlich fast alles. Auch was sie in Russland wollte, wo sie doch Engländerin war. Lara war mit sich selbst nicht zufrieden. Sie würde zu gerne über alles reden. Doch das war alles nicht besonders empfehlenswert.

Das hatte sie ja mit Simon gesehen. Seit Winston für sie arbeitete, hatte er so manche Gefährliche Situation erlebt. Aber noch nie war er das Opfer gewesen. Lara seufzte und leerte den Kaffeebecher in einem Zug. Als wäre es irgendein Whiskey oder so. Sherman murmelte etwas, während er einige Daten auf dem Armaturenbrett überprüfte.

„Gibt es Probleme?", wollte Lara wissen, während sie sich erhob. Der Pilot verneinte mit einem Kopfnicken dann schob Lara dem roten Samtvorhang zurück, der das Cockpit vom Rest trennte. Sie blickte hinein. Sandy schlief. Indy lass ein Buch, dass er hier in China erworben hatte auf einem Büchermarkt. Es war auf Englisch, was alles um einiges erleichterte.

Und Chase und Sara spielten Karten. Der Innenraum war klein, sie konnte kaum gerade stehen. Es gab insgesamt Acht Sitze. Aber die durften, wenn Fracht geladen war, nicht alle gefüllt sein, denn das Flugzeug trug nicht so viel Gewicht. In den vordersten vier, saßen nur Sara und Chase. Hinter ihnen schlief Sandy und auf der anderen Seite in der zweiten Reihe lass Indy sein Buch, über einer kleinen Lampe in der Decke des Fliegers.

Die Maschine ruckelte ein Stück und Sara blickte auf, warf Lara ein Lächeln zu. Auch Chase blickte sie erfreut an und bot ihr, mit einer Geste an, Karten zu spielen. Doch Lara verneinte. Das Flugzeug schwankte, als es in ein Luftloch gelang. Und Lara war froh, dass sie Flugfest war.

Sie hätte ihren Job niemals machen können, wäre sie nicht See- und Flugfest. Sie vertrug einiges und ihr Magen verdaute beinah alles. Auch Dreck, wenn es drauf ankam. Danach würde sie sich zwar scheiße fühlen, aber sie würde nicht das große Kotzen bekommen.

Es war praktisch.

Und es half ihr bei all den vielen Ereignissen. Wenn man Schiffsfahrt und so überstand, dann hielt man auch den Anblick toter Körper aus. Sie wurde an den grausig entstellten Leichnam von Werner von Croy, ihrem Mentor, erinnert. Der schlaffe, alte Körper. Die aufgerissene Seite. Das viel Blut an Decke und Wand.

Eckhardt!

Der Name brannte wie Wodka auf ihrer Seele. Dieser verdammte Kerl. Er hatte ihr nicht nur Werner genommen, sondern auch vieles mehr. Er hatte ihr den Mord aufgehetzt und hatte Kurtis Trent auf dem Gewissen. Er war möglicherweise nicht tot, denn Lara hatte seinen Wurfdiskus gefunden und er hatte reagiert.

Doch als sie nach ihm suchen gegangen war, hatte sie ihn nirgendwo entdecken können. Das ganze Strahov Gebäude hatte sie abgesucht, ihn aber nicht gefunden. Schließlich hatte sie aufgegeben. Kurtis war verschwunden. Und dabei hatte Lara angefangen für den Mann Gefühle zu entwickeln. Doch jetzt hatte sie Chase wieder. Sie seufzte und lehnte ab.

Chase zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und Lara setzte sich in die zweite Reihe, neben Indy.

Der Professor der Archäologie sah kurz auf, lächelte und bot ihr das Buch an, doch auch hier lehnte sie ab. Sie lehnte sich in dem Graugrünen Sessel zurück und versuchte hier Schlaf zu finden. Doch jetzt tat der Kaffee ausgerechnet seine Wirkung. Verdammter Mist. Sie konnte nicht schlafen und wenn sie eindöste, dann träumte sie von schlimmen Sachen. Es war nicht sehr entspannend, also entschied sie, dass es besser war nicht mehr zu versuchen Schlaf zu finden.

Sie zog die Knie an, umschlang diese mit den Armen und legte ihr Kinn drauf. Dann atmete sie schwer aus. „Was ist los?", wollte eine raue Männerstimme neben ihr wissen. Es war Indy und er flüsterte. Lara blickte kurz zu ihm hin, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie werde ich melancholisch.", sie seufzte schwer und spürte wie ihr zum heulen zu Mute war.

Dabei ging es ihr eigentlich gut. Sie war einfach nur übermüdet, konnte nicht schlafen und irgendwie fühlte sich ihr Kopf an, als würde sich ein starkes Fieber melden. Vielleicht hatte sie sich irgendwo angesteckt, mit einer dieser typischen Östlichen Krankheiten? Dabei hatte sie all ihre Impfungen erst letzten Monat aktualisiert. Also konnte es nicht sein. Aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich schlecht.

„Du siehst nicht unbedingt glücklich aus.", erklärte er flüsternd und klappte sein Buch zu. Lara war ihm einen finsteren Seitenblick zu. Warum wollten immer alle wissen, ob es ihr gut ging? _Blendend_, hätte sie beinah gekeift. Aber sie beherrschte sich und atmete leicht ein und aus. Damit sich ihr Zorn wieder legte. Wo kam er so plötzlich her?

Sie hatte noch nie soviel Wut in sich gespürt, jedenfalls nicht auf einen ihrer Freunde. Irgendwie war das seltsam. Vielleicht war sie einfach schon viel zu erschöpft. Dieses ganze hin und her reisen, diese ewigen Zeitverschiebungen. All dieses Kämpfen und die ganze Aufregung. Diese ewigen Moment auf Leben und Tod. Wahrscheinlich machte sie das fertig. Sie wusste es nicht.

„Bin ich auch nicht.", erwiderte sie schließlich und ließ den Sitz nach hinten klappen, was ihm verdeutlichen sollte, dass sie das Gespräch als beendet sah. Und er ging auch nicht mehr darauf ein. Also wand er sich wieder an sein Buch. Während Lara die Augen schloss und schlief. Und nichts träumte. Sie war dankbar dafür.

Als sie erwachte, hörte sie die Motoren mit einem kurzen Brummen verstummen. Sie sah sich um. Die anderen waren weg, die Tür nach draußen stand offen. Lara erhob sich und blickte sich um. Die Sachen von den anderen lagen noch da, wo sie gesessen hatten, deswegen vermutete sie, dass sie in Bombay waren. Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Mehr als eine Stunde? Sie war erstaunt. Wieso hatte sie so lange geschlafen?

Aber sie fühlte sich gut, es ging ihr besser. Lara erhob sich und verließ das Flugzeug. Draußen fand sie William Sherman, wie dieser auf und ab ging und wartete, bis der Tank von seinem Kleinflugzeug voll lief. „Und ist ihre Ware schon da?", wollte Lara wissen. Der Mann verneinte: „Noch nicht. Der Lieferant verspätet sich. Aber es wird unseren Zeitplan nicht sonderlich durcheinander bringen."

Lara nickte registrierend und blickte sich auf dem Landeplatz um: „Wissen sie, wo die anderen sind?" Der Mann grinste: „Irgendwo hier, sich die Beine vertreten." Lara bedankte sich und schritt los. Es war kühler, als in China, was nicht unbedingt an dem Land lag, sondern an der Uhrzeit. Um kurz vor Mitternacht war die Temperatur ziemlich niedrig. Und der Wind von verschiedenen Maschinen und Turbinen sorgte dafür, dass es noch kälter würde.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um den Körper und eilte etwas schneller ins Innere des Flughafens. Dort herrschte reger Verkehr. Eine Maschine war wohl Notgelandet, oder verspätete sich. Denn überall saßen Personen, meist Europäer, die wahrscheinlich aus den Ferien zurückflogen, oder ähnliches. Sie sah eine Familie aus England, die mit ihren drei Kindern an der Wand lehnte und wartete.

Dann blickte sie sich um und suchte nach ihren Freunden. Sie fand keinen davon. Wo waren sie bloß hin? Lara schritt zwischen den wartenden Menschen hin und her und suchte nach ihnen. Doch nirgends konnte sie jemanden sehen. Viel zu viele Leute, dachte sie.

Schließlich fand sie den blonden Kopf von Sandy. Die Frau stand neben einem Stehcafe und blätterte in irgendeiner Zeitschrift. Einige Inder schritten in dem Moment an Lara vorbei und versperrten ihr die Sicht. Und als sie wieder sehen konnte, war Sandy weg. Suchend blickte sie sich um, fand sie auch. Einige Meter weiter rechts mit Chase. Sara war dort ebenfalls nur Indy fehlte.

Sie schritt los, damit nicht schon wieder irgendwer dafür sorgte, dass sie ihre Freunde aus den Augen verlor. Und sie erreichte sie. „Hey!", grüßte Sara ihre Freundin und lächelte. Lara grüßte in die Runde und griff den dampfenden Pappbecher, den Chase ihr hinhielt.

„Was ist das?", wollte Lara wissen und schnupperte daran. „Indischer Tee.", erklärte Sandy kleinlaut und nippte an ihrem Becher. Tatsächlich konnte Lara diese typischen Aromen des indischen Tees riechen. Zimt, Nelken, Fenchel und schwarzem Kardamom. Ein Kräuterteehausmittel.

Lara nippte an der dampfenden, bräunlichgoldenen Flüssigkeit und ließ den Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge wirken. Es war schön wieder was warmes zu bekommen. Und sie spürte, dass sie einwenig Hunger hatte. Und als nächstes verteilte Indy, der hinter ihr aufgetaucht war. Auch diese Gerüche wirkten sofort auf sie. Curry, Koriander, Nelken und Kümmel.

Indien war ein tolles Land, schade das sie nur auf der Durchreise waren. Sie aßen schweigend und Lara warf einige misstrauische Blicke zu Sandy hin, wenn sie sicher sein konnte, dass diese sie nicht sah. Der Tee und das Essen war ein Genuss und Lara fühlte sich danach so satt wie noch nie.

„Das war gut.", Chase warf Pappbecher und Teller in die Mülltonne und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Bauch: „Ich sag doch immer, Indien ist der coolste Ort." Sara nickte zustimmend und mampfte noch an ihrem Essen. Lara beendete ebenfalls und warf ihr Pappzeug ebenfalls in die Tonne, dann warteten sie, bis alle fertig waren und wanden sich dann um. Irgendwas mussten sie noch tun. Immerhin hatte William sie noch nicht angeklingelt. Lara hatte ihm die Nummer ihres Handys gegeben, damit dieser sie anklingelte, wenn es weitergehen sollte.

Aber bisher hatte er sich nicht gemeldet. Und wenn er mit all den Sachen abhaut, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Lara warf einen Blick nach hinten und fand den Flieger, durch die Frontscheibe, war ziemlich erleichtert. Dann wand sie sich wieder zu den anderen. Ihre Freunde hatten angehalten und sahen sie fragend an. Sie machte ein Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und folgte ihnen.

Chase fiel zurück und ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie und sie fühlte sich gut. Chase war ein echter Schatz, wenn er nicht gerade versuchte abzuhauen. Aber seltsamer weise vertraute sie ihm jetzt. Bisher war immer alles schief gegangen, wenn sie es wieder versuchten. Doch dieses Mal schien es wirklich zu klappen. Das war erstaunlich.

Chase eilte wieder einwenig voraus und Sara fiel zurück, holte zu ihr auf und flüsterte: „Was hast du eigentlich geträumt? Du hast so niedlich genuschelt!"

Lara blickte ihre Freundin fragend an: „Hab ich das?" „Ja. Du redest immer im Schlaf.", sie grinste: „Nur dieses Mal hab ich es nicht kapiert." Die Archäologin überlegte stark, aber ihr fiel nicht ein, was sie geträumt hatte. Sie konnte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern. Es war wie weggeblasen. Oder sie hatte gar nicht geträumt.

Plötzlich piepte das Handy. Lara nahm ab: „Croft!" „Hallo Miss Croft. Die Wahre kommt jetzt gleich. Sie können also langsam antanzen.", erklang die Stimme vom Piloten an ihrem Ohr und sie war wirklich erfreut sie zu hören. Damit waren sie ihrem Ziel einen Schritt näher. Sie legte auf und wand sich an ihre Leute: „Okay. Die Ladung ist bald da, wir sollten zurück.", sie drehte sich um: „Nächster Halt. Mein Fuß in Simons Hintern!"

Chase lachte auf, Sara schmunzelte und Indy hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Nur von Sandy kam nichts. Sie hatte immer diesen traurig/tödlichen Blick drauf. Sie war und blieb eine Mörderin und das wusste Lara. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie am besten den Rest der Reise nicht mehr schlafen sollte, falls diese Sandy sie doch angelogen hatte.

Sie traute ihr nicht und damit Basta! Egal wie lieb und nett sie zu Sara im Krankenhaus gewesen sein mochte, Lara war ihr gegenüber Misstrauisch eingestellt. Und nichts auf der Welt konnte das ändern! Außer sie erledigte Simon und erwies sich als wertvolles Mitglied. Doch irgendwie waren da diese Zweifel die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Sie würde Sandy nur zu gerne vertrauen, aber sie konnte nicht. Zu fünft schritten sie zwischen den wartenden Menschen hindurch und traten hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft. Die Uhr war bereits auf halb Eins vorangeschritten. Lara sah William, wie dieser ein kleineres Päckchen annahm von einem dunkelhäutigen, zwielichtigen Mann. Lara ging schneller und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen.

Denn sie hatte einen Verdacht was die Lieferung sein konnte. „Sind das Drogen?", wollte sie wissen, als sie neben ihn trat. Hier in Indien war es sicherlich kein Problem an die ein oder andere Droge heranzukommen. Sherman blickte auf: „Wie!" Die anderen stiegen bereits ein, so dass Lara mit ihm ungestört reden konnte. „Ob da in der Kiste Drogen sind.", wiederholte sie. William verneinte.

„Und was dann?", sie war viel zu misstrauisch um ihm zu glauben. Solche Kisten schrieen immer nach Drogen. William sah sie an, dann hob er den Deckel der koffergroßen Kiste und zog eine Actionfigur heraus: „Für meinen Sohn. Sind sie zufrieden?", er war wütend. Und Lara konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Er wollte seinem Jungen eine Freude machen und sie hatte ihn so sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie wäre auch wütend geworden in so einer Situation. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm und das Gesicht des Piloten entspannte sich bereits. Aber er war immer noch nicht der Alte. Lara hatte ihn enttäuscht. Immerhin hatte er sie, als vollkommen Fremde, in seinem Flieger mitgenommen, verlangte einen Spottpreis für eine recht komfortable Reise und er war auch nicht abgehauen wie einige von Laras Begleithelfer, die es des Öfteren taten. Und doch behandelte sie ihn wie jeden geläufigen Verbrecher. Es tat ihr Leid, also entschuldigte sie sich noch mal und stieg dann in den Flieger ein, sagte nichts, während sie sich einen Sitzplatz suchte, weit entfernt von den anderen.

Dann kam eine Durchsage von William, nachdem alle Türen geschlossen waren: „_Unsere Reise geht jetzt weiter. Kotztüten befinden sich immer noch unter den Sitzen und falls sich jemand im Flug aus dem Flieger werfen will, dem sei gesagt das die Tür nur von außen aufgeht._"

Er schien aus Erfahrung zu sprechen. Und Lara musste einwenig schmunzeln, bei der Vorstellung, dass jemand verzweifelt versuchte sich aus dem Flugzeug zu stürzen. Aber die Tür nicht aufbekam. Die Vorstellung war amüsant, aber ebenso makaber. Und deswegen verwarf sie den Gedanken direkt. Der Flieger startete und sie machten sich auf in Richtung Russland.

Lara lehnte sich zurück und vertraute auf William Sherman.

Fortsetzung folgt in: _Die Rettung_

Nachwort: _Danke Cora für deinen Tipp mit dem Forum. Die sind da echt alle voll cool drauf. _


	23. Die Rettung

Dreiundzwanzig

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

Simons Anwesen

13.Dezember 2004

12:00 Uhr

Sie standen vor dem angelehnten Tor vor Simons Anwesen. Sie waren vor einer Stunde mit dem Flieger in Russland gelandet. Und jetzt standen sie vor dem Haus. Lara hatte das Pergament auf ihrem Rücken gebunden, in der Hartplastikröhre. Die Pistolen hingen in ihren Halfter an ihrer Hüfte und ihr Blick war grimmig. Sie trug einen grauen Pullover und eine graue Jeans. Über dem Pullover noch eine Jacke, die sie allerdings offen ließ, wegen der Bewegungsfreiheit.

Neben ihr standen Sara und Sandy. Beide Frauen blickten grimmig drein, wobei Sara eher besorgt wirkte. Während es bei Sandy aussah, als würde sie sich auf was großes vorbereiten. Okay, sie tat es ja in Gewisserweise auch, denn man begegnete seinem Bruder ja nicht alle Tage, wenn man versucht hatte vor ihm zu fliehen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Sara. Die Wunde an ihrer Schulter war schnell geheilt. Was größtenteils an ihrer kleinen Freundin, der Witchblade lag. Lara mochte sie nicht, musste aber zugeben, dass sie ziemlich praktisch sein konnte. Sie schien ihren besorgten Blick zu spüren, denn Sara drehte sich fragend zu ihr hin.

Lara warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und wand sich ab. Dann schauderte sie, was man auf das Haus schieben konnte, aber es lag an der Witchblade. Und sie schien es zu spüren, sie konnte den Hasserfüllten Blick durch den Kristall regelrecht fühlen. Die Archäologin atmete noch einmal durch und öffnete das Tor. Sie hatten es echt in einer Rekordzeit geschafft.

Der Hof war, wie sie es erwartet hatte, bewacht. Zu beiden Seiten standen Soldaten, die sie allerdings passieren ließen. Nur bei Sandy sahen sie einwenig verwirrt aus. Denn sie hatten keine Bilder von ihr. Aber sie hielten sie nicht auf. Lara trat an die Tür und betrachtete diese. Sie war offen, leicht angelehnt. Also ging sie hinein. Die Eingangshalle sah genauso aus wie beim letzten Mal, als sie hier gewesen war. Ihr erster Blick galt dem Bild an der Wand. Und es war tatsächlich Hillary.

Sandy hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Die dort positionierten Soldaten, richteten ihre Waffen auf Lara und ihre Gefährten. Lara hob beide Arme: „Ruhig Blut, Leute. Wir sind nicht hier um zu kämpfen."

„Wo ist Simon?", wollte Sandy wissen. Wie beim letzten Mal hielten sich die anderen zurück und überließen Lara das Reden. Sie hoffte nur, dass Sandy nicht dumm war. Doch sie stellte sich im Moment so an. Warum hielt sie nicht den Mund?

Ein blonder Soldat trat vor: „Wer ist sie, Miss Croft?" „Simon!", schrie Sandy mit Eiskalter Stimme. Es war wie der Ruf nach seinem Todfeind, der einem alles genommen hatte und nicht wie der Schreie eines Menschen. Sandy war ein Killer. Und das schien auch Sara in dem Moment bewusst zu werden. Endlich, dachte die Archäologin und senkte die Hände. „Kannst sie oben lassen. Ich find das ziemlich sexy.", ertönte eine Stimme und ein schwarzhaariger Kerl trat aus dem Schatten.

Simon!

Sein Blick schweifte über die Gruppe: „Lara. Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Und wen hast du mi...", er stockte und Lara sah ihn zum ersten Mal richtig sprachlos: „Hillary?", seine Stimme klang schrill und erschrocken.

Er hatte wohl nicht mit seiner toten Schwester gerechnet. Dann fing er sich wieder und sein Gesicht war wieder so kalt wie ein Eisblock: „Und Lara. Hat dir deine kleine Weltreise gefallen?", er blickte auf die Uhr: „Oh. Sieh mal an. Du bist ja drei Tage vor dem Termin hier. Erstaunlich.", er schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte. Wut stieg in der Grabräuberin auf und sie löste langsam, damit die Soldaten nicht auf dumme Ideen kamen, den Gurt von der Rolle auf ihrem Rücken. Sie wollte ihnen keinen Grund geben, um sie zu erschießen, denn so konnten sie Winston auch nicht helfen.

„Was denn? Willst du gleich zum Geschäft?", er sah sie empört an: „Dabei war es doch beinah wie damals. Jetzt musst du nur noch abhauen, Schlampe.", zischte er. Das reichte, also meinte sie: „Ich hab dich nicht verlassen. Es wurde nur langsam ernst bei mir auf der Schule...", doch er unterbrach sie. „Schweig!", zischte er wie eine Schlange und sah sie mit purem Hass an. Und sie tat es auch.

Reden war sinnlos. Er hatte sich dem Bösen verschrieben und war von der Idee mit der Sonne schon total besessen. Sie konnte es regelrecht sehen, wie es seine Seele zerfraß. Simon war schon immer einwenig „merkwürdig" gewesen, doch das überstieg alles was sie bisher von ihm erlebt hatte.

Früher war sein Humor vielleicht einwenig makaber gewesen oder seine Fantasien, aber jetzt war er nicht mal mehr er selbst. Schließlich raffte sie sich auf: „Wo ist Winston?" Simon lachte, dann pfiff er einmal und ein weiterer Söldner brachte Winston ins Foyer.

Er sah schrecklich aus. Sein Blick war traurig, sein Gesicht aschfahl und unter seinen Augen bildeten sich Ringe in blauem Ton. Über seinem linken Augen prangte eine verkrustete Platzwunde.

Das war zu viel: „Was hast du gemacht, Williams?", sie wollte alles persönliche hinter sich lassen. Sie hörte, wie Saras Witchblade kurz ein Geräusch von sich gab und sich unauffällig entfaltete. Sara hielt es in Maßen, denn sie wollte ebenfalls nicht, dass jemand sie und die anderen erschoss. Und den Söldnern schien gar nicht aufzufallen, dass Sara sich veränderte. Lara schmunzelte. Dummköpfe, dass waren sie.

Sandy trat unauffällig einen Schritt vor. Simon blickte den alten Mann an: „Was denn? Wie neu. Na ja, jedenfalls fast.", dann sah er zu Lara: „Das Pergament!" Lara deutete auf die Plastikröhre an ihrer Seite: „Hier!" Sie sah sich um, ob er irgendwo den Koffer für die Bücher hatte. Doch sie fand ihn nirgends. „Pergament her.", rief Simon.

Doch Lara verneinte, trat vor, als einer der Söldner auf sie zutrat, um das Pergament zu bergen. Und er wich einwenig zurück. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. „Erst Winston, dann das Pergament. Wer gibt mir das Wort, dass du uns nicht direkt erschießen lässt?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Das schien einleuchtend, aber dann lachte er diabolisch: „Und wer garantiert mir, dass du nicht abhaust wenn Winston frei ist?"

„Wenn ich nur das Pergament hab, wird es mir wenig nutzen, nicht?", jetzt war er einsichtig, denn er machte ein Zeichen und der Soldat neben ihm griff nach dem alten Butler und bugsierte ihn gewaltsam die Stufen hinab. Lara konnte kaum mit ansehen, wie der alte Mann litt. Es war kein Job für ihn, dessen war sie sich sicher. Und sie würde ihn in Rente schicken, zu seiner Frau in Afrika. Sie kümmerte sich dort um Aidskranke. Und das war sicherlich ungefährlicher.

Zwar gab es dort auch Widerstände, aber Winston wäre dort um einiges besser aufgehoben. Dann stand der Butler neben ihnen und Sandy machte noch einen unauffälligen Schritt vor. Lara wand sich an Chase: „Bringst du ihn sicher in...du weißt schon wohin.", sie wollte nicht, dass Simon wussten, wo sie sich befanden. Es musste schnell gehen.

Plötzlich wand sich Simon an seine Schwester: „Hillary. Lang nicht mehr gesehen, wie ist es dir ergangen.", er begutachtete sie: „Sie mal an. Du hast dich gebessert, siehst nicht mehr so mager aus und dein Haar."

Sandy zuckte zusammen, als er Mager sagte. Und sie würde sich nicht wundern, wenn sich herausstellte, dass Simon seiner Schwester das Essen verwehrt hatte. Was ein Bastard. Doch Sandy schien sich wieder zu fangen: „Bist noch kranken als damals." Das versetzte ihm einen sichtlichen Stich, denn er machte einen Schritt zurück, zog seinen geliebten Colt und zielte auf seine Schwester, senkte die Waffe aber. Anscheinend entschied er eine andere Strategie. Doch zu dieser würde er jetzt nicht mehr kommen, denn plötzlich bewegte sich Sandy.

Sie war so schnell, dass Lara kaum mitbekam, wie sie hinter den Söldner, der Laras Butler hinabgetragen hatte, auftauchte und seine Beretta Pistole aus dem Hüfthalfter zog. Dann schoss sie ihm in den Kopf und sah zu, wie er starb. Das alles geschah in einigen wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen. Dann sah sie direkt zu Lara, als Chase und Winston durch die Tür verschwunden waren: „Lauft!"

Sie machte blitzschnell einige Flickflacks, sprang ab, landete hinter dem zweiten Söldner am Fuße der Treppe, dem Blonden, und griff ihn an seinem Hemd. Kugeln pfiffen durch die Luft und bohrten sich in den Blonden Soldaten, während Sandy sich langsam drehte und so auch die Kugeln der anderen Leute abfing.

Der Körper des Söldners wurde von den Kugeln regelrecht zerrissen, dann schoss Sandy unter dem Arm hindurch, tötete zwei Söldner ohne weiteres und warf den Leichnam des Blonden weg. Dann rannte Lara los, gefolgt von Sara, die einige Blitze abschoss. Zwei weitere Söldner gingen zu Boden. Lara zog ihre Pistolen und schoss nach Simon, doch der tauchte schnell unter und bot ihr so kein Ziel.

Sie konnten nicht durch die Eingangstür fliehen, denn dort waren ebenfalls Soldaten, also blieb ihnen nur die Flucht durch das Haus. Also eilten sie durch die große Doppeltür vor ihnen und betraten einen großen, fast leeren Saal. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihr, dass Indy dem erschossenen Wächter wieder die Rolle entriss. Sie sah sich um. Währenddessen verriegelte Sara die Doppeltür, in dem sie einen Schrank davor schob. Das würde sie einwenig aufhalten. Aber sie mussten sich beeilen. Hier unten gab es allerdings nur den Weg durch ein Fenster, über einen (im Moment) überdachten Pool.

Aber noch wollte sie nicht gehen, denn ihr Blick wurde auf eine Vitrine gelenkt. Dort lagen ihre Bücher. Erfreut schritt sie drauf zu, hielt aber inne. Simon war doch nicht so doof, dass er die Bücher so offen auslegte. Irgendwo war der Haken. Doch sie sah ihn nicht. Also sah sie sich erneut um, fand eine antike griechische Figur.

Sie hob diese vom Sockel und es tat ihr Leid. Ein antikes Stück musste für den Erhalt der Welt sorgen. Na super, schon wieder. Sie warf das Stück und ließ das Glas der Vitrine zerbrechen. Doch weder Laser, noch Strom, noch versteckte Sprengsätze zündeten sich. Es schien alles okay zu sein. Sie konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen, aber dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. Als nächstes wickelte sie die Bücher wieder in ihr altes Tuch und band sie so, dass sie diese tragen konnte.

Dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein weiteres Buch gelenkt. Simons Tagebuch. Schnell steckte sie das in ihren Rucksack und atmete durch. Die Schüsse waren verklungen. Jetzt hörte man gedämpfte Schläge. Sandy war echt ein Profi. Doch dann zerriss ein weiteres Geräusch die Luft. Es klang nach einer _Explosion_. Sara blickte geschockt auf die Tür und auch Lara war genauso erstaunt. Indiana schien es weniger zu wundern, denn er tastete über die Glasscheibe.

Sie wussten alle was da passiert war. Eine Bombe. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sandy eine gezündet. Durch Laras Kopf schossen Bilder. Ihre Haltung beim Schlafen, die dicken Klamotten, der traurige Blick. Sie hatte von Anfang an vorgehabt sich selbst umzubringen. Armes Ding, dachte Lara leise und sprach ein kurzes, leises Gebet. Ein tibetanisches, dass ihr den Weg in den Himmel weisen sollte. Plötzlich hämmerte es gegen die Tür und sie hörte Simons Stimme: „Lara! Mach auf!", er hatte überlebt.

Bastard! Dreckskerl! Arsch! Amöbe! Mistkerl! Eine Reihe von Flüchen schossen ihr durch den Kopf und sie hob die Pistolen, zielte und schoss. Dabei schrie sie vor Wut. Die Rufe verstummten und sie vernahm noch einige Todesschreie. Aber Simon lebte immer noch. Sie wusste es.

Die letzte Patronenhülse schlug dampfend auf dem Teppich auf und hüpfte noch einwenig weiter. Lara keuchte vor Anstrengung und Sara blickte sie traurigberührt an. Dann schoss das Magazin aus der Waffe und Lara lies es zu Boden fallen, schlug die Pistolen auf zwei volle an ihrer Hüfte und lud durch.

Dann wand sie sich an Indy: „Bei Seite!", meinte sie dunkel. Doch er wich nicht: „Das ist Sicherheitsglas. Mit einer normalen Pistole kommst du da nicht durch." Laras Herz pumpte und schlug gegen ihren Brustkorb, sie hörte ihren Puls in ihren Ohren rauschen und vernahm, wie Simons Stimme wieder einsetzte: „Sei nicht dumm, Croft. Mach die Tür auf und ich lasse euch vielleicht einen schmerzlosen Tod."

„Aber ich kann das.", erklärte Sara und machte der Witchblade in ihrem Inneren noch mehr Platz, zielte und schoss. Der Orange Blitz entlud sich auf der Scheibe und lies sie zerspringen. Dann zog sich die Blade zurück und Sara war wieder die Alte. „Los.", kugeln bohrten sich durch das Holz der Tür und pfiffen durch die Luft. Indy eilte hinaus und die beiden Frauen folgten ihm.

Der Hinterhof war riesig und von hohen Mauern umgeben. Es gab keinen Zugang zur Vorderseite, außer durch das Haus, was hieß dass es bei den vier Wachen blieb. Diese lebten nicht lange, denn sie machten mit Laras Kugeln Bekanntschaft. Dann waren sie nur noch einige Meter von der Freiheit entfernt. Die Tür hinter ihnen barst. Simon schrie nach ihnen, dass sie stehen bleiben sollten, doch dann hatten sie das Tor erreicht. Indy eilte zwischen Sara und die Männer, damit sie nicht noch mal angeschossen werden konnte.

Doch die Kugeln waren Blindgänger, denn sie pfiffen nur durch die Luft und bohrten sich in die Mauer. Aber die drei Gestalten blieben verschont. Sie hörte von weit hinten das Quietschen von Autoreifen und wusste, dass Chase sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Bei ihrer Ankunft hatten sie sich einen alten Wagen gemietet, damit sie mobil waren. Denn Lara dachte nicht daran hier in Sankt Petersburg zu bleiben. Und auf einen Flug zu warten war ebenfalls nicht angebracht. Also würden sie mit dem Wagen bis Deutschland reisen und von dort aus mit dem Zug nach Frankreich und dann nach Surrey. Sie bezweifelte, dass Simon ihr so weit folgen würde.

Er war verrückt, aber nicht bescheuert. Sandy, ihre Gefährtin auf Zeit, war tot und sie konnten nichts mehr für sie tun, als ihren Bruder zu erledigen. Das Tor lies sich nach einem gezielten Schuss gegen das Schloss (es war ein gewagter Schuss, denn ein Querschläger konnte einen töten aus dieser Nähe!) ohne weiteres öffnen und sie befanden sich auf einem schmalen Bürgersteig.

Autos brausten an ihnen vorbei. Und dann kam Chase schließlich angefahren. Es war ein alter _Chaika_ eine Möwe, wenn man es übersetzte. Ein schwarzer, alter Wagen. Vom Model erinnerte er an den Wagen, den Von Croy damals in Ägypten gefahren war. Was sie sich alles merkte. Sie lächelte über diese Idee und verwarf sie wieder.

Dann hielt der Wagen und sie stiegen hinten ein. Es gab keine Anschnallgurte, weswegen sie sich festhalten mussten, als Chase losschoss. Winston saß vorne und blickte verwirrt zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es seiner Arbeitgeberin gut ging.

Typisch Winston, immer sorgte er sich um andere. Der Wagen schoss durch die Straßen und verließ Sankt Petersburg und Lara hatte gar nicht mehr das Bedürfnis wieder hier her zukommen. Alles was sie wollte war nach Hause. Und das würde sich noch mindestens drei Tage hinziehen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	24. Aus der Sicht von Simon

_Keine Zeit das Kapitel Beta lesen zu lassen...also nicht nachtragen, bei Fehlern!_

Vierundzwanzig

Sankt Petersburg, Russland

Simons Anwesen

13.Dezember 2004

12:07 Uhr

Simon sah erstaunt zu, wie seine Schwester plötzlich losstürmte. Mit einer schnellen Drehung war sie hinter dem Wächter und zog seine Pistole, schoss ihm in den Kopf. Die Kugel kam auf der Stirnseite wieder heraus und bohrte sich in die Wand. Simon grinste.

Er liebte Gewalt.

„Lauft.", murmelte sie leise. Die Söldner fingen sich langsam und luden ihre Waffen durch, entsicherten sie. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollen diese gefälligst scharf lassen. Hillary schlug einige Flickflacks, übersprang den Wärter am Fuße der Treppe. Er hieß, so glaubte Simon, Dimitri, ein Russe. Und jetzt ein toter Anführer. Denn in dem Moment löste sich die erste Kugel. Berauscht von der vielen Gewalt sah Simon zu, wie die Kugel, beinah wie in Zeitlupe, durch die Luft flog. Seine Sinne waren geschärft.

Er konnte hören, wie die folgenden Kugeln mit gelblichen Flammen aus den Läufen der MGs zündeten und durch die Luft sausten. Dann knallte die erste, leere Patronenhülse auf dem Boden auf und blieb klappernd liegen.

Hillary nutzte Dimitri als eine Art Schild und fing mit seinem Körper die tödlichen Kugeln ab. Seine Schwester war echt erstaunlich, wie sehr sie sich gewandelt hatte. Als sie noch jung gewesen war, hatte sie keinerlei Fähigkeiten gehabt. Doch jetzt war sie eine Killerin. Es mochte verrückt klingen, aber er war stolz auf sie.

Die Kugeln bohrten sich schmatzend in das Fleisch des Söldners und schickten kleine Blutspritzer auf das Marmor der Treppe. Hillary drehte sich zur Treppe und zog dabei den Wärter mit, so dass sie auch von dort von keiner Kugel getroffen wurde. Dann ließ sie den Toten Russen los und stürmte auf den nächsten zu. Die Croft setzte sich auch in Bewegung. Kugeln und _Energieblitze_, er hatte noch nie so was gesehen wie diese Frau sie aus ihren Händen schoss, flogen durch die Luft und töteten Reihum seine Männer.

Lara richtete ihre Pistolen auf ihn, doch er tauchte blitzschnell zu Boden, so dass sie ihn nicht treffen konnte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, waren von dem Dutzend Söldner nur noch fünf geblieben. Zwei auf der sicheren Seite und drei bei Hillary.

Der Wärter, den er nur unter dem Namen T kannte, hatte sie auch erledigt. Sein Leichnam lag auf der Treppe. Simon sah gespannt zu, wie sie den nächsten Söldner nahm, ihm die Handkante unters Kinn jagte und ihn gegen den nächsten stieß, so dass sie auf der Treppe lagen. Dann machte sie eine Rolle über die Männer, die Stufen hinauf (auch erstaunlich, fand Simon) und zog dabei die Waffe des Oberen. Mit einem gezielten Schuss tötete sie die beiden Männer und dann auch noch den Obersten. Links von Simon luden die beiden Überlebenden ihre Waffen durch und schossen.

Doch Hillary war schneller, sie sprang ab, drehte sich in der Luft nach rechts (aus ihrer Sicht) und landete wie eine Katze auf dem Boden. Dann machte sie eine Rolle vorwärts, sprang in einen Hechtsprung über und landete neben einem weiteren Toten, zog dessen Pistole und tötete die beiden Letzten ohne weiteres. Dann eilte sie die Stufen zu Simon hinauf. Dieser machte sich auf den Kampf gefasst.

Hillary rannte heran, trat zu, doch er blockte im letzten Moment an, dann schlug sie, traf ihn im Gesicht und schickte ihn zu Boden. Simon rollte sich ab und stürzte sich wieder auf sie. Mit einem schnellen Ruck entriss er ihr die Pistolen und schleuderte sie davon. Dann zog sie die Riemen ihres Oberteils auf und Simon stockte. Eine Bombe war um ihren Bauch gebunden.

Wirklich erstaunlich. Und sie zog den Zünder. „Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm, dann sprang er auf und segelte in einer Hechtrolle über das Geländer. Über ihm zerfetzte die Explosion die Wände und das Holz des Geländers. Ein Splitterhagel und brennende Teile regneten herab, während er zu Boden ging und sich abrollte, dann erst mal benommen liegen blieb.

Das war verdammt knapp gewesen.

Aber ihm blieb keine Zeit. Also sprang er auf. In seinem Kopf drehte sich noch alles, denn die Lautstärke der Explosion war echt heftig gewesen. Blut troff aus seinen Ohren und tropfte auf sein weißes, ruß geschwärztes Hemd, dass er sich für den Anlass extra rausgelegt hatte. Ein Handzeichen und schon standen wieder vier Soldaten neben ihm.

Dann rannte er los, erreichte die Doppeltür und wollte sie öffnen, doch es ging nicht. Auf der anderen Seite hörte er Gemurmel. Also hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen die Tür: „Lara! Mach auf!"

Er wusste, sie würde rasen vor Wut, dass er noch lebte. Trotz der Explosion. Denn sie musste es gehört haben. Nur gedämpft nahm er etwas wahr, dann zerriss die erste Kugel das Holz knapp neben ihm und schlug in die Schulter eines Söldners, der mit einem Schrei zu Boden ging. Weitere Kugeln folgten, doch da war er schon untergetaucht, hoffte, dass sie nicht nach unten zielen würde.

Er hörte sie schreien, hörte ihren Schmerz und ihre Wut und genoss es. Simon war ein Bastard und das wusste er und stritt es auch nicht ab. „Sei nicht dumm, Croft. Mach die Tür auf und ich lasse euch vielleicht einen schmerzlosen Tod.", rief er laut, vor sich hin grinsend, wohl wissend, dass er Lara wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung zog.

Er hörte das Geräusch von splitterndem Glas, dann gab er ein Zeichen und seine Männer schossen zurück. Sie sollte es nicht so leicht haben. Doch seine größte Sorge galt den Büchern. Die Tür barst in zwei Teile und die Soldaten stoben hinein.

„Bleib stehen, Schlampe!", rief er laut, doch sie hatte das Hintertor schon erreicht. Die Männer schossen, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt der Vitrine. Und er begann zu lachen. Sie hatte es tatsächlich gemacht. Sie hatte die Bücher gestohlen.

Die Schüsse verklangen, hallten in seinen Ohren aber noch lange nach. Dann zerstreuten sich die Männer leise und Simon ging, immer noch lachend, zu einem Ohrensessel, setzte sich hin. Dann wurde sein Blick düster. Der Plan war einfach nur perfekt. Und sie hatte den Köder geschluckt.

Sie sollte die Bücher klauen, damit er sie überwachen konnte. Denn an den Büchern hatte er einen Sender angebracht, dessen Wellen auch von einem Radiosender empfangen werden konnten und so weiter transportiert wurden. Und sie hatte es tatsächlich gemacht. Simon lachte. Er lachte, bis er Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

„Toll gemacht.", meinte er und schloss die Augen, genoss das piepen des Tinnitus in seinem Ohr. „Danke.", es war die Stimme von Hillary. Seine Schwester ging einmal um den Stuhl herum und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Ihr Top war vollkommen zerfetzt und ihr Gesicht von rußiger Schwärze.

Über ihrer linken Schulter hing ein Handtuch, womit sie sich über das Gesicht wischte: „Aber bei so was helfe ich dir nie wieder." Er winkte ab: „Musst du auch nicht. Nie wieder Explosionen." Er hatte seine Schwester vor einigen Tagen in China angerufen. Die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen gab es wirklich, auch wenn Hillary wahrscheinlich ziemlich übertrieben haben musste. Denn die Croft war ja rasend vor Wut gewesen. Und das war gut so.

Er wollte, dass sie ihn hasst und das hatte er auch blendend erreicht. „Aber die Beute geht fifty-fifty?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, so als würde sie an ihm Zweifeln. Und sie hatte ja allen Grund dazu. Simon war ein Fiesling. Und er liebte die Rolle. Schon im Schultheater hatte er gerne den Bösen gespielt. Bei einem Jesusstück war er der Judas. Bei Romeo und Julia war er der Tybalt. Er war immer begeistert gewesen vom dem Bösen, bis Lara ihn gelehrt hatte, was es hieß gut zu sein.

Blöde Kuh. Dachte er sich im Stillen und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, lachte: „Was hast du gemacht, dass sie so sauer auf mich ist?" „Och, hab der nur erzählt, dass du mich scheiße behandelt hast und so.", murmelte Hillary in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und blickte durch die zerstörte Scheibe nach draußen: „Solltest du das nicht richten lassen?"

Simon zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung.", seine Gedanken spielten die Szenen noch mal nach. Wie er Croft drohte mit der Ermordung ihres Butlers, wie sie nach China flog, wie er ihrem Flugzeug nachsah, wie er Hillary in China angerufen hatte, wie sie sich an sie rangeheftet hatte und wie sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, was sie für einen Plan hatte. Der Plan hatte folgendermaßen ausgesehen:

Lara sollte zu „Sandy" eine Bindung aufbauen, die dann abrupt genommen werden sollte, von Simon (die Idee mit dieser Lightshow stammt von ihm und auch das Stück dazu, was sie um den Gürtel gebunden hatte), die Croft sollte eine Riesen Wut auf ihn kriegen. Und wenn sie erkannte, dass Hillary für ihn arbeitete, dann würde ihre Wut noch weiter steigen, so dass sie Fehler machen würde und dann...

Konnte die Spinne zuschlagen. Er war diese Spinne und wenn er erst mal die Macht von Mictlantecuhtli hatte, dann würde nichts mehr schief gehen. Hillary streckte sich und gähnte, dann stand sie auf, gab Simon einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und meinte: „Ich geh schlafen."

Dabei war es erst kurz vor halb Eins, russischer Zeit (Zwei Stunden zur deutschen Uhrzeit dazuaddieren). Simon lehnte sich zurück und starrte lachend auf die leere Vitrine.

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Mein kürzestes Kapitel. Aber dabei bleibt es nicht...die nächsten werden länger. Versprochen._


	25. Die Reise einer Möwe

Fünfundzwanzig

Auf den Straßen, Russland

Weit weg von Sankt Petersburg

14.Dezember 2004

03:51 Uhr

Lara saß am Steuer. Die Chaika rollte über die Straße. In Russland gab es keine Highways, weswegen sie nicht schnell vorankamen. Aber in den Stunden, seit sie unterwegs waren, hatten sie viele Kilometer zwischen sich und Sankt Petersburg gebracht. Und Lara war ziemlich froh darüber. Sie wollte Simon nicht mehr wieder sehen.

Ihr Blick fiel in den Spiegel und sie konnte Chase, Sara und Indy schlafen sehen. Sara lag rechts von Indy, lehnte sich an ihn und atmete leise. Chase drehte sich im Schlaf immer wieder, so dass er jedes Mal anders lag, als vor fünf Minuten. Aus dem Radio plärrte leise Musik, ein russischer Kanal, der alte Lieder sang. Winston schlief neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Er war schon zu alt für solch eine Reise, weswegen sie froh war, wenn er schlief. Denn sie mussten viele Pausen einlegen, damit Winston wieder zu Kräften kam. Lara selbst war erstaunlich wach. Vor ihr und hinter ihr fuhren nur wenige Autos. Sie hatten erst vor einigen Minuten ein Dorf passiert, dass Lara noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber sie hatte nicht viel gesehen, denn der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen.

Schnee fiel vom Himmel und reduzierte die Sicht auf ein Minimum. Es gab keine Straßenlaternen, so dass sie sehr vorsichtig fahren musste. Sie befanden sich in einem Wald und ein Tier könnte blitzschnell herausgeschossen kommen. Dann wären sie alle hinüber. Im Radio begannen leise die Nachrichten, doch Lara hörte nicht hin.

Sie hatte vor zwei Stunden mit Chase den Platz getauscht, damit dieser sich ausschlafen konnte. Ein Pappbecher mit Kaffee stand in einem extra vor gesehenen Becherhalter und dampfte. Er war frisch. Sie hatte erst vor einigen Minuten an einem Kiosk gehalten, der rund um die Uhr offen hatte. Dort hatte sie sich eine Zeitschrift und Kaffee geholt. Die Zeitschrift lag auf dem Armaturenbrett und war noch nicht angesehen worden.

Sie hatte auch keine Zeit dafür.

Der Wagen vor ihr bog in eine Seitenstraße und sie war alleine, bis auf die Autos hinter ihr, auf der Straße. Lara trommelte mit den Daumen auf dem Lenkrad rum. Obwohl die Situation im Moment eigentlich ziemlich angenehm war, konnte sie trotzdem keine Ruhe finden. Die Bücher und das Pergament lagen in dem Kofferraum. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit das Verlangen diese zu nehmen und darin zu lesen. Aber erstens: Sie fuhr im Moment! Und zweitens: Sie war nicht gerade darauf erpicht noch mehr Fanatiker zu begegnen. Denn man konnte nie wissen, wer alles auf den Straßen unterwegs war.

Sie fuhr noch eine volle Stunde ohne weitere Ereignisse auf der Straße. Zwischendurch erwachte Sara, um etwas zu trinken oder ähnliches. Manchmal sprach sie auch mit ihr. Lara war jede Abwechslung willkommen.

Schließlich verließen sie den, schier unendlichen, Wald und der Wagen fuhr wieder über Felder. Bis sie ein Schild passierten, dass eine Raststätte anpries. Lara fuhr in die Einfahrt und löschte den Motor des Wagens. Dann stieg sie aus, schloss die Tür ab und ging ins Innere des 24 Stunden Restaurants.

Es war ein schäbiges Ambiente. Der Putz bröckelte, die Tische waren nur teilweise sauber und die Zimmerpflanzen hatten noch nicht einmal das Wort _Wasser_ kennengelernt. Hinter der Ausgabe stand eine Frau die nicht unbedingt freundlich wirkte. Die einzigen Gäste waren Lara und ein Mann Mitte fünfzig, der nicht aussah wie ein Biker, sondern eher wie ein Truckfahrer oder ähnliches. Lara warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und er lächelte zurück, sichtlich über die Abwechslung erfreut. Die Frau hinter der Kasse blickte sie düster an und wartete, bis Lara sich die Sachen angesehen hatte, die es da gab. Aber sie entschied sich schließlich für ein scheinbar frisches Brötchen und eine Tasse starken Kaffee, da ihrer auf der halben Stunde leer gegangen war.

Die Frau reichte es ihr, Lara bezahlte mit einigen Rubel die sie noch von ihrem letzten Besuch hier in dem Portmonee trug. Dann setzte sie sich an einen der sauberen Tische. Ihr Blick wanderte nach draußen und sie konnte den Wagen durch das Schneegestöber sehen. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu der Frau. Diese lass wieder in irgendeiner Zeitung und schien die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben.

Und auch Lara schweifte mit den Gedanken ab. Zu den Ereignissen von letzter Woche. Plötzlich sprang sie auf. Sie hatten etwas vergessen. _Die Ellipse_. Simon musste sie noch haben. Schnell eilte sie zu der Frau hin und fragte sie: „Haben sie ein Telefonbuch?", natürlich auf russisch. Doch diese verneinte. Sie konnte Simon also nicht kontaktieren. Eigentlich egal. Denn er würde die Ellipse sicher mitbringen, so bald er irgendwie herausgefunden hatte, was sie herausfinden würde in den Büchern. Er würde kommen, so wie Sheffield gekommen war.

Das beruhigte sie vorerst, also setzte sie sich wieder hin, aß ihr Brötchen und trank den Kaffee. Die Eingangstür wurde erneut geöffnet und sie sah Winston, wie dieser eintrat. Der Mann sah immer noch genauso schlimm aus, wie am Anfang. Er schien sich nicht wirklich zu erholen. Armer Mann, fuhr es Lara durch den Kopf. Ihr Butler erblickte sie und winkte, ging zu ihr und setzte sich hin.

„Was tun sie hier Miss Croft?", wollte er wissen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte auf den leeren Teller und den Becher, dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Lara zog ihre Börse aus der Jeans und suchte nach Scheinen. „Was tun sie da?", fragte der Butler weiter.

„Sie wollen doch sicher was essen, oder? Ich lade sie ein.", erklärte sie ihm. Doch er winkte ab. Lara zog eine Grimasse und steckte den Geldbeutel wieder ein, sah aus dem Fenster. Sie sah sich selbst, Winston und die Frau an der Theke. Doch der Truckfahrer war verschwunden. Wo war er hin. Auf Toilette?

Sie sah sich um. Doch hier gab es kein Klo und das einzige außerhalb war nicht einmal beleuchtet. Das war eklige Teil des Landes, den Lara gerne mied. Er war doch nicht einfach verschwunden, oder? Ihr Blick fiel aus der Frontscheibe zu ihrem Wagen und da sah sie ihn, wie dieser sich an dem Kofferraum zu schaffen machte. „Shit.", fluchte sie und stürmte los. Der Mann arbeitete noch immer an dem Schloss, als sie ihn erreichte und von hinten ansprang.

Der Truckfahrer ging zu Boden und rollte sich ab. Ein Wagen schoss vorbei und erwischte ihn beinah, aber eben nur beinah. Dann schrie er vor Wut und stürmte los. Doch Lara wich geschickt aus, trat ihm in den Magen und schickte ihn wieder auf die Straße. Dann suchte sie den Boden ab nach einer Waffe, fand einen Stock und hob diesen auf, hielt ihn wie ein Schwert. Doch sie kam nicht dazu diese Waffe zu nutzen, denn im nächsten Moment schoss ein Truck vorbei, ohne Scheinwerfer, erwischte den Mann und tötete ihn auf der Stelle, fuhr weiter.

Lara schauderte, als sie die Blutflecken im Schnee liegen sah. Der Fahrer schien nicht mal bemerkt zu haben, dass er was erwischt hatte oder er hatte es für ein Reh gehalten.. So war es nun mal auf Russlands Straßen. Sie ließ den Stock fallen und überprüfte das Schloss. Es war alles heile. Die Archäologin atmete erleichtert aus und lehnte sich an den Wagen. Von innen sah sie Chase, wie dieser sie ungläubig anstarrte. Auch Indy war wach, seinen Blick auf die blutigen Überreste des Fahrers gerichtet.

Und dann sah Lara, warum sie aufgewacht waren (außer Sara). Der Truck hatte die linke Seite des Wagens erwischt und dort zierten nun Kratzer und ein fehlender Seitenspiegel die Fahrerseite. Glück gehabt, dachte sie und atmete aus. Sie sah ins Innere, wo Winston erschrocken zu ihr blickte, sie winkte ihn herbei und er begab sich zu ihr.

„Wir fahren weiter, ist das okay?", wollte sie von ihrem Butler wissen. Dieser nickte zustimmend und stieg ein.

Die Beifahrertür wurde geöffnet und Indy kam heraus: „Was war das eben?", Lara machte eine unwissende Geste und fröstelte. Der Schnee, der ihr auf die Schultern und den Kopf fiel, war kalt und sie wollte ins Innere von was warmen. „Soll ich fahren?", fragte der Grabräuber. „Gerne.", Lara war dankbar über das Angebot und stieg, nachdem sie sich abgeklopft hatte, hinten ein, machte es sich bequem und schlief beinah direkt ein.

Sie hörte wie Indy einstieg, wie er den Wagen anschmiss. Dann schlief sie erschöpft ein. Und wieder bestätigte sich die Theorie, dass Kaffee keinerlei Wirkung auf sie hatte. Oder das die Läden seit neustem an Koffein sparten.

Auf den Straßen, Weißrussland

Irgendwo

15.Dezember 2004

13:09 Uhr

Der Wagen fuhr noch immer, als die Archäologin aufwachte. Sie sah sich um. Neben ihr schliefen Chase und Indy. Sara saß am Steuer und orientierte sich Anhand einiger Notizen. Ihr nächster Blick galt Winston, der sich mit Sara unterhielt: „...denken sie es wird vorbei sein?", wollte er wissen.

Sie schienen sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Wenn Simon aus dieser Welt getilgt ist.", erklärte Sara und lächelte. Aber ihre Aussage war durchaus wahr. Laras nächster Blick galt der Außenwelt. Sie fuhren über eine gerade Straße und weit hinten konnte sie Häuser sehen, Wälder und Flüsse. Der Straßenrand war von ordentlichen Baumreihen gesäumt. Und die sporadisch angeordneten Schilder zeigten ihr, dass sie nun in Weißrussland waren. Das hieß, sie hatten die erste von mindestens sechs Etappen überstanden. Sie mussten nur noch durch Weißrussland, Polen, Deutschland, Frankreich und schließlich dann nach England. „Sie haben sicher Recht. Ich wünschte Miss Croft würde sich mit was „einfacherem" Beschäftigen.", erklang Winstons Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich auch.", erwiderte ihre Freundin. Lara wurde warm ums Herz. Ihre Freunde und Kollegen sorgten sich um sie. Das war ein schönes Gefühl, wenn man jemandem etwas bedeutet. Dann sah Sara in den Rückspiegel und erblickte ihre Freundin: „Morgen Schlafmütze." „Morgen.", Lara lehnte sich vor, so dass ihr Kopf nun zwischen den Sitzen hervorschaute: „Was gibt's zu essen?"

Winston wühlte in einer, scheinbar neuen, Tasche. Sie schien einiges verschlafen zu haben. Dann beförderte er eine Trinkpäckchen zum Vorschein: „Hier nehmen sie das.", er reichte es ihr: „Das ist Kefir aus Russland. Sehr nahrhaft." Lara dankte und schlürfte an dem Strohhalm. Von der Konsistenz war sie wie ein Milkshake, schmeckte aber nach pur, kein Zucker, keine Farbstoffe.

„Und wo genau sind wir?", wollte sie wissen. „In Weißrussland. Bei einem der vielen, namenlosen Dörfer, Süße.", erklärte Sara ihrer Freundin grinsend, die sie beobachtete, wie diese an dem Getränk nuckelte. Ein wirklich niedliches Bild. Sie wurde an die Lara erinnert, die sie damals in der Zelle kennengelernt hatte. Die jetzige Lara Croft war natürlich auch toll, aber nicht mehr die kleine Grabräuberin von damals. Die ganze Sache mit Ägypten und Von Croy hatte sie wirklich mitgenommen.

Lara hatte ihr erzählt, was ihr widerfahren war, während sie damals im Krankenhaus geredet hatten. Es war wirklich nicht gerade eine schöne Erfahrung gewesen.

Sie war gefallen und in einer unterirdischen Ader des Nils gelandet. Dort hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren und war am Ufer einer Höhle wieder zu sich gekommen. Sie hatte keine Waffen gehabt und ihr rechter Arm war gebrochen gewesen.

Sie hatte einen Durchgang gefunden, der sie in eine andere Höhle geführt hatte. Doch es war ein harter Weg gewesen, denn sie musste robben und atmete andauernd Sand und Staub ein. Doch aus Angst, dass der Haufen über ihr einstürzte, hatte sie nicht husten können. Dann war sie auf eine andere Quelle gestoßen und war dieser gefolgt, bis sie am Ende Sonnenlicht gesehen hatte.

Sie musste schwimmen. Und beinah hätte sie wieder das Bewusstsein verloren, doch ihr wurde geholfen, von einem Mann. Dieser hatte sie an Board seines Schiffes gezogen und hatte sie gepflegt, auf seinem Weg nach Indien. Dort war Lara auf einen Stamm gestoßen, als es ihr wieder besser ging. Sie hatte dort die Kunst der Meditation gelernt und war danach wieder nach England gefahren.

Die Zeitung hatte davon Wind bekommen und hatte direkt in alle Welt Artikel versand: „Lara Crofts Auferstehung von den Toten." Lara hatte Gerüchteküchen und ähnliches immer gehasst, deswegen hatte sie sich zurückgezogen. Und dann hatte sie nicht mal, aus Wut, auf Von Croys Anrufe reagiert. Bis er voller Angst bei ihr geklingelt hatte. Irgendwas war passiert.

Und dann hatte sie sich entschlossen ihn zu besuchen. Danach war alles so plötzlich passiert. Von Croy Tot, die Polizei verfolgte sie, die Carbal waren ihr auch auf der Spur gewesen. Und dieser geheimnisvolle Kurtis! Aber jetzt war Lara beinah wieder die Alte. Es ging wieder Bergauf mit ihr.

Sie schien ihre Grübelei bemerkt zu haben, denn sie blickte sie fragend an: „Was ist?", wollte Sara von ihr wissen. „Na ja, du machst wieder dieses...", sie imitierte es: „...Gesicht.", dann steckte sie die leere Tüte in einen Müllsack, den sie hinten ausgelegt hatten. Sara zuckte mit den Achseln und folgte der Straße.

Hier lag der Schnee nicht so hoch, wie in Russland, aber man musste trotzdem aufpassen. Deswegen sagte sie nichts mehr, während Lara mit ihrem Butler sprach: „Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte die Archäologin besorgt. „Bin müde, aber ansonsten okay.", gab er als Antwort. Lara nickte: „Tut mir echt leid."

„Muss es nicht, Miss Croft.", entgegnete der Butler abwinkend. Er war ein zäher Kerl und das mochte sie an ihm. Ihr Butler war der Beste. Und er würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht abwimmeln lassen, wenn sie ihn zu seiner Frau schicken würde. Er würde sagen: „Ich habe ihrer Familie lange gedient und ich werde es tun bis zu meinem Tot."

Und sie würde auch nicht widersprechen. Sie wollte Winston als Butler und Freund behalten. Und er wollte auch weiter für sie arbeiten und auch weiter sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil er in ihrem Haus wohnte.

„Wie lange brauchen wir noch bis Polen?", wollte Lara von ihrer Freundin wissen. Diese blickte theatralisch auf die nicht vorhandene Armbanduhr: „Noch bis heute Nacht, wenn es in diesem Tempo weiter geht!" Lara kicherte leise und streckte sich, um Chase und Indy nicht anzustoßen, die leise schnarchten.

Ein wirklich niedliches Bild. Die beiden so zu sehen. Lara streckte ihren Hals, so dass einige Wirbel knackten, dann fasste sie mit den Händen darüber und entlastete sich selbst, in dem sie noch drei weitere Wirbel knacken ließ.

„Ihh! Hör auf.", meinte Sara und blickte kurz nach hinten. Lara beließ es auch dabei. Diesen Handgriff hatte sie bei dem Stamm gelernt, wo sie auch die Kunst des Meditierens erfahren hatte. Es war wirklich praktisch, denn so war der Körper längere Zeit zu mehr Leistung fähig.

Und während sie darüber nachdachte, fuhren sie weiter. Immer ihrem Ziel entgegen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	26. Daheim

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle meinen Fans Cora211 und Matthias danken, die mich immer wieder inspirierten weiterzuschreiben und auch noch Dangerosa aus dem Forum, die mir seit kurzem als Betaleserin bei Seite steht. Danke an alle...und jetzt viel Spaß beim nächstens Kapitel.

Sechsundzwanzig

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

18.Dezember 2004

11:21 Uhr

Die Chaika hielt vor dem Tor von Croft Manor. Das Stahlgitter war noch immer geschlossen, doch die Fronttür war offen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Simons Mannschaft die Tür gestürmt. Lara saß wieder am Steuer und kurbelte das Fenster runter: „Croft, Lara.", sagte sie leise in eine Sprechanlage. Die Stimme wurde analysiert und dann ertönte eine computergenerierte Frauenstimme: „Willkommen daheim, Lara Croft. Sie haben drei neue Nachrichten." Lara schmunzelte und schloss das Fenster, dann öffnete sich das Tor summend. Winston schlief, während Sara in einem englischen Buch lass, dass sie bei ihrer Durchfahrt durch London gekauft hatten. Während Chase und Indy Gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrten. Sie hatten Tagelang nicht geduscht und sahen dementsprechend aus. Laras Haar fühlte sich strähnig und fettig an.

Die Klamotten waren Schweißdurchtränkt und außerdem schon an einigen Stellen aufgerissen. In Frankreich hatten sie keinen Zug mehr bekommen und mussten den Tunnel mit dem Wagen durchfahren. Keine besonders schöne Erfahrung unterirdisch zu hängen. Deswegen hatte auch Indy das Steuer übernommen. Lara fühlte sich einfach zu sehr an ihre Zeit in der ägyptischen Pyramide erinnert. Es war heiß und stickig gewesen. Der Tunnel besaß zwar ein Belüftungssystem, aber trotzdem rief er unschöne Erinnerungen auf. Sie fragte sich allerdings, warum gerade jetzt?

Die ganze Zeit, während sie nach Von Croys Mörder gesucht hatte und während der Zeit in dem unterirdischen Bunker war da nichts gewesen. Und jetzt? Was war wohl der Katalysator für so was? Die Ereignisse mit Simon? Eine von mehreren Möglichkeiten. Ein schlechter Traum an den sie sich nicht erinnern konnte? Aber jetzt war wieder gut. Sie fühlte sich okay und auch teilweise ausgeruht.

Der Wagen lenkte auf einen der leeren Plätze im Innenhof. Sie besaß einige Stellplätze unter freiem Himmel unter schönen Laubbäumen, die aber im Moment kahl waren. Und dann natürlich noch das Parkgeschoss im Keller. Das war um einiges größer. Es regnete und die Tropfen prasselten in beruhigend monotonen Abständen auf das Dach des Wagens. Es war ein plötzlicher Platzregen, der eingesetzt hatte, seit sie in London waren. So als wollte das Wetter sie nicht hier haben. Leise rüttelte sie Winston wach.

Der alte Mann erschrak einwenig und Lara warf ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu: „Wir sind da." Winston nickte und stieg aus. Sara und die anderen räumten ihre Sachen zusammen und stiegen ebenfalls schweigend aus. Lara blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war noch nicht mal Mittag und das schlimmste. Es war der 18te Dezember.

Bald war Weihnachten. Und das hatte sie vollkommen verdrängt. Irgendwie war ihr der Schnee in Russland so „normal" vorgekommen und die Hitze in China hatte sie vollkommen vergessen lassen, dass es bald so weit war. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass sie es vergessen hatte. Winston hatte wahrscheinlich schon längst alle Sachen besorgt, während sie in der Weltgeschichte herumgeeiert war.

Doch darüber konnte sie sich im Inneren des Hauses den Kopf zerbrechen, bevor sie sich noch eine Erkältung holte. Also griff sie im Kofferraum nach den Büchern und der Rolle, schirmte sie so gut wie möglich mit dem Körper ab und eilte ins Haus, während Chase den Koffer trug. Die Klamotten darin waren teilweise noch ungetragen, aber Lara hatte sich nicht motiviert gefühlt sich umzuziehen.

Als sie im Inneren war, schloss sie die Tür und atmete durch. Endlich daheim.

Eine Dusche, gründliche Inspektionen ob auch noch alles da und niemand ungewolltes im Haus war, drei gelesene Mails (eine von Madeline, eine von Ebay und eine von der Pariser Polizei, die sie gerne noch mal _sprechen _würde.) und eine halbe Stunde zusätzliche Pflege (Beine und andere Stellen rasieren, Peeling, Haarkuren, Fönen etc.) später saß Lara in der Bibliothek ihres Anwesens. Der Regen prasselte noch immer gegen die Fenster und neben ihr stand ein duftender Kakao. Sie hatte irgendwie plötzlich Lust gehabt auf etwas _tröstendes _und _wärmendes. _

Nach all der Aufregung schien ihr das genau passend. Die Deckenleuchter waren aus, nur ein Kamin und eine kleine Schreibtischlampe leuchteten die große, dunkle Halle dürftig aus. Es war erst kurz nach zwölf, aber der Himmel war so verhangen, dass es beinah so dunkel wie in der Nacht wirkte. Chase saß unten im Wohnzimmer und genoss das Fernsehen, Sara war noch in einem der Bäder, Indy im Trainingsraum und Winston wuselte irgendwo im Haus rum, wie ein Schatten der über einen wachte und immer dann da war, wenn man ihn brauchte.

Der blaue Frottebademantel duftete frisch nach Wäsche und deshalb hatte sie ihn auch angelassen. Sie wollte es so gemütlich wie möglich, so lange es noch ging. Aber sie musste die Sichel Sache schnell beenden, bevor Simon Wind davon bekam, dass Lara wieder auf Croft Manor war.

Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass Simon sie wahrscheinlich für klug halten würde, dort nicht hin zu fahren, so dass er keinerlei Männer dahin schickte. Und sie schien recht zu haben. Noch hatte sich niemand gemeldet.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl so sauber zu sein. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal richtig _gut_ seit diese Sache im Unterwasser Tempel begonnen hatte. Vieles war seit dem passiert. Und vieles war nicht besonders angenehm gewesen. Sandy war tot. Lara hatte gerade angefangen die Frau zu mögen, da hatte sie einen sinnlosen Selbstmord begonnen. Eine traurige Geschichte, fand Lara.

Das arme Mädchen hatte einen solchen Hass auf ihren Bruder, dass sie sich selbst opferte, um ihn endlich los zuwerden, und nicht mal das hatte geklappt. Lara nippte an ihrer Tasse. Ein Blitz schlug ganz in der Nähe irgendwo außerhalb des Geländes ins Meer ein und erhellte die dunkle Bibliothek für einige Sekunden.

Dann erhob sie sich, leerte die Tasse in einem Zug und verließ die Bibliothek, schritt durch den langen Flur, erreichte das Foyer und ging über die Galerie zum anderen Hausflügel. Dort betrat sie ihr Zimmer und griff nach den in Stoff gewickelten Büchern und dem Pergament. Wenn sie schon die Ellipse vergessen und Sandy sich geopfert hatte, dann wollte sie die Sache schnell hinter sich bringen.

Dann wurde die Tür ihres Badezimmers geöffnet und Sara kam, in ein Handtuch gewickelt so groß wie ein Dampfer, heraus. „Hey.", meinte sie leise und ging zu ihremKoffer, den sie hier gelassen hatte, als sie nach Russland aufgebrochen waren. Jetzt hatte sie wieder ihre Klamotten zurück. Auch Lara zog sich schnell um, wählte einen roten Pullover und eine Jeanshose. Sara entschied sich für eine graue Bluse und eine schwarze Jeanshose.

Dann verließen sie das Schlafzimmer wieder, Lara mit ihren Fundstücken. „Was machst du jetzt?", wollte Sara, eher rhetorisch, von ihrer Freundin wissen. Diese hob die Sachen in ihren Händen einwenig an: „Simon in den Arsch treten."

„Ah. Was mich wundert ist, Simon hat doch die Ellipse, nicht?", begann Sara und die Archäologin nickte zustimmend: „Warum hat er den Rest nicht auch geklaut? Die Iris, den Infada Stein und die anderen Schmuckstücke? Er hatte doch die Chance."

„Simon ist nicht Yu Noa. Er ist nicht auf Profit, sondern auf Rache aus.", erklärte sie der Polizistin, die daraufhin ein nachdenkliches Gesicht machte, während sie sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss machten. Sie sah Winston, wie er durch die Räumlichkeiten ging und die Pflanzen begoss. Einige der Pflanzen waren eingegangen, wegen der vielen kalten Luft, die durch die offene Tür geströmt war. Hauptsächlich die tropischen Pflanzen. Unten im Keller hatte sie noch eine Art Biotop angelegt, mit einer kleinen Tempelanlage und subtropischem Klima. Dort wuchsen einige sehr seltene Pflanzen, die teilweise sogar giftig waren. Aber auch eine Reihe von heilenden Pflanzen. Es war eine Art Dschungel im Kleinformat.

Dort lebten auch einige, vom Aussterben bedrohte Schmetterlingsarten, die in dem mehr und mehr zerfallenden Dschungel da draußen kaum noch Lebensraum hatten, und andere Insekten, so wie einige Spinnen und Schlangen. Es war nicht gerade legal so was zu halten, doch die Außenwelt erfuhr nichts davon und die Tiere hatten genug Platz und Nahrung.

Der Dschungel war eine Art Äquivalent zu dem Aquarium, das sie ebenfalls unten angelegt hatte und mit der Zeit immer weiter ausbaute. Mittlerweile beherbergte dieses Aquarium eine Reihe verschiedener, ebenfalls sehr seltener Fische. Sie würde sich ja auch einen Hai oder einen Tiger halten, doch das wäre nicht fair den Tieren gegenüber.

Diese Tiere brauchten ihre Freiheit, auch wenn viele den Wilderern in die Finger fielen. Da hatten es die Haie aber auch nicht besser.

Aber jetzt verwarf Lara das Thema erst mal und folgte dem Weg weiter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Indy (der wahrscheinlich mittlerweile mit dem Training fertig war) und Chase sich einen alten schwarz/weiß Film ansahen.

Chase blickte fragend auf, während Indy sofort aufsprang und ein wenig peinlich berührt aussah, so als hätte seine Mutter ihn mit einem Mädchen erwischt. Lara schmunzelte leicht und legte die Bücher auf dem Tisch ab: „Die Arbeit ruft." Chase grinste vielsagend und erwiderte dann: „Sorry Babe, aber meine Wenigkeit wird dir leider nicht helfen können."

„Und warum nicht, Chase?", wollte Lara wissen und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich hab Miss Madeline Hovan gesagt, dass ich sie unterrichten werde, sobald wir zurück sind. Deswegen fahre ich jetzt zum Museum und erzähle ihr, wie es mit den Büchern steht.", Chase verneigte sich gespielt und eilte in Richtung Foyer. Lara schritt hinterher, reichte ihm seine Jacke, die dieser dankbar annahm und dann drückte er ihr einen kurzen Abschiedskuss auf die Lippen: „Bis bald, Red. Du weißt, dass ich dir gerne helfen würde."

Dann eilte er in den strömenden Regen hinaus, rannte zum Karrport und stieg auf das, noch trockene Motorrad, warf den Motor an, winkte Lara noch mal zu und brauste dann Richtung Tor.

Lara drückte einen Knopf auf einem dem Schaltpulte neben der Eingangstür und das Tor öffnete sich summend, dann verschwand Chase um die Kurve und das Tor schloss sich wieder. „Ich weiß.", antwortete sie schließlich leise auf seine Aussage. Allerdings hörte er das nicht mehr.

Sie drehte sich weg, schloss die Tür und ging zurück zu Indy und Sara, die das Deckenlicht angemacht hatten und nun über dem Pergament grübelten. „Und schon was gefunden?", wollte sie von ihren Freunden wissen. Doch diese verneinten mit einem Kopfschütteln. Sie ließ sich neben Sara nieder und begann ebenfalls zu suchen.

Eine Reihe von deutschen Buchstaben und dazu dann passend die geheimnisvollen Zeichen, die sie auch in den Büchern gefunden hatten. Lara nahm einen Stift und einen Block, aus einer kleinen Schublade in dem niedrigen Couchtisch und notierte sich die Zeichen, dann besah sie sich den Rest. Eine Reihe von Beispieltexten, alle über den großen Führer. Seine Reden hauptsächlich, die verschlüsselt wurden, um daran zu üben. Außerdem stand dort, dass die deutsche Fassung von Hitlers Büchern bei einer der vielen Bücherverbrennungen zerstört worden war. Doch dazu hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit: „Sucht noch ein Stück weiter, dann kommt in mein Büro."

Sie erhob sich und verließ das Wohnzimmer durch eine andere Tür, wobei sie sich im Vorbeigehen noch den ersten Band der Bücher schnappte. Ein langer Flur folgte, mit einem roten Perserteppich. Links von ihr war die ganze Seite verglast und auf der Rechten Seite waren in gleichmäßigen Abständen Raumtüren.

An der Wand hingen noch einige Gemälde und in ein oder zwei Vitrinen standen Figuren aus den verschiedenen Kulturen. Sie wirkten echt, waren aber meist nur Souvenirs aus dem jeweiligen Land. Ägypten, Griechenland, Italien, Peru, Honduras...

Viele Figuren mit vielen Bedeutungen. Doch Lara hielt sich nicht damit auf, sich die Sachen anzusehen, die sie sowieso schon so oft gesehen hatte. Stattdessen ging sie zu der vierten Tür und öffnete diese. Hier lag ihr Büro, dass sie nutzte, wenn sie Telefonate und ähnliches mit wichtigen Leuten führte. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und der Himmel klärte sich auf.

Super, dachte sie, in Russland Schnee, in England Regen. Ist ja typisch. Lara schaltete das Licht ein und sah sich in dem Raum um. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, in ihrem „Bürotrakt". Gegenüber von ihr prangte ein großes Glasfenster mit Blick auf den Außenparkplatz und den Springbrunnen, der allerdings im Moment ausgestellt war.

Vor dem Fenster stand ein großer Eichentisch mit dunkler Lackierung. Links und rechts von ihr standen einige Bücherregale, vollgestopft mit allen möglichen Akten. Von PC-Ausdrucken über Länder, Kulturen, wichtige Persönlichkeiten, Finanzen und anderen Geldsorgen, bis hin zu einigen Privaten Familienfotoalben.

Unter ihren Füßen befand sich ein weiterer, schwerer Perser, der ihre Schritte dämpfte, während sie zu ihrem Tisch ging und sich niederließ. Sie ließ den Wälzer mit einem hörbaren Knall auf den Tisch fallen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch. Eine Leselampe, ein Notizbuch mit wichtigen Nummern, aufgeschlagen bei Werner von Croy, ein Packung Kaugummi, ein Stiftblock und einige Fotos von ihr und Chase, als sie noch ein Paar gewesen waren.

Irgendwie fand Lara das seltsam. Die Sache mit Chase. Es war nicht so, wie sie es sich beide gewünscht hatten. Es war einfach nicht mehr das, was es früher einmal gewesen war. Und diese Erkenntnis versetzte Lara einen stich. So sollte es nicht sein.

Kurze Zeit später erhob sie sich wieder und wand sich dem zu, dass sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Sie ging zum Kopierer und legte den Block mit den geheimen Zeichen darauf, dann begann der Kopierer seine Arbeit und druckte zwei weitere Fassungen aus, die sie auf den Schreibtisch neben die Bücher legte.

Während sie auf Indiana Jones und Sara wartete, besah sie sich die Bücher in den Regalen noch mal genauer. Eigentlich weniger aus Interesse, sondern eher um sich die Zeit bis dahin zu vertreiben.

Und endlich betraten ihre Freunde das Zimmer. Sara und er trugen jeweils ein Buch. Lara warf ihnen ein Lächeln zu, dass aber einwenig geknickt wirkte: „Ich hab die Liste mal kopiert für euch.", sie reichte jedem ein Blatt: „Machen wir uns an die Arbeit. Ich möchte endlich aufhören immer nur an Simon zu denken.", sie überlegte kurz, „Das meinte ich jetzt nicht so, wie es geklungen haben mag."

Indiana nickte geistesabwesend, während er die Liste durch sah. Sara ging zu ihrer Freundin hin und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt, Sweetheart. Was ist es?" Lara streifte ihre Hand ab: „Nichts...schlimmes." „Chase?", wollte sie wissen. Und Lara musste gestehen, dass sie es gut fand, dass Sara sich um sie sorgte. Also erzählte sie ihre Bedenken: „Ich weiß auch nicht genau. Eigentlich sollte ich glücklich sein, aber das bin ich nicht.", sie dachte kurz nach und fügte hastig hinzu: „Es liegt nicht an ihm, es liegt an mir.

Ich denke nicht, dass unsere Beziehung gut wäre für uns.", sie stoppte und atmete aus. Sara machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht, dann nahm sie ihre Freundin in den Arm und drückte sie ganz fest. Bis Indy sich einmischte: „Was ist los?" Lara kicherte leise, während Sara nur: „Männer!", murmelte.

Er hatte nichts mitbekommen, da ihn diese Liste ziemlich in Beschlag genommen hatte. Dann straffte Indy seine Schultern, setzte sich seinen Hut, den er eben noch in der Hand hatte, auf und salutierte gespielt: „Ich verzieh mich dann mal.", er hob das Buch, „Den Schinken hier durchackern.", dann schloss sich die Tür und die Mädels waren alleine.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	27. Vorbereitungen

Nach langer zeit endlich wieder ein frisches Kapitel meiner Tomb Raider-Indiana Jones-Witchblade Crossoverstory.

Lange Zeit hat es gedauert, doch es ist nun so weit. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen, die gewartet haben, da ich ziemlich viel um die Ohren hatte mit Schule und so. Einige Kleinigkeiten die sich nicht vermeiden lassen.

Aber genug der Vorrede, es geht schließlich nicht darum in dieser Fanfiction. Viel Spaß beim lesen...R&R.

Siebenundzwanzig

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

24.Dezember 2004

11:04 Uhr

Obwohl es Dezember war, wurde es in England niemals richtig kalt. Klar, man konnte nicht mehr im Pullover alleine rumlaufen und es konnte richtig kalt und ungemütlich werden. Aber Schnee gab es hier kaum. Deswegen war Lara auch sehr froh darüber, dass sie die Chance hatte viel zu Reisen, damit hatte sie für dieses Jahr schon genug Schnee gehabt. Russland hatte ihr voll und ganz gereicht. Sie übersetzte erstaunlich zügig. Am Tag schaffte sie eine Seite, des gegilbten Papiers. Und ein Buch hatte ja nur 200 Seiten. Dann würde sie ewig dran sitzen.

Aber sie wurde langsam besser. Die Zeichen waren nicht mehr vollkommen fremd. Sie konnte das wichtigste lesen. Die ersten vier Seiten waren reine Vorrede gewesen, wie toll Hitler doch gewesen war und wie er sich für seine Partei eingesetzt hatte. All dieses Propagandazeug. Dann gab es eine Einführung, auf das was sie noch in dem Buch finden würde. Eine (lange) Liste von Schätzen, die von den Nazis geborgen worden waren.

Dann noch einige Einsätze, die noch niemand erlebt hatte. Sachen, die Geheim waren. Und Lara wollte sie auch geheim lassen. Es war zwar das gute Recht aller Bewohner die Wahrheit zu erfahren, aber diese Wahrheit konnte gefährlich werden. Noch hatte sie nichts interessantes gelesen. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit damit Sachen herauszuschreiben, die man entfernt hatte von ihrem Ursprünglichen Platz (unter anderem hatte sie den Schatz des Columbus rauslesen können, den sie so lange gesucht hatte).

Also waren sie damals Indy wohl gefolgt. Aber sie hatten ihn nicht finden können. Was die Tatsache, dass die Welt noch bestand, bewies. Es ging ihr wieder besser. Chase hatte sich nur einmal kurz gemeldet und Lara hatte Schluss gemacht. Er war traurig gewesen, hatte sie aber verstehen können, denn auch er hatte diese Veränderung gespürt. Jetzt fühlte sie sich leichter. Es war noch früh am Morgen.

Indy schlief in seinem Zimmer und Sara war auch irgendwo hier. Sie hatte ihren Urlaub verlängert, um noch hier bleiben zu können. Der Sheriff war nicht erfreut gewesen, doch Lara hatte ihm Geld geboten, dann war er direkt einverstanden gewesen. Ein komischer Kerl, den Lara nicht mochte.

Aber das musste sie ja auch nicht. Sie verließ ihr Büro, in dem sie gestern Abend eingeschlafen war, über den Büchern. Draußen regnete es. Ein trostloser Dezember. Heute war Heilig Abend. Und sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust darauf. Sie hatte zwar für alle Geschenke besorgt, aber ihr war nicht nach feiern. Sie spürte wieder, wie sie trübsinnig und düster wurde. Und das war nicht besonders gut.

Dagegen sollte sie was unternehmen. Mit Chase Unterstützung konnte sie bei ihrem jetzigen Auftrag ja nicht mehr rechnen. Aber sie verstand ihn. Sie würde genauso reagieren. Also waren sie zu dritt gegen eine, wer weiß wie große, Armee von Söldnern und einem Kranken der viel mehr von Lara wusste, als jeder ihrer Feinde bevor. Sogar Von Croy war gegen Simon Williams ein armes Würstchen gewesen.

Er konnte sie nicht nur einfach töten, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig genug war, nein, er konnte alles in den Dreck ziehen was sie aufgebaut hatte. Er konnte Sachen veröffentlichen, die ihr schädigen würden. Und zwar mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestand. Simon war eine verdammt große Gefahr. Immerhin hatte er es ohne weiteres in ihr Anwesen (oder besser seine Männer) geschafft, um ihren Butler und die Ellipse zu entführen.

Lara betrat ihr Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die große Couch, legte die Füße auf die Glasplatte ihres Tisches. Dann schaltete sie den Fernseher ein, in der Hoffnung sich ablenken zu können. Aber es half nicht. Heute Abend würde wieder „Dinner for One". Laufen, den ganzen Abend. Und Lara schaute es eigentlich Recht gerne, aber dieses Mal war ihr nicht danach. Diese Sendung kehrte alle Jahre wieder, genauso wie ihre Probleme. Und Weihnachten und Silvester und, und, und...

Ein immerwährender Kreislauf, dem sie nicht entfliehen konnte. Wirklich grauenvoll. Jemand klopfte an die Wohnzimmertür und sie sah auf. Es war Sara, die dort in ihrem Pyjama stand und sie anblickte: „Was ist los, Sweetheart?", wollte sie wissen und setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und ihr Gesicht noch ganz schläfrig: „So sollte man den Weihnachtstag nicht beginnen?"

„Genau genommen ist ja erst mal Heilig Abend.", erwiderte Lara kühl, blickte auf die Notizen, die neben ihren Füßen auf dem Tisch lagen. Indys Fortschritt. Er war um einiges weiter mit seinem Buch, als sie selbst. Und irgendwie war das peinlich. Sie fand einfach keine Motivation zum übersetzen. Es kreisten einfach zu viele Sachen in ihrem Kopf, die sie nicht abschalten konnte.

„Ach auch egal.", Sara strich über ihr hübsches Gesicht und fuhr sich dann mit den Fingern durch die Haare, um diese einwenig zu sortieren. Aber irgendwie war sie so noch hübscher, als sonst. Lara spürte eine gewisse Anziehung zu ihr. Nichts sexuelles, aber irgendwie war ihre Beziehung zu Sara schon eine wirklich besondere. Und sie spürte, wie ihre Barriere brach, wie einwenig Sonnenlicht in ihr Inneres drang.

Sie wusste, dass sie auf Sara blind vertrauen konnte. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie es schaffen konnten. Zusammen war alles machbar. Sie brachte von irgendwoher ein Lächeln auf: „Es ist wirklich nichts, Sara.", erklärte sie schließlich, was einwenig gelogen war. Aber sie versuchte ihre Sorgenvolle Miene zu überspielen. Was aber anscheinend nicht so gut klappte. Oder Sara kannte sie einfach schon viel zu gut.

„Ist es wegen Chase?", wollte Sara wissen und rückte näher an ihre Freundin. Lara legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin und ihr offenes, braunes Haar wallte über den Pyjama von Sara: „Ja. Aber auch nein." „Wie kann ich dass denn wieder verstehen? Also wirklich ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch Englisch sprichst, bei den vielen Reisen die du unternimmst.", erwiderte Sara Scherzhaft.

Sie meinte es nicht Ernst, aber Lara erkannte plötzlich, dass sie gar nicht so Unrecht hatte. Sie konnte auch einfach die Beine hochlegen und nichts tun, Simon würde...sie dann erst Recht auf der Seelischen Ebene angreifen. Nein, sie musste es beenden. Danach konnte sie ihre Reisen ja zurückschrauben. Aber zuerst das. „Es ist einfach alles. Und dann muss ausgerechnet jetzt Weihnachten sein, wenn du verstehst.", sagte Lara schließlich und erhob sich von der Couch, blickte zu Sara hinab. „Ja.", entgegnete ihre Freundin: „Ich denke, dass ich weiß was du meinst. Aber wir müssen Weihnachten ja nicht feiern. Es ist doch auch nur ein Fest."

„Genau das ist es nicht. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du dich früher als Kind immer darauf gefreut hast und wie du jedes, außer dieses, Jahr zu deiner Familie nach Illinois fährst.", Lara spürte, wie ein gewisser Eifer in ihr Aufstieg. Sie wollte Sara ein schönes Fest bereiten: „Und ich will, dass du dich auch auf dieses Weihnachten freust. Ich hab schon das passende Geschenk, also kommt absagen noch weniger in Frage.", sie zwinkerte mit dem Auge. Sara grinste plötzlich allwissend: „Ich auch."

„Was?", Lara wich einwenig zurück: „Ich kenne diesen Blick bei dir...normalerweise verbirgt sich dahinter etwas, dass mich auf die Palme bringt." „Wirklich?", Sara kicherte: „Also ich weiß nicht. Find ich eigentlich nicht unbedingt."

Lara grinste und ging dann zu der verglasten Nordfront des Hauses. Sie sah ihren Whirlpool, der von einer Plane verdeckt war. Und ihren Garten. Im Hintergrund sah sie den Stall, in dem sie ihre drei Pferde aufbewahrte. Sie waren wirklich schöne Tiere. Zwei schwarze Hengste und eine braune Stute. Anmutige Tiere von adeligem Geblüt. Eines der Pferde hatte mal der Queen gehört, doch sie hatte es Lara geschenkt.

Und jetzt nutzte Lara es. Eigentlich schade, dass sie bei ihren Abenteuern keine Verwendung für sie hatte. Oder jedenfalls keine direkte. Außerdem wäre der Transport einfach viel zu kostspielig. Da vertraute sie dann lieber auf Mietwagen. „Morgen Ladys.",

diese Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war Indy, der dort nun im Wohnzimmer, nur mit einer Jogginghose bekleidet. Sein Oberkörper war frei und glänzte vor Feuchtigkeit, was bewies, dass er wahrscheinlich duschen gewesen war. „Morgen.", erwiderte Lara leise, während Sara ihn mit einem warmen: „Hi.", begrüßte. Lara hatte sich mittlerweile an ihn gewöhnt. Obwohl er nicht hier hinein gehörte, dass wussten sie alle.

Es war einfach nicht seine Welt, seine Zeit. Er hatte das Glück, dass er überhaupt Freunde hier gefunden hatte. Oder das er die richtigen Freunde gefunden hatte. Doch das wäre ihm wahrscheinlich nicht passiert, denn so wie sie den Mann einschätzte, war er sehr vernünftig und konnte das Gute und das Böse ohne weiteres auseinander halten.

Doch bisher hatte Lara noch nie das _Böse_ getroffen. All ihre Feinde hatten einfach einen anderen Standpunkt als sie selbst, oder andere Wertvorstellungen. Das einzige Böse, was sie bisher erlebt hatte, war der Nephelim gewesen. Sie hatte die Macht dieser Kreatur gespürt, als sie an ihr gehangen hatte.

Und doch war es einfach ein Tier gewesen, ein unsterbliches zwar, aber ein Tier. Und es tat das was ein Tier tat, es tötete um sich zu ernähren. Nein, der Nephelim war nicht von Natur aus Böse gewesen, es war Eckhardt, der ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was es war. Eine Bestie. Sie war über sich selbst erstaunt, welche Wege ihre Gedanken gingen. Wirklich eine faszinierende Feststellung (Anmerkung: Die hatte ich auch gerade...).

„Also heute ist Heilig Abend.", begann Indiana, als ihm das Schweigen wohl zu peinlich wurde und fuhr sich mit dem Handtuch, dass über seinen Schultern hing und Lara bisher nicht aufgefallen war, über den Nacken und den Oberkörper. „Richtig. Und wir werden auch total toll feiern.", berichtete Sara euphorisch. Doch Lara konnte ihr nicht unbedingt zustimmen. Sie war nicht in Partylaune.

Aber sie nickte trotzdem und brachte von irgendwo ein Lächeln auf. „Gut. Sollten wir uns dann nicht vorbereiten. Ich meine, dass Essen und so? Dann vielleicht schmücken und aufräumen?", überlegte Sara. Das war niedlich. Sie versuchte ein tolles Fest zu feiern, trotz der Umstände in denen sie gerade steckten. Und Lara wollte es mit ihrer miesen Laune nicht verderben.

„Genau.", antwortete die Schatzjägerin schließlich: „Sollen Indy und ich einen Baum holen fahren?" Sara nickte: „Dann bleibe ich bei Winston und helfe beim kochen." Der Mann mit dem (im Moment) nicht vorhandenen Flitz Hut hielt sich aus der Sache raus, da er nicht wusste, ob Weihnachten in dieser Zeit genauso gefeiert wurde, beziehungsweise wie Engländer diese Zeit verbrachten. Er würde sich eben überraschen lassen.

Lara nickte noch einmal zur Bestätigung, dann wand sie sich an Indy: „Zieh dich an, dann fahren wir in die Stadt." Dieser erwiderte mit einem Lächeln und sprang auf, ging ins Foyer und hinauf in sein Gästezimmer, was mittlerweile schon eher _sein_ Zimmer war. Dort wählte er ein ordentlich gebügeltes Hemd und eine Hose, die ihm angebracht schien. Der Himmel war noch immer Wolkenverhangen aber es hatte aufgehört zu regnen.

Englisches Wetter, er verstand es nicht. Wo war der weiße Schnee und dieses Klischee von spielenden Kindern, von Schneemännern und all dem, was er damals in Amerika gesehen hatte. Und überall anders. Nur hier schien es zu fehlen. Und doch war dieses Land so beliebt bei den meisten. Als er schließlich auch die Haare in Ordnung gebracht hatte, und sich noch einwenig Deodorant aufgesprüht hatte, eilte er hinaus aus dem Zimmer, durch den langen, von Türen gesäumten, Flur hinab ins Foyer.

Lara stand dort mit einem Schlüssel in der Hand, dann wies sie mit einem Lächeln zu dem Aufzug und sie stiegen hinein. Sara winkte ihnen zum Abschied, dann schlossen sich die Türen. Und sie fuhren hinab in das Parkhaus. Die kurze Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend und sie gingen auch schweigend zu dem Land Rover. Erst, als sie im Wagen waren, dass Radio automatisch ansprang und das Garagentor sich summend öffnete, meinte Lara: „Aufgepasst. Jetzt geht's auf die Jagd.", dann brummte der Motor demonstrativ und der Rover fuhr los.

Lara manövrierte ihn geschickt zwischen den, von Bäumen gesäumten, Kiesweg auf den Innenhof, wo bereits das große Tor auf ging. Dann schoss der Wagen hinaus, einige Meter über eine Schotterstraße, ebenfalls von einigen Bäumen umrandet, hinauf auf die Straße. Sie fuhr wie bei einem Autorennen.

Und er liebte es. Er mochte PS Starke Fahrzeuge und hier, in dieser Zeit schien es wirklich viele zu geben. Damals, als er noch in seiner Zeit gelebt hatte, war das schnellste Auto ein wenig langsamer gewesen. Und trotz der Geschwindigkeit schien Lara aber keine Probleme zu haben sich durch die Automassen, die noch ein letztes Mal auf Weihnachtsbummel gingen, und den Menschen hindurch zu manövrieren.

Dann verließen sie den Vorort von Surrey und fuhren in Richtung London. „Dort gibt es die besten Bäume.", erklärte Lara auf seine nicht gestellte Frage. Sie fuhren den Weg schweigend und nur das Radio versprach einwenig Abwechslung. Irgendwie war die Atmosphäre einwenig gedrückt. Was war los mit Lara?

Er war zwar nicht ihr bester Freund, aber er merkte schon, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Und sie sah überhaupt nicht so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Alleine schon die Wahl ihrer Kleidung. Schwarz!

Schwarzer Pulli, schwarze Hose und eine schwarze Sonnenbrille, die aber eher als Accessoire diente und weniger den eigentlichen Zweck erfüllte. Sie schien seinen Blick zu bemerken, denn sie sah zu ihm hin: „Was ist?" „Nichts.", erwiderte er abwesend: „Es ist nichts." Sie nickte registrierend und fuhr weiter, in einen Stadtteil, den Indy bisher noch nicht kennengelernt hatte.

Dann bremste sie und lenkte den Wagen in eine Einfahrt, die sich hinter einem hohen, im Moment offenen, Holztor befand. Dann löschte sie den Motor und stieg aus. Indy folgte ihr. Aus dem Haus kam ein alter Mann heraus. Das Haus selbst wirkte genauso alt wie der Mann, wahrscheinlich hatte es aber einige hundert Jahre mehr auf dem Buckel als der Alte. Dieser schien allerdings ziemlich freundlich zu sein, während das Haus Indy einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Häuser waren wie Menschen. Sie behielten alles über die Jahre, was passiert war und veränderten sich dementsprechend. „Guten Tag, Lara." Die Frau lächelte und nahm ihre Sonnebrille ab: „Guten Tag."

„Einen Baum?", wollte der Alte wissen und schritt über den leeren Innenhof, in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, der mit einer Hecke verdeckt worden war. Indy folgte ihm. Es war nicht entgangen, dass der Alte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß gemustert hatte, wie ein Vater, der sich um sein Kind sorgte, dass wieder irgend einen Strolch angeschleppt zu haben schien. Aber irgendwie schien er Recht zufrieden gewesen zu sein.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie schließlich ihren Baum. Auch schon geschickt verpackt und im Kofferraum verstaut, dann stiegen sie wieder in den Wagen und fuhren davon. Der Alte winkte ihnen zum Abschied. Dann hatten sie das Anwesen auch schon verlassen und fuhren wieder zurück Richtung Surrey. „Was ist los.", wollte er schließlich wissen. Lara sah ihn fragend an: „Wie bitte?"

„Dir geht es nicht gut. Was ist los?", fragte er noch mal, gab die Hoffnung auf Antwort aber schon auf. Doch sie überraschte ihn: „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie fühl ich mich krank. Seelisch...wenn du verstehst."

Und er verstand. Er verstand sogar sehr gut. Ihm ging es genauso. Auch er fühlte sich leer und verlassen.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	28. Weihnachtsalptraum

Endlich ein neues Chapter meiner Fanfiction. In letzter Zeit kam ich einfach nicht zum schreiben, da entweder irgendwelche Termine oder einfache Langeweile und Unlust mich von allem konstruktiven abgehalten haben. Aber was soll man schon machen, wenn die Ferien oft so öde sind, doch auf Schule hätte ich noch viel weniger Bock.

Na ja...egal...viel Spaß beim lesen

Achtundzwanzig

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

24.Dezember 2004

14:00 Uhr

Sara Pezinni starrte auf die geschälten Kartoffeln die vor ihr in einer Schüssel mit Wasser schwammen. Lara und Indy waren noch nicht zurück auch wenn sie schon seit einiger Zeit unterwegs waren.

Irgendwas war im Busch. Irgendwas ging mit Lara vor sich. Sie wirkte nicht, als wäre sie bei vollstem Verstand. Aber das könnte tödlich für sie sein. Und nicht nur für sie. Von Lara hing einfach so viel ab. Und ausgerechnet jetzt machte sie schlapp. Simon war kurz vor seinem Ziel und sie alle brauchten Lara jetzt. Sara zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lara wieder zu sich finden würde. Aber wenn sie es zu spät tat, dann wäre alles aus.

Simon würde die Welt zerstören oder beherrschen. Irgendwas, nur um es allen heimzuzahlen die seine Kindheit versaut hatten. Und dabei wusste Sara nichts von seiner Kindheit. Nur das elementarste eben. Aber war es bei diesem Wahnsinnigen nicht immer die Kindheit? Jedenfalls immer vor Gericht.

Wenn ein Kind ermordet wird: Die Kindheit!

Wenn man die eigenen Eltern tötet: Die Kindheit!

Wenn man Gewalt an Frauen verübt: Die Kindheit! Die Schwester! Die Freundin!

Immer hatten diese Verteidiger irgendeinen Grund, um ihre Mandanten, die ihnen verdammt viel Geld zahlten nur um sich freizukaufen, nicht sterben zu lassen oder ihre Strafe so weit zu mildern, dass es nicht mehr an Gefängnis sondern an vier Wochen Wellnesskur erinnerte. Ein gewisser Hass machte sich in Sara breit, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie heutzutage mit Verbrechern umgegangen wurde.

Da fand Sara ihre und Laras Methoden doch um einiges geschickter und vor allem wirkungsvoller. Wenn ein Verbrecher tot war, konnte er auch nichts mehr verbrechen. So war nun mal ihr Standpunkt der Dinge. Aber sie kam jetzt wieder zu weit vom eigentlichen Problem ab.

Lara und Curtis. Ihre Beziehung hatte wirklich nicht sonderlich lange gehalten. Aber das war sicher nicht der Grund für Laras _schlechte_ _Laune_. Sara kannte ihre Freundin wirklich gut. Aber hier war selbst sie überfragt. Das war einfach zu viel. Vielleicht war es ja nichts menschliches, dass Lara quälte.

Seit der Zeit, die sie mit der Archäologin verbracht hatte und ihrer Witchblade, wusste sie, dass die Welt nicht so war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Oben schien alles friedlich. Doch unten da kochte die Luft. Es gab Monster, Götter und Magie. Was, wenn Lara von irgendeinem Bann oder einer Krankheit besessen war. Was wenn irgendwer Kontrolle über sie übte? Sie musste etwas tun.

Aber was?

Tatenlos rumsitzen und faulenzen brachte es nicht. Und auch mit kochen kam sie nicht weiter. „Winston?", der Mann drehte sich beim Klang seines Namen in ihre Richtung: „Mir geht's nicht besonders gut, würde es ihnen was ausmachen, wenn ich nach oben gehe und mich hinlege?" Der alte Butler lächelte: „Nein, Lady Pezinni. Gehen sie ruhig. Ich komme alleine zu Recht."

Sara bedankte sich bei dem alten Mann und erhob sich, stürmte regelrecht aus der Küche und die Stufen hinauf. Vielleicht konnte sie in Laras Büchern ja etwas finden. Simon war möglicherweise der Verursacher. Und das hieß, sie musste bei Aztekischen Bannsprüchen schauen. Denn der Typ war ja vollkommen besessen davon. Mit einem Mal spürte sie, dass sie Recht haben könnte.

Sara stürmte in die Bibliothek und suchte die Rubrik für die Azteken, fand sie auch und griff sich einen Haufen Bücher. Dann begann sie diese zu wälzen auf der Suche nach einer Antwort.

London/Surrey, England

Hyde Park/ Croft Manor

24.Dezember 2004

14:00 Uhr

Sie hatten viel geredet und noch viel mehr geschwiegen. Und obwohl Lara wusste, dass alle ihre Sorgen ausgesprochen waren, so fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich besser. Irgendwie war da noch ein dunkler Schatten über ihrer Seele, der sie einfach nicht losließ. Sie wusste, dass es nichts natürliches sein konnte. Aber was?

Doch im Moment ging es Indy einfach schlechter. Denn egal wie gerne er Lara und die anderen hatte, seine Zeit fehlte ihm einfach. Und das verstand sie nur zu gut. Sie wusste, wie es war, wenn einem das elementarste fehlte, obwohl man sonst alles hatte. Sie hatte mal einige Zeit bei einem Maharadscha in Indien verbracht und obwohl der Mann richtig nett gewesen war und sie sogar heiraten wollte, hatte sie abgelehnt. Erstens, weil der Mann gerade mal vierzehn Jahre alt war und zweitens, weil sie nicht unbedingt häufig einfach so Fremde Männer heiratete.

Egal wie viel Geld sie hatten. Das war ein Problem. Die Reichen waren verschrieen, wegen Geld zu heiraten. Dabei taten es nur die wenigsten. Ob das einer der Gründe war, warum sie nicht verheiratet war? Oder warum sie Chase verjagt hatte? Er war doch so nett und süß gewesen. Und ein toller Küsser und Liebhaber. Aber er war _es_ einfach nicht.

Er war nicht wie sie. Sie waren einfach zwei Welten die sich einfach nicht treffen konnten. Jedenfalls nicht so.

„Hier.", Indy kam mit einem Becher heißen Tee zurück und reichte ihn Lara. Diese warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu: „Danke! Das hab ich jetzt gebraucht." Sie nippte daran und fühlte, wie die heiße Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinabrann und wieder Leben in ihr gefrorenes Inneres brachte.

Es hatte für kurze Zeit aufgehört zu regnen und dafür war Lara dankbar. Sie blickte zu ihrem Wagen. Die Kühlerhaube dampfte noch immer von der Kälte hier draußen. Sie sollten bald zurück. Sara würde sich sorgen machen.

Schnell leerte sie den Becher beinah in einem Zug und warf ihn dann in den Abfalleimer neben der Parkbank: „Gehen wir. Die anderen sorgen sich sicher schon." Indy nickte und warf seinen Becher ebenfalls weg. Dann schritten sie zum Wagen.

Lara schloss auf, stieg ein und fuhr los.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später fuhr der Wagen wieder vor die Tore des Anwesens. „Croft, Lara.", sprach die Archäologin in die Anlage. Als Antwort kam ein: „Willkommen daheim, Lara Croft. Sie haben keine neuen Nachrichten."

Besser so dachte sich Lara. Sie war nicht sonderlich scharf auf neue Angebote und ähnliches. Sie wollte im Moment einfach schlafen. Sich ausruhen. Um dann einigermaßen fröhlich Weihnachten feiern zu können. Sie hoffte, dass es mit dem Schlaf verschwinden würde, dieser _Schatten_. Aber wahrscheinlich war das eher ein Wunschtraum. Eine Art Placebo, dass sie einfach brauchte.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus. Winston kam ihnen sofort entgegen: „Schön sie wieder zu sehen.", er blickte auf ihre leeren Hände: „Brauchen sie vielleicht Hilfe mit dem Baum?" Indy nickte: „Ja, wäre toll, wenn sie helfen könnten."

Währenddessen wand sich Lara an Sara, die in dem Moment die Stufen aus dem ersten Stock herabstieg. Sie schob sich einen Zettel in die Hosentasche, was Lara einwenig stutzig machte. Ihr Blick wirkte einwenig glasig und als sie Lara sah, erschrak sie sogar regelrecht. Unheimlich, fand die Archäologin ging aber nicht näher drauf ein: „Ich geh noch die Pferde füttern, dann leg ich mich was hin. Ich bin total gerädert, ist das okay?"

Sara nickte einwenig abwesend und ging dann in die Küche: „Soll ich vielleicht die Pferde füttern?" „Nein, ist schon okay. Ich mach das noch.", während sie das sagte, durchquerte sie bereits ihren Flur. Dann verließ sie durch das Wohnzimmer ihr Haus und ging die wenigen Stufen zum Garten hinab, die von der Terrasse aus dahin führten. Ihr Weg ging durch einen kleinen Wald, in dem manchmal sogar einige Tiere lebten, bis hin zu einer Holzscheune. Sie war innen wohl temperiert und auch erstaunlich ordentlich.

Die Pferde, vier an der Zahl, wieherten leise, als Lara eintrat und sich schweigend an das Austeilen machte. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, hielt sie vor einer braunen Stute und fuhr ihr mit der Hand zärtlich über das Gesicht, warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und ging wieder hinaus. Nachdem sie das Haus wieder betreten hatte, ging sie hinauf in ihr Zimmer und legte sich hin. Der Schlaf kam auch sofort.

_Lara erwachte wieder. Sie hatte gut geschlafen und fühlte sich vollkommen ausgeruht. Das war schön gewesen. Sie hatte toll geträumt. Aber jetzt wartete das Abendessen, das Weihnachtsessen auf sie._

_Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Wecker an ihrem Nachttisch: Kurz nach Mitternacht. Seltsam, fand Lara. Doch sie machte sich keine großen Gedanken über diese Erkenntnis. Also stand sie auf, zog sich was festlicher an und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Der Flur war in vollkommene Dunkelheit getaucht. Keine der Lampen brannte. Und als Lara nach dem Schalter tastete und diesen drückte, entflammten nur ein paar von den Lampen. _

_Und das schlimmste: Dort wo das Licht den Flur erhellte, erhellte er auch Modder, Schimmel, Rost, Blut..._

_Was war hier passiert? Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Sie entschied erst mal jemanden zu suchen, der ihr helfen konnte und der vielleicht eine Erklärung für die seltsamen Phänomene hatte. Sie eilte, so schnell sie sich auf dem morschen Boden traute, den Flur entlang, der aber mit jedem Schritt nur noch länger zu werden schien. _

_Typisches Alptraumszenario kam es ihr in den Sinn. Wahrscheinlich wieder nur ein Traum. Ein plötzlicher Ruck durchlief sie und sie stand wieder an ihrer Zimmertür. Dieses Mal brannte Licht und dieses Mal war auch alles so, wie sie es kannte. Teppich auf dem Boden, Holzverkleidung an den Wänden, kunstvolle Gemälde an den Wänden, wunderschöne Lampen an der Decke. Alles beim alten!_

_War sie aufgewacht?_

_Sie ging los, erreichte auch die große Treppe, die hinab ins Foyer führte und nahm die erste Stufe. _

_Doch ihr Bein glitt durch diese einfach hindurch und sie fiel. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihr, sich am dem Geländer festzuhalten und dann hing sie da. Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick nach unten, so weit sie ihren Kopf drehen konnte. Vor ihr thronte eine große Schlucht, die sich auch durch die Decke zog, so als wäre etwas wirklich großes hier eingeschlagen. _

_Das war unheimlich, denn im nächsten Moment stand sie wieder oben, vor der Treppe und wartete auf irgendwas. Alles war wieder normal. Die Stufen waren wieder da, die hohe, gewölbte Decke mit der Glaskuppel war auch an ihrem Platz. Sie nahm die erste Stufe und...fiel nicht. Dieses Mal war die Stufe auf festem Holz geschnitzt. _

_Also ging sie die Stufen hinab und durch das Foyer in Richtung Esszimmer. Unterwegs begann die Realität wieder zu flackern. Im Tack der Neonröhren über ihrem Kopf. Neonröhren?_

_So was hatte sie in ihrem Haus doch gar nicht? Aber es war so. Jedes Mal, wenn das Licht erlosch, sah sie einen anderen Teil der Realität. Einen kahlen, weißen, sterilen Gang. Und sie trug auch nicht mehr den grauen Pulli und die schwarze Jeans, sondern ein Krankenhaushemd, doch es wirkte nicht wie ein Krankenhaus. Denn links und rechts von ihr waren über all vergitterte Türen, fest verschlossen und sie hörte Stöhnen. War das etwa das Sanatorium im Strahov?_

_Doch es konnte nicht sein. Im nächsten Moment ging das Licht wieder an und sie war wieder in ihrem Haus. Jetzt begann das Licht wieder unruhiger zu flackern. Lara konnte den Wechsel zwischen Ruhe und Chaos kaum unterscheiden. Und durch den Flur des Sanatoriums, in dem sie stand, kam mit jedem Blinken eine Bestie immer näher. _

_Sie wollte rennen, weglaufen, doch es ging nicht. Sie war wie festgewachsen am Boden. Die Archäologin blickte an sich hinab: Sie _war _festgewachsen. Als das Licht erneut erlosch, erwartete Lara den Angriff des Biestes. Aber da war nichts mehr. _

_Das Licht ging wieder an und da war sie. Die Bestie sprang ihr wie aus dem Nichts ins Gesicht. Lara hatte nicht mal mehr die Zeit die Hände hochzureißen und..._

_...sie saß Kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Sie blickte sich um. Im Inneren wusste sie, sie war noch immer in dem Traum gefangen und irgendwas oder irgendwer wollte sie einfach nicht gehen lassen. Sie musste es richtig machen, wenn sie wollte, dass sie wieder heil hier rauskam. Sonst würde sie auf ewig hier festsitzen. _

_Sie hatte mal irgendwo gelesen, dass einige abgelegene Stämme der Azteken diese Praktik an den Mördern und Verbrechern verübten. Sie versetzten sie in einen Zustand, in dem sie nicht aus ihrem Traum fliehen konnten. Wenn sie es nicht schafften, starben sie, wenn sie es schafften waren sie vollkommen verändert: Meist erlitten sie davon einen großen psychischen Schaden. So schlimm schienen die Erlebnisse in den Träumen gewesen zu sein. _

_Und Lara hatte den Verdacht, dass bei ihr das Gleiche gemacht worden war, denn sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern, was vor dem Einschlafen geschehen war. Sie wusste nur noch, sie war hier und es kam ihr wie die einzige Realität vor. Langsam stand sie auf, verließ ihr Zimmer, nicht ohne sich vorher ihren grauen Pulli und die schwarze Hose anzuziehen. _

_Erst, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade getan hatte, hielt sie inne. Sie hatte so viel Kram in ihrem Schrank gehabt, aber sie hatte _wieder_ die gleichen Sachen gegriffen: Vollkommen automatisch und ohne wirklich was dafür zu können. _

_Eine Zeitschleife? Obwohl das hier wohl eher eine Traumschleife war. Sie steckte in einem Abschnitt ihres Traumes fest und sich davon lösen zu können war so gut wie unmöglich. Sie musste _alles_ anders machen. Also ging sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Schrank und zog sich um, ging wieder aus dem Zimmer und blickte an sich hinab: Grauer Pulli und schwarze Hose! Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, der nicht echt sein konnte, denn es war ja ein Traum, aber so kam es ihr nicht vor._

_Panik überkam sie, aber sie musste sie runterkämpfen. Sie musste Ruhe bewahren, wenn sie es schaffen wollte hier wieder mit heiler Haut herauszukommen und ohne Knacks in der Birne._

_Sie ging wieder los. Erneut sah sie nur den Modder und den Schimmel. Doch sie ignorierte ihn, versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie ihr Haus normalerweise aussah und es schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren. Die Realität kehrte ein und Lara sah sich wieder in ihrem eigenen Haus. Und wieder an ihrer Zimmertür. Verdammt noch mal!_

_Ihr kam eine sehr banale Idee. Sie ging den Flur in die andere Richtung. Und es schien zu klappen. Die Realität kippte nicht, die Türen glitten an ihr vorbei und die kleine Treppe, die sie hinab führen würde in einen der unzähligen Flure von Croft Manor, die Lara alle wie ihre Westentasche (hätte sie eine gehabt) kannte, kam auch immer näher. _

_Sie kam ihrem Ziel, den Traum zu überlisten einen großen Schritt näher...und sie erreichte die Treppe. Glücksgefühle kamen in ihr hoch. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit dem Fuß, ob die Stufen auch real waren. Und sie hatte wieder Glück, denn sie waren es. _

_Lara nahm die Treppe fast schon im Sturzflug, so schnell wollte sie dieses Stockwerk verlassen. Doch als sie unten ankam, stockte sie wieder: Sie befand sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Die Treppe hatte sie wieder zurück geführt. Sie konnte jemanden auf der anderen Seite der Tür dagegen springen hören. Es klang wie menschliche Stimmen: „Machen sie die Tür auf, Miss Croft. Hier ist die Polizei. Tun sie den Geiseln nichts."_

Geiseln?_ Lara blickte sich um und erkannte einige Schemen, wie diese am Kaminsims kauerten. Sie waren verschreckt und starrten die ganze Zeit auf einen Punkt. Doch plötzlich wurde Lara klar, was das war: Sie waren tot. _

_Und Lara hatte sie ermordet. In ihrer Hand hielt sie noch immer die Pistole, die über und über in Blut getränkt war. Ein plötzliches Kratzen an der Tür lenkte Lara von ihrem Selbstmitleid an. Sie konnte wieder diese Bestie sehen, wie sie auf dem Balkon stand und versuchte durch die Scheibe der Glastür hineinzugelangen. _

_Lara hob die Pistole und zielte, schoss. Doch anstatt der Bestie sah sich Lara plötzlich Winston gegenüber. Die Kugeln bohrten sich ungebremst in den Körper des alten Mannes. Unglauben spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, als er Rückwärts über das Geländer stürzte. „Neeeeein!", rief sie und rannte los, riss die Balkontür auf und..._

_...fand sich plötzlich im Flur wieder. _

_Panik stieg in ihr auf, echte Panik. Langsam sank sie an der Wand hinab und schluchzte: Sie konnte hier nicht weg! Das wurde ihr jetzt bewusst und sie spürte wie etwas in ihrem Bewusstsein einfach: Abschaltete!_

Fortsetzung folgt:


	29. Saras Eyes

Keine Zeit gehabt das Kapitel Beta lesen zu lassen...also sollten da Fehler sein, bitte verzeihen und toll finden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

Neunundzwanzig

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

24. Dezember 2004

15:03 Uhr

Sara konnte es nicht fassen, was sie da sah. Sandy! Sandys Konturen um den Körper ihrer Freundin. Sie hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, um Laras Zustand zu ergründen. In einem der Bücher, die Lara oben in ihrer Bibliothek hatte. Ob sie selbst wusste, was für Schätze in den Winkeln ihrer Regale lauerten wusste Sara nicht so genau. Aber das war ein großer Schritt. Irgendwas hatte Sandy ihrer Freundin angetan, dass sie in letzter Zeit so niedergeschlagen und Kraftlos war. Das war nicht besonders gut, denn wenn es gegen Simon ging, musste Lara mit ihrer Krise fertig werden.

Und Sara wollte ihr helfen. Sie musste diesen Bann von ihrer Freundin heben, damit diese sich ihrem Problem selber stellen konnte. Sie brauchte ihren Kampfgeist wieder. Während Sara weiterhin ihre Freundin anblickte, schob sie den Zettel, auf dem sie sich das Ritual notiert hatte, in die Hosentasche und ließ es ganz normal aussehen.

Lara blickte sie einwenig fragend an, doch Sara konnte ihr nichts sagen. Was wenn der Bann auch Laras Geist umnebelte? Was wenn Lara diesen Zustand gut fand und alles dafür tun würde, ihn zu halten? Es war besser den Mund zu halten. Außerdem war die Benommenheit sowieso bald abgeklungen. „Ich geh noch die Pferde füttern, dann leg ich mich was hin. Ich bin total gerädert, ist das okay?", wollte Lara wissen, was eher eine rhetorische Frage war, denn immerhin war das hier Laras Anwesen.

Sie konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte und niemand würde sie aufhalten können, geschweige denn wollen. Um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, wand Sara sich ab und ging in die Küche: „Soll ich vielleicht die Pferde füttern?", wollte sie noch wissen. Wenn Lara schlafen ging, war die beste Chance den Versuch zu unternehmen ihr diesen Geist auszutreiben. Vorher sollte sie aber Indy einweihen, der konnte das Ritual dann durchführen, während Sara sich noch mal in Trance versetzen würde, um zu sehen, was mit der Sandykontur würde, wenn Indy sprach.

„Nein, ist schon okay. Ich mach das noch.", entgegnete Lara ihr und ging schließlich an ihr vorbei in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Währenddessen wand Sara sich wieder zur Tür. In diesem Moment wurde ihr plötzlich schwindelig. Sie schwankte einwenig, fasste sich an den Kopf. Und genauso schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, so schnell verflog es wieder. Und sie sah wieder normal, nicht mehr durch diesen Schleier aus Nebel.

Die Trance war vorbei, dass wusste sie sofort. Und es war auch ganz gut so. Sie hatte sie gefühlt, als wäre sie betrunken gewesen. Zwar war sie noch sie selbst gewesen, aber es war ihr so vorgekommen, als wären Gehirn und Körper plötzlich getrennt gewesen. Sie hatte gedacht, aber bis die Handlung eingesetzt hatte, war immer einiges an Zeit vergangen. Genauso hatte sie sich letztes Silvester gefühlt.

Damals hatte sie eine schwere Zeit durchlebt, auch wegen der Witchblade. Aber hauptsächlich wegen Männern und ihrem Job. Es war einfach ziemlich beschissen gewesen und das wollte Sara nicht noch mal erleben und deswegen hatte sie sich damals so zulaufen lassen, um der Realität zu entfliehen. Aber hauptsächlich hatte das dazugeführt, dass sie kotzend auf dem Klo die Null Uhr Grenze verpasst hatte.

Nicht so gut. Aber seit dem war Sara auch nie wieder besoffen gewesen. Doch jetzt wollte sie sich nicht mit so was beschäftigen, es ging um Laras Wohl. Das hatte Prioritäten. Also ging sie zur Tür und ging Winston und Indy schnell zur Hand, während die beiden den Baum ausluden. Danach führte sie den Archäologen in die Küche und schloss die Tür: „Ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Mit mir? Warum?", wollte dieser wissen. „Es geht um Lara. Ist dir nicht auch aufgefallen, dass sie anders ist?", begann Sara, wusste aber nicht, ob dieser ihr glauben würde. Doch er nickte: „Ja, ist mir aufgefallen. Was ist damit?"

„Ich hab einen Zauber angewandt, der mir was gezeigt hat!", fuhr Sara fort und kam sich einwenig blöd dabei vor, wie ein Kleinkind, dass ihrem Daddy beizubringen versuchte, dass unter ihrem Bett ein Monster lag. „Einen Zauber?", Indy runzelte die Stirn. Ihr erster Gedanke war, loszulachen und zu behaupten, dass sie ihn verarschen wollte, da er ihr nicht zu glauben schien, doch dann entspannte sich sein Gesicht: „Und weiter?"

„Es ist ein Enthüllungszauber gewesen. Man versetzt sich in Trance und sieht hinter die Kulissen, Sachen die das menschliche Auge nicht wahrnimmt, da man verrückt werden kann.", sie atmete durch und ließ Indy so Zeit für eine Erwiderung. Und die kam auch: „Sara, dass ist wirklich gefährlich."

„Ich weiß! Jedenfalls hab ich gesehen, was mit Lara nicht stimmt!"

„Und was!"

„Sandy!"

„Sandy?"

„Sandy!", Sara kam sich jetzt noch blöder vor, was war denn das für eine Erklärung? Mit Lara stimmte Sandy nicht? Seit wann war Sandy eine Krankheit? „Du meinst Sandys Tot hat sie nicht verkraftet?", das war eine viel interessantere und vor allem logischere Auslegung der Sachen, die sie in der letzten Minute geredet hatten.

Doch sie stimmten nicht: „Nein! Sandy hat irgendwas mit ihr gemacht, ein Zauber, ein Gift, irgendwas, dass Laras Kräfte schwächt und ihr so den Willen zu leben nimmt. Ich weiß nicht in was das enden wird, aber ich hab nicht vor, dass so enden zu lassen.

Ich will Lara helfen und ich brauche deine Hilfe.", erklärte sie ihm. „Ich bin dabei!", erwiderte allerdings nicht Indy. Es war Chase, der in der Tür lehnte, die hinaus aus der Küche in den Hof führte. „Lara und ich haben zwar so unsere Probleme, aber sie ist immer noch eine Freundin. Und ich werde sie nicht sterben lassen, wegen der toten Schwester von einem Verrückten.", sagte Chase und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab: „Und du?", die Frage ging an Indy.

Auch dieser nickte: „Ich auch! Ich will ihr ebenfalls helfen. Aber was können wir tun?" „Ein Ritual.", fuhr Sara fort: „In dem Buch, was ich gefunden hab, wird ein Ritual beschrieben, dass eine besessene Person reinigen soll."

„Ist Lara denn besessen?", wollte Chase wissen. „Ich weiß nicht was es ist. Aber der Plan sieht so aus: Ihr beide führt das Ritual durch, während ich mich in Trance versetze, um zu sehen, ob Sandys Kontur verschwindet, oder noch da bleibt.", Sara atmete durch. Mittlerweile war sie sich nicht so sicher, ob sie es wirklich schaffen konnten.

Was wenn sie von Sandy gar nicht besessen war, sondern einfach nur _verzaubert._ „Sollten wir nicht zuerst herausfinden, welche Art von Magie sich Sandy bedient hat?", fragte Indy in den Raum.

„Aztekischer!", alle blickten Chase an: „Was denn? Nur weil ich hauptsächlich an Frauen denke, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch mit Informationen glänzen kann." „Es kommt nur...", Sara suchte das richtige Wort und Indy fand es: „...überraschend!" „Ja genau. Überraschend!", wiederholte die Polizistin:

„Aber wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ganz einfach. Simon ist auf der Jagd nach der Scheibe der Sonne, richtig? Und Sandy ist seine Schwester. Er ist sicher schon eine ganze Weile besessen von diesem Schatz. Selbst als sie noch zusammengelebt haben mussten, hatte Sandy sicher mitbekommen, dass ihr Bruder total darauf abfährt. Und so ist vielleicht auch ihre Faszination entstanden.

Was sie aber damit bezweckte, weiß ich ehrlich nicht.", gab der Schatzjäger seine Schlussfolgerung preis. Und Sara musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich gut war. In diesem Mann steckte mehr, als sie bisher geahnt hatte. Sie dachte eigentlich, dass er nur wegen Lara dabei war, aber das Thema schien ihn wirklich zu interessieren. Das war gut, das bewies, dass Chase ein sehr fähiger Helfer und Held war, auf seine Weise!

Und diese Weise konnte Sara leider nicht immer nachvollziehen. Doch wichtig war das jetzt keineswegs.

Alles was zählte war, Lara zu retten.

_Langsam zog sie ihre Beine zu sich heran und wartete, wartete auf Hilfe. Sie war einsam, alleine, verlassen. Panik! Panik! Angst! Furcht! Versagen! Noch nie hatte sie so viel Angst gehabt. Aber wenigstens waren die Cops weg_ _und die Bestie. _

_Was war das für ein Wesen gewesen? Vier Beine, ein Gesicht ohne Augen, schleimige, sehnige Haut, große Krallen und drei Reihen voller Zähne. Lara war verzweifelt. Sie wollte hier weg, aber sie konnte nicht. Das einzige, was sie am Leben hielt war ein Urinstinkt und das Vertrauen, das Vertrauen auf ihre Freunde. Doch wo waren sie?_

_Keiner da! Alleine! Angst! Lara schlug sich an den Kopf. Nein, sie sollte so was nicht denken. Sie wusste, dass alles was ihr blieb ihre Gedanken waren. Wenn diese sie verließen, dann würde sie sterben. Über kurz oder lang würde sie nicht mehr existieren, sie würde sich in dieser Alptraumwelt verlieren. _

_Und dabei war es immer so ein einfaches gewesen dieser Welt zu entkommen. Einfach aufwachen! Aufwachen! AUFWACHEN! Doch es half nichts. Stumme Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinab, kullerten zu Boden und dampften. Und dann hörte sie eine Stimme: „Lara!"_

Sara saß umringt von zwei Räucherstäbchen und einem Kreis aus Sand und Salz und inhalierte den Rauch und den Duft der Stäbchen. Sie musste wieder in ihren Trancezustand. Und sie spürte auch, dass es ihr gelang. Doch es war viel zu langsam.

Sie konnten Lara verlieren. Kurz nachdem sie oben verschwunden war, hatten sich Chase und Indy hinaufgeschlichen um nach Lara zu sehen. Sie schlief bereits tief und fest. Doch jetzt stöhnte sie und wand sich. Irgendwas ging da in ihr vor. Irgendwas war los und Sara musste hinne machen.

Diese Gedanken allerdings führten dazu, dass sie sich weniger konzentrierte und die Zeit deswegen um so eher verfloss. „Lara!", sie hörte Chase Stimme, wie er zum wiederholten Male auf sie einrief. Doch bisher vergebens.

Lara war nicht mehr da. Sie war irgendwo gefangen, in einer Traumwelt. Und sie mussten sich beeilen. Indy bereitete unterdessen das Ritual vor. Er salbte Laras Stirn mit Öl und malte ihr einige Symbole auf die Unterarme. Dann stellte er einpaar Kerzen auf und zündete diese an.

Sanfter Duft von Honig mischte sich in den Geruch der Lavendelduftstäbchen und Sara genoss es. Eine schöne Mischung, eine wohltuende Mischung und sie spürte in diesem Moment, wie sie sich immer mehr entspannte. Sie kam ihrem Trancezustand immer und immer näher.

Das war wirklich gut. Denn im nächsten Moment stimmte Indy die Formel an, die sie gefunden hatte. Die Formel war ins Englische übersetzt und sollte wirken: „Seht ihr Geister der Weisheit. Seht hier liegen euer Kind.", sie hörte weg und begann damit sich weiter zu konzentrieren, während Chase leise mit einstimmte.

Sie hörte ein kratzendes Geräusch und öffnete die Augen. Sie war wieder drin. In dem Zustand. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich, dieses Mal viel näher. Sie wand einen Blick nach rechts und erstarrte. Vor ihr stand eine riesige Bestie: Vier Pfoten, Augenloser Kopf, viele Zähne. Und obwohl das Wesen so fürchterlich wirkte, war Sara sicher, dass es ihr nichts tun würde: Ihr nicht!

Es war der Tod, sie war sich da so sicher, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie spürte es regelrecht. Langsam wand das Biest ihren Kopf in Laras Richtung: „Nein!", entfuhr es Sara daraufhin: „Das wirst du gefälligst bleiben lassen." Sie spürte Indys fragenden Blick in ihrem Rücken. Die Bestie wand den Kopf wieder in Saras Richtung und obwohl sie keine Augen hatte, so spürte die Polizistin deutlich, wie das Monster ihr Innerstes erforschte. Es war wie ein Fremdkörper in ihr. Aber er störte keineswegs.

_Denkt ihr denn wirklich, dass sie besessen ist?_ Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts, denn als das Wesen den Mund öffnete, war ein Fauchen alles, was herauskam. „Bist das du?", wollte Sara wissen. Und obwohl sie die Frage so seltsam formuliert hatte, verstand das Wesen ohne weitere Worte. _Das ist nur eine Hülle._

Im nächsten Moment veränderte sich das Bild vor ihr und sie stand nicht mehr einem Hundewesen gegenüber sondern sich selbst. _Ich bin der Tod Kindchen, du müsstest wissen, wie viel Macht ich besitze. Du bist auch eine Kreatur der Finsternis_.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Sara wissen. Solange der Tod von Lara abgelenkt war, konnten die Jungs weiter versuchen sie zu retten. Was anderes viel ihr nicht ein. _Die Waffe an deinem Arm. Sie hat dich voll und ganz vereinnahmt. Schon bald wirst du nicht mehr du sein. Die Waffe wird sich deines Körpers bedienen und du wirst erlöschen. _

„Kann gut sein. Aber darum geht es mir nicht.", erwiderte Sara. Die beiden Saras standen sich gegenüber und schwiegen, warteten auf die Reaktion des anderen. Doch es kam keine. Weder Sara noch der Tod taten etwas.

Plötzlich stöhnte Lara auf, bäumte sich auf und zuckte mit den Gliedmaßen. „Sara!", rief Chase ihr zu und hielt die Archäologin so gut es ging am Bett. Die Polizistin wollte sich gerade ihren Freunden zuwenden, als der Tod wieder mit dem sprechen begann. Und dabei bewegte er sogar den Mund: „Du kannst sie so nicht retten.", erneut veränderte sich die Gestalt und sie stand plötzlich der jungen Lara im Alter von vier oder fünf Jahren gegenüber: „Sie ist nicht besessen. Eure Rituale sind sinnlos."

„Was kann ich denn tun?", schrie Sara, sie war der Verzweiflung nah. Lara zappelte so stark, wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würde sie ihre Zunge verschlucken. Und dann war alles vorbei. „Es gibt einen Weg.", die kleine Lara reichte Sara die Hand und diese ergriff ihn ohne zu zögern. Ihr wurde einen kurzen Moment kalt und sie schloss die Augen.

Als sie diese wieder öffnete war sie...

_...immer noch am Bett. Doch Chase und Indy waren nicht mehr da. Und auch Lara war weg. Nur der Tod, wieder in seiner Bestienform, stand neben ihr. Sie schauderte: „Wo sind wir?" „IN ihr!", erklärte das Monster, wobei hauptsächlich grunzende Laute aus der Kehle kamen. Dieses Wesen war für die menschliche Sprache nicht geschaffen. _

„_Wo ist sie?", fragte Sara weiter. _Hier entlang. _Das Monster ging zur Tür, die in den Flur des Croft Anwesens führte. _Sie ist dort._ Ob sie dem Wesen trauen konnte, wusste Sara nicht, aber andererseits warum sollte der Tod einen Grund haben sie zu belügen?_

_Immerhin konnte er sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen. Und er tat es nicht, was ihr bewies, dass ihre Zeit noch nicht abgelaufen war. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und schritt mit der Bestie durch die Tür. Sie gingen einfach hindurch. Und fanden sich im Flur wieder._

_Dem Flur, den Sara auch kannte. Doch dieser wirkte vollkommen leer und verlassen. Schimmel und Modder machten sich überall breit. Putz war von der Decke, in großen Stücken, gerieselt und verteilte sich auf dem rissigen Boden. „Was ist hier los?", Sara blickte sich geschockt um. _Das_ ging also _in_ Lara vor. _

_Das Monster bestätigte mit den nächsten Worten ihren Verdacht. _Das ist Lara Crofts Inneres. Sie brauch Hilfe, wenn sie wieder gerettet werden soll. Alleine schafft sie es niemals. _„Wo ist sie?", Angst, Angst um ihre Freundin, stieg in ihr auf. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit so was. Lara war echt eine traurige Figur. Und Sara wollte das ändern. Es musste dringend was getan werden. Die Bestie rannte los und Sara folgte ihr. _Bleib hinter mir, dann passiert dir nichts!

„_Mir?", das Bild veränderte sich und sie fand sich wieder in dem Ort wieder, den sie kannte. Das warme, schöne Zu Hause von Lara Croft. Und nicht diese moddrige Bruchbude. Aber die Illusion hielt nur kurz. _

_Schon sah sie sich wieder in diesem verwesten Ort. Und sie rannte weiter, folgte der Bestie tiefer ins Innere von Laras Welt. Und schließlich erreichten sie die Frau. Lara saß zusammengekauert am Boden und wirkte total abwesend. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?_

Sie verliert sich.

_„In sich selbst!", das war einwenig seltsam. Aber Sara hatte keine Zeit. Sie ging vor Lara auf die Knie und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Die Augen wirkte glasig und vollkommen leer. Aber sie lebte, dass wusste sie. Sie spürte es: „Lara! Hörst du mich?" Doch es kam keine Antwort. Panik stieg in Sara hoch, doch sie kämpfte diese hinab._

_Das war wirklich unangebracht. Also beruhigte sie sich selbst. Und als Sara sich nach der Bestie umsah, war diese verschwunden. Sie hatte wohl wichtigeres zu tun. Seelen einsammeln. Die Polizistin wand sich wieder an Lara: „Hey Süße, hörst du mich? Spürst du mich?" Lara hob den Kopf, blickte sie an, blickte durch sie hindurch._

_Sie würde Lara verlieren, wenn sie sich nicht beeilte. Dann kam ihr eine ganz absurde Idee: Sie musste an den Froschkönig denken. Und das war irgendwie seltsam, sich das vorzustellen. Aber vielleicht brachte das was?_

„_Lara?", doch es kam wieder keine Antwort, also beugte sie sich vor, atmete ein mal durch und verschloss Laras Lippen zu einem Kuss. Einem kurzen einfachen Kuss, aber als sie die Lippen wegzog, spürte sie wie Laras Hand sich bewegte und Saras Oberarm umfasste. Sie blinzelte einmal und blickte Sara dann ins Gesicht: „Du hier?"_

„Ja. Ich wollte dich retten.", erklärte Sara. „Und das hast du auch.",...

...sagte Lara.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	30. Wunder

Dreißig

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

24.Dezember 2004

15:30 Uhr

Erschrocken blickte Lara sich um. Sie war wieder draußen, in der realen Welt und...sie fühlte den Schatten nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sich sogar richtig gut. Es war vorbei. Und sie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Sara stand neben ihr. Der Kuss, den sie ihr gegeben hatte würde ihr Geheimnis bleiben, denn er war es gewesen, der ihr gezeigt hatte, dass noch jemand da war, der sie liebte...wenn auch nur als Freundin.

Und Chase und Indy waren auch da. „Hi Leute. Na, wer hat noch einen Bärenhunger?", wollte Lara wissen und lächelte. „Es ist weg!", stellte Indy fest und grinste ebenfalls: „Endlich bist du zurück, Lara." „Es war aber auch dringend nötig.", erwiderte die Archäologin und stand von ihrem Bett auf, etwas unsicher ging sie zu der Tür, hinter der sich ihr begehbarer Kleiderschrank befand.

Die Tür glitt automatisch auf und eine kleine Lampe, die warmes Licht verströmte, ging blinkend über ihrem Kopf an. Vorsichtig sah sie nach, ob sie was graues und schwarzes finden würde, denn darum wollte sie einen Bogen machen. Stattdessen nahm sie einen roten Pullover, der ihr einwenig zu groß war, mit Rollkragen und einen weißen Rock, der ihr bis zu den Knöcheln ging. Als sie fertig war, führten ihre Schritte ins Bad, während sich ihre Freunde wieder anderen Sachen zuwanden.

Dort wusch sie sich erst mal, machte sich frisch und steckte ihre langen, braunen Haare so fest, dass sie hielten. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust auf großartige Frisuren. Dafür hatte sie einfach keinen Nerv. Sie wollte außerdem noch mit Sara sprechen, sie schien zu wissen, was mit ihr los war. Und sie wollte wissen, wer es ihr angetan hatte.

Ihre erste Vermutung war Simon, aber die Crofts hatten schon immer viele Feinde gehabt, Leute von denen sie nicht mal wussten, dass sie ihnen was böses getan hatten. So wie Simon. Er war eine wirklich traurige Figur in Laras Leben. Irgendwie tat er ihr schon leid, aber er war verrückt und daran änderte sich nichts. Schließlich, als sie sich selbst sagen konnte: „Du siehst okay aus.", ging sie wieder aus dem Bad und hinaus aus ihrem Zimmer. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich einwenig unwohl darin. Als sie den Flur hinter sich gelassen hatte und nun im Foyer stand und von dort ihre Eingangshalle überblickte, fühlte sie sich wieder lebendig. Ein tolles Gefühl.

Laras Blick wanderte hinauf zu Glaskuppel, die über der Eingangshalle thronte. Regen prasselte noch immer darauf ein. Unangenehm, aber nicht weiter tragisch. Schließlich fand sie die Person, die sie gesucht hatte. Sara verließ gerade eines der Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss und lenkte ihre Schritte in Richtung Küche und Wohnzimmer. „Sara!", rief die Archäologin laut.

Ihre Freundin hob, einwenig erschrocken den Kopf und blickte sie an: „Was ist?" „Ich wollte mit dir reden.", sagte Lara, während sie die Stufen hinabging. „Worüber?", wunderte sich Sara einwenig. „Na ja, über vorhin. Was war los mit mir? Kannst du mir das erklären?", fragte Lara.

„Es war Sandy. Wir wissen nicht warum, oder wann oder wie, aber wir wissen, dass sie es getan hat.", irgendwie hatte Lara das schon erwartet: „Und der Zauber?" „Der war aztekischer Natur. Vermuten wir jedenfalls.", erklärte ihr Sara. „Wusste ich doch.", dass war auch ihr erster Gedanke gewesen. Erstaunlich, dass sie darauf gekommen war.

„Und hast du eine Ahnung wer oder was dieses Monster war, dass da bei dir gewesen ist?", wollte Lara wissen. „Der Tod.", kam Saras nüchterne Erklärung wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er wollte dir helfen."

„Er hat mich gejagt!"

„Er wollte dich sicher nur auf den richtigen Pfad bringen, damit du von selbst aus dem Traum herauskommst.", Sara zuckte mit den Schultern: „Komm, bereiten wir den Rest vor und feiern dann Weihnachten. Und danach treten wir Simon in den Arsch."

„Allerdings brauchen wir vorher die Infos aus dem Buch.", entgegnete Lara grinsend und bekam von Sara einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter, diese murmelte belustigt: „Besserwisser." „Au.", Lara rieb sich gespielt die Schulter und folgte ihrer Freundin in die Küche, wo Winston weiter an seiner Weihnachtsgans arbeitete. „Und was machen die Männer?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Baumschmuck anlegen."

„An sich?"

„An den Baum."

„Oh. Klar doch, wusste ich.", Lara kratzte sich am Hinterkopf sie war total durch den Wind. Der Zauber hatte sie doch ziemlich mitgenommen. Sie konnte nicht mal so was logisches zu ordnen. Sara machte sich daran weiter irgendwelche Gemüsearten zu schneiden, während Lara begann den Eierpunsch anzufertigen.

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

24.Dezember 2004

21:04 Uhr

Das essen war angerichtet und sie wurden zu Tisch gebeten. Lara stand oben in ihrem Zimmer in einem roten Cocktailkleid, dass ihr bis kurz übers Knie ging. Mit geschickten Fingern steckte sie lose Strähnen ihres Haares zu einer Hochsteckfrisur fest. Es wirkte beinah wie bei einem echten Friseur. Lara mochte solche Läden nicht, sie bestellte sich, wenn schon, ihren eigenen. Und zur Not konnte Winston das auch ziemlich gut.

Sie stand schon seit zwei Stunden im Bad, hatte geduscht, gereinigt, rasiert und alles was noch dazu gehörte...es sollte ein schönes Fest werden und jetzt fühlte sie sich auch so, als könnte es wirklich ein schönes Fest werden. Immerhin war der Schatten jetzt weg und ihren Frust hatte sie sich schon mit Indy weggeredet...der Weg war frei für ein Sorgenloses Leben, jedenfalls vorerst.

Als endlich die letzte Strähne, bis auf zwei die vorne ihr Gesicht umrahmten, festgesteckt war, ging sie aus dem Bad raus und zu ihrem Bett hin. Daneben standen rote High Heals (oder so), die sie zu ihrem Kleid tragen würde. Lara mochte keine Absatzschuhe, aber zu einem solchen Fest passten sie einfach am besten. Da konnte sie nicht daran rütteln.

Schnell zog sie die Schuhe an und stand dann auf. Dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging hinab ins Foyer, wo bereits Chase auf sie wartete. „Aye Caramba!", meinte mit einer Bart Simpson Parodie in seiner Stimmlage: „Siehst klasse aus, Red." Lara hatte absichtlich das rote Kleid gewählt, da ihr Spitzname, den nur Chase benutzte ja auch daher ruhte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Essraum und obwohl Lara bei der Dekoration geholfen hatte, war sie doch erstaunt, als sie das fertige Bild sah. In der Mitte stand ein Eichenholztisch, abgedeckt mit einer weißen Tischdecke. Der Tisch war gedeckt für fünf Personen und zwar für mindestens vier Gänge. Lara hatte für den Abend extra einen Butlerservice angerufen, denn auch Winston sollte an diesem Abend bedient werden.

Es war kein leichtes gewesen, sieben Mann locker zumachen, die an Heilig Abend für fremde Leute den Tisch decken würden. Aber Lara hatte einen fetten Bonus versprochen, von dem die sieben Mann fein ausgehen könnten oder etwas in der Richtung. Und sie hatten sich Mühe gegeben. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Kerzen, die mit ruhiger Flamme brannten. In der Mitte thronte ein leckeres Käse Fon Du.

Zu jedem Teller gehörten vier Gläser. Ein Rotweinglas, ein Sektglas, ein Glas für Weißwein und eines in dem Wasser war, zum umspülen. Doch egal wie schön der Tisch war, der Rest des Saals war noch viel besser. Im ganzen Raum standen verteilt große Kerzenständer die genug Licht spendeten, dass kein künstliches gebraucht wurde. Das hätte auch die Stimmung verdorben.

Der Boden war bedeckt mit weißen Rosen, die für den fehlenden Schnee stehen sollten. Weiße Schleier hingen an den hohen Fenstern mit Blick zum Gartenteich (der war so groß, dass man darin problemlos Ruderboot fahren konnte), der umrahmt wurde von Fackeln. Da es aufgehört hatte zu regnen und auch nicht so aussah, als würde es wieder anfangen brannten die Fackeln und wehten unruhig im Wind.

Das Spiegelbild, dass in dem See geworfen wurde war wirklich schön. Doch zurück zum Raum. Einige kleine Lichterketten waren an der hohen Decke angebracht worden und beleuchteten das Wandgemälde. Lara fand, es war ein Traum.

Ein plötzliches Räuspern unterbrach sie, beim bestaunen der Umgebung. Sie wand sich um und sah Sara und Indy vor sich stehen. Sara trug ein weißes, langes Kleid und hatte ihr Haar ebenfalls hochgesteckt. Weiße Blüten waren hineingewoben worden. Ein bildschöner Anblick. Und Indy war auch durch und durch Gentleman.

Sein Jackett war Champagnerfarben und seine Hose schwarz. Sein Haar war ordentlich gekämmt und er trug sogar eine Krawatte. Chase sah ihm ähnlich, nur eben mit längerem Haar und mit schwarzem Jackett. Das würde ein toller Abend werden. Sara lächelte zart und verbeugte sich zu einem Knicks: „Wow, so was hab ich noch nie gemacht."

„Was? Verbeugen?", Chase grinste. „Nein. Abendkleider tragen.", erwiderte sie, bis ihr was einfiel. Dann ergänzte sie: „Na ja, jedenfalls nicht um bei einer Feier dabei zu sein. Ansonsten ging es immer um ausspionieren."

„So ist das Leben, Süße.", erwiderte Lara darauf und machte einen einladende Handbewegung. Als letztes gesellte sich Winston zu der Truppe, ebenfalls in feinem schwarzem Anzug. Ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Lara hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr lächeln gesehen. Er wirkte viel jünger im Moment: „Hallo Winston." „Hallo Mi...", Lara schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab: „Lara!" „Hallo Lara.", entgegnete Winston daraufhin und setzte sich zu dem Rest an den Tisch.

Einen kurzen Moment später wurde auch schon ein Teller mit einem kleinen Salat und es wurde die Vorspeise gebracht. Eine leckere Tomatencremesuppe. Der Koch gesellte sich zu ihnen und meinte: „Als nächste gibt es dann Fon Du, als Hauptspeise. Und als Nachtisch gibt es exotische Früchte in Vanille- oder Schokoladensoße. Guten Appetit."

„Danke.", erwiderten die Essenden und machten sich dann an ihren Salat und die Suppe. Beides war ziemlich lecker und keineswegs füllend, so dass für das Fon Du genug Platz blieb. Dies erwies sich als äußerst spaßige Sache, denn dabei tranken sie noch Fruchtpunsch, der in den Rotwein Gläsern serviert wurde, da keiner auf Rotwein bestanden hatte. Sekt war dazu die passender Angelegenheit.

Dabei wurde viel gelacht und rumgealbert. Irgendwann war Sara dann, leicht beschwipst von dem Fon Du, da dort ja Weißwein drin war, auf die Idee gekommen der Fruchtpunsch sei bestimmt alkoholisch. Daraufhin hatte Chase einen der Köche gefragt was denn in dem Punsch so drin war. Dieser hatte erwidert, dass er aus hundert Prozent Früchten bestand. Auf diese Äußerung begann Sara zu kichern und bekam sich erst nach einigen Minuten wieder ein. „Was ist los?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Hundert Prozent. Ich wusste es.", murmelte Sara und kicherte weiter, während sie weiter aus dem Fon Du Topf aß. Winston und Indy fingen ebenfalls an zu lachen und alles endete damit, dass der Topf irgendwann leer war und Sara nicht nur einwenig beschwipst war.

Der Nachtisch war genauso köstlich wie er sich angehört hatte. Litschies, Ananas, Bananen, Erdbeeren, Melonen und viel mehr, das alles in einer himmlischen Vanillesoße, die wahrscheinlich extra frisch angefertigt worden war. Jedenfalls schmeckte sie großartig. Lara genoss jede Sekunde in der sie hier mit ihren Freunden saß und um dem Abend noch die Krone aufzusetzen begann es in diesem Moment zu schneien.

„Schnee.", Sara grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen: „Können wir rausgehen?" Keiner hatte was dagegen also fanden sie sich schon bald draußen auf der Terrasse, jeder mit einer Tasse Glühwein in der Hand (außer Sara, denn sie hatte schon genug) im Schein von Fackeln, während sie den weißen Flocken auf ihrem Weg nach unten zusahen. Und das besondere war: Der Schnee blieb liegen und so stark wie es schneite, würde er auch noch in ein oder zwei Tagen hier liegen.

Sie beendeten den Tag mit Geschichten und sogar ein, zwei Liedern obwohl Lara singen wie die Pest hasste. Aber sie tat es und sie genoss es. Und kein Simon störte sie in diesem Moment. Es war ein herrlicher Abend und es tat ihr beinah Leid, dass er zu Ende ging. Aber nachdem Sara auf der Couch eingeschlafen war und Chase und Indy angefangen hatten Walzer zu tanzen, schien es ihr doch, dass es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen.

Trotz einiger Proteste bugsierten sie Sara in ihrem Bett, dann ging Lara auf ihr Zimmer, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett und keine Alpträume störten sie diese Nacht.

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

25.Dezember 2004

11:45 Uhr

Lara erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als jemand leise an ihrer Tür vorbei ging. Das erstaunliche war, sie hatte es gehört. Und dabei hatte sie gerade einen schönen Traum gehabt. Dort war alles so gewesen wie es sein sollte. Keine Verrückten, die versuchten die Welt zu vernichten, keine aufklaffenden Löcher und ähnliches. Einfach nur Friede.

Aber das war nicht die reale Welt und Lara machte sich deswegen auch keinen Kopf. Jetzt ging es eh an die Bescherung und darauf freute sie sich, wie ein kleines Kind. Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett, sortierte es so, dass es aussah als wäre es gemacht worden, schlüpfte in rosa Plüschpantoffel und in einen Morgenmantel. Dann sah sie nach links und rechts, ob auch niemand auf dem Flur war.

Schnell griff sie die Geschenke, die unter ihrem Bett lagen (eins für jeden) und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Sie nahm den Weg über die kleine Treppe und auch folgte sie verschiedenen Schleichwegen. Denn sie wollte die Sachen unter den Baum schaffen, bevor die anderen es sahen. Als sie das Wohnzimmer durch den Flur erreichte, in dem auch ihr Arbeitszimmer lag, stand Chase bereits grinsend neben den Baum und deutete auf die Geschenke, die dort unterm Baum lagen: „Erster!"

„Mist.", Hinter Lara tauchte auch Indy mit Päckchen in der Hand auf und Sara kam durch den Haupteingang. So standen sie da einige Minuten, bis sie zu dem Baum strebten, um die letzten Päckchen dort abzuladen.

Dann ging es an die Bescherung.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Ich wollte ursprünglich Geschenke einbauen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie sich schenken sollten. Und ich bin nicht so gut darin Freude und ähnliches zu beschreiben. Deswegen hab ich das ausgelassen und sie leben ihr Leben einfach weiter... 


	31. Die Suche geht weiter

Einunddreißig

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

2.Januar 2005

13:00 Uhr

„Wenn ich es ihnen doch sage Misses Rivers.", _Miss Hovan, _Lara schmunzelte. Noch immer gewöhnte sie sich nicht daran, dass die Frau jetzt verheiratet war: „Hitler hat einen Haufen Kram getrieben, der nicht verzeichnet worden ist in seinen Büchern oder der Geschichte.", Lara blätterte in den Seiten die sie bereits übersetzt hatten. Ihre Arbeit ging immer schneller voran und es kam ihr nicht so vor, als würde sie von irgendwem kontrolliert werden, wie vor einigen Wochen noch.

Sie hatten auch Silvester ohne Probleme und fremden Besuch überstanden und es war ein schönes Fest gewesen. „_Und was zum Beispiel_?", wollte Misses Rivers am anderen Ende der Leitung von der Archäologin wissen. „Na ja, hier sind zum Beispiel Aufzeichnungen über einen Versuch, den sie _Schlachtruf_ nannten. Dabei ging es darum, totes Gewebe zum Leben zu erwecken."

„_Und hatten sie Erfolg?_", wollte die Museumskuratorin wissen. „Ja. Sie benutzten dafür ein mächtiges Artefakt, dass hier als Sichel bezeichnet wird.", Lara blätterte weiter: „Ich hab den Verdacht, dass es sich dabei um die Sichel des Mondes handeln mag. Doch es könnte auch was anderes sein. Es wird von einem Volk in Afrika berichtet, dass mit den Azteken Kontakt pflegte. Dort hatte Indiana vor vielen Jahren die Sichel gefunden. Danach fiel sie den Nazis in die Hand. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie scheinen eine andere Fähigkeit in der Sichel gefunden zu haben, außer der die sie erfüllt, sobald die Ellipse dazukommt."

„_Eine Frage Miss Croft. Hat diese Ellipse eigentlich auch einen Namen?_", fragte Madeline am anderen Ende. Lara wurde einwenig stutzig, aber sie hatte geschworen Misses Rivers auf dem laufenden zu halten. „Ja. Die_ Sichel des Mondes _und _Quezacotls Auge_.", erklärte Lara: „Das kommt von dem Glaube der Azteken. Sie sahen in Quezacotl ihren Gott der Sonne und der Mond bildete das Gegenstück. Aber das eine kann ohne das andere nicht existieren. Deswegen ergeben sie zusammen dieses mächtige Artefakt."

„_Scheint ja alles einen tieferen Sinn zu haben. Haben sie denn schon einen Ahnung, wo sich diese Sichel befindet?_", langsam wurde Lara wütend. Sie hielt Lara von der Arbeit ab und stellte ihr Fragen, deren Antwort Lara noch unmöglich wissen konnte.

Immerhin war sie noch nicht so weit gekommen. Aber sie hatte schon ein Viertel des Buches durch. Indy war schon einwenig weiter und half deshalb Sara manchmal, da sie einwenig zurückhing. „Nein, keine Ahnung. Hören sie Madeline. Ich werde jetzt auflegen.", meinte sie: „Tschüss."...

..."Tschüss.", erwiderte Madeline und schluckte, dann legte sie den Hörer auf. „Ich bin stolz auf sie.", erklang eine Männerstimme über ihr. Dann fasste eine Hand an ihre Schulter und dieser Widerling Simon beugte sich vor zu ihr: „Sie machen das wirklich toll." Tränen traten in Madelines Augen und kullerten die Wangen hinab. „Wirklich toll.", Simon lachte und wischte sich die Finger an einem weißen Tuch ab. Dann ging er in dem Büro zu einem Stuhl, setzte sich hin und überschlug die Beine und faltete die Hände: „Wirklich.", ein Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht und sein Blick wanderte zu Hillary.

Diese trug ihr blondes Haar zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz und dazu noch ein schwarzen Kampfanzug, der ihr totale Bewegungsfreiheit erlaubte. Sie kauerte über der Leiche von diesem Rivers, der versucht hatte sich zu wehren. Es war ein leichtes gewesen ihn zu überrumpeln: „Es hat sich wirklich gelohnt den weiten Weg nach England zu nehmen.", murmelte Simon.

Hillary beendete die Durchsuchung des Leichnams. Langsam erhob sie sich, wobei sie sich an der Wand abstützte und ein Stück Tapete abkratzte. „Autsch.", murmelte sie und ging zu ihrem Bruder hin. Ihr Blick fiel unweigerlich auf _Quezacotls Auge_. Ein bestimmter Glanz erschien in ihren Augen und Simon musste grinsen. Er wusste, was sie vor hatte. So doof war er nicht. Und sie wusste, dass er wusste was sie vorhatte. Und deswegen verstanden sie sich auch so gut.

Denn sie würde niemals probieren die Macht für sich zu holen, solange Simon existierte. Aber sie brauchte ihn auch, bis das Artefakt komplett war, denn er hatte das Geld für die Söldner. Sie würde es nicht wagen und falls doch...ein Fingerschnippen genügte und sie würde zu Brei verarbeitet. Dann würde ihr auch ihre Schnelligkeit und ihre Jahre als Profikiller nichts nützen.

Geld regierte die Welt und wenn Simon den Männern Geld versprach, taten sie alles. Eigentlich waren sie nichts anderes, als männliche Prostituierten, die sich allerdings dann nicht auszogen. Er schmunzelte und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl: „Ich denke wir haben alles was wir wollten. Nehmen wir unsere Geisel mit und fahren ins Hotel.", seine Hand griff beinah automatisch nach dem Artefakt, dass er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Hillary lachte kurz und ergriff Madeline am Nacken, zerrte sie in die Höhe und schob sie vor sich aus der Tür. Tränen rannen Madelines Wangen hinab. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was da passiert war. Eigentlich war ihr Mann gekommen um mit ihr nachher in den Park zu fahren, doch plötzlich waren diese zwei Gestalten hier aufgetaucht.

Sie hatten ihn einfach erschossen. Und sie zweifelte daran, dass sie hier noch mal lebend rauskommen würde.

Sie hatte Lara eine Spur gelassen, die sie auf die richtige Fährte bringen müsste. Aber das auch nur, wenn die Cops es nicht wegräumten, denn sie würden die Leiche finden. Das war allen klar. Und sie würden Madeline den Mord anhängen.

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

2.Januar 2005

13:07 Uhr

Lara legte den Hörer auf und staunte einwenig. Madeline hatte sich so seltsam benommen. Ob vielleicht irgendwas passiert war? Doch dann hätte Madeline sicher was gesagt. Sie hatten vor einiger Zeit abgemacht, dass Madeline an die Hörermuschel tippen sollte, sollte irgendwer bei ihr sein. Drei Mal...eine Art Code für die beiden, als Madeline noch für Lara gearbeitet hatte. Doch jetzt hatte sie nichts gemacht, also war dort wahrscheinlich auch niemand und Madeline nur sehr neugierig.

Langsam erhob sich Lara von ihrem Bürostuhl, blickte aus dem Fenster wo noch immer der Schnee Knöcheltief lag. Es war wie ein Winterwunderland. Ein wirklich schöner Anblick. Der abgestellte Springbrunnen war über und über mit Schnee bedeckt und auch die Hecken und kahlen Bäume. Draußen arbeitete Winston. Er kehrte Wege für den Schnee frei. Lara winkte ihm zu und wand sich schließlich ab, ging ihrer Arbeit nach.

Sie klemmte sich das Buch und die Notizen untern Arm und schritt hinaus aus ihrem Büro. Ihr Weg führte sie hinauf in die Bibliothek wo Sara und Indy über den anderen Büchern saßen. Chase war nach Hause gefahren, da er im Moment nicht helfen konnte. Aber Lara würde ihn rufen, sobald es daran ging sich den zweiten Teil zu besorgen.

Sie hatte wage Informationen bekommen, dass sich der zweite Teil der Sonnenscheibe irgendwo in Europa befinden sollte. Das war gut, immerhin waren die Reisekosten dann bei weitem nicht so hoch. Laras Konto war sowieso schon geschrumpft. Sie sollte echt wieder den ein oder anderen Auftrag annehmen, dann würde wieder schneller Geld in die Kasse kommen. Aber jetzt galt es erst mal sich auf das zu konzentrieren was man vor sich hatte. Und das war eine Menge Arbeit.

„Und was hat Madeline gesagt?", wollte Sara wissen, als sie sah wie ihre Freundin die Bibliothek betrat. Lara wirkte einwenig desorientiert: „Sie meinte, dass wir weiter suchen sollen und hat viele Fragen gestellt. War einwenig merkwürdig." „Hmm.", entfuhr es Indy und er kaute abwesend auf einem Stift herum.

Lara schmunzelte, als die den Grabräuber da so sitzen sah. Er war total in seine Notizen und das Buch vertieft. Möglicherweise war er bereits auf einer heißen Spur. Lara setzte sich neben die beiden und sie suchten noch weitere sechs Stunden.

Während der Zeit unterhielten sie sich auch, tauschten Informationen und Blätter aus, notierten Sachen an Tafeln, bestellten und aßen was, da Lara ihrem Butler einen Urlaub gegönnt hatte, und sie legten auch Pausen ein. Als Lara dann um kurz vor acht den Stift auf ihre Notizen warf und sich zurück lehnte fühlte sie sich verdammt erschöpft. Aber sie waren wieder ein gutes Stück weit gekommen.

Aus einem Radio plärrte leise eine Stimme: „_Und hier sind wieder die News, mit Wesley Chambers. Eine Sondermeldung erreichte uns vor kurzer Zeit, dass Scotland Yard in dem Britischen Museum einen Toten gefunden haben. Bei dem Toten handelt es sich um John Rivers, einen 47 jährigen Professor der Universität..._", Lara erschrak und kippte beinah vom Stuhl. John Rivers! Das war Madelines Mann. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Sprecher: „_Die Polizei ist noch vor Ort und sichert die Spuren. Er wurde vor etwa vier Stunden Tot aufgefunden. Ist es aber seit mindestens sechs. Die Hauptverdächtige ist seine Frau Madeline Rivers doch von ihr fehlt jede Spur..._", genau, dass was sie befürchtet hatte. Madeline war vielleicht deswegen so seltsam gewesen.

Indy hatte es auch gehört und blickte sie erschrocken an. Sara betrat den Raum kurze Zeit später und blickte in die Gesichter von ihren Freunden: „Was ist los? Haben wir die Lösung?" Doch Lara verneinte: „Ich fahre zum Museum. Bleibt ihr bitte hier.", dann stürmte sie hinaus aus der Bibliothek und hinunter in das Foyer, wo sie sich einen schwarzen Mantel und die Autoschlüssel für den blauen Bugatti holte.

Kurze Zeit später sauste sie mit hundert Sachen von dem Hof ihres Anwesens und hinaus in die Nacht. Ihr Wagen fuhr durch Laras privat Wald, der das komplette Anwesen umrandete. Ihre Eltern hatten dort Bäume gepflanzt, wo früher das Haus von Simon Williams und seiner Familie gestanden hatte.

Und Lara hatte diesen Wald ausgeweitet. Jetzt müsste man erst mal dreißig Minuten durch den Wald wandern um erst mal an die Tore von Croft Manor zu kommen. Das war ein gutes Mittel um die Presse abzuhalten. Denn die waren meist zu faul um den Weg durch den Wald zu gehen.

Oder vielleicht fürchteten sie auch irgendwelche Monster in dem Wald. Sie vermuteten wohl, dass Lara das Monster von Paris mitgebracht hatte. Immerhin waren die Meldungen um ihn plötzlich verschwunden. Aber außer Vögeln und Füchsen gab es hier gar nichts. Na ja, vielleicht noch Würmer und Käfer.

_Madeline hat ihren Mann ermordet_, schoss es ihr wieder durch den Kopf, während sie nach rechts auf die Straße bog. _Nein halt, denk rational Lara_, sagte sie sich selbst. Warum sollte Madeline so was tun? Sie hatte keinen Grund. Und dann kam ihr eine Erkenntnis, die sie noch schneller fahren ließ: „Simon!"

Vielleicht hätte sie Sara mitnehmen sollen. Immerhin war sie ja ein Cop und vielleicht hätte sie es einfacher gehabt sich dort ebenfalls etwas umsehen zu können. Jetzt würde sie wieder einbrechen müssen. Oh, wie sie das doch hasste.

Zehn Minuten später hielt ihr Wagen einige Straßen weiter von dem Museum entfernt. Sie war vorhin dran vorbei gefahren und hatte sich die Sache mal angesehen. Der Haupteingang war von der Polizei abgesperrt und ein Haufen Presseleute stand drum herum. Die Fenster im Erdgeschoss um in ersten Stock waren alle mit Brettern vernagelt worden, damit niemand von dort aus Fotos machen konnte.

Der zweite Stock lag viel zu hoch und die Bäume die um das Museum standen wuchsen nicht so hoch. Der Gärtner war ein kluger Mann. Aber es wäre sowieso sinnlos gewesen, denn blinkende Lichter an den Fenstern wiesen Lara auf ein Alarmsystem hin, dass sie ohne Ausrüstung nicht umgehen würde.

Schnell durchsuchte sie ihren Wagen nach was passendem und fand es. Ein Stift und ein Block, der nur halbvoll war. Dann löste sie den Zopf in ihrem Haar und schlug den Kragen ihres Mantels um. Sie konnte vielleicht als Pressemensch durchgehen und so einwenig Infos sammeln oder vielleicht sich irgendwie hineinschmuggeln.

Also ging sie den Weg zurück und mischte sich unter die Menschenmenge, die mit erhobenen Kameras herum standen und Fotos von dem Abtransport der Leiche machten. Schnell drängte sie sich nach vorne und stellte sich an die Absperrung. Und was sie sah ließ sie gleichermaßen erschrecken und auflachen. Chase stand neben den ermittelnden Beamten und trug ebenfalls die Uniform der Scotland Yard.

Als er Lara erblickte grinste er und ging zu ihr hin. Schnell sprach er sich mit einem der Cops ab, die vor der Menge standen und den Eingang abschirmten. Dann wurde Lara auch schon durchgelassen. Gemeinsam mit Chase betrat sie das Innere der Eingangshalle, wo weitaus weniger Cops herumstanden.

Keiner blickte auf. „Was tust du hier?", wollte Lara wissen. „Ich? Ich hab von dem Toten Rivers erfahren und bin hier hergekommen.", erklärte Chase.

„Ja, dass dachte ich mir bereits. Ich meine, was machst du hier in dieser Uniform?", Lara grinste als sie ihn noch mal von oben bis unten musterte: „Sieht ulkig aus." „Ein Freund von mir arbeitete bei den Yards und ich hab ihn mal darum gebeten mir so eine Uniform zu besorgen. Und das hat er auch getan, kurz bevor er sich wegen Trunkenheit und Depression vor einen Zug geworfen hat.", er stoppte, so als hielte er es für nötig einen kurzen Moment des Schweigens für seinen Freund einzulegen: „Du wirst nicht glauben wie doof englische Cops sein können. Ich kam hier an und schon wurde ich hineingelassen."

Während er ihr das erzählte führte er sie zum Büro von Madeline, wo der Tote gefunden worden war. Dort waren die Cops bereits fertig und deshalb war der Raum nur mit einem Band abgesperrt. „Aber mach schnell.", mahnte Chase sie und ging wieder zurück an seinen Posten.

Lara nickte und blickte sich in dem schönen Zimmer um. Einige Bücher waren auf den Boden geworfen worden und lagen jetzt einsam da rum. Ihr erster Blick galt dem Schreibtisch, doch bis auf einige Arbeitsunterlagen und ein zerbrochenes Glas fand sie nichts wichtiges. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu der gegenüberliegenden Ecke. Blut klebte an der Wand, dass die Cops nicht weggewischt hatten.

Aber etwas anderes lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine Unebenheit in der Tapete. Sie ging da hin und besah sich diesen Fehler. Es war ein Stück Tapete, dass abgekratzt worden war. Aber es wirkte nicht so, als wäre es mit einem Messer passiert. Eher wirkte es als hätte jemand mit einem Fingernagel was entfernt. Aber da es nur eine kleine Ecke war, war es wahrscheinlich nicht absichtlich passiert.

Nur eine Frau würde sich solche Fingernägel wachsen lassen, dass sie damit Tapeten abkratzen könnte. Das entfernte Stück fand sie auch auf dem Boden. Die Cops schien es nicht für wichtig empfunden zu haben. Es lag da auf dem Boden, erinnerte einwenig an eine Speerspitze die in die andere Richtung zeigte.

Lara erhob sich wieder und suchte weiter. Suchte etwas, dass ihr helfen würde zu zeigen, dass Madeline nicht die Mörderin sein konnte. Ihr Weg führte sie durch die Bücherregale, doch außer einigen privaten Fotos und zerstreuten Büchern fand sie nichts. Bis sie plötzlich den Blumentopf umtrat.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als der Keramiktopf auf dem Boden zerbrach und sich schwarze Erde auf dem Boden verteilte. Und in dieser Erde glänzte etwas. Lara schob die Erde mit der Hand bei Seite und griff nach dem glänzenden Ding. Es war ein kleines Gefäß. Lara hatte es Madeline mal gegeben und gesagt, dass sich darin gut kleine Sachen verstecken ließen. Die Archäologin schraubte es vorsichtig auf und ließ den Inhalt in ihre Hand gleiten. Ein zusammengerollter Zettel.

Dort standen die Worte: _Thistle Tower Hotel, London _und _Sichel_ drauf. „Simon.", brachte Lara aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ballte ihre offene Handfläche zu einer Faust. Ein plötzlicher Ruf erschreckte sie allerdings: „Hände hoch!"

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Wird Lara aus diesem Debakel rauskommen und was meint Madeline mit ihrer Nachricht? Das und mehr im nächsten Kapitel von Tomb Raider. „Himmel und Hölle."_


	32. Himmel und Hölle

Ups...kleiner Fehler. Im vorigen Kapitel schrieb ich irgendwo, dass Lara Nachts dahinfährt...dabei steht vorher das es erst kurz nach 13:07 Uhr ist. Tut mir echt leid, hoffentlich stört euch das nicht.

Zweiunddreißig

London

Museumsbüro

2.Januar 2005

13:30 Uhr

Erschrocken blickte Lara hinter sich. Ein Cop stand vor ihr, mit erhobener Waffe und einer finsteren Miene auf dem Gesicht. „Hände hoch.", wiederholte er. Es war ein Durchschnittscop wie man ihn sich vorstellte. Für Laras Geschmack einwenig zu amerikanisch, wie er da vor ihr stand mit seinem Donutbauch und den blonden Haaren. Lara schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinab und stand langsam auf, dabei ließ sie Madelines Nachricht in ihrer Manteltasche verschwinden, so dass der Cop es nicht bemerkte.

Dann hob sie langsam die Hände: „Hören sie mal..." Doch der Kerl hörte ihr nicht zu: „Schweigen sie. Mir ist ihre Ausrede egal. Das ist Einbruch, was sie hier machen und das ist strafbar, selbst wenn ein himmlischer Engel sein sollten mit der Mission diesen Mord zu klären."

Lara schmunzelte, als sie über diesen Gedanken nachsann und sich überlegte, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie beließ es bei einem: „Ich weiß nicht, wo da die Logik ist." Währenddessen kam der Mann langsam auf sie zu und holte Handschellen hervor. Lara wartete noch einen Moment, ehe sie mit einem plötzlichen Ruck die Handinnenseite senkte und dem Polizisten genau aufs Schlüsselbein schlug.

Der Cop sank unter dem plötzlichen Druck zusammen und Lara rannte los. Im Stillen dankte sie ihrem Kampfsportlehrer, der ihr einige Kniffe und Griffe gezeigt hatte, wie man einen Mann ohne Probleme lahm legte. Dazu gehörte auch ein Tritt in den Allerwertesten, aber das fand Lara geschmacklos.

Ihr Weg führte nicht, wie sie zuerst vorgehabt hatte, zurück in die Eingangshalle sondern weiter ins Innere hinein. Am Ende des Ganges erreichte sie eine Treppe und stürmte hinauf. Der Cop müsste bald zu sich gekommen sein und dann wäre hier die Hölle los, also musste sie so schnell wie möglich aufs Dach.

Als sie das obere Ende der Treppe erreichte, blickte sie auf einen weiteren Flur, der nach einigen Metern wieder im Ausstellungsbereich endete. Schnell suchte sie die Decke ab und fand was sie wollte. Einen Schacht. Lara sprang ab, bekam das Rost zu fassen und zog ihre Beine an, so dass sie wie eine Spinne nun da hing. Doch das Lattenrost wollte nicht aus der Decke brechen, also begann sie zu zerren, so gut es ging und bekam es auch los.

Doch nun befand sie sich im freien Fall.

Mit einem geschickten Salto landete sie allerdings wieder auf den Beinen und konnte sich nun dem Loch in der Decke widmen. Und da sie keine Spuren hinterlassen wollte, zog sie das Rost ebenfalls hinauf und platzierte es wieder, so gut es eben ging, nachdem sie einige Schrauben aus der Decke gerissen hatte.

Wenn sie Glück hatte, würden die Cops nicht darauf kommen Tränengas hineinzuleiten und sie würde so ohne Probleme das Dach erreichen können. Das die Polizei Lara noch nie ins Gefängnis gestopft hatte war beinah schon erstaunlich.

Den Weg durch die Lüftungsschächte legte sie so leise wie möglich zurück und fand sich einige Zeit später auf dem Dach des Museums wieder. Von hier aus gab es eine Feuerleiter die hinab führte und die Laras einziger Fluchtweg war. Also stieg sie hinab, ließ sich die letzten Meter fallen und rollte sich unten ab, um die Landung geschickt zu beenden. Dann sprang sie über die Mauer und rannte zu ihrem Wagen, stieg ein und fuhr zurück in Richtung Croft Manor. Sie musste Madeline retten, aber sie brauchte Waffen dafür und zwar reichlich.

London, England

Vor dem Hotel

2.Januar 2005

17:20 Uhr

„Ich kann von hier aus überhaupt nichts sehen.",

murmelte Lara leise, als sie das Fernglas wieder senkte. Sie war bei sich zu Hause gewesen und hatte sich ihre Pistolen und eine Shotgun genommen. Und jetzt stand sie mit ihrem Motorrad auf der anderen Straßenseite, verdeckt durch einige Büsche und blickte hinüber zu dem Hotel, dass Madeline ihr gewiesen hatte. Noch immer wunderte sie sich, wie Madeline es geschafft hatte, die Nachricht zu verstecken, während Simon im Raum gewesen war und Madelines Mann wahrscheinlich erschossen hatte.

Anscheinend war Madeline bei weitem nicht so dumm, wie Lara angenommen hatte. Sie hatte sie natürlich nie für dumm gehalten, aber für nicht fähig in Gefahrensituationen kühl zu denken. Deshalb hatte sie Madeline damals auch gefeuert. Damit sie nicht mehr in Gefahr geriet. Doch anscheinend hatte Lara sich geirrt. Anscheinend waren alle, die jemals mit Lara Croft zusammengearbeitet hatten in Gefahr.

„Das ist seltsam.", Lara sprach zu sich selbst, aber irgendwie half ihr dieser Umstand sich gewiss zu werden, dass irgendwie irgendwas hier gehörig stank. Es war so verdammt ruhig. Wenn, wie sie vermutete, Simon das Hotel belagerte...wo waren dann die Söldner? Oh man, sie hatte echt genug von diesem Abenteuer. Das war nicht ihre Kragenweite. Sie war eher für Grabklettereien und Skelette zu haben. Verrückte Menschen waren ihr unsympathisch. Und sie ihnen auch, wie man in Simons Fall deutlich sah.

Aber er war nicht der Einzige, der so dachte. Eckhardt hatte ebenfalls so reagiert als er sie gesehen hatte. Er hatte sie nicht leiden können. Sie ihn allerdings auch nicht. Langsam nahm sie das Fernglas von ihren Augen und steckte es zurück an seinen Platz. Dann ging sie ihre Optionen im Kopf durch. Sie konnte jetzt hineinstürmen und auf gut Glück hoffen, dass Simon doch da war.

Oder aber sie blieb ruhig und fragte erst mal nach einem Simon Williams nach. Letzteres erschien ihr bei weitem nicht so riskant. Also verstaute sie ihre Waffen in einem speziellen Fach ihrer Maschine und ging die Straße hinab, als wäre sie eine Touristin. Sie wirkte auch tatsächlich wie eine junge Frau auf Shopping Tour.

Es war aber verdammt kalt für eine Shopping Tour. Es hatte vorhin geregnet, doch mittlerweile hatten sich die Wolken verzogen und man konnte sogar Sterne erkennen. Allerdings sehr schlecht, denn es gab zu viele indirekte Lichtquellen, die den Blick auf den Nachthimmel versperrten.

Lara zog den Verschluss ihres roten Pullovers noch was höher und ging scheinbar zufällig auf das Hotel zu. Die Türen glitten vor ihr auf und sie trat ins Innere. Keine Zeit sich großartig mit der Location aufzuhalten. Außerdem war sie ihr bereits bekannt. Das Hotel hatte Lara schon Öfters besucht. Also ging sie direkt zur Rezeption.

„Hallo.", stellte sie sich vor: „Ich hab eine kurze Frage: Wohnt hier zufällig ein Simon Williams?", wollte sie wissen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er so doof war und unter seinem richtigen Namen abgestiegen war. Falls er es überhaupt war und sie Madeline nicht einfach eine falsche Fährte gestellt hatten, damit sie Lara in die Irre führen könnten.

Die Frau an der Rezeption, eine ältere blonde Frau, nickte freundlich und checkte die Buchungen im Computer. „Hat er.", meinte sie schließlich: „Aber er stieg mit einer Frau hier unter. Auf den Namen Hillary Williams."

Lara blieb das Wort im Mund stecken. Also war Sandy noch am Leben. Wie konnte das sein? Sie hatten doch gehört, wie sie sich in die Luft gejagt hatte. Aber das war nicht mehr wichtig: „Danke." „Sie sind allerdings vorhin aufgebrochen.", erklärte ihr die Frau an der Rezeption. Lara warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und wollte gerade gehen.

Doch die Frau hielt sie zurück: „Sie sind doch Lara Croft, richtig?" Lara fuhr wieder herum. Es war keine neue Erfahrung, dass sie erkannt wurde. Immerhin war sie Baronin und außerdem äußerst bekannt. „Ich will nicht unfreundlich oder aufdringlich erscheinen, aber könnten sie mir das hier vielleicht signieren?"

Lara nickte als Antwort und nahm ihr das Buch ab. Besah sich den Einband. Es zeigte sie mit einer schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Tubetop, wie sie vor ihrem Anwesen auf einer kleinen Mauer saß und lächelte. Der Titel war: „_Himmel und Hölle_." Eines ihrer sehr frühen Werke. Nichts besonderes und eigentlich auch nur auf dem Markt, weil ihr Vater einige Leute kannten, die ihm noch einen Gefallen geschuldet hatten.

Doch seit sie groß rausgekommen war, wurde es wie Gold gehandelt. Sie schlug das Buch langsam auf, immer noch geschockt von der Erkenntnis, dass Sandy noch am Leben war. Eine Verräterin war sie auch noch.

Schnell unterzeichnete sie das Buch und reichte es zurück an die Frau hinter der Rezeption. „Dankeschön. Ich muss sagen, ihr Buch gefällt mir wirklich gut.", meinte sie: „Es ist so voller Action und Emotion." „Und dabei ist es nur eine Abhandlung über die Azteken.", beide lachten. _...nur eine Abhandlung über die Azteken._

Sie wusste auch nicht warum, aber irgendwas sagte ihr plötzlich das es hilfreich sein könnte. „Darf ich noch mal kurz?", fragte sie. Und die Frau reichte ihr das Buch ohne Widerworte. Lara schlug es auf und Blätterte einwenig herum. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie suchte aber sie schien zu wissen, wo sie zu suchen hatte.

Und dann fand sie die Passage, lass leise vor und fluchte. Warum war ihr der Gedanke nicht schon vorher gekommen. Schnell legte sie das Buch auf den Rezeptionsschalter und rannte dann hinaus. Überquerte die Straße und sprang auf das Motorrad startete den Motor und fuhr los. Sie wusste jetzt, wo sie die Ellipse zu suchen hatten.

Die Lösung des Rätsels lag die ganze Zeit so offen vor ihren Augen und sie hatte es einfach nicht gesehen. Wenn man alles mit den Büchern verglich, die sie gefunden hatte ergab sich der Ort beinah von selbst. _In Höhen und Tiefen haben wir gesucht und in Höhen und Tiefen liegt es verborgen._ Lautete eine Passage aus dem Buch, dass Lara dechiffrierte.

Und in dem Buch _Himmel und Hölle _beschrieb sie an einer Stelle, über eine Textstelle in einer alten Urne die über ein Volk redete, dass ein weißes Land gefunden haben soll. Bei einer Suche. Sie wusste noch heute nicht, was damit gemeint war. Aber mehr hatte sie nicht gefunden. Und des weiteren hatte sie mal in einer Schriftrolle über das _weiße Land_ gelesen. Und sie war sogar schon mal dort gewesen.

_Tibet._ Das höchste Land der Erde.

Es war allerdings äußerst seltsam, dass die Mönche Sachen von Nazis angenommen hätten. Es sei denn, die hätten darin einen Gewinn für sich gesehen. Und das war gut möglich. Jetzt müsste sie nur noch in Erfahrung bringen, welches Kloster dort den Schatz bewachte. Aber das würde kein Problem sein, sobald sie Tibet erreicht hätten.

Lara gab noch mehr Gas. Sie wusste, dass Simon Madeline ebenfalls nach Tibet mitnehmen würde, wenn er erfahren würde, was Lara vor hatte. Also sollte sie es so offensichtlich wie möglich machen. Ein Bericht in der Zeitung? Das wäre zu auffällig. Eine Nachrichtensendung? Auch zu auffällig. Eine Talkshow. Lara würde sich irgendwo einschreiben und dann mit dem Talkmaster über ihre Ziele reden. Das ginge. Aber erst mal musste sie eine finden. Talkshows waren so voll und gar nicht ihr Fall. Vielleicht sollte sie es auch lassen. Allerdings ging es hier um wichtigeres. Also los...sie musste wohl _Himmel und Hölle_(sie schmunzelte über den gelungenen Wortwitz)in Bewegung setzen, um Simon auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Ein leichtes!

Fortsetzung folgt:


	33. Talk on

Dreiunddreißig

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

2. Januar 2005

18:00 Uhr

"Du willst was?", Sara blickte ihre Freundin fragend an. „An einer Talkshow teilnehmen. Ist das denn so schlimm?", wollte Lara wissen und überschlug die Beine, während sie sich, wieder zu Hause angekommen, ihrer Kleider entledigte. Sie wollte ein Bad nehmen, denn es war ein harter Tag gewesen: „Das ist die beste Möglichkeit an Simon heranzukommen.", erklärte die Archäologin weiter.

„Das kann ja sein, aber irgendwie erscheint mir die Idee viel zu sehr nach: _Hier bin ich Simon, wehe du fällst nicht auf diese miese Falle rein._", erwiderte ihre Freundin stur und folgte Laras Bewegungen mit dem Kopf. Die Archäologin rannte quer durch ihr Zimmer und legte hier und da Sachen ab, kämmte sich die Haare oder nahm sich ein Handtuch: „Kann ja sein. Aber das ist es ja gerade, was ich beabsichtige.", Lara zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie sich gleichzeitig ein altes Top von ihr anblickte: „Ich weiß ja, dass er sicher mit einem Haufen Männer ankommt. Aber vergiss nicht, Sara süße, dass sind auch nur Söldner. Keiner davon würde die Hand für Simon ins Feuer legen. Sie würden sofort abspringen, wenn es sein muss."

Das klang zwar logisch, aber Sara schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen. Und Lara verstand ihre Sorge ja auch einwenig. Schnell wickelte sie sich ein Handtuch um den nackten Körper, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. „Kann ich reinkommen?", wollte eine Männerstimme (die von Indy) wissen. „Klar.", riefen die beiden Frauen gleichzeitig und Indiana betrat nach einem kurzen Zögern das Frauenzimmer.

„Hab ich das eben richtig gehört?", wollte er, halb grinsend wissen. „Wegen der Talkshow das?", hakte Lara nach. Der Grabjäger nickte und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ja, dass hast du.", erklärte die Schatzjägerin tollkühn und stellte sich trotzig auf: „Und jetzt lasst mich bitte allein, ich muss ein Bad nehmen. Und außerdem noch Anrufe tätigen."

„Komm.", Sara schob Indiana mit nach draußen und schloss die Tür. Lara war wieder allein. Und das war gut so. Schnell eilte sie zum Telefon, um sich mit der Redaktion irgendeiner Talkshow kurz zu schließen. Es würde sich schon was finden lassen, immerhin war sie Lara Croft. Sie lächelte.

Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass sie nicht total von sich selbst überzeugt war, dass sie nicht so eingebildet wurde, wie andere _Promis_. Wobei sich Lara nicht als Promi bezeichnen würde. Was Lara zu einer Berühmtheit gemacht hatte, waren die vielen Legenden, die sich um sie rankten. Keine davon hatte Lara je bestätigt, doch sie waren fast alle wahr. Außer Legenden wie _Lara Croft wurde zusammen mit Elvis Presley in einer Herrentoilette beim im-stehen-pinkeln gesehen. _Sie hatte Elvis getroffen, auf einem Wohnwagen Camp in Texas getroffen. Doch hatte er keineswegs erfreut gewirkt, dass sein Aufenthaltsort gefunden worden war. Er hatte blitzschnell auf Lara das Feuer eröffnet.

Die Archäologin hatte es sich danach auch geschenkt dies der Presse mitzuteilen. Lara wählt die Nummer von Manny's Talkshow _Talk on_. (Anmerkung: Wurde von mir frei erfunden) Nach einem kurzem Moment des Wartens ging eine Frau dran. „_Talk on_ Redaktion, Sandra Hellik am Apparat, was kann ich für sie tun.", sie klang keineswegs erfreut über Anrufer, da sie wahrscheinlich jeden Tag irgendwelche _Verrückten _abwimmeln musste, die mit ihrer neusten Talkidee kamen. Lara hatte mal mit einer Bekannten, die bei einer, mittlerweile pleite gegangenen, Talkshow gearbeitet hatte, geredet. Diese hatte ihr von den wahnsinnigsten Themenvorschlägen erzählt. „Meine Katze beißt mich, werde ich jetzt an Vollmond auch eine?" oder „Mein Vater ist der Sohn seiner Mutter. Haben sie ähnliche Probleme?" Die meisten dieser Vorschläge waren auch von irgendwelchen Komikern gemacht worden, die irgendwem irgendwas auf die Nase binden wollten. Doch nicht selten waren solche und ähnliche Vorschläge wirklich ernst gemeint.

Lara stellte sich mit Namen vor und schon schien die Frau um einiges interessierter an diesem Gespräch zu sein. In England gab es wohl niemanden, dem dieser Name nicht geläufig war. Faszinierend, was man mit einwenig Geheimniskrämerei um seine Abenteuer rund um die Welt und im Bett alles erreichen konnte. Dabei sah Lara in sich keineswegs irgendeine Vorbildfigur oder gar eine Heldin. Klar, hier und da rettete sie auch mal die Welt, aber wen juckte das schon?

Die Welt wusste nur selten, dass sie wirklich in Gefahr war. „Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss Croft?", wollte die Frau, mit der wohl freundlichsten Stimme die Lara je untergekommen war, wissen. Lara schilderte ihr kurz und absolut sachlich ihr Problem (den Teil mit: Mein Blutsbruder will mich umbringen und das nur, weil er gefallen daran gefunden hat total durchzudrehen, ließ Lara einfach aus), wobei sie doch einwenig in die Trickkiste griff und schon ergatterte sie sich für morgen Mittag um eins einen Live Auftritt bei _Talk on_.

Zufrieden mit ihrem Plan legte Lara auf und ging schließlich schleunigst ins Bad, wo sie sich Wasser in die Wanne einließ. Es würde ein wundervoller Abend werden.

Unten

Sara langte mit Indy ihm Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss an. Gemeinsam und beinah synchron ließen sie sich auf die Couch fallen und legten die Füße erschöpft auf den Couchtisch vor ihnen. Sara blickte rüber zu ihrem Freund und Kollegen: „Willst du was trinken?" Dieser dachte kurz über den Vorschlag nach: „Ein Bier wäre klasse." Die Polizistin nickte. Dann verschwand sie in Richtung Küche, wo man sie mit Glasflaschen am Kühlschrank hantieren hörte. Indy grinste, als er sich die Vorstellung von Lara in einer Talkshow noch mal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Das war irgendwie lächerlich und schrie geradezu nach Falle.

Simon wäre sicher nicht so doof und würde darauf reinfallen. Oder? Doch das war irgendwie weniger sein Problem. Er kannte Lara zwar nicht lange, aber er wusste, was für eine toughe Frau sie war. Sie schien jedes Problem nahezu ohne Schwierigkeiten lösen zu können. Oder sie löste dann auch noch die Schwierigkeiten.

Sara betrat kurze Zeit später wieder das Wohnzimmer, in jeder Hand eine Bierflasche. Die eine reichte sie an Indiana weiter, die andere trank sie selbst. Dann ließ sie sich wieder auf der Couch nieder: „Was denkst du, was jetzt kommen wird?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Ich glaube in Hollywoodfilmen nennt man so was _Finale._", scherzte Indiana, auch wenn ihm wirklich nicht nach scherzen war. Die Frage hatte ihn auch schon mehrere Nächte gequält. Wenn die Sache mit der Sonnenscheibe nach über 60 Jahren endlich ihren Abschluss fand, war Indy allein.

In Lara und Sara hatte er zwar gute Freundinnen, wahrscheinlich die besten, gefunden...doch er gehörte hier nicht hin. Das merkte er jedes Mal, wenn plötzlich irgendwas über seinen Weg lief, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte. Erstaunlich was ein paar Jahre aus der Welt machen konnten. Indiana Jones war hier aber auf jeden Fall falsch. Doch wie sollte er in seine Zeit kommen? Das war einfach unmöglich.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte. „Was ist?", wollte Sara wissen und nippte an ihrem Bier. Indiana hob langsam den Kopf: „Können wir etwas Musik machen?" Sara nickte und griff nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Couchtisch. Dann drückte sie einige Knöpfe und die Musik begann leise zu spielen. _Nothing Else Matters_ von Metallica erklang aus den Boxen. „Danke.", Indiana nickte. Diese Bewegung zeigte schon, was sich verändert hatte. CD-Player, die auf Knopfdruck über Kabellose Boxen Musik im Raum verteilten.

Zwar wunderte sich Indy keineswegs darüber, wie ein Steinzeitmensch über das Feuer, aber es war doch erstaunlich...falsch.

„Ich hab Angst.", begann er.

„Wovor?", Sara wirkte erstaunt und senkte die Bierflasche von ihren Lippen.

„Vor der Zukunft!"

Weitabseits von London

Ein geheimes Versteck

2. Januar 2005

18:41 Uhr

Madeline Rivers wurde gewaltsam zu Boden gedrückt, von einem kalten Lauf aus Stahl. Metall, dass sie bedrohte. _Irgendwie lächerlich_. Doch Madeline hatte genug gesehen, um zu wissen, was dieses bisschen Metall aus ihrem Kopf machen konnte. Deswegen schwieg sie. Ein anderer Grund war der Knebel, der vor ihrem Mund hing und ihr das Sprechen verbot. Sie hatte Angst, doch sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. _Sie haben John getötet_, kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn. Er und diese fremde Frau, die ihr die Magnum an den Kopf hielt. Vor etwa drei Jahren hätte Madeline nicht einmal gewusst, wie sich der Lauf einer Magnum an der Stirn anfühlte. Jetzt konnte sie sogar genau sagen, welche Marke es war. Die Arbeit mit Lara Croft hatte sie vieles gelehrt, vor allem eines...Angst zu haben!

Doch Madeline war eine Überlebenskünstlerin und außerdem ein akzeptabler Schütze. Sie war früher oft mit ihrem Vater jagen gewesen, bevor er verstorben war. Das hatte ihr Spaß gemacht, wenn sie auch persönlich niemals auf ein lebendes Tier geschossen hatte. Wenn sie an die Waffe der Frau dran kommen, wenn sie ihre Hände lösen, wenn sie Zeit haben würde zu zielen, würde sie die beiden überwältigen können. Doch leider waren diese „Wenn" alle nicht erfüllbar.

Ihre Lage war aussichtslos. Der Mann, sie glaubte er hieß Simon, saß vor einem kleinen schwarz-weiß Bildschirm und sah sich irgendeine Sendung an, während die junge Frau scheinbar genüsslich Madeline beim leiden zu sah. Ab und zu zog sie einige Polaroid Fotos aus ihrer Tasche, die sie mit ihrem Mann glücklich zeigten. Dies zerriss Madeline beinah das Herz. Doch sie versuchte nicht zu weinen. Das wäre ziemlich feige.

Plötzlich schrie der Fremde erschrocken auf: „Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?" „Was ist?", wollte die Frau wissen. Dieser drehte den Bildschirm und die Frau wand sich von Madeline ab, blickte zum Fernseher. Madeline erkannte Lara Croft und das Logo von _Talk on_. _Hat sie wirklich vor eine Talkshow abzuhalten?_ Es war eine Werbung für die morgendliche Sendung. Hatte Lara nichts besseres zu tun?

Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Lara tat es sicherlich aus einem Grund, sie wollte Simon und diese Frau in eine Falle locken. Oder so? Aber wenn sogar Madeline darauf kam, würden es die beiden Gangster mit ihrer ganzen Truppe von Söldnern doch sicher auch schaffen dahinter zu blicken. _Vielleicht beabsichtigte sie das aber auch?_ In der Museumskuratorin keimte ein Hoffnungsfunke auf. Sie würde freikommen, wenn alles gut lief.

Schließlich kam die fremde Frau wieder zurück und schmiss Madeline das Foto ins Gesicht: „Was soll das?", sie ging vor Madeline in die Hocke: „Was plant diese Schlampe!" Madeline antwortete nicht, wie denn auch? „Sag!", brüllte sie. „Hillary, halt die Klappe.", zischte Simon. Also hatte die Fremde doch einen Namen: „Außerdem hat sie einen Knebel, falls du es noch nicht vergessen hast." Hillary lachte plötzlich auf und riss ihn zurück: „Ich Dummerchen. Hätte ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht. Und jetzt..._sprich_."

Madeline hob den Kopf und feuchtete ihren Gaumen an, der von dem Stoff vollkommen ausgetrocknet war. Dann spuckte sie der Hexe ins Gesicht: „Keine Ahnung. Kann ich etwa Gedanken lesen?" Hillary holte zum Schlag aus, doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren: „Wenn das ein Trick sein soll, ich kann auch einiges. Sie wird sich noch wundern." Sie begann zu lachen. Madeline schluckte. Das sah nicht gut aus. _Lara wo bleibst du?_

London, England

_Talk on_, Studio

3. Januar 2005

12:56 Uhr

Noch vier Minuten bis die Sendung begann. Lara Croft saß in der Maske und wurde gerade zurecht gemacht. Als ein Mann mit Klemmbrett und Headset hereinkam: „Machen sie sich bereit Miss Croft." Lara lächelt. Einige Männer versahen Lara mit einem kleinen Mikro, damit auch bloß jeder sie hören konnte. _Peinlich, peinlich,_ dachte sich Lara. So weit kam es also schon. Indy und Sara saßen im Publikum und lachten sich sicher ins Fäustchen. Lara Croft, Tochter eines Adligen, Abenteurerin, Liebhaberin und Archäologin, saß in einer Talkshow, um einen alten Feind anzulocken.

_Noch drei Minuten_, die Maske war fertig und Lara erhob sich, zupfte ihren Anzug zurecht. Eine Dolce & Gabbana Spezialanfertigung die auf Lara Crofts Körper wie eine zweite Haut saß und ihre Kurven betonte. Schon praktisch Designer schon mal beschützt zu haben, dachte die Archäologin belustigt. Dann wurde sie von einem Mann nach draußen geführt. Einige Gänge entlang, dann stand sie vor einer Schiebetür. „Begrüßen sie nun unseren Gast Lara Croft, die uns heute über ihre neusten Pläne berichten wird.", hörte sie durch die Tür gedämpft.

Diese glitt wie aufs Stichwort auf, eine Nebelmaschine versprühte künstlichen Nebel und Scheinwerfer beleuchteten sie von hinten. Lara setzte ihr bestes Staubsauger-Vertreter-Lächeln auf und ging über die Schwelle. Aus Boxen hörte Lara das Lied _Not a girl_ von Britney Spears. Fürchterlich. Gingen sie etwa davon aus, Lara sei noch keine Frau? Sie kannte zwei Argumente die dagegen sprachen.

Lara ging die Treppe hinab und gab dem Talkmaster die Hand. „Willkommen.", meinte dieser zu ihr. Dann begab sich Lara auf ihren Platz. Direkt neben einem dicken Mann, der sich als Archäologe ausgab aber seinem Aussehen zufolge eher an einen besoffenen Arbeitslosen erinnerte. Der Talkmaster beruhigte die klatschenden Gäste, dann begann er kurz eine Einleitung zu rezitieren, ehe er sich an Lara wand.

„Willkommen Miss Croft. Sie wollten also von ihrem neusten Ziel erzählen, was macht es so besonders, dass sie sich dazu entschließen uns davon zu erzählen.", er schwieg einen kurzen Moment: „Sonst sind sie doch auch sehr geheimnisvoll." Lara hatte das Verlangen sich verteidigen zu müssen. Doch sie beherrschte sich und ging nicht auf die Provokation ein. Das taten Talkmaster oft, sie brachten ihre Gäste auf die Palme und dann gingen sie aufeinander los.

Lara hoffte nur, dass Simon zu sah. Und das Madeline noch lebte. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht.", begann Lara: „Ich finde das alle ein Recht haben zu erfahren, wohin es geht. Ich hab mich entschlossen dieses abgeschiedene Leben zu meiden. Ich will mehr unter die Menschen." Der Master nickte zufrieden und blickte auf seine Karte: „Und was erhoffen sie an diesem Ort zu finden? Oder eher...wo geht es denn nun hin?"

Lara lächelte. Jetzt kam der entscheidende Moment: „Nach Tibet. Ich suche ein antikes Artefakt, dass einem eine erheblich hohe Summe verspricht." Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass dieses Artefakt die Macht besaß die Welt zu verschlingen, denn das wäre ziemlich fatal. „Und wie viel genau?", wollte der Talkshowmaster wissen. „Das sag ich nicht.", Lara lachte: „Sonst werde ich ja von Grabräubern nur so belagert."

„Bezeichnen sie sich nicht auch selbst als _Tomb Raider_?", wollte ein Mann aus der hinteren Reihe wissen. Publikumsfragen, dass war gut. Die Menschen interessierten sich für Laras Story. „Das ist die Presse, die mir diesen Namen gab. Ich selbst sehe in mir eher eine Archäologin und Forscherin. Nur das ich eben etwas andere Methoden praktiziere." „Die da wären?", fragte der Master.

Anscheinend würde dies ein langer und harter Tag werden, dachte sich Lara. Jetzt musste sie sich aber auch der Masse stellen. _Die Geister die ich rief_, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Sehr passender Vergleich. „Ich suche nach Schätzen von hohem Wert und großer Macht, jedenfalls laut Überlieferungen, deshalb vertraue ich dabei auch nur auf mich und meine Freunde.", Lara provozierte das Publikum einwenig, um weitere Details verraten zu können.

Aber sie wusste instinktiv...Simon hatte den Köder geschluckt.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt erhob sich Simon von seinem Stuhl. „Pack die Sachen, Hillary. Es geht auf nach Tibet." Hillary lächelte und zerrte die Geisel in die Höhe: „Isses so weit?", wollte sie wissen. Simon nickte: „Ja, wir werden endlich die Chance haben _es _auszuprobieren."

Fortsetzung folgt:

_Was ist _es_? Was verbirgt sich hinter der Falle, die sie Lara stellen wollen? Wird Madeline diesen Trip überstehen und was geschieht mit Indy? Das und mehr lest ihr hoffentlich bald. _


	34. Verlorene Hoffnung

Vierunddreißig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

In der Nähe des Tempels

5. Januar 2005

11:21 Uhr

Schwere Winterstiefel durchstießen die unberührte Schneedecke, als vier paar Füße scheinbar aus dem Nichts von oben herab fielen. Dicke Schneeflocken, bedeckten den Schaden auch schon, als die vier Gestalten sich voran bewegten. Die Sicherheitsschnalle am Thermoanzug wurde gelöst und Lara Croft gab dem Piloten ein Zeichen das er landen sollte. Das Plateau lag auf in einer fast unmenschlichen Höhe und war von einer Klippe umgeben, die kein normaler Menschen jemals bewältigen konnte. Doch laut der Wärmesuchkamera an Bord des Helikopters war dies der richtige Ort. Kein anderes Kloster hätte so unauffällig und gleichzeitig so auffällig sein können. Durch seine Position schrie es quasi danach: „Hier ich bin ein geheimes Kloster mit noch geheimeren Artefakten innerhalb der Mauern."

Der einzige Weg das Plateau und das Kloster zu erreichen war dieser. Fliegen! Allerdings hatten es vor hunderten von Jahren auch Leute geschafft hier heraufzukommen, als es noch keine Flugzeuge gab. Lara vermutete, dass das Kloster einen eigenen Landeplatz hatte, doch den würden sie nicht nutzen können, ohne das sie das Risiko eingingen als Feinde eingestuft zu werden.

Der Rest des Plateaus war sehr hügelig, weshalb der Helikopter hier auch nicht landen konnte. Lara überprüfte ihr Headset, dann die Einstellungen ihres Thermoschneeanzuges. Das Prinzip war simpel. Auf Knopfdruck wurde eine Gel-Flüssigkeit in den Anzug geleitet, die sich dort dann stark erhitzte. So blieb der Körper warm und die Muskeln verkrampften nicht, was eine hohe Bewegungsfreiheit garantierte. Das Headset, sowie auch die Einstellungen ihres Anzuges, waren okay.

Ihre Freunde besaßen ebenfalls alle so ein Outfit, wobei Indy am meisten über dieses gestaunt hatte. Sara hatte ihm einen traurigen Blick zugeworfen, den Lara noch nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Aber irgendwas schien im Busch zu sein. Langsam ließ sie den Blick über ihre Freunde schweifen. Sara Pezinni, ein Cop der NYPD und aktuelle Trägerin der Witchblade. Indiana Jones, ein Abenteurer und Professor und der einzige Mann, dem jemals ein Zeitsprung gelungen war. Und Chase Carver, ein Mann zu dem Lara eine ziemlich spezielle Vergangenheit hatte. Er hatte gestern Abend nach der Show angerufen und gesagt: „Lara, hör mir bitte zu. Es tut mir leid, was vorgefallen ist, wirklich. Sowohl die Sache mit deinem Geld in Monaco, als auch die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen. Ich will nur, dass du weißt. Diese Schweine werden für alles bezahlen, Simon und seine Leute werden büßen und ich will dabei sein, wenn du ihm in den Arsch trittst."

Lara hatte natürlich nicht nein gesagt, denn immerhin war Chase ein fähiger Kämpfer und wenn sie mehrere Leute waren, konnten sie mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig anpeilen. Das war immer hilfreich, denn es gab viel zu tun. Lara wusste, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit nun zu Ende ging. Nach diesen Ereignissen würden alle wieder ihrer Wege gehen. Sara würde wieder nach New York abhauen, Chase irgendwo hin und was mit Indy geschehen würde, dass wusste Lara nicht.

Nur noch einige Stunden trennten sie von dem großen _Finale_, wie Lara solche Momente immer gern nannte. Das waren die Ereignisse, mit denen viele Filme endeten. Ein Glück, dass Laras Leben kein Film war. Nur noch einige Stunden dann war alles vorbei oder sie hatten es überstanden. Was ihr auf jeden Fall lieber war.

Die vier Freunde standen schweigend in einem Kreis, über ihnen kreiste der Helikopter, wartete auf Anweisungen, doch Lara war nicht fähig welche zu geben. Der Pilot wollte sicher wissen, wann er sie abholen sollte. Doch die Stimmung im Moment war einfach perfekt. Vier einsame Personen auf einem noch einsameren Plateau. Dieses Bild hatte etwas surreales und doch etwas absolut natürliches und logisches. So war Laras Leben einfach und das der anderen ebenfalls.

Schließlich nickten sie wie ein Mann und Lara blickte zum Piloten hinauf, um ihm die genauen Daten zu geben. Dann erschrak sie. Der Blick des Piloten war starr vor Angst, sein Mund war zu einem Schrei aufgerissen. Lara erkannte die Ursache seines Schocks. Eine Lenkrakete flog zielgenau auf das Cockpit zu.

„Runter!", schrie Lara Croft ihren Freunden zu und schon ließ sie sich flach zu Boden fallen. Die anderen Taten es ihr gleich, dann kollidierten Rakete und Hubschrauber in einem gewaltigen, alles verzehrenden Feuerball. Eine Druckwelle fegte über das Plateau hinweg und brennende Wrackteile flogen durch die Gegend. Lara rollte sich zur Seite, als sie sah was auf sie zu flog. Der Propeller.

Das scharfe Metall bohrte sich in den Boden und kam zum stehen, ganz knapp neben Laras Gesicht. Der brennende Hubschrauber, endlich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst, segelte zu Boden und verschwand außerhalb von Laras Blickfeld. Ein Ruck lief als nächstes durch das Plateau. „Der Felsen.", murmelte Indy.

Die Archäologin musste diesem Recht geben. Der Felsen brach. „Los, los, los.", rief sie und erhob sich bereits. Ihre Freunde folgten ihrem Beispiel und zu viert rannten sie weiter, hinein in eine Art Klamm, der zwischen zwei Felsen entstanden war. Der Fels zu ihren Füßen brach hinab und sie sprangen. Lara bekam den Fels zu fassen und zog sich hinauf. Indy und Chase landeten neben ihr, nur Sara verfehlte die Kante und segelte in die Tiefe. Schnell stürzte Lara vor und bekam Saras Hand zu fassen.

Einen kurzen Moment schwebte diese in der Luft, dann wurde sie von den Anderen auch schon hinaufgezogen. Oben erst hatten sie alle Zeit zu verschnaufen. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war alles so chaotisch geworden. Ihre Fluchtmöglichkeit war zerstört, ein Mensch war gestorben und vier weitere wären ihm beinah in den Tod gefolgt. Nicht gerade ein toller Start in den Tag.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Chase und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. Lara ließ sich in den Schnee fallen, gewärmt von ihrem Anzug, und schloss kurz die Augen, ließ ihr Herz sich beruhigen. Sara blickte, noch vom Schock getroffen, in die Ferne, auf den Himmel. Graue Wolken hingen über den Bergen Tibets, kein gutes Zeichen.

„Was war das eben?", wollte Indy wissen, kannte die Antwort aber schon. Es war eher rhetorisch. „Das war Simon.", murmelte Lara. Sie erhob sich wieder und strich sich den Schnee von der Mütze. Und ob das Simon war, dachte sie sich. Und er ist auch noch vorbereitet.

Weiter oben, auf einem Hügel, sah Hillary Williams zu wie das brennende Skelett des Helikopters in die Tiefe sank. Langsam, dem Sturz des Fluggerätes folgend, senkte sie ihre Waffe. Einen Raketenwerfer. Ein ziemlich neues und Todbringendes Modell. Man konnte gleich zwei Raketen laden und mit hoher Schubkraft abfeuern. Hillary hatte nur eine abgefeuert, da diese Raketen teuer waren. Und sie noch eine für Lara Croft und ihre Freunde brauchte. _Kleines Miststück_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„War _es_ nicht toll?", wollte Simon wissen und lachte. Hillary nickte und drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder um. Die Geisel hatte er gefesselt, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verdreht und nun bugsierte er sie vor sich. Jetzt galt es nur noch das Kloster zu finden und dann war alles wieder okay. Die Ellipse war in Hillarys Rucksack verstaut, dort würden sie sicher nicht nachsehen, da sie ja nicht ahnten, dass Hillary oder auch Sandy noch lebte.

Die Scharade war aufgegangen und Simon fühlte sich gut. Endlich lief alles so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Endlich würde Lara das bekommen, was sie verdient hatte. Simon verpasste der Geisel einen leichten Stoß und sie stürzte auf die Knie, verlor den Halt und rutschte einwenig durch den Schnee, den Hang hinab. Sie blieb stumm, keine Schmerzensschreie, kein Wimmern. Sie war echt mutig, oder einfach nur dumm. Hillary hatte Zeit gehabt sich mit ihr einwenig zu unterhalten. Sie hatte ihr andauernd das Foto gezeigt, von ihr und ihrem Mann. Jetzt war dieser tot. Hillary schmunzelte über ihre eigene Bosheit. So was hätte sie sich als Kind niemals gedacht. Doch es schien wahr zu sein. Sie war eben einfach böse.

„Ich hoffe doch mal, dass dieses Artefakt wirklich hier ist.", meinte sie schließlich und schnallte sich den Raketenwerfer auf den Rücken: „Der Flug mit diesem Spezialjet war echt teuer. Es soll sich auch lohnen." „Glaub mir, dass wird es.", meinte Simon: „Wenn ich erstmal dieses Artefakt habe, wird Lara Croft sterben. Und wir beide werden eine vollkommen neue Welt erschaffen. Mit der Macht Quezacotls werden wir es schaffen. Dagegen waren die Nazis gar nichts. Das wird _unser _tausendjähriges Reich.", er lachte. Hillary blickte zu der Geisel. Und da...eine Regung.

Die Augen der Frau waren von Schock weit geöffnet. Die Frau schmunzelte und packte Madeline am Arm, um sie wieder hinaufzuhieven. Es war bald so weit. Der Tempel lag höchsten eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch von hier. Das würden sie locker schaffen. _Wenn es nur nicht so kalt wäre_!

Aber Artefakte schienen immer an so behinderten Orten versteckt zu sein. So wollte es wohl die Natur. „Ich hoffe die Quelle ist glaubwürdig.", murmelte Hillary und stieg den Hügel hinab. „Das ist sie, du wirst sehen.", erwiderte ihr Bruder. Wenn Lara Croft wüsste, woher er diese Information über Quezacotl hatte, würde ihr die Spucke wegbleiben. Was Simon nicht so toll fand war, dass ihr _Führer_ jetzt hier war. Er war mitgekommen, wollte sich _offenbaren._ Doch Simon würde die Macht für sich haben wollen.

Langsam sammelte sich Laras kleiner Trupp wieder. Die Gedanken wurden geordnet, die Sinne geschärft, die Zweifel im Keim erstickt. Simon war hier, er war vorbereitet. Doch das hieß noch nichts. Ihre Hoffnung war noch nicht verloren. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Lara seufzte, während sie die Funktionsfähigkeit ihrer beiden Waffen überprüfte. Chase und die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Dann kam ihr Ex auf sie zu und lächelte: „Also dann. Auf ein neues." Er grinste. Seinen alten Charme und seinen Sinn für zweideutige Witze hatte Chase scheinbar nicht verloren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lara, dass Sara ihre Witchblade aktivierte. Ein Geflecht aus unbekanntem Material umschloss ihren Arm und zog sich unter der Jacke über ihren Rücken, wo es dann noch Stränge im Gesicht und an den Beinen hinterließ. Indy machte einen kleinen Hops zur Seite, eher vor Schreck, als vor Ekel.

Obwohl Lara diesen Prozess nicht unbedingt gern verfolgte. Die Witchblade war nun mal nicht ihre beste _Freundin_. Jedenfalls ging Lara davon aus, dass die Blade eine weibliche was-auch-immer war. Als alle schließlich fertig waren, ging die Reise weiter. Lara folgte dem verschneiten Klamm zwischen den Hügeln hindurch, tiefer ins Innere des Plateau. Von Simon oder seinen Männern war nichts zu sehen. Jedenfalls noch nicht.

Der Klamm führte sie immer weiter, leicht abfallend, bis sie eine Art Höhle erreichten. Da dies der einzige Weg war, wählte Lara diesen. Keiner sprach ein Wort, da sie sich alle auf die Strecke und die Umgebung konzentrierten. Hier in einem Klamm war man für jedermann angreifbar. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was hier alles lauern konnte. Monster, Söldner, weitere Raketen. Die Liste war lang.

Doch sie erreichten die Höhle ohne Probleme. Doch dann schienen die Probleme anzufangen. Im Inneren. Es begann mit einer Bewegung zu Laras rechten. Sie wand sich kurz um, sah aber nichts. Dann kam eine Bewegung links, dann zwei. Dort war irgend_was_. Vorsichtig und möglichst darauf bedacht, dass sie so wenig Geräusche wie möglich machte, zog sie ihre Waffe. Vielleicht hatten die Gestalten noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass Lara mit ihren Leuten hier drin war.

Schnell wand sie sich zu den anderen dreien, die ebenfalls ihre Waffen entsicherten. Saras Waffe begann leicht zu glühen und eine elektrische Spannung lud die Luft um den Handschuhe auf. Zum ersten Mal leuchtete die Waffe blau. _Unheimlich_, dachte sich die Archäologin. Mit Handzeichen gab sie ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie leise sein mussten. Chase antwortete auf gleichem Wege: „_Wie viele?_"

„_Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht drei!_", Lara hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung wie viele es waren. Dann brach die Hölle los. Zuerst stürmten drei vor, dann vier, fünf, sechs, Lara konnte kaum noch zählen. Es waren keine Monster, sondern einfache Söldner. Gekleidet in weiß, so dass sie im Schnee überhaupt nicht auffielen. Sie schienen sich plötzlich von der Wand zu lösen, wo sie vorher noch nicht gesehen worden sind.

Der Kampf in der kleinen Höhle brach aus. Etwa ein Dutzend Söldner stürzten sich wie ein Mann auf den vierer Trupp. Saras Witchblade zuckte und ein grellblauer Blitz schoss hervor, traf zwei Männer und schleuderte sie gegen einen nah liegenden Stalagmiten aus Eis. Dieses brach unter der aufkommenden Last und die beiden Männer verschwanden in einem eisigen See.

Lara wich den Dolchen der Söldner aus und verpasste einigen Hiebe mit ihren Pistolen. Sie verschwendete so wenig Kugeln wie möglich, da sie diese alle für Simon haben wollte. Allerdings lies es sich nicht vermeiden vier von ihnen mit Kopfschüssen auf die Matte zu schicken. Chase und Indy waren da nicht so sparsam. Immer wieder wurde das Zwielicht der Höhle von dem gelben Stakkato durchbrochen. Männer schrieen, als sie von Kugeln aus glühendem Blei durchstoßen wurden, oder von Saras Witchblade erwischt wurden. Der Kampf schien eindeutig auf ihrer Seite zu stehen. Zwar waren die Männer Profis, aber da es so viele waren, konnte keiner von ihnen wirklich viel Raum zum Kämpfen aneignen. Lara rollte sich über den Rücken von einem, der sich von hinten an sich anschlich.

Diese Aktion ähnelte eher einem rückwärtigen Flickflack. Dabei ließ sie ihre Beine auf die dahinter stehenden Männer krachen. Sara schien wie von ihrer Waffe gesteuert, denn sie fing jeden Hieb der Gegner mit dem Handschuh ab, woraufhin diese von einem elektrischen Schock getroffen benommen zu Boden gingen. Chase und Indy bearbeiteten gemeinsam eine ganze Reihe von Gegnern, wobei sie Rücken an Rücken kämpften. Lara musste schmunzeln. Also waren sie doch noch _Freunde _geworden.

Leider schien es zu spät. Denn auf einmal wendete sich das Blatt. Die Männer gingen in die Offensive und von irgendwo kamen weitere Krieger herbei. Dieses Mal mit Schusswaffen beladen. „Zurück!", rief Lara. Der Klamm war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, aber in der Höhle wurde es einfach zu gefährlich. Und die Männer würden ihre Kollegen mit den Schusswaffen einwenig behindern können.

Lara, Sara, Indy und Chase rannten wie ein Mann in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und verließen die Höhle unbeschadet. Sie schafften knapp zehn Meter, als plötzlich von hinten ein Projektil heran geflogen kam. Lara spürte den Luftzug an ihrer Wange und die Hitze des Metalls. So knapp war sie noch keiner Kugel entgangen. Die Männer die dort schossen waren echte Profis. Nicht zu vergleichen mit den Chaoten aus Laras Haus von vor einigen Monaten. Das Projektil traf Chase. Es bohrte sich in den Bereich der Wirbelsäule und Chase ging zu Boden. „Nein!", schrie Sara auf.

Lara blieb erschrocken stehen. Das konnte nicht sein. Die Kugel hatte gar nicht ihr gegolten. Denn um die Wirbelsäule zu erwischen, brauchte es schon mehr als Glück. Lara wand sich zu den Söldnern um, doch diese schossen nicht noch mal. Sie standen nur im Eingang, mit ihren MGs auf die Feinde gerichtet. Dann erkannte Lara, warum niemand auf sie schoss. Zuerst war es nur leise zu vernehmen, dann wurde es lauter.

Das monotone _schrib-schrib-schrib _von Rotorblättern. Ein Helikopter tauchte wie aus dem Nichts über dem Klamm auf. Und obwohl er ziemlich hoch flog, konnte Lara den Piloten sehen, seine Hand, die sich über den Abzug der automatischen Waffen legte, den Finger der auf den Knopf kroch und dann kurz darauf verharrte.

Es war vorbei, erkannte Lara.

Ein hässliches Ende, aber es schien kein Entrinnen mehr zu geben. Simon hatte wohl gewonnen.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Leseprobe

Michael Berger

Lara Croft

Tomb Raider

Der Orden des Minotaurus

Lara erreichte aber im nächsten Moment die Statue und stemmte ihm Bein gegen den großen Unterschenkel, der Gottheit. Dann eilte sie ein paar Schritte senkrecht in die Höhe und stieß sich ab, ehe die Schwerkraft ihren Tribut fordern könnte. Sie machte einen Salto in der Luft und landete hinter der Bestie, die allerdings erst später mitbekam, dass sich das Ziel nun außer Reichweite befand. Mit voller Wucht krachte es gegen die Statue und ließ sie komplett erzittern. Mit Erfolg, denn ein großer Steinbrocken löste sich von der Figur und krachte auf die Bestie herab. Lara ging in Deckung, um nicht selbst Opfer ihres waghalsigen, aber gut funktionierenden Plans zu werden.

_Merke, _dachte sich Lara, _Messer, Feuer, Steine, Licht sind für kleine Monster nicht_. Das Biest zuckte und fauchte, riss die Arme in alle Richtungen und schleuderte sich mit voller Wucht, gegen das Gewicht, dass es an den Boden nagelte, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Lara hatte fast schon Mitleid mit dieser Bestie. Aber jetzt gab es erst mal was anderes zu tun. Sie musste das Team der Archäologen und ihren Freund finden.

Also besah sie sich die Figur des Buddha noch mal genauer, stieß auf ein blinkendes Etwas in der Stirn des Steinkolossen. Vorsichtig, jetzt da sie wusste wie brüchig diese Figur war, kletterte sie hinauf und erreichte den Kopf der Statuette. Dann zog sie ein Jagdmesser aus ihrem Stiefel und hobelte, dass Amulett (denn es handelte sich dabei um nichts anderes) heraus.

Schließlich verließ sie den dunklen Tempel, um sich das Fundstück im Sonnenlicht genau anzusehen. Es war golden und durchzogen von Linien, Steine prangten an allen vier Enden der runden Scheibe (hatte eine Scheibe überhaupt Enden?) und liefen über eine dickere Linie mit einem Stein in der Mitte zusammen. Das Material war Lara nicht bekannt, sie vermutete dass es sich dabei allerdings nicht um Gold handelte, denn es fühlte sich nicht an wie Gold. Lara konnte im Moment nichts mit diesem Amulett anfangen. Es war ihr fremd, also schob sie es in ihre Hintere Hosentasche und verschloss diese mit dem Klettverschluss, so dass das Amulett sich nicht eigenständig machen konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt in: Tomb Raider und der Orden des Minotaurus


	35. Der Tempel des Lichts

In diesem Kapitel werden einige Sachen erwähnt, die Lara in Legend benutzt. Seht es als eine Art: Wie kam Lara zu ihrem Magnet Haken Dings. ...viel Spaß

Fünfunddreißig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Im Klamm

5. Januar 2005

11:56 Uhr

Lara konnte die Hand des Piloten über dem Abzugsknopf sehen, konnte regelrecht das glitzern hinter dem getönten Glas des Helmes sehen. Es war vorbei, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen. Keiner war im Stande irgendetwas zu tun. Chase war tot, Sara hockte neben ihm, Indy hob seine Waffe, wollte zielen. Doch es war sinnlos. Es war vorbei. Lara wartete auf das kommende Stakkato, das einsetzen des Schmerzes oder das plötzliche Nichts, was sie empfangen würde.

Sie hoffte nur, dass sterben nicht so schlimm war. Ihr Atem ging langsamer, hielt an. Sie wartete. Die Luft um sie herum schien anzuhalten, die Flocken bewegten sich nicht mehr. In dem Moment, da...eine riesige, schemenhafte Gestalt plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte und sich mit zwei riesigen Pranken an den Kufen des Helikopters festklammerte. Dann wurde gezogen. Der Hubschrauber ging zu Boden und zerbarst in einem Ball aus Feuer. Die Gestalt, die Lara, Sara und Indy gerettet hatte, schrie vor Schmerz.

Die Söldner waren erschrocken. Keiner konnte es sich erklären, nur Lara wusste was da eben passiert war. Auf ihrem letzten Ausflug nach Tibet vor einigen Jahren war sie haarigen, weißen Gestalten begegnet. Sie hatte sie still und heimlich _Yeti _getauft, wohl wissend das auf das eigentliche Wort ein Patent ausgeschrieben war. Diese Bestien waren wild und brutal. Lara konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, doch dann wurde sie sich ihrer Situation gewiss. Söldner mit Maschinengewehren, direkt hinter ihr.

Doch von denen schoss keiner mehr. Ein Brüllen zerriss die Stille im Inneren der Höhle und die Panik brach aus. Anscheinend war ein ganzes Rudel dieser Biester hier. Lara wusste, dass es an der Zeit war die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Leichnam von Chase Carver, ihrem Freund. Und das unmögliche geschah. Chase Leichnam zuckte. Erst unmerklich, dann wurde daraus ein Hustenreiz und er erhob sich Langsam: „Scheiße, was war das?"

Lara ging neben ihm in die Hocke: „Wie?", sie fühlte über den Rücken. Die Flüssigkeit, die sie für Chase Blut gehalten hatte, war nichts anderes als dieses Wärmegel. Die Kugel hatte eine der Leitungen getroffen, durch die das Gel gepumpt wurde und war darin stecken geblieben. „Au mein Rücken.", Chase kam langsam aber sicher zu sich. Das Blatt hatte sich erneut gewendet. Irgendwer meinte es heute echt gut mit der kleinen Abenteurertruppe. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Die _Yetis_, Lara entschuldigte sich innerlich für den Gebrauch des Wortes bei allen Göttern, die sie noch nicht umbringen wollten, hatten mit den restlichen Söldnern kurzen Prozess gemacht und wanden sich jetzt ihrer neuen Beute zu.

Dem kleinen Vierertrupp. „Was sind das für Biester?", wollte Sara wissen. „Schneemenschen.", erklärte Lara kurz: „Monster alla Yeti und Big Foot." „Meiner Meinung nach sehen die eher aus wie _Big Tooth_!", murmelte Chase spöttisch und spielte auf die Rasiermesser scharfen Kiefer an. Der erste Schneemensch, sie sahen nun wirklich nicht aus wie welche, stürzte mit Riesenschritten auf sie zu. Seine Arme nutzte er wie riesige Schaufeln, mit denen er sich regelrecht vom Boden abstieß. Obwohl die Kreatur nicht sehr groß war, konnte sie einen Menschen mit nur einem Hieb töten.

Lara fand eine neue Seite an der Witchblade. Sara stürzte vor und stellte sich schützend vor ihren Freunden auf. Der Schneemensch kam heran, holte mit der riesigen Pranke aus und zielte nach Saras Kopf. Lara wollte ihre Freundin zurückreißen, doch es war nicht nötig. Die Bestie stieß gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Der Schlag übertrug sich in einer blauen Schallwelle auf der Mauer und schlug Wellen.

Die Wellen erreichten den Klamm und das Eis barst unter dem Aufprall dieser Kraft. Risse durchzogen die Wand und den Boden und dann brach das Biest ein. Unterhalb des Pfades schien sich eine Art Tunnel zu befinden.

Vielleicht war es der, den die Einwohner benutzt hatten, um auf diesem Plateau zu siedeln. Jedenfalls griff kein weiterer _Yeti _an, da sie die Kraft spürten, die von Sara ausging. Lara war in gleichem Maße erstaunt und erschrocken. So etwas hatte sie bisher noch nie gesehen. Echt gruselig. Sara brach unter der Anstrengung keuchend zusammen und keuchte vor Erschöpfung.

„Wow.", entfuhr es Indy, der vollkommen perplex dreinschaute. Die Welt der Mystik schien ihm wohl noch vergleichsweise neu zu sein. Und Lara konnte ihn vollkommen verstehen. Chase richtete sich vollkommen auf, noch immer geschwächt von der Kraft die auf seine Wirbelsäule ausgeübt worden war. Wäre nicht der Anzug gewesen, wäre er sicherlich gestorben. Doch so...hatte er nur einen heftigen Bluterguss zu ertragen. Was um einiges angenehmer sein konnte. Aber eben nur _konnte_.

Ein weiterer Helikopter schwebte nahe bei seinem abgestürzten Kollegen. _War das eben wirklich passiert_? Der Pilot rieb sich die Augen. „Geht es ihnen gut, Sir?", wollte der Pilot wissen und blickte nach hinten zu der Gestalt, die beinah vollkommen mit dem Schatten verschmolzen war. „Ja.", erwiderte die Person.

Diese Person war ihr Führer, ihm direkt unterstellt waren die beiden Geschwister und der Pilot diente diesen. Seine heutige Fracht war etwas besonderes. Ein Mann solchen Ranges hatte er noch nie transportiert und einen Mann von solcher Kälte hatte er noch nie gesehen. Der Helikopter drehte bei, nachdem der Pilot bemerkte, dass die Gefahr von diesen Bestien noch immer bestand. Diese Wesen waren die Schosstiere der Mönche, echt kranke Kerlchen. Doch darum ging es ihm nicht. Sein Ziel war der nah gelegene Tempel.

Von hier aus war er leicht zu erkennen. Ein großes Gebäude, in braunbeigenem Ton gehalten, umrundet von einer Mauer. Für Leute zu Fuß eine unüberwindbare Hürde, für eine Hubschrauber ein absoluter Klacks. Der Pilot konnte nur hoffen, dass die Mönche keine Abschussvorrichtungen besaßen, denn immerhin schützten sie ein uraltes Geheimnis. Eines wofür der Mann im hinteren Teil des Hubschraubers zu töten bereit war.

Leicht gereizt schlug der Mann den Spazierstock gegen den Boden des Fluggefährtes und trieb den Piloten zu Eile an. Und diese war auch geboten. Immerhin ging es hier um alles oder nichts. Und der Pilot würde von _alles_ viel mehr profitieren. Er flog los. Das Ziel: der _Tempel des Lichtes_.

Lara sah den anderen Hubschrauber über sie hinweg jagen, ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie das Gehäuse aus Metall erblickte. Doch die anfängliche Angst, er würde sie angreifen erwies sich als Trugschluss. Also sammelten sie sich wieder, flickten Chase Wärmeanzug so gut es eben ging und gingen weiter. Die Höhle würden sie meiden, also blieb ihnen nur noch der Weg, die Wand des Klamm hinauf, da am anderen Ende ein gähnendes Nichts auf sie wartete.

Lara griff in ihrem Rucksack nach einer Eispicke und einem Stachelaufsatz für ihre Stiefel. Dann hämmerte sie die Picke und die Schuhe in die steile Wand aus Stein und Eis und erklomm die Wand. Ihre Freunde folgten ihr, wobei Sara auf die Kraft ihrer Witchblade vertraute und mit dieser scheinbar mühelos die Wand empor stieg. Die Waffe schien Wege zu finden, wo es keine gab.

Der Aufstieg dauerte nicht lange, war aber ziemlich anstrengend. Als Lara mit ihrer Hand endlich Fels und Schnee spürte, und zwar in der waagerechten, zog sie sich hinauf und blieb erstmal einige Sekunden sitzen, um zu verschnaufen. Sara war die einzige der Truppe die keinerlei sichtliche Erschöpfung aufwies. Ein erneuter Schauer jagte der Grabräuberin über den Rücken. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Freundin sich nicht irgendwo verlieren würde, in dem Gewirr aus mystischer Energie. Schließlich erhob sie sich wieder, als sie spürte wie diese erlahmende Schwere von ihren Knochen wich und überblickte das Plateau so weit es ging. Hinter einer kleinen Bergkette konnte Lara die Dachzinnen des Tempels erkennen. Es war nicht mehr weit. „Okay Leute. Auf geht's.", meinte sie und ging los.

Sara ging neben ihr. Lara blickte aus dem Augenwinkel auf den roten Kristall an dem Handgelenk ihrer Freundin. Es schien irgendwie flüssig, schien sich zu bewegen. Und es beobachtete Lara. Das war nicht gut. Die Witchblade schläft nie, hatte Sara ihr mal gesagt. Und jetzt wusste Lara, was gemeint war. In diesem Ding war irgendeine Art von Leben, die sie sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Aber ob es gutes Leben war, dass stand noch in Frage. Egal wie Hilfreich dieses Ding auch war, es war mindestens genauso schädigend, für Sara.

„Ich seh den Tempel.", unterbrach Indiana Jones ihren Gedankengang.

Sie waren tatsächlich ein gutes Stück vorangekommen. Doch Lara sah schon, wo ihr nächstes Problem lag. Eine riesige Schlucht. Diese wirkte eher wie ein Art Arena und erinnerte Lara an ihren Besuch im Kolosseum. Nur das es hier nicht von Löwen, sondern Schneemenschen, oder Affenmenschen, oder Yetis, wimmelte. Lara sah auf der offenen Fläche allein schon fünf von denen. Ein sechster befand sich mindestens in der Nähe des Tunnelsystems im hinteren, linken Teil der Eisarena.

Die Monster hatten sie wohl nicht bemerkt, denn Lara konnte keinerlei Reaktion erkennen. Aber diese Ansammlung von Monstern verriet eines: „Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg.", murmelte sie zu ihren Freunden. Simon und seine Leute sollten hier gewesen sein, es sei denn sie wussten von einem anderen Eingang, den Lara nicht kannte. Doch nach diesem zu suchen wäre reine Zeitverschwendung und die hatte Lara leider nicht.

Also war das wohl der einzige Weg. Und diesen mussten sie sich wohl frei kämpfen. „Dabei wollte ich keine Kugeln verschwenden. Blöde, dumme Yetis.", murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst. Bekam aber plötzlich eine Granate unter die Nase gehalten. Erst wollte sie zurück weichen, aus Angst sie könnte scharf sein, dann erkannte sie Chase Hand (sie würde sie unter tausenden wieder erkennen) und das dazugehörige Grinsen.

„Nehmen wir die hier. Das mischt diesen Haufen sicherlich ordentlich auf.", erklärte er ihr. Dann verteilte er jedem eine Granate. Lara zählte bis drei, dann sprang sie auf. Sofort reagierten die Monster auf die Geräusche und stürmten zu der steilen Klippe. Keiner kam hinauf, aber sie versuchten Lara und ihre Freunde da runter zu hauen, in dem sie den Fels bearbeiteten.

„Doofe Idee.", Lara setzte ihr bestes ich-weiß-was-was-du-nicht-weißt-Lächeln auf und zündete die Granate. Nachdem sie den Hebel gelöst hatte, blieben ihr 20 Sekunden, 20 Sekunden, in denen die Granate zu Boden segelte. Die Granate sprang einmal auf. Dann explodierte sie. Eis wurde hinaufgeschleudert, gefolgt von Wasser. Die vier Abenteurer gingen in Deckung.

Wie gedacht, unter der Eisfläche war Wasser. Und genau dort versanken die Yetis auch. Die Felle sogen sich voll mit Wasser und die Viecher sanken wie Steine auf den Grund des Sees. Kein schöner Tod, aber ein schneller. Und sicherer. Schließlich kam der Clou des Tages. Lara griff in ihren Rucksack und beförderte ein kleines Sauerstoffgerät ans Tageslicht. Gefolgt von einer Taucherbrille. Beides setzte sie auf und blickte zu ihren Freunden.

Sara gab ein O.K. Zeichen, dann ging es hinab. Lara sprang. Mit dem Kopf voraus tauchte sie ins Wasser ein und begann zu strampeln, um ihren Freunden Platz zu machen. Das Wasser war kalt, doch bis auf ihr Gesicht war alles durch den Wärmeanzug vor Kälte geschützt. Kurze Zeit später gesellten sich Sara und die anderen zu ihr. Chase machte einige Zeichen und schon schwammen sie los.

Die Archäologin versuchte nicht nach unten zu sehen, denn dort sanken noch immer die sterbenden Monster. Klar, es waren Bestien, aber Lara löschte nur ungern Leben aus. Wenn sie es allerdings auch oft tun musste.

Simon schaltete das Licht der Lampe ein. Von seinem Boss hatte er gehört, dass es hier noch einen etwas ungefährlicheren Weg ins Innere des Tempels gab. Ihr Chef hatte eine Einladung von den Mönchen bekommen, da er ihnen Ruhm und Ehre versprach. Doch Simon und Hillary mussten sich hier durchschlagen, um dann das Artefakt zu entwenden. Das war auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem Simon sich die Macht holen würde. Die Artefakte würden sich anziehen und Simon die Macht geben, die Macht die er brauchte.

Doch vorher würde er das andere Teil bei seinem Chef holen müssen. Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Nur weil er Millionen von US Dollar hatte?

Simon fluchte leise über ihn und ging weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Sein Ziel war nah.

Lara schwamm in schnellen Zügen zu einem Punkt, von dem sie ausging, dass sich in der Nähe der Höhleneingang befand. Auf der Eisfläche hielten sich noch mindestens vier Kreaturen auf und Laras Haut begann zu schmerzen, von der Kälte und der Anstrengung. Zwar hielt der Anzug sie warm, aber ihre Muskeln erlahmten trotzdem schneller als es ihr lieb war.

Ein Blick nach hinten und neben sie verriet ihr, dass alle vier noch wohl auf waren und guten Mutes. Sie schienen aber ebenfalls mit dieser Muskelschwere zu tun zu haben. Sara hing weiter hinten und sah aus, als würde jeder Zug ihr letzter sein können. Doch Lara sah das Feuer in den Augen ihrer Freundin. Auch sie wollte sich an Simon rächen. Und auch an seiner Schwester, wenn Saras Verdacht denn wahr war.

Sie schien vor einigen Tagen, oder waren es Wochen, Lara wusste es nicht mehr, die Archäologin mit einem Fluch belegt zu haben. Der allerdings jetzt gebrochen war. Sonst wäre sie jetzt nicht hier. Sara hatte sie gerettet. Automatisch fasste sich Lara an ihre Lippe. _Der Kuss_, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Lara wurde irgendwie ganz warm ums Herz. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie schüttelte es ab, denn dafür war keine Zeit. Nun wirklich absolut keine. Schließlich hielt sie an.

Sie ließ die Handgranate in ihrer Hand los, um etwas zu testen. Sie schwebte leicht nach oben. _Perfekt_, dachte sie. Genau das was sie gewollt hatte. Die Handgranate war gefüllt mit einer Masse, die es unter Wasser oben hielt, so dass sie nah unter der Oberfläche gezündet werden konnte. Lara löste die Granate und ruderte los, tiefer ins Wasser. _Schnell, schnell, schneller_...schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Die Handgranate explodierte und Lara wurde von einer leichten Druckwelle erwischt. Wasser und Eis wurde nach oben geschleudert. Lara hörte das gedämpfte Brüllen einer der Kreaturen, die wahrscheinlich von der Granate erwischt wurde. Dann sah sie zu den anderen. Indy gab ihr einen Daumen nach oben, was sowohl okay als auch: Geile Aktion, bedeutete. Lara verdeutlichte ihnen, noch einwenig unter dem Eis zu warten.

Dann schwamm sie zu dem entstandenen Loch und tauchte auf. Wie erwartet war dort ein weiteres Biest, dass sofort nach ihr schlug. Lara tauchte noch mal ab und griff in ihren Rucksack. Dann zog sie ein Gerät heraus, dass sie an ein Jojo erinnerte. Ein magnetischer Haken.

Als sie erneut auftauchte schleuderte sie das Gerät nach der Kreatur. Der Haken, wickelte sich um den Hals des Monsters und wurde von der Schnur angezogen, die es mit Laras Hand verband. Dann zog Lara so stark sie konnte. Das Monster verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte ins Wasser, zog Lara mit in die Tiefe. Es schlug um sich, wie ein wild gewordenes..._Monster_.

Lara zog ihre Pistole und schoss dem Biest ins Gesicht, so dass es starb. Das Wasser färbte sich rot um sie herum. _Sehr praktisch_, dachte die Abenteurerin. Sie hatte sich extra Waffen anfertigen lassen, mit denen man auch unter der Wasseroberfläche schießen konnte, wenn man es brauchte. Es war reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen, ebenso wie die Sauerstoffflaschen.

Das Biest erschlaffte und sank in die Tiefe, als alle Luft aus ihren Lungen entwich. Und es zog Lara mit sich hinab. Sie versuchte sich zu lösen, doch vergebens. Der Magnethaken hatte sich um ihren Arm geschlungen und zog nun erbarmungslos daran.

_Oh, oh..._

Der Helikopter landete auf einer freien Fläche im Tempel. Sofort stürmten von allen Seiten Mönche heran, die das Fluggerät, wie einen Phönix empfingen. Der Pilot löschte den Motor und die Rotorblätter kamen nach einigen Umdrehungen zum stehen. Dann sprang er aus dem Cockpit und eilte hinüber zur Seitentür.

Schnell riss er diese auf und das Innere wurde mit Licht geflutet. Ein paar weiße Schuhe setzte auf die, von den Rotoren frei gewehte, Fläche auf, gefolgt von einem Spazierstock mit goldenem Kopf. Der Pilot hatte keine Ahnung, ob das echtes Gold war oder nur eine Vergoldung. Doch der Mann hatte genug Geld, um sich einen ganzen Palast in den Alpen bauen zu lassen, warum dann nicht auch goldene Spazierstöcke?

Der fremde Mann begutachtete die Mönche aus seine Position heraus. Selbst wenn sie aufgerichtet waren, überragte er sie noch immer ein ganzes Stück. Mit der behandschuhten Hand fuhr er sich durch die grauen Haare und lächelte. Die Mönchmenge teilte sich und ein weiterer Mann, in prachtvolle Gewänder gekleidet, kam zu ihm.

„_Willkommen_.", sagte zu dem Fremden in der Landessprache. Der Auftragsgeber verneigte sich kurz, um seine Demut vor dem Oberhaupt dieses Klosters zu zeigen. Dann ließ er sich von dem alten Mann ins Kloster führen.

Er war seinem Ziel nah, sehr nah.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	36. Der Ansturm

Sechsunddreißig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Lichter See

5. Januar 2005

12:30 Uhr

Chase Carver und die anderen sahen geschockt zu, wie Lara in die Tiefe sank. Keiner war Imstande was zu tun, da keiner richtig realisiert hatte was gerade passiert war. Ein Schuss, Blut, der tote _Yeti_, dann sank Lara auch schon hinab.

Schließlich riss Chase sich los. Ihm wurde klar, dass Lara Gefahr lief zu sterben und sie war schon nah dran, denn mit jeder Sekunde sank der Schneemensch immer tiefer und tiefer ins Wasser. Er griff nach seinem Stiefel und bracht ein Messer hervor. Dann schwamm er los. Er erreichte Lara recht schnell und erkannte, was los war. Ihr Arm hatte sich in der Seilwinde verfangen und sie bekam ihn nicht mehr los. Chase versuchte das Seil durchzuschneiden, doch sein Messer war zu schwach und das Seil war von Eisenfäden durchzogen, so dass der Magnethaken sich daran verfangen konnte.

Er musste erschrocken feststellen, dass er keine Chance hatte seine Freundin zu retten. Er blickte sie an, in ihren Augen war Panik geschrieben, aber auch etwas anderes. Eine Entschuldigung. Lara wollte sich für alles entschuldigen, was sie jemals mit ihm gemacht hatte. Doch das hatte nun wirklich Zeit. _Du kannst dich entschuldigen, wenn du überlebst Red_, dachte er und versuchte es erneut. Doch vergebens. Plötzlich schoss ein orangefarbener Blitz heran und durchtrennte das Seil zielgenau.

Der Yeti sank weiter in die Tiefe, während aus seiner Stirn noch immer rotes Blut quoll. Zusammen mit Lara schwamm Chase zur Oberfläche und sie tauchten auf. Kein weiteres dieser Schneemonster griff sie an.

Lara riss sich die Atemmaske vom Gesicht und inhalierte die eisige Luft, dann schwamm sie zum Rand und zog sich so gut es ging hinauf. Chase und die anderen folgten ihr. Dort trocknete sich Lara so gut es ging ihre Haare, was eher aussah, als würde sie ein Waschlappen auswringen. Dann checkte sie ihre Ausrüstung und das Headset und blickte zu der Höhle, die nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war. Das riesige Loch erinnerte Lara an ein aufgerissenes Maul. Und wahrscheinlich war der Vergleich sogar passend. Der offizielle Weg zum Tempel war wahrscheinlich total überfüllt von diesen Monstern, obwohl Lara nicht davon ausgehen wollen würde.

Außerdem konnten noch immer überall Simons Söldner lauern. „Ist alles okay?", wollte Sara wissen und legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter. Diese nickte: „Ja, ist alles in bester Ordnung, danke.", sie lächelte: „Trotz der schlechten Erfahrung muss ich sagen, so ein Magnet Haken der hat schon was praktisches." Sara und Lara lachten beide herzhaft auf, doch sie verstummten direkt wieder, als ihnen klar wurde, wo sie sich befanden. Außerdem hörten sie ein verdächtiges knacken und krachen. Lara blickte zu dem nah liegenden, aufgesprengten Loch. Leichte Risse begannen das Eis zu durchziehen.

Die Archäologin hatte nicht vor noch ein weiteres Mal schwimmen zu gehen, also bugsierte sie ihre Freunde schnell in die Höhle hinein und auf festen Grund. Wobei sie erkennen musste, dass fester Grund erst Knietief im Wasser beginnen würde. Die Höhle lag teilweise unter dem Wasser und war nur begehbar, wenn auch Eis auf dem See war. Dem Lichter See, so nannten ihn die Einheimischen. (Anmerkung: Dieser See existiert, meiner Erfahrung nach nicht...den hab ich frei erfunden, ebenso wie das Kloster. )

Lara hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wieso er so hieß und dann bekam sie die Antwort. Als der Schnee aufhörte und durch die Wolken ein Schein von Sonne brach, spiegelte sich das Licht auf den zerbrochenen Eiskristallen, die überall herumlagen und warf Regenbogenfarbenes Licht in alle Richtungen. Ein wirklich schöner Anblick, der noch schöner geworden wäre, wenn Lara nicht das charakteristische _Grrrr..._ der _Yeti_ vernommen hätte. Die sind ja wie eine Pest, dachte sie sich. Chase entzündete eine Magnesiumfackel und schritt voran, wobei der vor allem versuchte die dunklen Nischen alle auszuleuchten, um keine böse Überraschung zu erleben.

Lara blickte ihrem Exfreund hinter her und wünschte sich wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass nicht alles so dumm gelaufen wäre. Doch es ließ sich nicht ändern. Chase war von nun für sie unerreichbar, selbst wenn er noch immer so um sie rumtanzen würde wie früher. Ein leichtes Gefühl des Verlustes machte sich in ihr breit, als sie erkannte, dass Chase nun für immer weg war. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr Verhältnis ebenso erlöschen, wie ihre Gefühle.

Doch wahrscheinlich war Chase viel zu stolz, um dies jemals zugeben zu wollen. Für Lara galt das Gleiche. Sie bildete das Schlusslicht und lief mit gezogener Waffe. _Keine bösen Überraschungen_.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang schlichen sie durch die Dunkelheit, ohne auf eines der Biester zu treffen, bis sie schließlich vor einem großen, verschlossenen Tor landeten. Zwei Symbole waren in die Tür eingelassen. „Na super.", murmelte Chase resignierend: „Warum können die nicht einfach was total simples machen. Manchmal wäre ich echt dankbar ein Schild auf dem dann _Drücken_ stehen würde."

Lara musste unweigerlich schmunzeln und auch Indy und Sara blieben von dem Spruch nicht verschont. „Wir werden wohl suchen müssen.", erklärte Lara: „Wie sehr ich dieses Wort doch hasse." Irgendwie lockerten diese Sprüche Laras Stimmung einwenig. Aber sie wirkten einwenig aufgesetzt. Keineswegs Sachen, über die man lachen konnte. Sie taten es trotzdem. Schließlich trennten sie sich und begannen die Halle in der sich die Tür befand zu durchsuchen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde gab Lara auf. Es gab einfach keine Schlüssel oder Stecker oder sonst was. Diese Tür würde für immer verschlossen bleiben, es sei denn...

„Oh ich hasse diese Methoden.", murmelte sie leise. Dann ging sie zu Sara hin: „Du hast deine doch noch, oder?" Sara sah sie etwas verständnislos an. „Die Granate.", erklärte Lara. Ihre Freundin nickte und reichte sie ihr. Dann ging die Abenteurerin zu der Tür und platzierte die Granate an der Stelle, wo sonst die Schlüssel hineinkamen.

Dann ging sie in Deckung. Chase und Indy waren beide im hinteren Teil der Höhle und suchten noch immer vergebens. Also würden sie nicht getroffen werden. „Hey, hie...", begann Indy doch die plötzliche Explosion die alles erschütterte unterbrach ihn. Das Türschloss zersprang in tausende von Teilen und die Tür ließ sich nun Problemlos öffnen und schließen. Na ja, schließen war übertrieben, aber zu ziehen war gut. „...ist das Teil.", beendete Indy seinen Satz und hielt ein rundes, goldenes Stück in die Höhe. Es war Rund und hatte auf einer Seite die gleichen Einschlüsse wie die Symbole an der Tür.

_Fuck_, fluchte Lara im Stillen. Laut sagte sie: „Jetzt hat Chase sein _Drücken _Schild.", sie grinste und gemeinsam gingen sie durch die große Doppeltür. Direkt dahinter lag eine riesige Treppe, die immer weiter hinaufführte, in einem steilen Winkel und das Ende verlor sich im Dunklen.

Die Fackel von Chase war ausgegangen und Lara griff auf vertraulichere Lichtquellen zurück. Eine kleine Taschenlampe an ihrem Rucksack. Sie hatte diesen Trick bei einem Buch abgeguckt.

Der Oberste Mönch Twin-Xiau-Yu geleitete den Amerikaner ins Inneres des Tempels. Gestern Abend hatte er sich mit ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt, und hatte ihnen ein Versprechen gegeben. Twin glaubte an den Amerikaner, denn er war gut. Er hatte schöne, edle Kleidung und wundervoll verzierte Schuhe. Sachen, die Twin niemals anziehen würde, vor allem nicht als Mönch, aber die Erfurcht war da.

Der Amerikaner strotzte nur so vor Geld. Ein Mittel, dass ihrem _Tempel des Lichtes_ eindeutig fehlte. Geld war leider das führende Mittel dieser Welt geworden, ohne diesem ging gar nichts mehr. Twin lass gern und viel und er träumte von Zeiten, wo es keine Geldmittel benötigt hatte, um reich zu werden. Oder wo ein Tempel noch besucht wurde, weil es ehrvoll war. Zwar herrschte im Buddhismus keineswegs ein so reges Desinteresse an der Kirche, aber trotzdem gab es das. Twin und seine Brüder hatte Hilfe echt nötig.

Und dieser Mann würde sie ihnen bringen.

Was Twin-Xiau-Yu nicht wissen konnte war, dass dieser Mann vollkommen andere Pläne mit diesem Orden hatte.

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Innere des Tempels

5. Januar 2005

13:32 Uhr

Die Treppe war verdammt lang gewesen. Über hundert Stufen hatte Lara gezählt, jede Stufe mit einem anderen Symbol gekennzeichnet. Und keines hatte sich je wiederholt. Wirklich faszinierend, fand die Archäologin. Hätte sie mehr Zeit gehabt, würde sie in Erfahrung bringen, was für Symbole das waren. Und vor allem: Was sie bedeuteten. Doch es ging hier keineswegs um Forschung, sondern um Rettung. In letzter Zeit driftete Lara immer und immer weiter davon ab, als Archäologin arbeiten zu können.

Als sie schließlich vor einer weiteren Tür aus Holz standen, hielt der kleine Trupp kurz an. Lara löschte das Licht. Sie wusste nicht, wie es da oben aussah. Falls Simons Soldaten schon hier waren, so würden sie sicher jeden Gang bewachen. Wenn sie es noch nicht waren, blieben immer noch die Mönche, die vielleicht ebenfalls nicht unbedingt freudig auf die Fremden reagieren. Lara hörte leise Stimmen auf chinesisch sprechen. Seit Tibet von den Chinesen eingenommen worden war, lebten die meisten Tibeter unter ständiger Propaganda durch die Chinesen und auch viele sprachen nur noch chinesisch.

So auch die beiden Männer, wie Lara an der Stimmlage erkannte. Sie wartete, bis die Stimmen verklangen, dann schob sie das große Holztor auf. Ein Wächter lehnte an der Wand und döste vor sich hin. Als er die Tür aufschwingen hörte, schrak er aus seinem Zustand auf und griff nach seinem Kampfstab. Lara war schneller und hielt ihm die Pistole an den Schädel. Der Mann erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Anscheinend wusste er genau, was dieses Schießeisen bedeuten konnte. _Memo an mich: Mönche haben Zivilisation kennen gelernt_, dachte sie sich. Dann sprach sie ihn ruhig auf tibetanisch an: „_Wir sind hier in friedlichen Absichten._" Der Mönch schielte mit seinen Augen nach der Pistole an seinem Kopf. „_Oh._", Lara legte die Waffe weg: „_Gewohnheit._" Doch der Mönch schien ihr nicht zu glauben.

Denn plötzlich schwang er seinen Stab und zielte nach Laras Kopf. Chase ging dazwischen und schlug dem Mönch die Faust in den Magen: „Hast du es nicht kapiert?" Der Gottesmann ging unter Schmerzen zu Boden und blieb dort liegen. Die Grabjägerin ging vor dem Mann in die Knie: „_Wir sind hier, um einen Mann zu finden. Simon Williams, kennst du ihn?" _Der Mann verneinte und Lara erhob sich wieder, blickte ihre Freunde an. „Was sagt er?", wollte Sara wissen.

Lara sah, dass die Witchblade wieder aktiviert war. „Er kennt Simon nicht. Also ist er wohl noch nicht da.", Lara überlegte. „Wir könnten uns das Artefakt schnappen, aber das will ich nicht. Simon soll büßen, hier und jetzt." „Dann lass uns doch auftrennen.", schlug Indy vor. Alle schwiegen einen Moment, schließlich ergriff Lara die Initiative: „Gut. Sara, Chase. Sucht ihr euch einen geeigneten Platz und wartet dort. Versucht Simon und die Söldner aufzuhalten. Aber lasst euch nicht töten. Indy und ich gehen zu der Sichel und werden dort auf Simon und seine Leute warten."

Der Plan stand. Lara blickte ihre Freunde ein letztes Mal, so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor, alle der Reihe nach an. Dann, wie ein Mann, gingen sie aufeinander zu und umarmten sich. „Passt auf euch auf.", meinte Sara leise, ihre Stimme klang brüchig, so als müsste sie weinen.

Doch Lara war zuversichtlich. Schließlich lösten sie sich alle und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Der Raum in dem sie sich befunden hatten war von zwei Gängen durchzogen worden. Der eine führte zum äußeren Rand des Klosters, der andere weiter ins Innere, ins Zentrum, wo sich auch die Sichel befinden musste. So vermutete Lara jedenfalls. Das Innere selbst war spärlich, aber schön eingerichtet. Säulen stürzten die Decke, die in gelben und roten Farbtönen gehalten wurde.

An den Wänden waren kunstvolle Bilder von Drachen und Wolken, im typischen Stil. Lara erkannte, dass an dieser Wand die Geschichte des Tempels verewigt wurde. Auch interessant, doch auch einer der Punkte, für den jetzt keine Zeit war. Die Liste wurde immer länger. Am liebsten wäre Lara andauernd angehalten, nur um sich sämtliche Kunstwerke und Säulen ansehen zu können. Jede schien eine eigene Geschichte zu erzählen und Lara interessierten alle.

Doch dafür war keine Zeit. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie auch Indiana Jones Augen leuchten, wie Diamanten. Er war ebenfalls ein Professor der Archäologie und ihm war das alles genauso schwer wie Lara. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch unter der Vernichtung dieser Tür vorhin gelitten.

Sie seufzte und richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Einige Mönche, ohne Waffen, passierten ihren Weg. Aber sie taten nichts. Keiner schien richtig Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen, sie gingen herum, von Raum zu Raum und murmelten leise Gebete. Plötzlich ertönte ein einzelner Schuss. Kurz, präzise, tödlich. Lara blickte sich um. Der Schuss war von der anderen Seite gekommen, war den ganzen Weg bis hier hinauf gehallt.

Die Mönche hielten in der Bewegung inne und starrten zum Gang. Lara wusste: Simon und seine Leute kamen. Sie kamen um sich die _Beute _zu holen und sie würden nicht scheuen, jeden zu töten. Und sei es nur aus Spaß. Simon war ein Monster, ein Drecksack. Sie musste diese Menschen in Sicherheit bringen.

„_Geht._", rief sie in ihrer Sprache: „_Geht. Los, weg. Versteckt euch. Sofort!_" Die Mönche folgten zögernd. Lara blickte durch den Gang, die Halle in der sie vorhin gewesen waren verlor sich im Dunklen. Aber sie konnte das aufblitzen von Stakkatoartigem Licht sehen. Kurze Zeit später folgte der Schall. Die Mönche wichen nur langsam. Und Lara hatte keine Zeit. Sie hoffte nur, dass Chase und Sara sich nichts taten. Und sie hoffte, dass sie ihren Job erfüllen würden.

Irgendwo weiter hinten im Tempel saß Sara hinter einer Säule. Die Witchblade an ihrem Arm schrie nach Blut und Sara konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren. Die Blade war stark und nützlich, aber sie schien auch eine große Kontrolle über sie zu haben. Chase war einige Meter weiter, in einen Raum gegangen, die Tür stand sperrangelweitoffen, so dass er jeder Zeit schießen konnte, sollten die Feinde kommen. Die Mönche in diesem Gang sahen Sara fragend an und verzogen sich murmelnd, als sie ihren Arm erblickten.

Sara keuchte, die Witchblade wollte töten. Schnell, sauber, aber viel. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen, aber es war ihre einzige Methode mit so vielen Männern fertig zu werden. Der erste Ansturm kam um die Ecke gebogen. Vierzehn Soldaten erkannte sie auf Anhieb. Wie viel Geld musste Simon besitzen, wenn er sich zwei Helikopter und eine ganze Armee mieten konnte? _Töteeeeeeennnnn..._Sara horchte auf. Hatte die Witchblade das eben gesagt? Wahrscheinlich nicht, sie hatte sich das sicher nur eingebildet.

Doch plötzlich erhob sich ihr Körper wie von alleine. Eine Aura aus roter Energie umhüllte sie und dann tat sie etwas unvorstellbares. Sie setzte einen Fuß nach vorn und trat aus ihrer Deckung. Die Soldaten sahen sie, legten an und schossen. Sara wollte zurückspringen und sich in Sicherheit bringen, die _Witchblade _wollte es nicht. Sara sah die Kugeln, dann hatten sie die Polizistin auch schon erreicht.

Twin hielt an, als er ein Schuss hörte. „_Was war das_?", wollte er wissen und horchte. Es wiederholte sich nicht, jedenfalls vorerst. Dann hörte er ein weiteres Stakkato von Schüssen. Jemand war hier, jemand wollte diesen Tempel zerstören. Das konnte Twin nicht zulassen, also wand er sich an seinen Gast, um ihm zu erklären, er solle sich irgendwo verstecken, doch der Gast hielt ihm bereits eine Waffe an den Hals. Eine lange Klinge, die nun anstelle des Holzes an dem Stab des Mannes befestigt war.

„Ninja Kunst.", erklärte er kurz und auf Englisch: „_Bringen sie mich zur Halle der Seelen. SOFORT!_"

Fortsetzung folgt:


	37. Kampf in heiligen Hallen

Siebenunddreißig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Tempel

5. Januar 2005

13:45 Uhr

Twin blickte den Amerikaner herausfordernd an: „_Ich werde ihnen ni..._", der Amerikaner schnitt Twin-Xiau-Yu die Kehle durch und ging weiter: „Dann werde ich sie eben suchen.", aus seiner Tasche zog der Fremde ein Taschentuch, womit der das Blut von der Klinge wischte. Dann schob er die Klinge zurück in seine Scheide und es blieb der Spazierstock zurück. Vollkommen unauffällig. Eine Hand ergriff den Knöchel des Amerikaners und dieser sah Twin, wie er auf dem Bauch lag, sich eine Hand an die Kehle presste und versuchte etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, während das Blut in seine Luftröhre lief.

Der Schnitt war nicht tief und ziemlich fein, aber trotzdem tödlich. „_Meister_", ein Schüler rannte heran. Der Fremde schüttelte die Hand des Obermönches ab und ging zu dem Schüler. „_Eine fremde Frau war hier. Braunes Haar, Zopf. Sie hat deinen Meister getötet. Ich konnte mich gerade noch verstecken._", der Mönch kaufte ihm die Geschichte ab.

Er ging vor seinem sterbenden Herren in die Knie und bettete sein Haupt auf seinem Schoss. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht: „_Meister_.", rief er. Dieser blickte ihn warnend an, doch er bekam keinen Ton mehr heraus. Dann erschlaffte sein Körper. Die Lebensgeister verließen ihn und der Todeskampf endete. Der Mönch sprach ein leises Gebet.

Der Führer blickte ihn dabei an, während dieser sein Gebet beendet. „_Er meinte, die Frau sei hinter dem Geheimnis, in der Halle der Seelen her._", erklärte er dem jungen Mönch. Dieser zuckte erstaunt zusammen.

_Ich hab's langsam leid_, dachte sich der Fremde: „_Dein Meister sagte mir, ich soll zu der Halle. Führ mich hin._" Der junge Gottesmann nickte und rannte los, während hinter ihnen noch immer der Kampf tobte. Endlich klappte mal was. Der Fremde war zufrieden.

Sara konnte die Kugeln heran fliegen sehen. Ein gutes Kilogramm tödliches Eisen, gespuckt aus den glühenden Schlunden von MGs. _Weg, weg, weg_...doch ihre Beine gehorchten nicht. Die Witchblade zwang sie quasi dazu, dort zu stehen.

Und während Sara ihrem sicheren Tod ins Auge blickte geschah etwas unvorstellbares. Die Kugeln verlangsamten, erst unmerklich, dann immer schneller. Bis sie schließlich fast standen. Schließlich hob sich ihre Hand vollkommen automatisch und die Zeit lief weiter. Die Kugeln flogen wieder vor und Saras Arm wehrte jede einzelne ab. Keine Kugel trag ihr Ziel. Die Witchblade bewegte Saras Körper mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass sie schon nach einigen Sekunden spürte, wie ihre Muskeln erschlafften.

Schließlich hörte die Salve auf. Die Soldaten blickten ins Innere der Rauchwolke die sich gebildet hatte. Dort stand sie noch immer. Den Arm mit dem Handschuh zum Himmel gehoben, die Aura um ihren Körper noch immer genauso intensiv wie vorher. Dann stürmte Sara vor. Die Soldaten wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah, als Sara schon heran war. Fäuste und Mägen trafen aufeinander, Klauen sprachen und erwischten nicht wenige der Söldner tödlich. Saras Arme und Beine bewegten sich vollkommen selbstständig, sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Und der rote Rubin am ihrem Handrücken leuchtete mordgierig.

_Aufhören. ._"Aufhören!", schrie sie. Doch die Witchblade machte einfach weiter. Schließlich fiel der letzte der Söldner, von einem Genickbruch zu Boden gezwungen. Dann ließ die Witchblade plötzlich nach und Sara wurde in ihrem Schwung nach vorn katapultiert. Sie knallte unschön gegen eine Wand und hörte, wie ihr Arm auskugelte. Schmerz durchzuckte ihre Glieder, sie unterdrückte den Schrei allerdings.

Denn schon im nächsten Moment hörte sie Schritte durch die Halle rennen. Viele Füße. Ein Paar hielt an und kam auf sie zu, blieb vor ihrem Gesicht liegen. Sara konnte nichts tun, außer da liegen und auf die Sohle starren. Ihr Atem ging flach, die Brust hob sich so gut wie gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sie für tot halten.

Und tatsächlich, die Füße tippten sie kurz an, dann rannten sie weiter. Weg von ihr und direkt zu..._Chase._ Er hatte gar keine Chance gegen so viele Soldaten, wenn er nicht gerade Raketenwerfer in seinen Armen hatte. Sara sammelte all ihre Kraft, unterdrückte den Schmerz und hob den Kopf. Sie sah Simons Rückseite, hinter einem Dutzend Soldaten. Daneben noch eine blonde Frau..._Sandy_...also hatte sie Recht gehabt, mit ihrem Verdacht. Und das schlimmste kam noch: Madeline war bei ihnen. Madeline Rivers sah erschöpft aus, ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt. Anscheinend hatte sie die tot geglaubte Sara gesehen. „He...", sie bekam nur ein Krächzen heraus: „...Hey.", rief sie schließlich. Simon und seine Schwester hielten an und blickten zu Sara hinüber.

„Und ich hab sie für tot gehalten.", meinte Simon grinsend. „Sie sieht aber auch nicht gesund aus.", erklärte Sandy lachend. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Eiseskälte und ihr Grinsen wirkte diabolisch: „Überlass sie mir." Dann drückte sie ihrem Bruder die Geisel in die Hand und löste die Schlaufe ihres Raketenwerfers.

Also war sie es, schoss es Sara durch den Kopf. Sie hatte den Hubschrauber abgeschossen. „Dreckskuh.", kam es ihr über die Lippen und sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, versuchte nicht vollkommen schwach zu wirken. Simon grinste nun ebenfalls, dann wand er sich ab und rannte weiter, zog Madeline mit sich.

Sara wünschte ihr alles gute im Stillen und erhob sich noch ein Stück. Sandy kam auf sie zu, immer schneller und sie kam immer näher. Ihr Körper steckte in einem weißen Pelzmantel, den sie sich nun abstreifte. Darunter war ihr durchtrainierter Körper zu sehen. Schlank, muskulös und vollkommen tödlich. _Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler_, kam Sara dieser Gedanke. Doch nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte sich diese Barbarin von Frau auf den Hals gehetzt. Und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sie lebendig davon kommen würde. Sie erhob sich noch ein Stück, rutschte dann aber auf einer Blutlache aus und landete auf ihrem Hintern. Sandy war heran, holte aus und schlug zu. Saras Kopf wurde zurückgeschleudert und sie knallte auf die harten Fliesen. Dann wurde alles schwarz. _Hilf mir..._war das letzte was sie dachte.

Chase Carver sah die Soldaten um die Ecke kommen. Er war eine Säule hinaufgeklettert und lag nur bäuchlings auf den Querbalken, die die Decke über ihm stützten. Seine Magnum, geladen mit sechs Schuss, ruhte in seiner rechten Hand. Sechs konnte er auf Anhieb töten. Also schoss er. _Eins, zwei, drei..._die Soldaten starben, noch bevor sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah. _Vier_...ein weiterer ging gurgelnd zu Boden, da die Kugel ihm die Halsschlagader aufgerissen hatte.

Dann hoben die restlichen ihre Waffen und schossen. „Oh, oh.", hier oben war er wie ein Hase auf offenem Feld. Kugeln stoben an ihm vorbei und rissen Löcher in das Holz der Balken. Eine Kugel streifte seine Wange und hinterließ eine kleine Spur von schwarzem Ruß auf seiner Haut. Dann war es an der Zeit zu verschwinden. Der Abenteurer rollte sich vom Balken hinab und landete geschickt auf den Beinen. Ehe sie reagieren konnten, scannte Chase die Lage ab. Acht Soldaten, dazu noch Simon und _Madeline. _Sie war also tatsächlich hier. Simon hatte sie wirklich hier her gebracht.

Und er hielt sie als Schild vor sich. Wut kochte in Chase auf und er wollte sich direkt auf ihn stürzen, doch damit war Madeline genauso geholfen, wie wenn er aus dem offenen Fenster gesprungen wäre. _Offenes Fenster_, Chase grinste und ihm kam eine Idee. Wenn er es schaffte die Soldaten zu überlisten, würde Simon für ihn kein Hindernis mehr sein. Dazu hatte er das Fenster.

Schnell rollte er sich über den Boden zur Seite und verschwand hinter einer Säule. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde der Platz, wo er eben noch gelegen hatte von Kugeln durchbohrt. Chase atmete auf. Er kam sich vor wie in einem Computerspiel. Das alles wirkte so irreal. Und wie aus dem Nichts brannte sich eine weitere Frage in sein Gehirn. _Was war mit Sara?_

Simon und seine Männer waren hier, hieß das etwa, dass sie tot war. Er hatte vorhin Kampfgeräusche gehört, weit entfernte Kampfgeräusche, dann einen unterdrückten Schrei. Aber er hatte sich gesagt, dass er die Stellung halten musste. Lara verließ sich auf ihn. Chase wurde von dem stampfenden Geräusch schwerer Stiefel aus den Gedanken gerissen. Da kam einer, um nachzusehen. Chase brauchte einen Plan. Zu seiner linken war ein Raum. Die Tür war aus Holz und auch nur angelehnt.

Er könnte also nach dahinten flüchten. Doch wie sollte er, vollkommen aufgerichtet, an einem halben Dutzend schießwütiger Soldaten vorbeikommen? Wozu aufrichten, wenn er doch den Boden hatte, schoss es Chase durch den Kopf. Der Plan stand, die Ausführung war zwar problematisch, aber es würde gehen. Der Söldner kam um die Ecke, blickte zu Chase und wollte gerade etwas rufen, als Chase auch schon aufsprang. Er hob ab, segelte durch die Luft, griff nach dem Söldner und riss ihn zu Boden.

Im Fall rollte er sich zur Seite und erlebte eine Überraschung. Der Plan ging auf. Chase zerstörter Anzug war noch immer feucht von dem Sekret, so dass er, mit dem Söldner als Schild, durch die angelehnte Tür rutschte. Wobei der den Kopf des Söldners zum öffnen benutzte. Kugeln durchsiebten den Mann und er starb auf der Stelle. Dann war Chase außerhalb der Gefahrenzone. Ein Punkt für ihn. Aber noch immer war dort ein ganzer Haufen Wächter und Chase hatte keine Kugel mehr.

Die rettende Idee lag vor ihm. Der tote Wachmann. Die MG des Mannes hing lose um den Hals, so dass der Abenteurer sich die Waffe ohne weiteres aneignen konnte. Dann blickte er sich im Raum um. Auf der anderen Seite war noch eine Tür, fest verschlossen. Der Raum selbst war dunkel und überall standen alte, klapprige Betten. _Mönchsschlafzimmer_, dachte sich Chase. Schnell hastete er zu einem Bett und legte es auf die Seite. Dann stürmte er zu einem anderen. Die Matratzen waren dünn, die Kugeln würden nicht darin abgehalten, aber immerhin konnte er so vielleicht Verwirrung stiften, wenn es nicht anders ging.

Nachdem er einige Betten in dem schmucklosen Raum umgeworfen hatte, warf er sich in eines der vorderen. Die Männer würden sicher denken, er wäre weiter hinten. Was ja auch eigentlich sinnvoller gewesen wäre. Doch da es Profis waren, ging Chase davon aus, dass ihnen dieser Gedanke kommen würde. Also eben vorne!

Die Söldner kamen. Füße betraten das Zimmer. Dann ertönte eine Stimme, laut und klar: „Still!" Es war Simon. Und es wurde still. Chase hielt den Atem an, da es ihm vorkam als würde dieser noch in Pakistan zu hören sein. Sekunden der Endlosen Stille entstanden. Dann schließlich geschah etwas, dass Chase Pläne ruinierte. Eine heftige Druckwelle erfasste ihn und auch die Betten und schleuderte alles gegen die Wand. Wie durch ein Wunder blieb Chase unverletzt und bei Bewusstsein. Doch nun lag er am Boden, seine Deckung weg und er blickte in die Augen des _Monsters_.

Simon grinste ihn an, die Gewehre waren angelegt, alle warteten auf sein Zeichen. Sobald er die Hand senkte, war Chase Schweizerkäse. Er sah sein Leben an sich vorbeiziehen. Keine Ahnung wie oft ihm das schon geschehen war, aber Chase hasste es jedes Mal. Denn meistens wurde er gerettet. Doch was sollte ihm hier schon helfen können? Chase blickte den Mann an, der viele seiner Freunde auf dem Gewissen hatte und einen Haufen ehrenhafter Menschen, die nichts böses getan hatten.

Und dann fiel sein Blick auf die Hand. Nun ergab alles einen Sinn. Die Druckwelle war aus dem Stück Stein gekommen, dass Simon in der Hand hielt. Es war ein Stück der Ellipse, dass stand außer Frage. Und Simon hatte gelernt die Macht des Artefaktes zu nutzen. Wenn schon ein so kleines Stück eine solche Welle erzeugen konnte, was konnte dann die Ellipse hervorbringen, geschweige denn: Die Scheibe der Sonne. Er wusste, dass in der Sonnenscheibe zwei Gottheiten gebannt worden waren. Die Druckwelle kam aus der Ellipse, dem Stück das den Tag repräsentierte. Also von Quezacotl. Was würde die Sichel dann können. Chase war gespannt, es zu erfahren. Und er hoffte, dass er es noch erfahren durfte. Chase schloss die Augen und begann zu beten. Das war ein Kloster, hier sollte er doch erhört werden. Und tatsächlich. Fortuna war mal wieder auf seiner Seite.

Chase hörte eine Explosion, dann regnete es knapp vor seinen Feinden Steine und Leichen. Jemand hatte im oberen Stockwerk eine Granate gezündet. Und jetzt war der Boden, oder aus Chase Perspektive gesehen, die Decke eingestürzt und schnitt den Verfolgern den Weg ab. Es gewährte Chase eine Gnadenfrist, denn nun war er gefangen. Ihm blieb nur ein Ausweg. Chase erhob sich und begann damit, die Trümmer zu erklimmen. „Schießt.", hörte er Simon brüllen. Doch dann war er schon oben angekommen und zog sich hinauf. Die Kugeln pfiffen an ihm vorbei und zischten ins Leere.

Doch oben war die Situation nicht besser. Er war in einer großen Halle gelandet, mit einer riesigen Buddhastatue aus Gold in der Mitte. Und drum herum tobte der Kampf. Die schicken Teppiche auf dem Boden waren voller Blut, die Weihrauchständer umgeschmissen, die schönen Säulen zerstört. An der Statue selbst klebte rote Flüssigkeit, von der Chase annahm, dass es ebenfalls Blut war.

Hier oben kämpften Söldner gegen Mönch. Und Chase war mittendrin. Geschickt wich er einem Kampfstab aus, dann rollte er sich über den Boden, um einigen Klingen und Kugeln aus dem Weg zu gehen und versuchte geduckt voranzukommen. Hindernis und Hilfe war dabei Simon persönlich, der wie der Odem eines Drachen ab und zu durch den Boden stieß. Oder jedenfalls die Welle.

Hier und da bäumte sich der Boden auf, während Simon vor Wut schrie über den Verlust seines Opfers. An machen Stellen war die Kraft der Welle so stark, dass sie Gestein und Menschenleiber nach oben katapultierte und wieder herabregnen ließ. Die Luft war angefüllt von dem Staub der Steine und Chase hielt die Luft an und unterdrückte einen Hustenreiz so wie das Brennen in den Augen. Die Rettung lag direkt vor ihm. Eine kleine Tür am Ende der Halle. Nur noch wenige Meter, dann war es geschafft. Chase Lungen brannten und seine Muskeln schmerzten. Sein Anzug war noch weiter zerstört worden und er spürte kalte Luft an seinen Körper dringen. Die Kalte Luft strömte von oben herab, von der zerstörten Kuppel. Ein weiterer Mönch stellte sich Chase in den Weg.

Er war bewaffnet mit einer Art Hellebarde und diese benutzte er auch sofort gegen den Fremden. Anscheinend unterschied sich Chase kaum von den Söldnern, sonst wäre das alles gar kein Problem. Chase ließ sich zu Boden fallen und machte einen flachen Purzelbaum zwischen den Beinen des Mannes hindurch. Dann stieß er die Füße nach hinten aus, ließ sich bäuchlings auf den Boden plumpsen und erwischte die Kniekehlen des Mannes. Das Profil seiner Schuhe grub sich in das Fleisch des Mönches und Chase hörte, wie Kniegelenke heraussprangen.

Es tat ihm leid, aber es war unvermeidbar. Der Mann schrie unter Schmerzen und ging zu Boden. Dann rappelte sich der blonde Abenteurer auf und rannte weiter. Der Weg war kurz, nur noch ein Stück. Er spürte wie sich unter ihm der Boden aufbäumte. Simon hatte ihn gefunden. Nur noch zwei Meter. Chase sprang ab, als die Tür nun schon zum greifen nah war. Dann riss der Boden auf. Mit voller Wucht stürzte er gegen die Tür und dann hindurch. Diese hatte Gott sei Dank auch aus Holz bestanden und hatte seinem Gewicht auch flott nachgegeben. In dem engen Flur, der nun vor ihm lag, rollte Chase sich ab, dann zog er den Revolver aus seinem Halfter und warf ihn in die Grube, vielleicht würde Simon dann denken, dass er tot war.

Und tatsächlich, weitere Angriffe blieben aus. Chase warf sich auf den Rücken und atmete erstmal durch.

Der Mönch weinte noch immer um seinen Meister, als er den Fremden durch die Dunkelheit des Kloster führte. An den Wänden brannten keine Fackeln und es gab auch keine Fenster. Das hier war das heilige Zentrum, der Weg zu der Halle der Seelen. Der Flur machte, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, einen leichten Bogen, bis er schließlich unmerklich in einer Spirale endete.

Der Weg von da an war ein perfekter Kreis, so groß wie das Plateau. Von dem Ring aus führten mehrere Wege in die Halle und andere wieder heraus. Aber es gab nun einen und dieser war verschlossen, der direkt zu dem heiligen Geheimnis führte, was das Kloster seit Anbeginn der Zeit bewachte.

Der Mönch hatte vieles gelesen. Das Artefakt war nicht von hier und es verkörperte auch nicht den Glauben dieses Teils der Welt, aber es war mächtig. Mächtig genug, um geschützt werden zu müssen. Dieses Artefakt allein war der Grund, warum das Kloster existierte. Und noch nie hatte ein Mensch das Artefakt je berührt, geschweige denn gesehen. Jedenfalls nicht, seit es dieses Kloster gab. Und so soll es auch bleiben..._so soll es auch bleiben..._dem Mönch kam eine Erkenntnis, kurz bevor sie das verschlossene Tor erreichten.

Er wollte gerade zu dem Fremden herumfahren, als plötzlich etwas scharfes seine Brust durchstieß. Eine Klinge, edel und ohne Makel durchbohrte ihn und ließ sein Leben in roten Bächen aus der Wunde heraussickern. „_Warum_?", fragt er den Fremden. „Entschuldige diesen Weg. Aber anders geht es nicht. Es geht um viel Macht, mein Junge.", dann starb der Mönch und irgendwo in Tibet wurde gerade ein neues Kind _wieder_geboren. Seine Schuld war noch nicht abgezahlt, dass Nirwana musste warten.

Fortsetzung folgt:

Tja in diesem Kapitel kam Lara nicht vor, aber keine Angst...es wird schon bald weiter gehen.


	38. Die Halle der Seelen

Achtunddreißig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Tempel

5. Januar 2005

14:04 Uhr

„Den Gang kenn ich doch.", Lara fluchte.

Sie waren nun schon seit etwa einer halben Stunde unterwegs, ein Blick auf ihr Chronometer verriet es ihr. Aber sie hatten noch keinerlei Anzeichen gefunden, wo das Artefakt sein könnte. Weder Symbole, noch Schilder, noch irgendeine große Tür. Anscheinend waren sie in einer Art Labyrinth gelandet. Und jetzt hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo es lang ging. Lara Croft hatte sich verlaufen. Aber auch Indiana Jones hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. Zwei Archäologen und Kenner von mindestens einem Dutzend verschiedenen Sprachen wussten nicht, wo es lang ging.

„Toll.", murmelte Indy leise. Der Gang war tatsächlich bereits einmal von ihnen passiert worden. Denn auf dem Boden lag noch immer der erschossene Söldner. Es war ein junger Mann gewesen, höchstens fünfundzwanzig und sein Blick hatte keineswegs die gleiche Kälte ausgestrahlt, wie bei seinen Kollegen, aber er hatte ohne zu zögern auf sie geschossen. Und das war für Lara Grund genug gewesen, es ihm mit barer Münze heimzuzahlen. „Vielleicht hat unser Kumpel hier einen Lageplan dabei.", schlug Indy vor und ging vor der mittlerweile abkühlenden Leiche auf die Knie.

Dann durchsuchte er seine Taschen, während Lara sich verzweifelt versuchte an irgendwelchen Zeichen zu orientieren, doch die Malereien an der Wand waren einer kahlen, verputzten Wand gewichen. Keine Zeichen, keine Pfeile. Einfach nix. In solchen Situationen hatte sich schon häufig gesteckt, aber nur selten hatte sie sich dabei so Hilflos gefühlt. Irgendwo innerhalb dieser Mauern kämpfen ihre Freunde ums überleben und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als herumzuirren.

Hier waren nicht mal Gegner, die man nach dem Weg _fragen_ konnte. „Hier ist was.", Indy hob ein kleines Gerät auf. Lara blickte ihn an. Es war ein PDA. _Personal Digital Assistant_, war der „Fachbegriff" für dieses Gerät. Ein kleiner Computer, in den man Dateien abspeichern konnte, so wie Karten der Umgebung. Lara nahm ihm das Gerät ab und ließ es angehen. Mit einem Summen erwachte ein heller Bildschirm zum Leben und machte Lara den Blick auf ein Display frei, auf dem sie die Auswahl zwischen vier Punkten hatte. _Ausrüstung, Karte, Dateien, Ziel_. Sie klickte mit der Fingerkuppe auf den Touchscreen und tatsächlich erschien eine kleine Karte dort. Rechts davon hatte sie die Auswahl zwischen _Hof, Plateau, Innen 1F, Innen 2F, Innen 3F, Keller_.

Sie ging die Karten durch und fand schließlich die Richtige mit einem Pfeil darauf. Sie befanden sich also im Keller. Sie erinnerte sich schwach, dass sie eine Treppe hinab gestiegen waren. „Okay.", sie durchsuchte die Karte und fand schließlich eine möglichen Weg. Es war ein kleiner Gang rechts von ihnen, der vollkommen von den Schatten verschluckt worden war.

Sie würde sich ebenfalls so ein Ding zulegen, wenn sie wieder zu Hause war. Das schwor sie sich. Die kleine Lampe an ihrem Schulterhalfter ging aus. Jetzt würde es fünf Minuten dauern, bis die kleine Lampe wieder leuchten würde. Für den Fall hatte sie Fackeln dabei. Also zog sie schnell eine aus dem Rucksack und ließ die rötliche Flamme aufleuchten.

„Ich hab eine Weg.", sie deutete auf den kleinen, engen Gang. „Den hab ich vorhin gar nicht gesehen.", bemerkte Indy einwenig beschämt. „Ich auch nicht.", Lara zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann schob sie das PDA in ihren Rucksack und ging los. Indy folgte ihr. Der Gang war kurz, dafür aber sehr eng. Doch etwas anderes ließ Lara aufschrecken. Irgendwer war hier gewesen, erst vor kurzem.

Denn an der Wand hinter ihr, sowie auf dem Boden, war der Staub abgewischt. Die verputzte Wand wich schnell einigen Klinkersteinen und sie musste aufpassen, dass ihr Outfit nicht zerstört wurde. Allerdings war es in dem Tempel um einiges wärmer als Außerhalb. Sie ging mal davon aus, dass nur wenige Personen hier lang gegangen waren, denn der Staub war nur vereinzelt von Fußstapfen weggeweht worden. Das erleichterte ihre Arbeit, aber so würde sie auch jeder sehen können, wenn sie hier mit einer Fackel lang schritten.

Das war nicht besonders effektiv, also löschte sie die Fackel wieder und warf sie in eine dunkle Nische. Indy nickte ihr stumm zu, denn auch er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass hier jemand gewesen war. Ein gutes Auge, lobte sie ihn im Stillen. Sie verließen den engen Gang und fanden sich schließlich in einem weiteren Tunnel wieder. Hier gab es so gut wie kein Licht. Lara tastete sich voran und erwischte eine Wand vor ihr.

Etwas an der Form der Wand störte sie gewaltig. „Fühlst du das?", wollte sie von Indy wissen. Dieser kam nach einigem zögern zu ihr. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und legte diese an die Wand: „Streich mal drüber."

Und tatsächlich, die Wand war merkwürdig. Sie war irgendwie gebeugt. Die Wand bäumte sich nach außen, so als würde dahinter eine Art Kreis oder Ring liegen oder so. „Ich glaub wir kommen näher.", erklärte Lara. „Wie kommst du darauf?", der Schatzjäger wirkte einwenig verwirrt. „Regel Nummer eins: Diese Art von Baustil ist tierisch untypisch für ein buddhistisches Kloster. Daraus lässt sich folgern, wenn schon so was existiert, dass es dann auch einen wirklich wichtigen Grund dafür gibt."

„Aha.", das schien einleuchtend. Indy befühlte die Wand noch einmal, kein Zweifel: Die Wand war und blieb gewölbt. Irgendwie unheimlich. „Gut und wo ist jetzt der Eingang?", wollte er wissen.

„Da kommen wir dann zu Regel Nummer zwei.", Lara grinste und folgte dem Weg, mit der rechten Hand an der Wand.

Als Sara erwachte, wusste sie nicht wo sie war. Jedenfalls im ersten Moment. Dann kam ihr alles wieder in den Sinn. Die Witchblade, wie sie außer Kontrolle geriet, die toten Söldner, dann Sandy oder Hillary, wie sie auf Sara zustürmte. Jetzt hockte die blonde Frau direkt vor Sara auf dem Boden und blickte sie an. „Sind wir endlich wach, mein Engel.", sie grinste. Sara drehte die Augen in Richtung ihrer Gegnerin und versuchte nun sich aufzurichten, doch Sandy drückte sie _sanft _zu Boden.

Dabei schoss ein höllischer Schmerz, wie tausend Pfeile durch ihre Schulter. _Ausgekugelt_, Sara riss die Augen vor Schmerz auf. Lara hatte ihr mal gezeigt, wie man einen ausgekugelten Arm wieder richten konnte. Und das würde Sara tun müssen, wenn sie gegen Sandy auch nur eine annähernde Chance haben wollte. Irgendwo weiter hinten hörte Sara eine Art Explosion. Wahrscheinlich war Chase gerade in einen Kampf verwickelt.

Am liebsten würde sie aufspringen und helfen, aber noch immer stand dazwischen dieser Berg von Frau. Dabei war Sandy ihr gar nicht so groß erschienen, doch wie sie da jetzt vor ihr hockte und sie anlachte, da wirkte sie monströs. _Such einen Ausweg, _dieser Gedanke kreiste wie ein Geier über Saras Verstand und er würde nicht loslassen, bevor sie gestorben war, oder eben einen Ausweg gefunden hatte.

Die an den Boden gedrückte Hand begann fast automatisch damit, die Umgebung abzusuchen nach etwas, dass sie gegen Sandy verwenden konnte. Dabei bekam sie einen Faustgroßen Stein zu fassen, den sie auch direkt umschloss. Sandy bekam davon nichts mit, da sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, vor Saras Augen mit einem Messer zu hantieren und immer wieder so zu tun, als würde sie gleich zustechen.

In dem Moment, da sie das Messer ein weiteres Mal vorschießen ließ, nur um kurz vor ihrer Brust halt zu machen, wirbelte Sara am Boden herum. Sie unterdrückte den Schmerz, der erneut durch ihren Arm bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel schoss, während sie versuchte sich mit dem verletzten Arm abzustützen. Dann schoss der bewaffnete Arm vor und schlug den Stein gegen Sandys blonde Mähne. Die Killerin schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz auf und ließ das Messer fallen. Dann kippte sie nach hinten und blieb einige Sekunden dort liegen, die Sara nutzte um ihren Arm wieder in Position zu bringen. Die nächsten Augenblicke waren die Hölle, doch dann ließ der Schmerz spürbar mit jedem Moment nach. Sie konnte sogar schon wieder das Messer, dass Sandy liegen gelassen hatte, aufheben.

Dann stellte sie sich auf. Sie könnte die Blade benutzten, doch sie hatte keine Lust wieder ein solches Blutbad anzurichten. Vor allem wollte sie sich nicht wieder kontrollieren lassen. Sie würde einwenig auf die Nutzung verzichten müssen. Sonst würde es bald keine Sara Pezinni mehr geben. Sandy lachte plötzlich auf und erhob sich ebenfalls. Nun standen sich die beiden Frauen gegenüber. „Willkommen in der Donnerkuppel.", murmelte Sara.

_Zwei gehen rein, einer kommt raus._

Sandys lachen erstarb abrupt und sie tastete sich nach dem Hinterkopf. Als sie die Finger zurückzog war Blut dran. Jetzt gab es kein Erbarmen mehr. Der Kampf würde hier und jetzt enden, Sara gegen Hillary. Schade eigentlich, dass kein Fernsehteam anwesend war.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten vor Lara plötzlich eine kleine Gruppe Söldner auf. Sie hatten Scheinwerfer an ihren MGs und durchbrachen die Finsternis. Doch somit waren Lara und Indy für die kleine Truppe wie auf einem Tablett serviert worden. Lara atmete erst mal aus, als sie merkte, dass die Gruppe sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Also bugsierte sie Indy leise in die andere Richtung und wartet erst mal ab. Der _Jemand_ der wahrscheinlich erst vor kurzem lang gegangen war, hatte den Trupp wohl gerufen.

„Na klasse.", murmelte Lara und ließ die Schultern hängen: „So nah und doch so fern." „Hey.", rief plötzlich eine Stimme und sie wurde vom Scheinwerfer erfasst. Lara beschimpfte sich innerlich, dass sie nicht die Klappe halten konnte. Dann warf sie sich nach hinten und riss im Fall ihre Pistolen heraus und feuerte. Die Kugeln durchsiebten den Körper des Feindes innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden und er kippte nach hinten über.

Lara rollte sich, sobald sie mit dem Rücken am Boden aufgeschlagen war, ab und eilte mit Indy in die andere Richtung. Dieser hatte ebenfalls einen Söldner erledigt und übernahm jetzt die Führung, während sie durch die Dunkelheit stolperten. „Scheiß drauf.", Lara ließ die kleine Lampe an ihrem Rucksack erneut aufflammen. Jetzt hatten sie wenigstens etwas Licht, wenn es aber auch unruhig hin und her flackerte und unheimliche Schatten an die Wände malte.

Lara löschte das Licht erneut und warf sich blitzschnell zur Seite. Wegrennen war in etwa so effektiv wie mit den Feinden Seilchen zu springen. Nur war Seilchen springen bei weitem einfacher. Die Söldner fielen auf den Trick herein und rannten weiter, während Lara und Indy sich erhoben und nun ihrerseits hinter den Söldnern hertrabten. Der Archäologe erreichte den hintersten und ergriff sein Genick mit der einen Hand und mit der anderen Hand fasste er nach den Lippen das Mannes. Dann drehte er das Genick so schnell und leise es ging um. Der Mann gab keinen Laut von sich und das knacken wurde von den schweren Stiefeln verschluckt.

Indy legte sein Opfer sanft auf den Boden, um Geräusche zu vermeiden und dann eilte er hinter Lara her. Diese hatte sich bereits ein weiteres Opfer auserkoren. Mit einem Salto landete sie auf den Schultern des Söldners, dann drehte sie ihm das Genick um, ehe dieser schreien konnte. Zu letzt ließ sie sich in einer Brücke nach hinten fallen und schleuderte den Leichnam von sich. So schmolz der Trupp um weitere zwei Mitglieder.

Schließlich blieb der vorderste Mann stehen und auch Lara und Indy hielten inne. „Keine Schritte. Sie sind weg.", rief er wütend. Dann drehte er seine MG mit dem Scheinwerfer in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und leuchtete den Gang aus. Lara und Indy gelang es noch mal geschickt aus dem Strahl herauszutanzen, bevor sie gesehen werden konnten. Dann zog Lara ihre Kanonen und feuerte.

Zwei Männer starben an Ort und Stelle, während die anderen blind das Feuer eröffneten. Lara ging hinter einem größeren Fels in Deckung und zog den Kopf ein. Kugeln pfiffen in alle Richtungen, trafen die Archäologin aber nicht im Entferntesten. Manche pfiffen als Blindgänger durch die Halle und töteten noch einige Söldner. Lara hörte den Truppenführer vor Schmerz schreien und als sie das Licht ihrer Taschenlampe anmachte, sah sie, wie Indy mit den letzten drei Söldnern rang.

Die Grabräuberin preschte vor, war aber zu spät an Ort und Stelle, denn die Söldner starben schneller, als ihnen lieb war. Lara blickte ihren Freund fragend an. „Ich war einige Jahre in Japan und hab dort kämpfen geübt.", erklärte Indy kurz. Der Trupp war ausgeschaltet und sie konnten endlich weitermachen. Das Artefakt war nicht mehr weit. Lara nahm sich eine MG von einem der Söldner und prüfte das Magazine. „Halb voll.", sie wollt es gerade wegwerfen, aber Indy hielt sie ab.

„Wir können den Munitionsvorrat einfach aufstocken.", erklärte er. Eine einfache und einleuchtende Idee, warum war sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Lara nahm sich die Clips aus den anderen Waffen und teilte sie gerecht mit Indiana auf. Dann stürmten sie, mit einer intensiveren Lichtquelle weiter, wieder zurück. Die Söldner waren in diese Richtung unterwegs gewesen, dass hieß, dass sich dort irgendwo Simon befinden würde. Und da sie vermutete, dass er alleine hier war, würde es ein Spaß werden.

Sie würde Simon sterben lassen, so wie er seine Eltern umgebracht hatte, so wie er seine eigene Schwester auf dem Gewissen hatte, wobei Sara einen Verdacht hegte. Doch Laras Menschenverstand verbat ihr so was zu glauben. Sandy war tot. Simon hatte Lara in den letzten Monaten so viel Pein und Angst bereitet. Es gab kaum einen Menschen, den sie mehr hasste als ihren Blutsbruder.

Mittlerweile hasste sie sich für diese _Verbindung_ zwischen ihnen. Blut, das Elixier des Lebens. Und sie hatte es mit ihm geteilt. Lara ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Aber es war unwiderruflich und sie musste damit leben. Sie erreichten die Stelle, an der ihre Jagd vorhin begonnen hatte, denn dort lagen noch immer die beiden erschossenen Wachmänner. Niemand hatte sie weggeschleift und niemand hatte sie entwaffnet. Lara nahm sich die beiden vollen Clips und wechselte diese in ihrer Waffe um. Dann warf sie den zweiten, vollen zu Indy rüber. Nach einigen Sekunden waren sie bereit. Und der Marsch ging weiter.

Sie schritten nun langsam voran, aus Angst in irgendeiner Nische könnte sich Simon oder seine Männer verstecken. Aber diese Sorge erwies sich als unbegründet. Schließlich erreichten sie auch ihr Ziel.

Vor ihnen, etwas weiter rechts lag ein offenes Tor. Das Schloss war aufgebrochen worden. Vielleicht war Simon schon drin? Lara löschte das Licht ihrer Waffe und ging nun in gebeugter Position. Indy tat es ebenfalls, deckte ihr aber den Rücken. So waren sie wenigstens fast unangreifbar. Als sie die Tür erreichten zögerte Lara. Ein Schwall von Emotionen, darunter auch Angst, breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie waren fast am Ziel, Simon würde büßen und wenn Sara und Chase die Schlacht überlebten, dann war es in wenigen Minuten vorbei. Niemand würde ihnen den Weg versperren, so bald sie das Artefakt an sich gebracht hatten. Zögernd trat sie schließlich über die Schwelle. Der Raum in dem sie sich nun befand war riesig. Er bildete eine perfekte Kugel, die in etwa so hoch war wie ein Urwaldriese, einer dieser uralten Bäume.

In der Mitte dieser Kugel, auf einem Podest ruhte eine silberne, mondförmige Figur. „Die Sichel des Mondes.", sagte Lara ehrfurchtsvoll und betrachtete die bläuliche Aura, die das Artefakt umschloss. Es spürte förmlich vor Energie. _Merkwürdig_, Lara wurde von einer Erinnerung geplagt. Die Ellipse hatte keineswegs so geleuchtet. Irgendwas war hier faul. Aber sie konnte nichts erkennen. Der Raum war sauber. Hier konnte sich aber auch niemand verstecken, wenn er nicht gerade hinab gesprungen war.

Der einzige Weg zum Artefakt führte über eine kleine Brücke, die scheinbar im nichts schwebte und von keinerlei Pfosten oder Seilen gestützt wurde. Lara begriff. Das Artefakt machte in diesem Raum einiges möglich, woran die Wissenschaft bis heute gebunden war. Schwerkraft hatte hier seine eigenen Regeln. Was würde dann passieren, wenn Lara das Artefakt entwenden würde?

Sie wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen. Sie legte die MG auf den Boden und bedeutete Indy, der ebenfalls fasziniert auf das Artefakt starrte, dass er aufpassen sollte. Sofort fing der Mann sich wieder und machte sich an seine Aufgabe. _Vorbildlich, wie ein Soldat_, Lara schmunzelte. Dann ging sie auf das Artefakt zu. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von der Erfüllung. Eine Handbreite bleib, als plötzlich eine Stimme die Stille zerschnitt: „Lara!"

Es war eine bekannte Stimme. Eine verdammt bekannte Stimme. Lara würde sie nie vergessen. Dieser Mann hatte ihr schon so viele Nerven geraubt, dass es kaum noch ging. Lara wand sich um. „Tun sie es nicht.", er war es tatsächlich.

Und nun ergab alles plötzlich einen klaren und schockierenden Sinn. Der Drahtzieher war niemand anderes als dieser Mann. Nur er war zu alldem in der Lage. Und nun stand er da vor ihr, mit erhobener Hand. Und in dieser Hand pulsierte die Ellipse in einem grünlichen Schein. Die Artefakte luden sich gegenseitig auf. Und im nächsten Moment überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	39. Der Verräter

Neununddreißig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Halle der Seelen

5. Januar 2005

14:21 Uhr

Lara konnte es nicht fassen, als plötzlich Samuel Quill aus dem Schatten trat. „Lara!", rief er ihr zu. Die Archäologin war noch immer ganz perplex, als ihr die dunkle Erkenntnis kam. Quill steckte hinter allem. Er hatte die Mittel so viele Söldner bezahlen zu können und auch nur er konnte wissen, was Lara tun würde. Denn er besaß das Auge von Shaherettin, ein altes Artefakt unbekannter Herkunft, dass ihm den Blick in die Zukunft ermöglichte. Außerdem war er damit so gut wie unsterblich geworden.

Und jetzt stand er vor ihr. Mit einem wehenden, Cremefarbenen Mantel und einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Tun sie es nicht.", sagte Quill, doch Lara hörte kaum zu. Sie war noch immer viel zu geschockt von den Ereignissen, die sich gerade abgespielt hatten. Warum? Sie hatte Quill nie gemocht, aber er war doch immer ein vorbildlicher Engländer gewesen. Wenn er nicht gerade versuchte Lara klar zu machen, dass er und sie ein Paar werden würden. Sie schauderte noch immer, bei diesem Gedanken. Und vor allem bei dem Kuss. Quill hatte eine Hand erhoben. In dieser Hand ruhte die Ellipse und sie leuchtete grünlich.

Anscheinend luden sich die Artefakte gegenseitig auf, oder sie zogen sich vielleicht an. Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihr, dass beides stimmte. Die Sichel des Mondes vibrierte leicht in ihrer Position und das glühen war intensiver geworden. Intensiver als das, der Ellipse. Da war irgendwas faul, doch Lara konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Quill stand noch immer da, dann plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung schoss sein Arm vor. Eine Art Urinstinkt verriet Lara, dass sie jetzt möglichst weit weg sein sollte.

Aber hier gab es kein weit weg nur ein weit runter. Ihr blieb nur ein Ausweg. Sie sah, wie Indy sich verzweifelt umsah, denn auch er schien zu spüren, dass es hier gleich böse enden würde. Dann sprang Lara ab, sie vollführte einen Rückwärtssalto und überflog dabei das Steinpodest mit dem Artefakt. Dahinter hörte die Brücke auf, doch das wollte Lara bezwecken. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und ergriff die Kante der Brücke, genau im richtigen Moment, denn daraufhin schoss eine riesige Druckwelle über die Brücke hinweg und ließ sie bersten. Das Steinpodest explodierte unter dem aufkommenden Druck und die Sichel des Mondes flog in hohem Bogen davon.

„Nein.", entfuhr es Lara. Sie blickte kurz zu Indy, der ebenfalls an dem Rande der Brücke hing, dann tat sie etwas unvorstellbares. Sie zog ihre Beine an, presste sie an die Brücke und erstarrte vor Schock. Es kostete sie keine Anstrengung, die Beine an der Brücke zu halten, es war so als würde die Anziehungskraft der Erde an diesem Ende eine vollkommen andere Richtung haben. Sie kam sich eher vor wie an einem Felsen hängend, aber keineswegs über Kopf. Das war unheimlich und gleichzeitig hilfreich, denn sie stieß sich nun ab und segelte der Sichel entgegen, hinein in die Tiefe.

Und sie erwischte sie auch tatsächlich. Ihre Finger umschlossen das kühle Metall mit den Verzierungen und Diamanten und sie presste das Stück an sich. Doch was nun kam, wusste sie nicht. Sie flog haltlos immer tiefer und näherte sich dabei dem Rand der Kugel. Was würde eher passieren? Würde sie sich unten alle Knochen brechen? Oder würde ihr Körper wie auf Sandpapier Stückchen für Stückchen an der Wand zurückbleiben?

Beides war kein schönes Ende und beides wollte Lara verhindern, doch wie? Über sich hörte sie Indiana rufen, er schrie ihren Namen. Doch es war zu spät. Lara war auf einem unendlichen Fall Richtung Nirgendwo. Falls diese Kugel ein Ende hatte, so sollte es doch gefälligst bald kommen, damit sie nicht so lange mit der Gewissenheit ihres Todes leben musste. Doch der Boden kam und kam nicht und die Wand kam immer näher. Sie war noch gar nicht so tief gefallen, wie ihr klar wurde, als sich ihr Körper beinah automatisch überschlug und sie mit den Füßen an der Wand landete. Doch es kam für sie eher vor, als Stände sie auf dem Boden. Ein Blick nach oben verriet Lara, dass Indy noch immer in einer merkwürdigen Position da hing und Quill sie erstaunt und fasziniert anblickte.

Sie war gerettet. Und sie lebte noch. Doch dann erblickte sie erneut etwas unmögliches. Quill streckte die Arme aus, wie ein Gekreuzigter und sprang kurz in die Höhe, doch von ihm verlangte die Schwerkraft keinen Tribut. Eine grünliche Aura umschloss ihn nun und er schwebte über Kopf auf sie zu.

_Gefahr_, ihr innerer Spinnensinn meldete sich. Lara rannte los. Sie kam sich merkwürdig vor. Eigentlich müsste sie Berg auf laufen, aber alles was sie tat war geradeaus rennen, so als würde nicht sie laufen, sondern die Kugel. Quill schwebte hinter Lara her. „Geben sie mir das Artefakt, Lara.", rief er ihr zu.

„Niemals!", zischte sie zurück und schlug einen Bogen. Sie blickte hinauf. Indiana stand nun wieder auf der brüchigen Brücke, vollkommen verwirrt und er blickte zu ihr hinauf. War sie schon so weit gerannt?

Lara warf sich zur Seite und kurze Zeit später wurde der Stein neben ihr von einer Druckwelle erwischt. Die Steine flogen in die Höhe und sausten davon, als sie von einer weiteren Richtung der Schwerkraft erwischt worden waren. Lara sah fassungslos zu dem schwebenden Quill hin. Er grinste nur. „Wie konnten sie nur? Wieso haben sie Simon, diesen Wahnsinnigen auf die anderen losgelassen?", Lara richtete sich nun trotzig auf. Quill sollte sehen, dass sie keine Angst hatte. Und tatsächlich hielt Quill, über Kopf schwebend (jedenfalls aus Laras Perspektive), in der Bewegung inne und sah die Frau an.

„Lara, sie wissen doch sicher, dass Simon schon seit langem einen Hass gegen sie hat, oder?", wollte Quill von ihr wissen. Sie nickte als Antwort und umschloss das Artefakt in ihrer Hand fester. Wenn Quill damit umgehen konnte, vielleicht konnte Lara dann auch etwas bezwecken. Doch dafür brauchte sie erstmal ein Ablenkungsmanöver, also redete sie weiter: „Das weiß ich."

„Gut und sie müssen wissen, dass Simon zu mir kam und mich darum bat ihm zu helfen. Ich hörte mir die Sache an, war davon aber wenig begeistert, bis Simon mir das Artefakt versprach.", erklärte Quill nun weiter. Er wirkte auf einmal noch hochnäsiger und arroganter, als er es sowieso immer tat. Lara spürte tiefste Verachtung. Doch sie kam zu keinem weiteren Satz, denn wie ein Blitz zog Quill seinen Spazierstock und trennte ihn. Anstelle des Holzes als Stütze war nun eine lange, dünne Klinge zu sehen. Dann schoss er vor und zielte damit auf Lara.

Sandy stürmte vor. Sara wich ihrem Kick geschickt aus und rollte sich über den Boden. Die Gegnerin bemerkte ihren Fehler schnell und korrigierte die Flugbahn einwenig. Dabei drehte sie ihr Bein etwas nach links. Sie erwischte Sara in der Seite und trieb sie gegen die Wand. Dann begann Sandy damit, ihre Kontrahentin mit den Fäusten zu bearbeiten.

Sara hob ihre Arme und wehrte die Hiebe so gut es ging ab. Sandy traf mit der Faust auf das rote Diamantenauge der Witchblade und wurde plötzlich davon geschleudert. _Endlich bist du mal zu etwas gut, _dachte sie und begutachtete den Stein. Er war noch immer so makellos wie vorhin. Sandy knallte währenddessen gegen die Wand und ein gutes Stück der verputzten Wand löste sich unter dem Aufprall. Staub und Dreck rieselten zu Boden.

Sara wusste, dass das nur ein Glückstreffer war. Sandy würde sie in der Luft zerpflücken, wenn sie nicht bald einen Ausweg fand. Ihr Blick suchte die Umgebung ab, fand aber außer Steinen nicht viel. Bis sie plötzlich zu dem Raketenwerfer kam, der noch immer in einiger Entfernung an der Wand lehnte. Wenn Sara jetzt losstürmen würde, dann hätte Sandy sie schneller erreicht, als sie hätte denken können. Und außerdem wirkte das viel zu offensichtlich. Schnell blickte sie weg, in der Hoffnung das die blonde Frau nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, dass Sara auf die Waffe gestarrt hatte. Sie musste etwas dafür tun, dass sie dorthin kam, ohne das ihre frühere Freundin davon Wind bekam. _Sie war niemals eine Freundin_, verbesserte sie sich selbst. Sandy hatte schon immer ein falsche Spiel gespielt, zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Simon. Sie waren verlogen und durchtrieben und sie mussten bestraft werden. Anders ging es nun mal nicht. Sara fand, dass sie schon langsam wie eine Serientäterin klang. Das war ja fürchterlich.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und erhob sich nun wieder zu ihrer vollen Größe. Sandy rannte auf sie zu und hieb mit der Faust aus. Die Polizistin sprang nach rechts und brachte sich so einige Zentimeter näher an den Raketenwerfer heran. Nur weiter so. Weitere Hiebe und Tritte folgten und Sara wich ihnen mehr oder minder erfolgreich aus. Jeder davon trieb sie näher an ihr Ziel, ohne das ihre Gegnerin davon auch nur was ahnte.

Alles was jetzt noch zu hoffen blieb war, dass der Raketenwerfer keine Sicherung hatte oder so ähnlich. Sie blickte noch einmal über ihre Schulter, ein mal zu viel wie sie bemerken musste. „Ach so.", zischte Sandy plötzlich und trieb ihre Faust in Saras Magen. Dann machte sie etwas, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie hob den kompletten Arm und schleuderte Sara über ihren Kopf hinweg in die andere Richtung.

„Du wirst das Teil nicht lebend erreichen, du kleine Schlampe.", zischte Sandy weiter und stellte sich nun wie ein Torwart auf, der auf den Ball wartete. Und Sara war der Ball. Sie sprang auf die Beine und stürmte vor. Alles oder nix, so lautete die Devise nun. Sara musste was dagegen unternehmen, dass Kreaturen wie Sandy weiterhin existierten. Und sie würde es auch tun. Kurz, bevor sie Sandy erreichte, sprang sie ab und warf sich mit voller Kraft gegen die Feindin. Doch diese war vorbereitet.

Sie trieb ihre Arme zusammen und schleuderte Sara nach einem schier endlosen Moment von sich. Die New Yorker Polizistin schrie vor Schreck und Erstaunen auf und landete auf ihrem Hintern. Sandy war wie ein Fels, den sie so nicht umgehen konnte. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Aber weit und breit war niemand. Die Kämpfe, die ganz in ihrer Nähe ausgetragen wurden, waren ihr keine Hilfe. Niemand würde Sara helfen, denn hier kannte sie keiner. Und wenn sie durch ihr Geschrei irgendwelche Söldner anlockte, dann war alles aus. Sie war auf sich allein gestellt und sie war erneut auf die Hilfe der Witchblade angewiesen. Sara schluckte einen dicken Kloß herunter und konzentrierte sich.

Sie würde jedes Fitzelchen Konzentration brauchen, um die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. Die Witchblade war stark, jetzt wo sie so nah an den beiden Artefakten war und sie ihre Kraft dadurch nur noch vergrößerte. Dann spürte sie, wie die Witchblade wuchs. Sie breitete sich wie eine Ranke über ihre Hand aus und ihren kompletten Arm, deckte ihren Rücken ein und wanderte hinab zu den Füßen, um die Stiefel noch zu vereinnahmen.

In diesem Stadium war eine Kontrolle kaum möglich, aber Sara schaffte es bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Sandy sah aus, als hätte sie ein Gespenst gesehen. „Was zur Hölle!", wollte sie wissen. Doch auch Sara konnte ihr keine genaue Antwort liefern. Die Witchblade war ein Mysterium, dass nur sehr wenige Menschen wirklich verstanden. Und meist waren sie schon verstorben oder keine Menschen. „Runde zwei.", zischte nun Sara mit unmenschlicher Stimme. Die Kontrolle fiel ihr schwer, aber noch ging es. Noch könnte sie die Blade auch zurückrufen, aber das hielt vielleicht nur wenige Minuten oder Sekunden, dann war es vorbei. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie sich nicht selbst verlieren wollte.

Chase Carver erhob sich langsam wieder. Der Kampf tobte noch immer in der großen Halle, doch keiner nahm in irgendeiner Weise Notiz von ihm. Es war, als wäre Chase für die anderen unsichtbar. Doch das war natürlich Quatsch. Mit Müh und Not erhob er sich nun vollends. Seine Gelenke schmerzten und seine Schulter war aufgeschürft. Der Anzug war nun vollkommen hinüber. Also zog er ihn aus und warf ihn achtlos in eine Ecke. Lara würde ihm dafür den Kopf abreißen, aber er störte im Moment nur. Der Zusammenprall mit den Betten und der Wand, als dieser Irre mit seinen Zauberspielchen anfing, hatte seine Schulter stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und jetzt, wo das Adrenalin langsam abklang, spürte er den Schmerz. Unter dem Anzug trug Chase einen grauen Pullover, der an der Schulter leider auch schon zerstört war und eine schwarze Jeanshose. Sein _Winteroutfit_. Chase schüttelte sich einmal durch, so dass die Klamotten ihre eigentliche Position einnehmen konnten, dann schritt er los. Der Gang war klein, kleiner als die restlichen. Es wirkte fast wie in einem Haus. Die Wände waren mit Bildern behangen und am Rande stand eine kleine Kommode, darauf einige Blumen. Chase verstand, dass es sich hierbei um eine Art Gemach handeln musste. Vielleicht von dem Oberhaupt dieses Klosters. Jetzt hoffte er nur, dass er ihn nicht hier erwischen würde. Doch wahrscheinlich war er irgendwo da draußen und kämpfte mit seinen Jüngern, Seite an Seite, so wie in diesen alten Karatefilmen.

Da waren die Oberhäupter auch immer die aller stärksten und besten. Chase schmunzelte als ihm einige billige Filme wieder in den Sinn kamen. Früher hatte er so was gerne mit Lara geschaut. Sie hatten sich dann immer darüber lustig gemacht, wie doof sie gedreht waren und wie bescheuert die Dialoge doch zu sein schienen. Die Zeiten waren jetzt vorbei, schon zum zweiten Mal. Chase hatte sich tierisch geärgert, als Lara ihn vor kurzem wieder verlassen hatte. Es war so plötzlich und Grundlos gekommen, dass er sich eigentlich geschworen hatte, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Doch nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein, dass war für Chase nicht mehr möglich.

Er hatte es einmal probiert und es hatte nicht geklappt. Damals hatten sie sich in einer Seitengasse wieder getroffen und er hatte ihr geholfen. Er hatte sich schon damals geschworen fern zu bleiben, aber geklappt hatte es nicht. Jetzt ärgerte er sich. Und doch würde er sich niemals vorstellen können, Lara Croft den Rücken zuzudrehen. Als Chase gerade um die Ecke sehen wollte, hörte er das charakteristische Geräusch eines Walkie Talkies. „_Alpha Team zu mir_.", hörte er eine Stimme durch das Gerät rauschen. Dann war es still.

Chase hörte Stiefel auf Teppichboden. Und im nächsten Moment kam eine Person um die Ecke. Chase streckte seine Faust aus und schlug der Gestalt mitten ins Gesicht. Der Söldner war ohne Bewusstsein, noch bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah. Dann ertönte noch mal das Walkie Talkie: „_Alpha Team, bitte Bestätigung._" „Kommen. Over!", versuchte Chase so düster wie möglich in das Funkgerät zu sagen. Und anscheinend wurde ihm die Geschichte auch abgekauft, denn die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung schwieg.

Chase atmete durch und nahm sich die Waffe des Söldners, hängte diese um seine Schulter und betrat das Gemach nun vollends. Es wirkte ganz anders, als die anderen Zimmer. Das Bett war weich, warm und es wirkte auch nicht so brüchig. Das Zimmer war in hellen, freundlichen Farben gestrichen und zur Ostseite gab es ein großes Fenster, wo nun die Sonne hinein schien und alles flutete. Es gab noch eine weitere Tür, die aus dem Raum hinausführte. Aber Chase wollte sich erstmal hier umsehen. Also schloss er die Tür, durch die er gekommen war und besah sich sowohl die Einrichtung, als auch die Dateien, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Es waren antike Schriften, die er nicht wirklich verstand, doch die Illustrationen auf dem Papier zeigten ihm deutlich, dass es sich hierbei um die Scheibe der Sonne handeln musste. Chase stopfte die Blätter in seinen Rucksack und sah sich dann weiter um. Doch er fand nichts mehr besonderes, also versuchte er noch mal per Walkie Talkie eine bestimmte Frequenz anzuwählen. Sein Headset war im laufe des Kampfes kaputt gegangen, auch ein Grund wegen dem Lara ihm den Arsch aufriss. Denn auch das hatte verdammt viel Geld gekostet. Er hoffte nur, dass es schnell gehen würde.

Schließlich fand er die Frequenz, aber es kam nur statistisches Rauschen. Keine Lara, kein Indy und vor allem...keine Sara. Er machte sich Sorgen, ob sie noch lebte. Immerhin hatte es ein ganzer Söldnertrupp bis zu ihm geschafft. Chase seufzte und steckte das Walkie Talkie ein. „_Team, bitte kommen._", erneut die Stimme. Chase zog das Funkgerät wieder heraus und hob es an den Mund: „Sind unterwegs."

Dieses mal stellte er es aus. Er würde es nachher noch mal probieren, seine Freunde zu erreichen. Doch jetzt musste er hier raus. Eine alte Weisheit sagte: _Geh nie den Weg zurück, den du gekommen bist_. Und das würde er auch nicht tun. Also ging er auf die zweite Tür zu und riss sie auf. Sein Herz machte eine plötzlichen Sprung, als er die Gestalt sah, die lässig im Rahmen lehnte. _Simon_!

Er hob sein Funkgerät an den Mund und sprach grinsend: „Team bitte kommen." Er hatte gewusst, dass Chase eines hatte. Aber woher? Egal! Darum konnte er sich später sorgen, jetzt hieß es erstmal zu überleben. Simon holte mit der flachen Hand aus und hämmerte sie Chase vor die Brust. Der Stein in seiner Hand erzeugte eine Druckwelle, die Chase durch den Raum schleuderte und gegen das Bett krachen ließ.

Für einen kurzen Moment drohte er Ohnmächtig zu werden. Dann erhob er sich und ging in Kampfstellung. Auch Simon folgte seinem Beispiel, wobei der Ärmel seiner rechten Hand verdächtig flatterte, so als würde er von einem unsichtbaren Wind geweht.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	40. Sieg oder Niederlage

Vierzig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Halle der Seelen

5. Januar 2005

14:26 Uhr

Quill schoss plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung vor. Lara sprang nach hinten und wich somit wieder seinem Hieb aus. Als nächste zog er die Klinge knapp über ihrem Kopf hinweg, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und ließ sie erneut niedersausen. Lara riss die Arme hoch und fing die Klinge in der Luft ab. Ein riskantes Manöver, aber es hatte geholfen.

Quill musste zurückweichen und Lara ließ die Waffe los. Dabei ließ sie das Artefakt kurz aus den Augen. Quill flog heran und wollte es sich schnappen, doch Lara ließ es nicht dazu kommen. Mit einem Roundhousekick parierte sie diesen Versuch und schmetterte ihren Stiefel an die Brust des reichen Schnösels. Quill keuchte erschrocken auf und gewann wieder an Höhe, dann zog er sein Artefakt und feuerte mit einer Druckwelle nach Lara. Diese machte ein Rad und brachte sich somit aus dem Radius des Gegners. Dabei erwischte sie die Sichel des Mondes, welche neben ihr gelegen hatte und brachte sie wieder an sich. Quill schaffte es irgendwie, die Macht des Artefaktes zu nutzen. Lara musste es auch können, sonst würde sie es niemals schaffen diesen Möchtegern zu schlagen.

Also versuchte sie ihn wieder durch Gespräche abzulenken. „Wieso versuchen sie mich zu töten? Ich dachte wir würden in der Zukunft ein Paar werden!", Lara sah ihn herausfordernd an. Quill lachte: „Ja, Lara. So ist es auch. Und ich versuche gar nicht sie zu töten. Ich kenne jeden ihrer Schritte auswendig. Ich weiß, wie sie reagieren werden und warum. Dementsprechend pass ich auch meine Angriffe an.", erklärte er ihr bereitwillig. Ein dummer Fehler. Also musste Lara nur etwas tun, damit er in seinem Hokus Pokus Konzept durcheinander kam. „Sie wissen also was ich tun werde?", wollte Lara wissen und holte im selben Moment aus: „Wie steht es denn damit?" Sie schleuderte das Artefakt wie einen Bumerang.

Und er gewann tatsächlich an unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit, sauste auf Quill zu und verfehlte. Viel mehr wehrte Quill den Angriff mit seinem Gegenstück ab. Die Sichel schlug einen Bogen und landete in Laras Handfläche, so sanft als würde sie hundertprozentig da hineingehören. Immerhin hatte Lara nun eine Funktion ihres Artefaktes entdeckt. Und sie wurde auf ein mal an Sara und die Witchblade erinnert. Ob diese Artefakte einen ähnlichen Ursprung hatten? Ob auch Saras Waffe ein antikes Artefakt war, dass sie an sich gebracht hatte, ohne es zu wissen.

Bisher war Lara davon ausgegangen, dass die Witchblade nur eine Waffe war. Jetzt sah sie das alles etwas anders. Aber es änderte nichts an ihrem Verhältnis zu der Witchblade. „Lara, geben sie es auf.", Quill riss den Arm vor und schoss eine erneute Druckwelle ab. Lara konnte nicht anders, als ausweichen. Und sie sah ihn lachen. Er hatte auch mit diesem Schritt gerechnet. Das Auge von Shaherettin war mittlerweile ein Teil von Quill. Es füllte ihn vollkommen aus, auch wenn er es nicht dabei hatte. „Sie denken doch nicht wirklich, ich würde jemals was mit ihnen anfangen, oder?", Lara rannte einwenig nach rechts und warf das Artefakt erneut. Doch Quill fing es ab: „Sie werden."

„Nicht nach diesem Kampf, mein Lieber.", erwiderte Lara spöttisch. „Ihr Spott ist Zeichen ihrer Verwirrung.", konterte Quill darauf: „Geben sie mir einfach die Artefakte und wir können weitermachen." „Artefakte?", Lara hielt inne, dummer Fehler. Die nächste Druckwelle erwischte sie und schleuderte sie davon. Dabei kam sie außerhalb des Anziehungsradius und fiel Kopfüber in die Tiefe. Die Welt um sie herum drehte sich. Sie hörte eine Stimme rufen. Ein Mann, ein bekannter Mann. Dann wurde ihr Sturz abgebrochen und sie blickte in Indianas Augen. Er hatte sie aufgefangen.

Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er noch hier war. Der Kampf hatte sie vollkommen die Umgebung vergessen lassen. Dann sah sie hinauf. Quill kam herangeschwebt. _Warum kann ich das nicht?_ Wollte sie von sich wissen, allerdings eher Scherzhaft. Dann richtete sie sich wieder vollkommen auf und ergriff Indys Hand. Gemeinsam rannten sie zum Ende der Brücke und sprangen. Sie erwischten die andere Wand und Lara knallte mit den Armen vorm Gesicht auf den Boden.

Erneut schien sich die Welt um sie herum zu drehen. Die Artefakte spielten vollkommen verrückt und mit ihnen die Umgebung. Wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatten, schlug nun eine Druckwelle ein und ließ die Brücke in tausende Steinteile zerbrechen, die sich einen Moment in der Luft hielten, dann aber allesamt in die Tiefe sanken. „Was meinen sie mit Artefakten?", schrie Lara zu Quill herüber. Dieser streckte die Hand aus: „Die Sichel und den Splitter." _Splitter?_

Gab es etwa noch einen Teil? Lara war vollkommen verwirrt. Dann drehte Quill das Artefakt in seiner Hand. Und auf der Rückseite sah sie nun eine Bruchstelle, die ihn nicht aufgefallen war, als sich das Artefakt noch in ihrem Besitz befunden hatte: „Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden." Sie wusste es tatsächlich nicht. Doch Quill schien ihr das nicht zu glauben. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Indy flüsternd wissen.

„Ich schätze mal, Simon hat sich ein Stück des Artefaktes gemopst, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte.", erklärte Lara. Wenn sie nur geahnt hätte, wie richtig sie damit lag. Quill schoss heran und Lara stieß Indy noch rechtzeitig weg. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg, außerhalb des Angriffsradius. Die Klinge erwischte den Boden und blieb darin stecken. Lara rannte heran und trat nach der Waffe, so dass sie zersprang. Quill schlug ihr, noch immer über Kopf hängend, ins Gesicht und schickte sie zu Boden. Indy sprang unterdessen heran und riss Quill zu Boden.

Dann rangen sie beide am Boden. Lara blickte hinauf, als sie ein Geräusch vernahm. Es klang wie Stimmen. Viele Stimmen. Söldner versammelten sich vor der zerstörten Brücke über ihr und wirkten leicht verwirrt, wie es möglich war, dass drei Personen (zwei davon am Boden ringend) senkrecht an der Wand hängen konnten. Doch die Verwunderung dauerte nur solange, wie die Erkenntnis einsetzte. Zwei von drei waren die Feinde. Also feuerten sie. Lara sprang zu Quill und Indy und drehte sie mit ihrem Gewicht um. Beide Männer lagen nun über ihr und raubten ihr den Atem. Aber Quill lag oben. Laras Arme schossen vor und umfassten seinen Hals. „Damit haben sie wohl nicht gerechnet.", rief sie: „Rufen sie ihre Hunde zurück."

Quill zögerte nur solange, wie Lara den Druck nicht erhöhte. Als sie es tat, erklang ein Röcheln und er hob den Arm, gab das Zeichen zum Rückzug. Die Männer blieben zwar, aber sie schossen nicht mehr. „Jetzt, Jones.", rief Lara ihrem Freund zu. Dieser stemmte einen Fuß in Quills Bauch und kickte ihn davon. Losgelöst von der Gravitation und wieder der normalen angepasst, stürzte Quill in die Tiefe.

Chase stand seinem Feind gegenüber. Simons Augen leuchteten Mordgierig. Dann stürmte er vor. Chase hatte das erwartet und blieb stehen, als Simon nah genug heran war, ging Chase etwas in die Hocke, ergriff den Arm des Gegners und schleuderte ihn in einem Judowurf über sich hinweg, mit dem Gesicht direkt in eine Kommode herein. Doch Simon schien das kaum zu spüren, wie ein Phönix aus der Asche erhob er sich wieder auf die Beine und schlug Chase seinerseits gegen die Brust, schickte ihn erneut zu Boden.

Dort rollte Chase sich geschickt ab und kam so wieder auf die Beine, bevor sein Gegner nach unten ausschlagen konnte und ihn mit dem Artefaktsplitter töten konnte. Simon war noch nicht vollkommen aufgerichtet, da hämmerte Chase auch schon seine dicken Stiefel in das Gesicht seines Gegners. Simon ging zu Boden und blieb einige Sekunden so liegen, aber auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich keinerlei Zeichen eines so heftigen Trittes. Es war fast, als hätte das Artefakt ihn unverletzbar gemacht.

Das musste sofort getestet werden. Chase fasste nach dem Dolch in seinem Stiefel und stach seinem Feind in den Oberschenkel. Ein Schrei erklang aus dem Mund des _Monsters_, doch er schien sich mühelos zu erheben. „Okay, nicht unverwundbar, aber doch mit einer Lederhaut ausgestattet.", murmelte Chase zu sich selbst.

Dann schoss Simon vor und stürzte sich auf ihn. Gemeinsam rollten sie übern Boden, der jeweils oben liegende verpasste dem anderen so schnell es ging einen Hieb ins Gesicht. So erreichten sie die Tür, in der Simon eben noch gestanden hatte und rollten hindurch. Dahinter lag eine Treppe. Und diesen Sturz überlebte Chase nur, weil er sich an einer Arte Felsvorsprung festhalten konnte. Simon segelte komplett hinab und blieb liegen. War er tot? Wahrscheinlich nicht, die Bösen waren doch immer die größten Stehaufmännchen. Doch um sicher zu gehen (die Guten waren dafür immer die Naivsten) ging Chase die Stufen hinab und versuchte die Puls des Gegners zu fühlen. In dem Moment schoss Simons Hand vor und umschloss seine Kehle, warf ihn dann über sich hinweg.

Chase rollte sich mit müh und Not ab und kam wieder auf die Beine. Der Ort an dem er sich nun befand war echt seltsam. Eine Art Rundgang oder so. Die Krümmung war nur an der Wand zu erkennen. Wirkte einwenig wie ein riesiger Ring. Diese Ablenkung war blöde gewesen, denn plötzlich sprang Simon ihn von hinten an und schlug nach seinem Kopf. Chase wirbelte herum, versuchte die Klette abzuschütteln. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Deshalb drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zu der rechten Wand und schleuderte sich und den jungen Mann dagegen.

Simon schrie auf, als sich Stein in seine Rippen bohrte und mindestens eine leicht anbrach. Sein Griff löste sich und Chase konnte sich wieder frei bewegen. Also drehte er sich zu dem am Boden liegenden Simon und holte mit dem Stiefel aus. „Ist zwar ziemlich feige, Kumpel.", erklärte er: „Aber du hast es nicht anders verdient." Dann trat er zu, wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder...

Der Kampf ging weiter. Die Kräfte waren nun fairer verteilt. Die Witchblade half Sara noch gut, ihre Kontrahentin zurückzutreiben. Sandy schien allerdings keineswegs beeindruckt. Sie wich zwar, wehrte aber trotz allem jeden Hieb ab. Sara hatte sie bisher nicht wirklich schädigen können. Und Sandy schien auch noch nicht wirklich mit den Kräften am Ende zu sein. Die Frau war eine Killermaschine, die Blut geleckt hatte und sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben, bevor Sara mit dem Gesicht am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Doch Sara würde es nicht so weit kommen lassen.

Sie hatte Lara einst ein Versprechen gegeben. Damals, während sie mit ihr in Laras Geist gefangen gewesen war. Sie hatte es nicht gesprochen, aber sie hatte es Lara spüren lassen. _Ich bin bei dir_. Hatte sie ihr im Stillen geflüstert. _Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Du kannst auf mich zählen. Lara, ich liebe dich._ Es ging hier keineswegs um sexuelle Anziehung, auch wenn Lara eine echt heiße Frau war, es ging eher um eine tiefe, enge und untrennbare seelische Verbindung.

Und genau dieses Versprechen würde Sara einhalten. Lara brauchte sie und sie würde auch für sie da sein. Dafür musste sie aber erstmal dieses Hindernis von Frau aus dem Weg räumen. Sandy schien die Ablenkung ihrer Gegnerin bemerkt zu haben, denn ihre Faust schoss jetzt vor und erwischte Sara an der Brust. Der Stein an Saras Arm glühte Mordlüstern auf und eine Schockwelle schoss auf Sandy zu. Diese machte einen Flickflack nach hinten und entging dieser somit.

Sara griff sich an den Arm. „Hör auf.", zischte sie und ging in die Hocke, als sie selbst eine Schockwelle abbekam. Die Witchblade geriet wieder außer Kontrolle. _Schnell weg_, dachte Sara. Dann begann sich die Witchblade auch schon aufzulösen. Sie musste was warten, aber bis dahin war sie Sandy ziemlich ausgeliefert. Diese sah, dass Sara ihre Waffe eingebüsst hatte und stürmte vor, wie ein Westler. Dann sprang sie ab und segelte durch die Luft auf sie zu. Ihr Bein streckte sich aus und schwang in Richtung Sara, doch diese warf sich zu Boden und rollte sich ab. Dann kam sie wieder auf die Beine. Sandy war nun hinter ihr und der Raketenwerfer war vor ihr. Sie musste nur schnell laufen. Als Kind war sie immer ziemlich gut gewesen. Doch mittlerweile rostete sie langsam, wenn sie aber auch keineswegs alt war. Sara sprintete los, ignorierte sämtliche schmerzenden Glieder und peste voran wie ein Sprinter. Sandy schrie etwas und setzte zum Angriff an, verfolgte die Polizistin aber noch hatten beide ihr Ziel nicht erreicht.

Sara würde es aber nicht schaffen. Sandy sprang ab, überwand die letzten Meter und wurde plötzlich weggeschleudert. Sara konnte es nicht fassen, was sie nun sah. Die rechte Wand war von einer Granate zerfetzt worden und hatte Sandy erwischt. Doch sie rappelte sie bereits wieder auf. Sara musste sich sputen, also stürmte sie weiter, während ihre Kontrahentin noch immer mit den Nachwirkungen der Explosion kämpfte.

Sandy schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich wieder der kleinen Schlampe zu. Sie würde dafür büßen, was sie gerade getan hatte. Wie ein Berserker stürmte Sandy vor, sie wünschte sich mittlerweile auch ein Stück des Artefaktes entwendet zu haben. Aber sie würde auch so mit ihr fertig. Doch dann sah sie etwas vollkommen unmögliches. Sara hatte den Raketenwerfer erreicht. Aber Sandy hatte auch sie erreicht. Sie sprang von neuem ab, segelte durch die Luft. Sara schulterte den Raketenwerfer, wirbelte herum und drückte auf den Auslöser.  
Die Zeit schien kurz anzuhalten und Sandy kam sich vor wie in der Matrix. Dann hörte sie das unverkennbare Zischen und wusste: _Es ist aus._ Flammen stoben aus dem hinteren Teil des Raketenwerfers auf, Sara ging unter dem plötzlichen Druck ein wenig in die Knie, hielt sich aber und den Raketenwerfer tapfer aufrecht.

Aus dem Lauf des Werfers stob ein weißes, längliches Teil hervor und bohrte sich in Sandys Magengegend. Dann wurde sie von dem Druck erfasst und davon geschleudert, ihr letzter Gedanke galt Simon und Samuel Quill. Sie würden es schon schaffen. _Ich hab verloren_. Dann wurde es schwarz.

Sara keuchte, als die Rakete aus dem Lauf geschossen kam und sie zurückdrückte, nur unter Anstrengung hielt sie sich auf den Beinen, während die Rakete sich in Sandys Körper bohrte. Dann wurde die Gegnerin davon geschleudert. Ein dicker Rauch bildete sich um Sara herum, während sie weiterhin gebannt zu sah, wie Sandy davon flog und dann mit der Wand kollidierte. Die Rakete explodierte und verschlang Sandy im Inneren eines Meeres aus Flammen, Hitze und Druck. Sara wurde zurückgeworfen und ließ den Werfer fallen. Einen Moment blieb sie so liegen, dann aber erhob sie sich langsam und blickte zu dem neu entstandenen Loch in der Wand. Eine Dicke Rauchsäule stieg von dort auf und verteilte sich am oberen Ende des Flures.

Von Sandy war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sara ließ sich nach hinten fallen und atmete erstmal durch. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. _Zwei gehen rein, einer kommt raus_. Sie war die eine, die es geschafft hatte. Aber die Schlacht war noch nicht vorbei. Sandy war tot, doch Simon lebte noch immer. Langsam erhob sich Sara wieder und dann humpelte sie, sich an der Wand abstützend los.

_Hoffentlich begegne ich keinem Söldner._

Eine Sekunde herrschte vollkommene Stille, während Quill in die Tiefe stürzte, doch dann wurde das Feuer wieder eröffnet. Lara griff nach Indys Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich, raus aus der Gefahrenzone. Sie mussten die Söldner ausschalten, deshalb mussten sie sich nun wieder richtig rum ordnen. Quill war so gut wie tot, er würde unten aufschlagen und dann war es vorbei. Lara wusste instinktiv, dass ihm jetzt nix mehr helfen konnte. Wenn er sich nicht auf das _Fliegen_ konzentrieren konnte, weil er zum Beispiel tief fiel, dann konnte er sich auch nicht retten.

Lara rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Halle, wich im Zickzack immer wieder den Kugeln aus und zerrte weiterhin an Indys Arm. Dieser hatte allerdings mittlerweile aufgeschlossen und das Ziehen war eher eine Geste und weniger mit einem Effekt verbunden. Dann sah Lara eine dunkle Gestalt hinter den Söldnern (es waren insgesamt vier). Lara erkannte Chase und sie erkannte die Technik mit der er ihnen half. In weniger als drei Sekunden hatte er die Wächter alle ausgeknockt und blickte nun verwirrt zu Indy und Lara rüber. Einen kurzen Moment blieben sie alle so stehen, dann brach Lara in Gelächter aus. _War es vorbei?_

Die Antwort bekam sie sofort. Unweit von ihr barst plötzlich die Wand und ein grünlicher Blitz schoss hinab in die Tiefe, folgte Quill. Dann sah sie ein aufleuchten und sie sah Quill schweben. Der Blitz hatte ihn aufgefangen und doch flog er noch weiter, direkt auf Lara zu. _Was geschah hier?_

Fortsetzung folgt:


	41. Götterdämmerung

Einundvierzig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Halle der Seelen

5. Januar 2005

Simon erwachte nur einen kurzen Moment, nachdem dieser Mann gegangen war. Sein Magen brannte vor Schmerz und er übergab sich auf den Boden, doch die Nähe zum Artefakt hatte ihn vor schlimmen, oder gar tödlichen Folgen bewahrt. Mit der rechten Hand tastete er sich nach der Lippe und fühlte Blut. Dieser Kerl, Chase hieß er so viel Simon wusste, hatte ihn übel zugerichtet. Mit Müh und Not erhob er sich und begann zu wanken. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er keine Ahnung mehr hatte. Sie musste wohl beim Sturz zerstört worden sein. Oder von dem wild gewordenen Idioten vorhin zertreten.

Sein Blick fiel auf Madeline Rivers, die Bewusstlos in einer dunklen Ecke, neben der Treppe lag. Der Kerl hatte sie nicht gesehen und Simon gedachte auch nicht, die Frau von hier wegzubewegen. So lange sie schlief machte sie keinen Ärger und danach war ihm egal was passierte. Die Halle der Seelen war nicht mehr weit, nun würde er sich die Macht holen, die Quill für sich haben wollte.  
Doch Simon war dagegen, er würde es nicht zulassen. Er musste Lara Croft zeigen, wo es lang ging und dafür brauchte er die Power der Sonnenscheibe. Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte und testete, ob seine Knochen noch heil geblieben waren. Sie waren! Bis auf ein paar Rippen war Simon nicht viel gebrochen. Er wollte einen weiteren Schritt tun, doch plötzlich glühte das Artefakt in seiner Handfläche auf. Simon wurde zur Seite gerissen und ein Energieblitz aus grünem Licht durchbohrte die Mauer. Das Ellipsenfragment spürte die Nähe des Restes, erkannte er. Wie ein Magnet wurde Simon auf das entstandene Loch hingezogen und er musste das Artefakt leider loslassen. _Nein!_

Simons Fuß erwischte ein Stückchen von der übrig gebliebenen Wand und er stolperte, fiel in die Tiefe und fand sich am Boden wieder. Was war passiert? Dann erkannte er es und es war vollkommen unmöglich. Er hatte sich ein mal um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Das Loch in der Wand kam ihm nun wie ein Loch im Boden vor. Und er lag auf dem Bauch, mit den Armen weit ausgebreitet. Vor ihm stand Lara und blickte geschockt in die Dunkelheit. Simon folgte ihrem Blick und sah den Blitz zurückkehren.

Lara sah über sich den Blitz. Er schoss auf sie zu. Mit einem geschickten Satz rettete sie sich zur Seite, doch der Blitz folgte ihr, drehte knapp überm Boden in ihre Richtung und erwischte sie mit voller Wucht. Sie wurde gegen die Mauer der Halle gepresst und durchbrach diese vollkommen, knallte hinter sich gegen die Mauer des Außenrings. Sie befand sich nun wieder außerhalb des magischen Feldes. Und sie spürte, dass ihr nix geschehen war. Das Artefakt, was sie sich in ihren Rucksack geklemmt hatte, erschien in pulsierendem Blau und durchbrach den Stoff. Lara erkannte das Ziel des Blitzes. Er wollte das Artefakt haben. Als sich er grüne Blitz und die blaue Energie trafen, sauste dieses plötzlich wieder hinein in die Halle und verschwand aus Laras Blickfeld.

Im selben Moment löste sich auch der Druck von ihrer Brust und sie segelte zu Boden. Ein kurzer, prüfender Griff zeigte ihr, dass sämtliche Knochen noch heil waren. Dann ging sie zum Rand. Lara hatte einen üblen Verdacht, der sich leider als bestätigt erwies. In der Mitte der Kuppel schwebte eine Gestalt, in der Hand hielt sie die Ellipse und drum herum kreisten die Sichel und ein kleines Bruchstück, das Lara nicht identifizieren konnte.

Quill jedenfalls lachte. Lara griff mit der Hand nach dem zerbrochenen Rand der Wand (Anmerkung: Blöde Formulierung, aber sie reimt sich.) und schwang sich hinaus. In der Luft wechselte sie geschickt die beiden Hände ein und stieß sich an der Innenseite der Kuppel ab. Sofort schien die Welt zu kippen und Lara wurde kurz schwindelig, sie drohte wieder in das Loch im Boden zu fallen, was vorhin noch ein Loch in der Wand gewesen war. Jetzt saß sie jedenfalls in der Hocke und über ihr knisterte die Luft vor Energie. „Nein!", brüllte jemand durch den Raum.

Lara blickte sich um und erkannte Simon, wie dieser geschockt nach oben zu seinem Boss sah. Chase war mittlerweile (er hatte es sich getraut) hinab gestiegen und stand nun Fassungslos neben Indy. Beide blickten zum Himmel und keiner wagte sich etwas zu unternehmen. Bis Lara die Initiative ergriff. In so einem Fall bleib meist nur. _Bamm, Bamm, Bamm..._ihre beiden Kanonen spieen brennendes Eisen und jagten es durch die Luft. Quill sah die Kugeln kommen, aber er war nicht fähig ihnen auszuweichen. Sie tat es nicht gerne, Quill war meist ganz in Ordnung gewesen, aber die Machtgier schien ihn wohl gepackt zu haben. Die Kugeln jedenfalls bohrten sich in sein Fleisch und Lara schwor sich, dass einige Kugeln auch seine Halsschlagader trafen.

Quill gurgelte und die magische Aura brach blitzschnell in sich zusammen. Der leblose Körper ging zu Boden, während die Artefakte ihren letzten Kreis zogen und dann wie eine Bärenfalle zusammenschnappten. Ein grelles Licht erstrahlte und nun schwebte in der Luft eine weiß leuchtende, perfekte Scheibe. „Die Scheibe der Sonne.", murmelte Lara Ehrfurchtsvoll. Sie war wunderschön. Keiner regte sich. Für einen kurzen Moment schwebte die Scheibe noch in der Luft, dann erstarb die Aura und die göttliche Präsenz, die bis eben noch deutlich spürbar war, ging verloren. Wie ein Stein sank die Scheibe zu Boden und prallte ziemlich genau in der Mitte der vier Gestalten, die noch am Leben waren.

_Sara, _fiel es Lara wieder ein. Sie war nicht hier, um das alles zu verfolgen. Aber sie lebte noch, dass wusste sie. Sie spürte es regelrecht. Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig. Die vier Personen setzten wie ein Mann zu einem Sprint an. Lara, Simon, Chase und Indy rannten los, alle mit nur einem einzigen Ziel.

_Die Scheibe der Sonne_. Lara rannte wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie musste schnell sein und sie war es auch. Aber nicht schnell genug. Sie erreichten die Scheibe fast zeitgleich, nur Simon und Indy waren kurz schneller, auf Grund der Distanz zu der Scheibe. Sobald die beiden die Scheibe berührten, begann das intensive Glühen von neuem und Lara und Chase wurden zu Boden geworfen. Eine Welle fegte über sie hinweg. Lara hob leicht den Kopf, blickte zu Chase –ihm ging es gut- und sah dann auf die beiden vom Licht erfassten Personen. Indys Hut flog in hohem Bogen davon und seine Peitsche wedelte in dem wie aus dem Nichts kommenden Wind. Simons Winterjacke war aufgerissen und flog nun wie ein Umhang hinter ihm her.

Dann erstarb das Licht wieder und es wurde dunkel. Die Höhle war wieder in das Zwielicht getaucht worden, in dem es schon vorhin gewesen war. Chase und Simon waren weg. Nur noch Indys Hut schwebte in der seichten, abflauenden Brise dahin, bis er zum Stillstand kam. Lara konnte nicht anders, sie zog ihre Knie heran und begann zu Weinen. Indiana Jones, Freund und Kollege, war weg. Ob sie ihn jemals wieder sehen würden?

_Bin ich jetzt tot? Indy schwebte in einer Art von Nichts. Doch er hatte noch seinen Körper. Und er fühlte ihn noch immer. Dabei hatte Indy sich den Tod immer ganz anders vorgestellt, so mit transparentem oder gar keinem Körper. Außerdem kam er sich eher vor wie in einer Art Flüssigkeit. Und doch konnte er ohne Probleme atmen, denken und..."Hallo!", reden. Er rief aus. Bekam aber keine Antwort. Dann begann er damit seine Umgebung abzusuchen. Links und rechts und oben und unten war nix. Bis ihm plötzlich ein schwarzer Punkt auffiel und dann klärte sich auch sein Bild. Er stand auf einem Steinernen Plateau, aber es war durchsichtig. Die Luft verfärbte sich rosa, von den auftauchenden Partikeln, die nun überall herumschwirrten. _

_Und dann sah er den schwarzen Punkt vor sich. Simon Williams! Indy ballte die Fäuste. Er blickte sich genauso ratlos um, bis auch er anscheinend sein Gegenüber erblickte. Doch Indy war wieder mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Außer dem Plateau, was eher einer Art Scheibe ähnelte und den Partikeln gab es absolut nix. Plötzlich schoss rechts von ihm eine grünliche, längliche Gestalt in den Himmel. Er konnte sie kaum erkennen, da war sie auch schon im hellen Licht verschwunden. Aber er spürte wieder die Präsenz von etwas großem. Etwas göttlichem. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber es war nun mal da und er musste nicht überlegen, um zu wissen wen er wohl vor sich hatte. _

_Die beiden in dem Artefakt eingeschlossenen Gottheiten: Quezacotl und Mictlantecuhtli. Den Gott des Himmels und den Gott des Totenreiches. Indiana hatte schon einiges über sie gelesen, aber das sie wirklich existierten hatte er immer bezweifelt, er hatte sogar noch gezweifelt, als Simons Ziele bereits feststanden. Apropos Simon!_

_Indiana Jones blickte sich um und sah noch rechtzeitlich, dass dieser wie ein Berserker auf ihn zu rannte. Indy warf sich zur Seite und entging so dem Hieb, dann richtete er sich auf und schlug selbst zu. Sogar hier hatte dieser Irre nichts anderes zu tun, als sich zu prügeln. „Wenn ich dich töte gehört die Macht nur mir.", schrie Simon laut aus und wich dem Hieb aus. Die Feinde umkreisten sich wie Raubkatzen und Indy konnte schwören, dass Simon sogar fauchte. _

_Doch sogar für Simon war das einfach zu lächerlich. Ein Beben durchzog plötzlich die Umgebung und die beiden kleinen Gestalten erzitterten. Das Plateau wackelte und einige Steine brachen heraus. „Die Götter kämpfen.", erkannte Indiana. Seit sie vor vielen tausend Jahren hier eingeschlossen waren, hatten sie keine Chance gehabt. Die Stücke waren getrennt gewesen, doch jetzt waren sie wieder vereint. Und der Kampf ging weiter. Ein unendlicher Kampf, da keine der beiden Gottheiten ohne Körper verletzbar war. _

_Indiana hatte keine Ahnung wie es mit Göttern stand, ob sie überhaupt besiegt werden konnten. Aber sie würden es wahrscheinlich noch heute in Erfahrung bringen. Simon setzte erneut zum Angriff an. Anscheinend war er fest entschlossen beide Götter zu regieren. Indy wich mehrmals aus, was ihm nicht schwer fiel da Simon scheinbar verletzt war. Irgendwas schwächte ihn. Doch er hatte keine Lust rum zuraten, also wirbelte er um die eigene Achse und trat aus._

_Simon sah den Angriff, wich aber zu spät aus. Der Kick traf ihn und schickte ihn zu Boden, nah an einen der heraus gebrochenen Steine. Ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, ein Schmerzenschrei und er wurde von einer der Kreaturen erwidert. Indy konnte nicht sagen welche Gottheit da schrie, aber sie wusste das es eine tat. _

„_Du wolltest es nicht anders.", sagte Indy kurz und trat noch mal zu, als Simon auf die Beine kam, dieses Mal schickte er ihn noch einen Satz nach hinten, direkt zum Loch. Simon schwankte, stolperte und fiel. Ein Schrei zerriss die Luft, dann verschwand er aus seinem Blickfeld. Indy stand nun alleine. Hatte er die Macht? War diese Welt überhaupt tödlich? Wo fiel Simon nun hin? War es ein unendlicher Sturz? Das alles wunderte Indy gerade aber eine Frage war da noch am wichtigsten: Wie zur Hölle komme ich hier raus?_

_Er blickte sich um. Doch bei dem Blick blieb es auch. Denn plötzlich kehrte der Schrei zurück, der gerade verklungen war. Eine riesige, schwarze Pranke bohrte sich durch den Boden, in der Handfläche war Simon gebettet. Indy verlor das Gleichgewicht, als sich die Plattform stark neigte und rutschte nun ebenfalls in die Tiefe. Sein Sturz war nicht lang, dafür aber weich. Jemand hatte ihn aufgefangen. Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm dann wurde alles weiß. _

Sara Pezinni humpelte noch immer durch den Tempel. Der Kampf schien beendet zu sein. Nirgends hörte sie noch Schüsse oder Schreie. Ihre Schritte führten sie in eine größere Halle. Und ihr Atem stockte. Überall lagen Leichen herum, verkrüppelte, blutige und noch schlimmeres. Keiner bewegte sich, keiner gab ein Lebenszeichen von sich. _Die Schlacht war wirklich zu Ende. _Sara ging in die Hocke vor einem der Mönche und fasste nach seinem Puls. Doch da war nix. Sie tat es noch bei weiteren Mönchen und auch Söldnern. Keiner lebte mehr. Das Kloster war leer und Sara war die einzige Überlebende. „Lara.", sie versuchte ihre Freundin zu finden. Doch hier war sie nicht. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer erwachte in ihr. Lara lebte wahrscheinlich noch irgendwo. Sie war sicherlich innerhalb dieser Mauern. Sara seufzte und gab es auf nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Stattdessen schritt sie weiter, immer weiter an den toten Körpern vorbei.

Die Seelen hatten sie schon lange verlassen. Saras Witchblade reagierte nicht und auch sie spürte nicht die Präsenz des Todes. Was sie spürte war etwas anderes, eine Art Leere. Tief unter ihr war irgendwas. Es regte sich. Sara humpelte weiter. Wo waren die Seelen dieser Männer hin? Hatte es etwas mit diesem Ort zu tun, wo das Artefakt verborgen war? War Lara dort? Waren Indy und Chase noch am Leben?

Vorhin war die Grundfeste des Klosters erschüttert worden und alles schien nun zu wanken und zu wackeln. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Sara verließ die Halle und betrat einen kleinen Flur. Dort fand sie nur den Körper eines alten Mannes, der in die schicksten Gewänder gekleidet war, die Sara innerhalb dieser Mauern gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es das Oberhaupt, erkannte sie voller Entsetzen. Aber auch er rührte sich nicht mehr. Alle tot. Sara schritt vorsichtig an dem Mann vorbei, darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu berühren. Doch plötzlich schoss seine Hand vor und er zog an ihrem Fuß.

Sara schrie, wollte sich lösen. Ging schon von einem Zombie aus. Aber der Mann lebte noch. Die Wunde an seinem Hals begann wieder zu bluten, als er zu sprechen anfing. Vielleicht hätte er sich wieder gefangen, wenn er nichts getan hätte. Der Blutverlust könnte leicht wieder aufgeholt werden. Aber die Worte die er nun, sehr brüchig sprach waren furchtbar. Sara erkannte, dass dieser Mann bereit war sein Leben zu geben, für das was seine Aufgabe war. „Hi...hi...hier.",begann er in sehr brüchigem Englisch und durch das Blut was mit jedem Wort seine Luftröhre füllte fiel ihm das Reden noch schwerer.

Sara ging in die Hocke: „Seien sie still. Bewegen sie sich nicht.", Sara bettete den Mann auf seinem Schoss und bemerkte ihren Fehler schnell. Jede Bewegung bereitete ihm unheimliche Schmerzen und förderte seinen Tod. „Ne...hmen sie das. Z...Z...erstö...Zerstörung.", er stockte und atmete schwer, wobei ein feuchter Klang zu vernehmen war. Saras Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während der Mönch unter sein Gewand griff und eine Art Schlüssel hervor zog: „Zerstören sie...Artefakt. Sch...", dann knickte sein Kopf zu Seite und er war tot. An seinem eigenen Blut erstickt. Sara blieb noch einige Sekunden sitzen, die Trauer übermannte sie und sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Brustkorb des fremden Mannes, in der Hoffnung noch ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu erhalten.

Aber da war keines. Der Mann war tot. Dann schließlich löste sie sich von ihm und griff nach dem Schlüssel an der Kette. Es war eher eine Art Kreuz mit einem längeren, scharfen Ende. Es wirkte wie eine Klinge. Sara wog es ab, es konnte ebenso gut geworfen werden. Dann stand sie langsam auf. Das nächste, was geschah war für Sara genauso neu wie für alle anderen, die gerade nicht anwesend waren. Aus dem Mund des Mannes kroch eine Art Licht hervor, ein helles leuchten, dass kurz in der Luft schweben blieb und dann den Flur entlang sauste.

Die Seele des Mannes. Sara setzte zur Verfolgung an, ignorierte alle Muskeln und Knochen die zu protestieren begannen. Diese Seele würde sicherlich zu Lara führen. Neue Hoffnung keimte in Sara auf und sie beschleunigte sogar noch, um mit der leuchtenden Seele schritt zu halten. Wenigstens schien sie nicht durch Wände zu fliegen, weshalb sie ihr wunderbar folgen konnte. Und das innere leuchten diente ebenso als Taschenlampe.

Lara weinte noch immer, während Chase sich schließlich von ihr löste. Er hatte sie volle sechs Minuten getröstet, aber sie wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Einerseits klang sie traurig, aber auch wieder froh. Immerhin waren sie nun Simon Williams endgültig los. Aber mit ihm war auch Indy verschwunden, wenn Chase daran dachte, dass er ebenso hätte enden können. Grauenvoll, er schüttelte sich und ging nun zu dem Artefakt in der Mitte hin.

Mit dem Fuß berührte er es leicht und es rutschte über den Boden, doch er konnte keinerlei göttliche Präsenz fühlen und auch keine mörderischen Sogwellen oder so. Das Artefakt lag ruhig da. Vorsichtig berührte er es mit dem Zeigefinger, doch auch jetzt geschah nix. War es vorbei?

Chase wollte es hoffen. Doch so sollte es nicht bleiben, plötzlich erschien wieder dieses leuchten und Chase machte einen Hüpfer nach hinten. Lara riss den Kopf hoch: „Was hast du getan?" „Nichts!", wehrte Chase ab. Er wunderte sich einwenig wie er so locker bleiben konnte, wo ein guter Freund von ihm wahrscheinlich verstorben war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er im Innersten glaubte das Indiana noch lebte. Oder es lag an dem folgenden Ereignis. Durch die Löcher in der Wand strömten plötzlich Millionen und Abermillionen von Lichter herein. Sie blieben in der Luft schweben und bildeten einen Kreis um Lara und ihn, so wie um das leuchtende Artefakt.

Die Lichter verwandelten sich weiter, sie wurden zu Gestalten. Chase erkannte, dass es sich um Tote handeln musste. Denn er sah plötzlich Styles vor sich, ebenso Rivers und einige andere bekannte Personen. Auch Lara erhob sich nun und sah sich um. Sie erkannte Werner von Croy, sowie einige Gestalten, die sie lieber nicht wieder getroffen hätte. Darunter viele ehemalige Feinde. Aber das schlimmste war der Anblick einer anderen Gestalt: „Vater!", sie rannte zu ihm hin, hielt vor ihm an: „Dad!", rief sie. Doch ihr Vater blickte durch sie hindurch. Lara suchte weiter, doch die Gestalten links und rechts waren ihr fremd. Ihre Mutter fand sie nicht, aber was sie beruhigte war auch...Sara war nicht dabei. Genauso wenig Madeline Rivers.

Die Geister hoben plötzlich die Hände und eine Melodie erklang, es klang wie ein Jungenchor in der Kirche, der versuchte einen Ton zu halten. Das leuchten im Inneren der Scheibe wurde stärker, immer stärker. Dann erstarb der Gesang und die Gestalten wurden nacheinander, blitzschnell ein gesogen. „Vater!", schrie Lara hinterher. Doch er war bereits weg. Dann nahm das Licht eine unmenschliche Intensität an und Lara erkannte in diesem Moment den Zweck dieser Halle, der so genannten _Halle der Seelen_.

Und als das Licht wieder abschwoll sah sie sich zwei riesigen Gestalten gegenüber. Quezacotl und Mictlantecuhtli waren erschienen. Und in ihrer Brust prangten zwei Gestalten. Simon in dem des Gottes der Toten und Indy im Brustkorb von Quezacotl. Sein Oberkörper lag frei, der Rest war mit der Brust verschmolzen. Indy drehte den Kopf und lächelte Lara an: „_Es wird alles wieder gut._"

Fortsetzung folgt:


	42. Kampf der Giganten Teil I

Zweiundvierzig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Halle der Seelen

5. Januar 2005

Ca. 15:00 Uhr

Madeline Rivers erwachte in der Dunkelheit. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, sie wäre in ihrem Bett und alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch dann erkannte sie den Boden auf dem sie lag. Stein! Ihr Bett war nicht aus Stein. So viel wusste sie nicht. Doch Madeline hatte im ersten Moment Schwierigkeiten sich zu orientieren. Wo war oben? Ihre Wange berührte etwas kaltes und Anhand der fallenden Haare konnte sie vermuten, dass sie am Boden lag. Also nicht an der Wand hing. Somit war die Richtungsfrage geklärt.

Langsam versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, doch sowohl Arme als auch Mund waren verbunden. Jemand hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie schreit oder sich wehrt. Aber wer? Sie hatte kaum noch Erinnerungen. Madeline zog die Knie an und drehte ihren Körper, etwas umständlicher als erwartet, so, dass sie auf den Knien lag. Dann richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf und zuckte wieder zusammen. Sie hatte sich etwas verschätzt und knallte mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand hinter ihr.

Madeline musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht wieder auf dem Boden landete. Einen Moment kämpfte sie mit dem Gleichgewicht, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und konnte nun vollends aufstehen. Noch immer hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie hier hin gekommen war. Aber sie musste irgendwie ihre Fesseln lösen. Also tastete sie die Umgebung, mit hinter dem Rücken verbundenen, Händen nach was scharfem ab und sie fand auch was. Oder jemand. Am Boden lag jemand. Madeline ging in die Hocke, als sie beinah über die Person gestolpert wäre und beugte sich nach vorne.

Da sie als Frau den Gleichgewichtssinn weiter unten Richtung Hintern hatte, fiel es ihr nicht so schwer sich vorn über zu beugen, ohne sich abzustützen. Sie hatte das mal in einer Sendung gesehen und machte nun Gebrauch davon. _Und da soll jemand sagen, Fernsehen bildet nicht_, dachte sie zynisch. Madeline lauschte einem Moment, doch die Person atmete nicht. Das einzige Geräusch kam von ihrem Atem und von weiter hinten in diesem..._Ort._ Der Mann ist tot, erkannte sie.

Madeline wünschte sich, Lara wäre hier. Sie hatte wenigstens immer Fackeln oder Licht dabei. Doch Lara war nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht mal in diesem Tempel. Madeline hatte diese Frau gesehen, Laras Freundin. Madeline stockte. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie tat. Sie war gefesselt gewesen, ihre Entführer waren Simon und Hillary gewesen. Diese Hillary hatte Laras Freundin angegriffen. Madeline betete das sie noch lebte. Sie hatte gesehen war Hillary für ein Monster war.

Sie hatte ihrem eigenen Angestellten den Hals umgedreht, nur weil er ihr auf den Hintern gestarrt hatte. Dann hatte sie laut gelacht und gemeint: „Das geschieht jedem, der auch nur daran denkt." Madeline hatte von da an nie wieder in ihre Richtung geblickt. Nicht, dass Madeline auf ihren Hintern aus gewesen wäre. Aber sicher war sicher. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an jede Sekunde, die sie bei den Geschwistern verbracht hatte. Schlimme Zeiten waren das. Aber jetzt war keiner hier der auf sie achtete. Das war Madelines Chance. Neben der Toten lag eine Fackel, die allerdings nur noch matt glühte.

_Wenn ich Glück habe, dann..._sie dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende sondern tat es einfach, sie drehte sich um, ergriff die Fackel so gut es ging und drückte sie sich an die Arme. Die Glut brannte auf ihrer Haut, aber sie versengte auch die Fesseln. Sie biss sich auf die Zähne und beachtete den Schmerz nicht, er war nichts gegen das Leid was sie bis hier hin ertragen musste. Schließlich, als ihre Haut schon anfing blasen zu werfen und sie verbranntes Fleisch und Stoff roch, zersprangen die Fesseln und Madeline sprang auf, riss sich das Tuch aus dem Mund und sackte gegen die Wand.

Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab und sie ging in die Hocke. Verzweiflung und Angst, Schmerz und Trauer kamen über sie und sie weinte. Schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus in die Welt. Madeline blieb da sitzen, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren. Bis ihre Haut von dem Salz regelrecht brannte und ihre Augen vollkommen ausgetrocknet waren. Ihre Stimme wurde brüchig und sie kämpfte sich langsam wieder hoch. _Simon_, alles was noch geblieben war, war purer Hass. Madeline humpelte los, massierte dabei ihre schmerzenden Handgelenke so gut es ging, ohne die verbrannte Haut zu berühren.

Sie erreichte eine Treppe und stieg diese hinauf. Tageslicht flutete den nächsten Raum und sie war dankbar. Noch ein mal ging sie voller Verzweiflung in die Knie und übergab sich. Dann blickte sie sich im Raum um. Es war ein Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war einwenig unordentlich und sie sah Spuren eines Kampfes aber keine Toten. Bis sie durch die nächste Tür schritt und auf einen Mann in schwarzen Klamotten stieß. Das war einer von Simons Männern.

Madeline verpasste ihm einen Tritt, obwohl sie wusste das er schon seit längerem tot war. Dann ging sie weiter. Der Flur machte einen Knick zur Seite und sie stand vor einem klaffenden Loch und auf der anderen Seite: Laras Freundin!

Sara fluchte. Das Loch war so plötzlich aufgetaucht. Sie wäre beinah hineingefallen. Aber das Licht, die Seele hatte nicht gewartet. Sie war geflohen. Durch den Flur, der hinter diesem Loch lag. Das Loch selbst sah aus, als wäre etwas von unten nach oben geschossen. Vollkommen unmöglich, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Keine Granate konnte so eine Druckwelle erzeugen, dass sie Holz und Stein zerriss, es sei denn sie wurde direkt unter der Decke gezündet, doch allein die Verzögerung in der Zündvorrichtung machte ein solches unmöglich.

Also war hier etwas wirklich übles passiert. Waren die Yetis wieder da? Doch das war schlichtweg unmöglich, dann hätte sie schon längst welche gesehen. Sara besah sich das Loch noch einmal, folgte dem gezackten, zerrissenen Rand mit den Augen bis zu der Tür. Dahinter ging es normal weiter und Sara sah auch, dass dort wer gewesen war. Denn ein toter Wachmann lag am Boden, entwaffnet wie sie erkennen konnte.

Es führte aber kein Weg dahin. Plötzlich kam eine Gestalt um die Ecke. Sara ging schon in Abwehrhaltung, aus Angst es könnte ein Söldner sein. Aber es war Madeline Rivers. Sie wirkte verwirrt, ihre Augen waren rot vor Anstrengung und die Wangen waren feucht. Die Handflächen warfen blasen und ihr einst so blondes Haar war von Spinnweben und Dreck verschmutzt und verklebt. Sie wirkte elend. Dann erblickte Madeline sie. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, Hoffnung keimte und sie begann erneut zu weinen.

„Madeline.", rief Sara aus. Die Frau blickte sie an, Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab: „Hillary ist tot." Die Freude auf dem Gesicht der Frau war groß. Hillary hatte ihr wohl höllisch weh getan und jetzt war sie froh, dass sie die Gerechte Strafe erhalten hatte. Sara war froh, dass sie ihr was gutes tun konnte. Aber jetzt wollte sie zu der Frau und ihr den Trost spenden, den sie verdient hatte. Ihr Arm zuckte kurz, die Witchblade wurde aktiv. Sara konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie versuchte es nicht mal. Denn sie spürte: Die Absichten waren rein. Und sie erkannte eine weitere Fähigkeit ihrer Waffe.

Nachdem diese sich wieder entfaltet hatte, umhüllte eine blaue Aura den Handschuh und ein Tropfen, der wie Flüssigkeit wirkte, löste sich von ihrem Zeigefinger. Der Tropfen flog auf das Loch zu, doch anstatt durchzufallen, breitete er sich in Wellenbewegung dort aus, wo eigentlich der Boden hätte sein müssen.

Es wirkte, wie ein Tropfen, der ruhige Wasser aufwirbelte. Sara wusste, dass sie gefahrlos drüber konnte. Also schritt sie auch vor. Im ersten Moment wollte sich ihr Fuß nicht daran gewöhnen, dass unter ihr Leere war, aber dann sah sie einfach gerade aus und schritt nun entschlossen auf die andere Seite. Die Witchblade ging zurück und mit ihr löste sich auch der Zauber. Doch die Polizistin hatte ihr Ziel schon erreicht. Sie schloss Madeline in die Arme und drückte sie so gut es ging an sich. Nach einigen Minuten nickten sie sich stumm zu und Sara erklärte ihr, warum sie hier lang musste. Das Licht war dahin verschwunden. Madeline wollte nicht allein sein, also schloss sie sich der Frau an und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg in die Dunkelheit.

Vorher passierten sie aber einen schicken, etwas demolierten, Raum. Das Zimmer des Oberhauptes, dachte Sara und musste an den toten Mönch denken der ihr den Schlüssel zur Zerstörung des Artefaktes gegeben hatte. Trauer stieg in ihr auf, die aber übermannt wurde von dem folgenden Ereignis.

Etwas zischte ganz in ihrer Nähe und sie hörte verzerrte Stimmen: „_Scheiße..._" Sie erkannte sie sofort. Lara! Sara durchsuchte blitzschnell das Zimmer und fand unterm Bett ein Funkgerät. „Lara?", sprach sie hinein. Einen Moment hörte sie nur rauschen. Dann meldete sich ihre Freundin: „_Sara? Du lebst?_" „Ja.", erklärte sie: „Was ist passiert?" „_Erklär ich dir gleich...Fuck_.", Sara hörte Geräusche, ein Brüllen und Schüsse. Dann wieder Laras Stimme: „_Komm zur Halle der Seelen. Sie müsste im Keller sein._"

Dann noch mehr Schüsse und die Verbindung erstarb. Sara blickte Madeline an. Auch sie hatte die Stimme erkannt. Sorgen machten sich in Sara breit und sie warf das Funkgerät auf den Boden: „Wir müssen schnell in den Keller." Dann rannte sie los, während Madeline zurückblieb.

Einige Minuten früher

Lara konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Vor ihr schwebte Indy in einem riesigen Körper und sagte zu ihr: „_Es wird alles wieder gut._" Die Worte hallten in ihrem Ohren noch nach, während die Uhr voranschritt. Alles geriet aus den Fugen. Der Anblick ihres Freundes als Teil eines Gottes erweckte in Lara alte Erinnerungen. Schon oft hatten Menschen versucht zu Gottheiten aufzusteigen, um dann Chaos zu verbreiten. Doch Indiana Jones war einfach hereingestolpert. Wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, dass sie genauso in diesem Ding schweben könnte, hätte sie das Artefakt zuerst angefasst.

Aber so war es nicht. Und Indy schien auch nicht unglücklich darüber. Sein Gesicht strahlte überhaupt keine Furcht aus. Keinen Zorn, keine Angst, keine Liebe. Es war vollkommen kühl. Lara sondierte die Lage ab und stellte fest, wie verrückt sie war. Indy schwebte in einer Gottheit, die einer riesigen grünen Schlange ohne Augen glich. Mit Ausnahme von den Flügeln, die leicht schimmerten, sah er aus wie eine riesige Boa. Allerdings ging von dieser _Boa_ eine Macht aus, die Lara noch nie gespürt hatte.

Die andere Gottheit war um einiges hässlicher. Ein großer Dämon. Schwarze lederne Haut, ein Knochenschädel als Gesicht und in den Augenhöhlen zuckten zwei Hüpfball große Augäpfel, die immer und immer wieder unruhig hin und her zuckten. Auch er schien sich der Lage nicht ganz sicher zu sein. Irgendwie wirkte Mictlantecuhtli nicht minder verwirrt. Doch Lara hatte keine Lust sich mit der Gefühlslage dieses Ekels auseinanderzusetzen. Denn das widerlichste waren die Adern die sich von seinem Hals hinunter zu seiner Brust wanden. Dazu kam noch, dass eine Halskette, die mit pulsierenden Herzen geschmückt war.

Mictlantecuhtli war ein wirklich hässliches Wesen.

Und Simon war mindestens genauso hässlich, denn, anders als Indy, hatte er nur einen Arm frei, der unkontrolliert hin und her zuckte. Das Gesicht war zur Hälfte mit der Brust des Monsters verbunden und eine dicke Ader zog sich quer durch Simons Gesicht. _Hat er sich das Gewünscht?_ Lara konnte nicht glauben, dass Simon dies bezweckt hatte. Aber jetzt war es so weit. Und zwei verfeindete Gottheiten waren frei, frei alles zu tun was sie wollten. Oder eben was sie mussten.

Diese Wesen würden nicht ruhen, bis einer von ihnen gestorben war. Doch noch hatten sie eine Atempause, denn die Götter schienen noch immer nicht realisiert zu haben, wer da vor ihnen stand. Oder sie wunderten sich noch über die Umgebung. Laras Blick wanderte zu Chase, der langsam einige Schritte auf die Gottheiten tat. Die Archäologin erkannte sofort, was er plante. Die Scheibe der Sonne lag noch immer zwischen den beiden fliegenden Gottheiten (hatte Lara erwähnt, dass auch Mictlantecuhtli zwei riesige Schwingen hatte) und er wollte sie holen. „Nicht.", Lara zischte die Worte nur, aus Angst sie könnte Quezacotl oder die _Hässlichen_ auf Chase aufmerksam machen.

Doch dann war es schon zu spät. „Scheiße...", entfuhr es Lara, als Mictlantecuhtli plötzlich ausholte und mit einer seiner Schwingen nach Chase schlug. Doch Quezacotl kam ihm zuvor. Indy schien die Gottheit zu kontrollieren, oder jedenfalls an sie appellieren zu können. Mit seinem Schwanz wehrte er den Hieb ab und rettete somit Chase vor einem schmerzhaften tot. „_Lara?_", im ersten Moment war Lara über die Stimme aus dem Nichts verwirrt, dann aber fiel es ihr wieder ein. _Das Headset_, erkannte sie.

Und sie erkannte auch die Stimme, die da aus dem Nichts zu ihr sprach. „Sara? Du lebst?" „_Ja. Was ist passiert?"_, wollte ihre Freundin am anderen Ende der Leitung wissen. Die Leitung war schlecht, also musste Sara ihr Headset wohl irgendwo verloren haben, oder es war kaputt. Sie konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen, immerhin hatte sie sich mit Simons Männern duelliert. Oder eher Quill. „Erklär ich dir gleich...", im nächsten Moment ging der Kampf los: „Fuck!"

Lara sprang zur Seite, als Quezacotls Angriff von Simons Gott pariert wurde und der Schwanz nun durch die Luft peitschte. Die Spitze traf auf dem Boden auf, als Lara gerade zur Seite gesprungen war. Sie zog ihre Waffen und schoss, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit Mictlantecuhtlis auf sich. So hatte Chase endlich die Chase das Artefakt zu holen und Quezacotl takelte den Feind von hinten.

Wutschnaubend warf sich Simon um und ergriff Indys Götterkörper, presste ihn an die andere Seite der Kugelrunden Halle. Lara schoss noch ein paar Mal, dann fiel ihr Sara wieder ein. „Komm zur Halle der Seelen. Sie müsste im Keller sein.", dann wurde Laras Headset zerstört, von einem Steinsplitter der bei dem Kampf wohl abgesplittert war und nun ihre Stirn um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt hatte. Quezacotl warf Mictlantecuhtli von sich und schoss nun von selbst vor, griff ihn wieder und wieder an. Mit den Flügeln peitschte er den Leib des Todesgottes und Lara erkannte was er vorhatte. Simon!

Quezacotl versuchte Simon zu erwischen. War das die einzige Möglichkeit eines Sieges? Musste der Wirtskörper vernichtet werden? Lara konnte aushelfen! Sie schoss, traf Simon. Doch die Kugeln prallten ab. Sie waren wohl nicht göttlich genug. Mictlantecuhtli zischte und warf seine Arme auseinander, schleuderte Quezacotl von sich. Ein Brüllen erklang aus seiner Kehle und die Luft füllte sich mit einer unmenschlichen Aura.

Die Schäden an der Halle schienen sich alle wieder zu beheben, es war so, als würde Simon die Zeit zurückdrehen. Doch er tat etwas anderes, er schloss sie hier ein. Einst war die Halle der Seelen eine perfekte, mystisch geschaffene, Kugel unterhalb der Erde gewesen. Die Mönche hatten hier hinab einen Tunnel gegraben und auch den Haupteingang. Das war vor vielen hundert Jahren gewesen, also müssten sie daraus noch fliehen können.

„_Geht!_", hörte sie Indys Stimme an ihrem Ohr, er flüsterte und doch hörte sie ihn, als würde er direkt neben ihr stehen. Lara warf der Gottheit einen letzten Blick zu, dann stürmte sie los. Chase folgte ihr, denn auch er hatte begriffen, dass hier etwas wirklich übles geschah. Lara rannte in die Richtung, in der sie den Eingang vermutete. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung nicht mit Simon gemacht. Denn der zuckende Arm hatte scheinbar auch eine Funktion.

Ein roter Energiestrahl schoss hervor und schnitt sauber wie ein Laser eine Spur durch den Stein. Und damit war es nicht getan, denn der Laser ging noch weiter, er folgte Simons Zuckungen und war somit zum besten Museumsschutzlaser geworden. Lara stürmte vor, blickte aber immer wieder nach links, um den Weg des Strahls abschätzen zu können. _Vorn_, Lara machte eine Hechtrolle und entging knapp dem Tod.

Dann als nächstes einen Salto, Flick Flack, einen Schritt zur Seite, einen Sprung, drunter tauchen. Sie sah zurück zu Simon, dieser schien davon nicht wirklich was mitzubekommen. Dann sah sie zu Chase hinter sich. Er lebte noch und machte sich auch ganz gut. Schließlich sah sie den Eingang, ein Loch im Boden, dass sich langsam wieder zu versiegeln drohte. Lara hielt dort an, sah noch mal zu Indy und könnte schwören, dass seine starren Augen von einer Träne gefüllt waren.

„Tut mir unendlich Leid.", Chase hatte sie erreicht und Lara sprang, Simon schoss und Indy warf sich vor. All das geschah gleichzeitig. Sie hörte Quezacotl brüllen, sah wie Indy getroffen wurde von dem Schuss und dann versank sie im Loch.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	43. Kampf der Giganten Teil II

Dreiundvierzig

Höhenplateau, Tibet

Halle der Seelen

5. Januar 2005

15:23 Uhr

Der Sturz war nicht lang, Lara versank im Loch und im nächsten Moment lag sie am Boden. So merkwürdig war ihr Flug noch nie gewesen, aber sie war wieder im Freien. Chase neben ihr. Und hinter ihnen baute sich die Wand wieder auf, dass Loch war weg und mit ihm auch Indy. Lara sprang mit dem ganzen Körper gegen den massiven Fels und flog wieder zurück. Schmerz durchzog ihre Schulter. Indy war weg, daran musste sie sich gewöhnen. „Nein.", sie robbte noch mal zu der Wand und begann damit die Wand mit der Faust zu bearbeiten. _Indy war weg, er ist weg..._Lara fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die zu ihren Fäusten wanderte und sie öffnete. Chase ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen: „Lass es, Red.", er schluckte: „Das hat keinen Sinn."

Sie wusste es ja selber, aber sie wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Diese Reise hatte Lara so viel Kraft gekostet, Kraft die für immer verloren war. Menschen waren gestorben, Freunde waren gestorben und Indy war sicher auch schon tot. Es war vorbei. Wenn alles gut ging in der Halle, dann war es vorbei. Lara hatte keine Gewalt mehr über den Ausgang dieses Kampfes. Es lag nun alles in Indys Hand, wenn überhaupt. Simon durfte einfach nicht gewinnen. Und Lara musste sich irgendwie darum kümmern. Sie konnte Indiana doch nicht allein lassen, er brauchte sie. Und schließlich kam ihr die Erkenntnis!

Sie wusste, warum sie so betroffen darüber war, was mit Indy geschah. Die Erkenntnis war so plötzlich gekommen, dass sie erstmal zusammenzuckte. Chase machte einen Satz zurück und blickte sie fragend an. Indy war was besonderes, die gemeinsame Zeit. Lara hatte sich noch nie so gut gefühlt, wenn sie in der Nähe von irgendwem gestanden hatte. Sie liebte Indiana Jones. Und sie würde nicht die Chance bekommen, ihm das zu sagen. „Das kann nicht sein.", murmelte sie und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Lara?", eine Frauenstimme drängte sich auf. Lara blickte auf und sah Sara und _Madeline_ zusammen auf sie zulaufen.

„Wo ist der Eingang?", wollte Sara wissen, sie schwenkte dabei etwas in ihrer Hand. „Da.", Chase deutete auf die massive Wand. Sara blickte ihn an, als würde sie ihn für bescheuert halten. „Mickey Mouse hat das Ding zugemacht.", erklärte er. Sara wirkte noch immer verwirrt, dann fiel ihr auf, dass einer fehlte: „Wo ist Indiana?", fragte sie in die Runde. Chase sah betroffen zur Seite und Lara lehnte sich an die Wand, die eben noch ein Eingang gewesen war.

Eine Minute des Schweigens legte sich über die Gruppe. Dann allerdings fiel Saras Blick auf die blinkende, runde Scheibe in der Hand ihres Freundes: „Ist das die Scheibe der Sonne?", wunderte sie sich. „Ja.", Chase warf sie ihr rüber: „Die Macht ist verbraucht. Du kannst damit nichts mehr anfangen." „Oh doch, dass kann ich.", Sara grinste ihre Freunde breit an. Ein Funke der Hoffnung erwachte in ihrem Herzen. Lara sprang regelrecht auf die Beine und stürmte auf ihre Freundin zu: „Was denn?"

Sara hielt den kreuzartigen Schlüssel in ihrer flachen Hand und sah alle der Reihe nach an: „Ein Mönch hat ihn mir gegeben. Er meinte, dass ich damit das Artefakt zerstören könnte." „Dann könnten wir ihn vielleicht retten.", schoss Lara vor und ein Lächeln zauberte sich wie aus dem Nichts auf ihr Gesicht. „Vielleicht. Wir könnten ihn aber genauso gut töten.", erklärte Chase und wieder trat Stille ein, während alle die Folgen ihrer Tat abwogen. „Aber wenn wir es nicht tun, dann ist er auf jeden Fall verloren. Egal ob er gewinnt oder nicht, er bleibt in der Halle der Seelen gefangen.", warf Madeline, die bisher schweigsam gewesen war, ein.

Damit hatte sie auf jeden Fall Recht. Lara besah sich ihre ehemalige Angestellte. Sie wirkte entschlossen, sicher und vollkommen am Ende. Und das alles in einem einzigen Moment. Lara war fasziniert von dieser Frau. „Also dann tun wir's?", Sara wirkte einwenig skeptisch und Chase wand sich ab. Auch er hatte Indy auf seine Weise gemocht, sie hatten gekämpft, gelacht und gelitten.

So was schweißte Menschen zusammen, egal ob Freund oder Feind. Sie mussten es versuchen und Indy von diesem Gefängnis befreien. Also ließ Sara das Artefakt zu Boden gleiten, nachdem sie eine kleine Öffnung in der Mitte gefunden hatte und stieß nun mit dem Schlüssel hinab. Artefakt und Schlüssel trafen sich und verschmolzen regelrecht zu einem.

_Er lebte noch. Indy konnte es nicht fassen. Der Laser hatte ihn nur gestreift, aber es hatte geschmerzt wie Feuer auf der Haut. Mictlantecuhtli_ _hatte Simons Arm weiter gerissen. Aber der Laser war noch intakt und er schoss noch immer, einen dünnen, roten Strahl ab, der sich wie ein Messer in warme Butter schnitt. _

_Dagegen musste er was unternehmen. _Angriff_, dachte er. Und Quezacotl gehorchte. Trotz Schmerzen und einem zerstörten Flügel bewegte sich die Schlange noch immer mit gleicher Präzision. _Der Arm_, befahl Indy und Quezacotl folgte seinem Befehl. Er schoss vor, erwischte den Arm und riss ihn ab. Mictlantecuhtli entrang ein grollender, gutturaler Schrei und auch sein Arm verabschiedete sich, sank zu Boden. „Chancengleichheit.", rief Indy seinem Feind hin. _

_Sein Blick wanderte noch einmal zu dem Loch, was jetzt keines mehr war, und er spürte, wie er Lara vermisste. Allein die Frau in seiner Nähe zu haben, hatte ihn vergessen lassen, dass er Heimweh hatte, dass er hier nicht hingehörte. Sie war der einzige Grund, warum er lachte...in dieser Zeit. Lara..._

_Er hatte sich wirklich in sie verliebt. Das war erstaunlich. Und sie war immerhin kein Bösewicht, sonst hatte er nämlich immer das Glück einen Fiesling zu mögen. Oder eine Zicke. Er dachte an die Frau zurück, die er durch Zufall in China kennengelernt hatte, damals als Shorty und er sich mit der Mafia getroffen hatten. Er merkte, dass er schon ihren Namen vergaß. All seine Gedanken kreisten nur um eine Frau...er konnte nicht anders. Und das war sein Fehler. Simon schoss wie wild geworden vor und bohrte seinen gesunden Arm in die Schulter von Quezacotl. Der Abenteurer spürte ein leichtes stechen, sonst nichts, denn er hatte die Schlange nicht komplett erwischt.  
Quezacotls Siegeswille hatte ihn von alleine ausweichen lassen. _Angriff, _dachte Indy und schon schoss Quezacotls Kopf vor, bohrte sich in eine der Adern Mictlantecuhtlis und schickte eine Blutfontäne durch die Luft. Die Gottheit schrie vor Schmerz und auch Simon litt darunter. Doch er blieb ganz, bis auf den Muskelstrang, der noch immer durch die Luft peitschte. _

_Zwar übertrugen sich die Schmerzen aufeinander, aber nur durch Vernichtung des Wirtes ließ sich die Gottheit verletzen. Indy stürmte vor, griff immer und immer und immer wieder an. Er trieb Mictlantecuhtli zurück, verletzte ihn. Dann aber schoss eine riesige Faust vor und hämmerte gegen Quezacotls Kopf. Indy war für einen Moment betäubt, doch dann war er wieder da, wich einem Hieb aus und peitschte mit dem Schwanz nach der Gegner. Mictlantecuhtli stieß sich von der Mauer ab, segelte auf ihm zu. Indy tat es ihm gleich, er musste es beenden, hier und jetzt. Denn langsam ging ihm die Kraft aus. _

Töten, _dachte er. Und schoss ebenfalls vor. Die Götter flogen durch den Raum aufeinander zu. Dann spürte Indy, wie sich Simons Klauen in seine Schulter bohrten, während die Schwanzspitze der Schlange nach Simons Gesicht schlug. Und er traf. Mictlantecuhtli schrie, als sein Gesicht davonflog, von der Macht des Hiebes abgerissen. Der Totenkopf segelte durch die Luft und zerbrach an der Wand. Die Augäpfel, ihrer Höhlen beraubt, klatschten auf Muskelstränge und ähnliches und explodierten wie reife Tomaten. _Was ist passiert? _Indy hörte Quezacotl antworten. Wir haben ihn besiegt, sprach er. Indy folgte der Flügelspitze, die sich in den Brustkorb des Wirtkörpers bohrte. Quezacotl hatte erneut von selbst gehandelt und nun war Mictlantecuhtli besiegt. Der Körper des Gottes löste sich langsam auf und Simons lebloser Körper fiel klatschend zu Boden. Und auch Indy spürte, wie sich Quezacotl langsam auflöste. _Danke_, dachte Indy und Quezacotl lächelte innerlich. Dann wurde er von einem weißen Licht erfasst. _Einen Wunsch..._hörte er den Gott sprechen. _Du hast genau einen._ Indy überlegte kurz und dann fasste er den Wunsch, er kam aus seinem Herzen und er spürte, wie er in Erfüllung ging. _

Schlüssel und Artefakt trafen sich und ein kurzes Klicken war zu vernehmen, dann zerbrach das Artefakt in Millionen Staubpartikel und wurde von einem nicht vorhandenen Wind davon geweht, keine Lichtblitze, keine Explosionen, keine einstürzenden Mauern, keine Sounds. Einfach nichts. Lara war einwenig enttäuscht von diesem Ende. Doch dann hörte sie, wie Stein brach. Der Eingang öffnete sich wieder, die Zeit schien wieder ihren Lauf zu nehmen, sämtliche Löcher waren wieder frei.

Lara lachte vor Freude auf und stürmte los, sie sprang durch das Loch und wollte das gleiche Manöver durchführen, wie letztes Mal. Aber dieses Mal spürte sie keinen Wechsel der Schwerkraft. Die Halle der Seelen war wieder ein einfacher Raum. Und Lara hing über Bodenlosem Nichts. „Lara!", rief Sara erschrocken auf und eilte zu ihrer Freundin. Chase half ihr und gemeinsam hievten sie die Archäologin wieder hinauf.

Zu viert standen sie nun vor dem Eingang und blickten in die Leere Halle. Simon und Indy waren weg, keine Götter, keine Magie mehr. Auch der Schlüssel in Saras Hand löste sich in Asche auf und rieselte zu Boden. Der letzte Rest Magie, in den Lara alle Hoffnungen legte, erschien im nächsten Augenblick. Aus dem Zentrum der Halle erstrahlte ein helles Licht und Milliarden von Kugeln und Gestalten lösten sich aus diesem Punkt.

_Die Geister_, erkannte Lara. Jetzt wo der Zauber aufgehoben war, hatten sie wieder die Chance nach Hause zu gehen. Lara sah wieder einige bekannte Gesichter und sie sah auch ein weiteres Gesicht, dass ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war. _Indy_, er schwebte im Strudel der Toten und segelte direkt auf sie zu. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem bleichen Gesicht, als er Lara erkannte.

„_Ich hab dich bis zum Ende geliebt.", _seine Hand wanderte in Richtung Lara und sie erwiderte diese Geste, die Finger trafen sich, überschnitten sich und...

...flogen durcheinander hindurch. Indy war tot, dass erkannte sie jetzt: „_Schön dich wieder zusehen._" Erklärte ihr Indiana. Dann schwebte er davon und die Halle tauchte wieder in Dunkelheit. Laras Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie weinte. In diesem Moment blieb kein Auge trocken, sogar Chase wand sich ab und lehnte sich an die Wand, versteckte seine Tränen vor den Mädels. Sein Ruf wäre dahin, wenn sie es sahen. Aber beide wussten es. Lara und Sara umarmten sich. Und Sara begann die Haare ihrer Freundin zu streicheln und sie zu beruhigen. Doch Lara ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Indy war weg, er war ihr genommen worden. Und sie hatte ihm nicht einmal auf wieder sehen sagen können.

Sie war eine schlechte Freundin. _Schön dich wieder zusehen._ Das waren die letzten Worte gewesen, die Indy zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie hatte sich auch gefreut ihn noch mal zusehen, wenn sie es sicher aber auch anders vorgestellt hatte. Doch die wahre Bedeutung dieser Worte sollten Lara erst viel später klar werden.

Schließlich raffte Chase sich auf und stellte sich auf, überkreuzte die Arme: „Lasst uns gehen." „Und was ist mit Simon? Was wenn er noch lebt?", wollte Lara wissen und trocknete ihre feuchten Augen mit einem Taschentuch. „Dann hätte er sich sicher bemerkbar gemacht, oder?", und tatsächlich. Im nächsten Moment rief eine Stimme: „Hallo?"

Lara konnte es nicht fassen. _Er hat überlebt_. Wut stieg in ihr auf und sie blickte hinab in die Tiefe der Halle. Es war unverwechselbar Simons Stimme. Und sie konnte ihn auch sehen. Er leuchtete noch immer wegen dem Zauber, dem er ausgesetzt worden war. Sein einer Arm hing in Fetzen hinab und er würde sicher verbluten. Lara gönnte es ihm. Er wirkte verängstig und wütend. Und doch empfand sie kein Mitleid. Stattdessen hob sie ihre Waffen vom Boden auf und zielte nach Simon. Sie schoss. Die Kugel sauste durch die Luft, erwischte ihr Ziel!

Direkt in die Stirn. Eine kleine Blutfontäne schoss hervor, als Simon schweigend nach hinten kippte und liegen blieb.

„Du hast ihm viel Leid erspart, wusstest du das?", erklärte Chase, während sie sich alle abwandten. Dieser Teil ihres Lebens sollte nun abgeschlossen sein. „Hab ich nicht. Böse Jungs kommen in die Hölle.", erwiderte Lara kess und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf, die sie wieder ins Tageslicht führen sollten.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	44. Teile des Ichs Epilog

Vierundvierzig

Surrey, England

Croft Manor

9. Mai 2005

11:22 Uhr

Lara Croft, Archäologin und Abenteurerin, saß am Rande ihres Springbrunnens. Die Sonne hatte sich schließlich auch über Croft Manor gezeigt und Lara trug nun ein weißes Sommerkleid. In ihrer Miene spiegelte sich Trauer wieder. Und in ihrer Seele ebenfalls. Indiana Jones war vor genau viel Monaten und vier Tagen aus ihrem Leben gerissen worden, von einem Mann den sie mal ihren Bruder genannt hatte.

Jetzt waren beide weg und Lara Croft machte sich auf den Weg zum Grab von Indianas Vater. Aus einem Buch hatte sie herausgefunden, dass er sich in England hatte beerdigen lassen, unweit von London. England war sein Lieblingsland gewesen, deshalb lag er nun hier. Und Lara hatte sich mit Sara überlegt, auf dem Heimflug von Tibet, dass sie gemeinsam das Grab aufsuchen würden, um seinem Vater zu berichten, wie stark und mutig er gewesen war. Indiana Jones hatte für das Gute gekämpft und war dafür gestorben.

„Kommst du?", Lara blickte auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie in die Sonne blickte. Sara Pezinni stand in einem roten Kleid vor ihr und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Lara warf ihrer Freundin ein Lächeln zu: „Ja." Dann stand sie auf und gemeinsam gingen sie über den geteerten Weg in Richtung Tiefgarage. Lara hatte sich auf Frust ein neues Auto zugelegt. Das neuste Lamborghini Model. Direkt eingeflogen aus Italien.

Lara blickte ihre Freundin an, während sie in gemächlichem Tempo dahinschlenderten: „Schön das du dir wieder frei nehmen konntest." „Find ich auch. Allerdings wird ich wohl auf Weihnachtsurlaub und so verzichten müssen. Mein Boss war echt wütend." Die beiden Frauen lachten auf. Sara war kurz nach der Ankunft in England wieder nach Amerika abgereist und hatte sich erst jetzt wieder frei nehmen können, mit der Begründung, dass sie einen Todkranken Freund besuchen musste. Jetzt würde sie sich allerdings wohl nicht mehr so schnell wieder frei nehmen können.

Laras Blick wanderte zum Fenster und sie sah Winston am Telefon stehen. Er telefonierte rum, denn Lara brauchte neue Angestellte. Gestern war ein neues Headset Model geliefert worden, dass sich mit einem Computer und einem Satelliten verbinden ließ. Somit konnte man von überall auf der Welt problemlos senden, bis hinab zu einer unmenschlichen Tiefe. Und Lara hatte sich überlegt das als Standard zu nehmen, doch brauchte sie dann ein professionelles Team. Deshalb nahm Winston nun Bewerbungen an und sortierte sie nach qualifiziert, nicht qualifiziert und nicht brauchbar. Danach würde sich Lara die qualifizierten Leute ansehen.

Doch zuerst galt es, mit der Vergangenheit reinen Tisch zu machen. Es kam ihr schon vor, als wären Jahre vergangen, seit sie Indy das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Dabei waren es nur wenige Monate. Die beiden Freundinnen stiegen hinab in die Kühle der Tiefgarage und Lara fand ihr neues Auto schnell. Rot, war die Farbe. Eine von Laras neuen Lieblingsfarben. Sara ging zum Beifahrersitz auf der linken Seite und griff nach dem Türöffner. Diese glitt nach oben auf und sie blickte ihre Freundin an: „Links zu sitzen wird für mich immer ein Rätsel sein." Lara lächelte sie an und dann stiegen sie ein.

Die Archäologin startete den Motor und lenkte den Wagen aus der Garage, während sie zu Sara sah: „Und heute Abend machen wir uns eine Pizza und ziehen uns Videos rein?" Sara nickte und grinste viel sagend. „Was ist?", wollte Lara wissen. „Für eine Lady aus England bist du aber sehr amerikanisch.", erwiderte Sara und bekam einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

Dann verließen sie Croft Manor und setzten ihren Weg in Richtung London fort. Die Fahrt dauerte keine halbe Stunde und schon hielt der rote Sportwagen auf einem kleinen Parkplatz in einem Wäldchen. Der Friedhof lag direkt hinter einer kleinen Bergkuppe. Die beiden Frauen stiegen langsam aus, jede Bewegung schien ein Ausdruck ihrer Trauer zu sein. Auch Sara hatte Indiana gemocht und jetzt nach seinem Tot war sie tief betroffen. In den wenigen Monaten war er ihr doch ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen.

Die Sonne wurde durch die Baumkronen einwenig zurückgehalten und sie fröstelte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Nähe zum Friedhof? Sara mochte solche Orte nicht. Früher als Kind hatte sie diese wegen Horrorfilmen gehasst, jetzt waren es persönliche Gründe. Es war nicht der erste Tote in diesen wenigen Monaten, den sie zu betrauern hatten. Das war schlimm und Sara wollte es möglichst weit von sich haben. Sie hatte wenigstens noch das Glück gehabt, keine dieser Personen mal persönlich gekannt zu haben.

Lara dagegen ging es anders. Sogar diesen Quill, wie Lara auf dem Heimflug berichtet hatte, hatte sie gekannt. Sara hatte ihn auch gesehen, ein mal...damals in China bei der Auktion, wo sie mit Indiana im Saal gestanden hatte, während Lara die Schriftrolle besorgt hatte. Lara schloss nun das Auto ab und blickte ihre Freundin an: „Können wir?" Sara nickte und sie machten sich auf dem Weg zum Friedhof.

Dieser war schnell erreicht und Lara schwang das kleine, eiserne Tor auf. Dieses war mit einem großen Kreuz verziert und als Sara daran vorbei schritt, hatte sie das Gefühl in einer vollkommen neuen Welt zu sein. Hier war alles irgendwie düsterer, bedrückender. Ein Friedhof hatte schon immer eine negative Auswirkung auf Menschen gehabt, jetzt wusste Sara auch warum. Nirgends war man dem Tod so nah, wie hier. (Außer vielleicht noch in einem Krankenhaus)

Sie schritten den mit Kies ausgestreuten Weg entlang, zwischen Gräbern und Tannen her, bis sie schließlich an ihr Ziel kamen. Von weitem schon sah Lara Henry Jones Senior auf einem kleinen Grabstein stehen. Der Stein stand an einer T-Kreuzung, die anderen Gräber waren von den schräg stehenden Gräbern verdeckt. Lara hielt kurz an und atmete durch. Plötzlich kam sie sich total merkwürdig vor. Ihr Herz begann ruhiger zu schlagen, sie spürte Tränen in den Augen, unterdrückte sie aber und ging weiter. Mit jedem Schritt konnte sie genauer das Grab des Vaters betrachten und sie konnte auch die nebenstehenden sehen. Aber sie beachtete sie gar nicht, es war im Moment nicht wichtig.

Sara folgte ihrer Freundin, mit einigen Schritten Abstand. Lara erreichte nun das Grab und blieb auf dem Kiesweg stehen. Sie lächelte, während die Sonne durch eine Lücke in der Baumkrone auf ihr Gesicht schien. „Mr. Jones.", begann sie lächelnd: „Schön sie kennen zulernen."

„Lara.", die Archäologin wurde in ihrem Vortrag unterbrochen, dabei hatte sie ihn schon so lange geübt. „Das ist merkwürdig.", Sara deutete mit dem Finger nach rechts. Lara folgte ihrer Geste, sie deutete auf den anderen Grabstein. Dann erstarrte ihr Herz. Und ein weiteres, ein echtes, Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Der Grabstein daneben trug die Inschrift

_Henry Jones Junior_

_3.März 1900 – 12.Dezember.1978_

_Möge der Segen sein für ihn und die Frau, die er niemals vergaß_

Laras Herz machte einen Sprung und die Erkenntnis kam so plötzlich wie ein Donner. Jetzt erst verstand sie, was Indys Seele ihr damals wirklich gesagt hatte. „_Schön dich wieder zusehen._", die Worte halten in ihren Erinnerungen wieder, so als würde sie diese zum ersten Mal hörte. _Indy hat nach Hause gefunden._ Sie lächelte. Dann ging sie zu dem Grabstein hin und setzte sich ins Gras daneben, fuhr die goldenen Buchstaben mit den Fingern nach. Dann drückte sie auf ihre Fingerspitzen einen Kuss und überreichte ihn dem Stein: „Schön dich wieder zusehen.", sagte sie und begann zu weinen, vor Freude. _Du wirst immer ein Teil meiner Seele sein. _

mehrere Monate zuvor

Indys _Flug _endete nach wenigen Sekunden. Gerade eben hatte er noch mit Quezacotl geredet, jetzt flog er. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Indy hatte die Augen geschlossen gehabt und als er sie nun wieder öffnete, sah er sich vor einem Haus stehen. Einem kleinen, gemütlichen Haus in England. Nein, nicht England. Indy schüttelte den Kopf. Es war sein Haus, sein eigenes. Mit Mühe erinnerte er sich an seinem Wunsch: _Nach Hause. _Das war alles gewesen. Zwar liebte er Lara Croft, doch die Zeit in der er gelandet war, war nicht für ihn gedacht gewesen. Indiana Jones gehörte hier hin, in die Vergangenheit.

Vielleicht würde Lara Croft irgendwann in vielen Jahren seine Gebeine irgendwo ausgraben. Er schmunzelte, fühlte sich aber einwenig traurig. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte das er eine geliebte Frau verloren hatte...schon wieder. Indy hatte einfach kein Glück mit den Mädels. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal anderweitig orientieren? Doch er schüttelte bei dem Gedanken nur den Kopf.

Plötzlich kam es über ihn. „Ach du Scheiße.", rief er aus. Dann sah er an sich hinab. Der Hightech Anzug den er trug musste in dieser Zeit wirken wie ein Raumfahreroutfit. Wenn ihn irgendwer so sah, würden alle denken er wäre von Außerirdischen entführt worden. Sowieso musste er jetzt einige Leute anrufen. Er musste seine Rückkehr ankündigen und außerdem erklären, wo er so lange war. Die Wahrheit kam nicht in Frage.

Doch dieser Job wurde ihm auch schon abgenommen. „Indy!", diese Stimme würde er nie vergessen. „Shorty?", Indy sah den kleinen Japaner aus seinem Haus rennen. Er kam auf ihn zu und sprang ihm in die Arme. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Indy.", rief der Junge unter Tränen. „Ich dich auch.", erwiderte der Abenteurer. „Wo warst du?", fragte ihn der Junge. Doch Indiana wurde ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen.

„Junior?", auch diese Stimme würde ihm immer in Erinnerung bleiben. Sein Vater verließ ebenfalls das Haus. Und mit ihm zusammen eine Reihe von anderen Freunden. Marcus und auch einige seiner Exfreundinnen waren dabei. Sie alle hatten sich wohl in seinem Haus eingefunden. Und nun stürmten sie alle zu ihm, nahmen ihn in den Arm und drückten ihn. Er war wieder zu Hause und er freute sich.

„Wo warst du?", wollte sein Vater wissen. _Wo bin ich, _dachte Indy, _ist wohl die bessere Frage. _Irgendwo hier musste er mittlerweile in einem Eisblock gefangen sein. Irgendwo auf diesem Planeten, um dann in sechzig bis siebzig Jahren von der wundervollsten Frau der Welt gefunden zu werden. Alles einwenig kompliziert. Aber jetzt war er erstmal froh wieder hier zu sein.

„Und überhaupt. Was trägst du für Klamotten?", fragte sein Vater. Indy zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte. Er fühlte sich endlich frei. Und doch fehlte ihm ein Teil, ein Teil seiner Seele, den in einigen Jahren zwei Menschen Lara Croft nennen würden.

Epilog

Weit, weit entfernt in einer vollkommen anderen Zeit in einem eisigen Land namens Tibet gab es einen Ort. Einen Tempel, den Einwohner Tempel des Lichts nannten. Dieser Tempel war allerdings verlassen. Seit einiger Zeit streiften nur noch einige wenige haarige Gestalten durch die gefrorenen Hallen. Der Tempel war ein Massengrab geworden.

Doch in diesem Tempel gab es einen Ort voller Magie. Einen einzigen Ort, den es sonst nirgends gab. Viele nannten ihn die Halle der Seelen. Für die Mitglieder des Ordens war es aber die Halle der _Wiederkehr._ Eine Legende besagte, dass einer, der gesegnet war von den Göttern, es schaffen würde wieder ins Leben zurück zu kehren. Und es gab tatsächlich einen Leib in der Halle, der seit mehreren Monaten unangerührt lag. Sein Leib war durchsiebt von Kugeln und aus vielen war bis vor einiger Zeit Blut ausgetreten. Jetzt aber war alles geronnen und getrocknet. Das Blut war weg, der Tod aber noch nicht. Plötzlich schlug die Gestalt ihre Augen auf. Die grauen Haare klebten am Boden und die Gestalt hatte im ersten Moment Probleme gehabt, sich aufzurichten. Doch nun stand sie.

Die Kugeln schienen wie in Zeitlupe seinen Körper zu verlassen und zu Boden zu fallen. Die Gestalt hieß Samuel Quill und sie war definitiv von den Göttern gesegnet. Außerdem trug er den Schutz des Auges von Shaherettin bei sich. Quill war kein Mensch mehr, er war weitaus mehr. Und er hatte nur ein Ziel.

Ende


End file.
